


О слабостях Джексона Уиттмора

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Эрику попросили описать, какие у нее отношения с Джексоном Уиттмором, она бы сказала всего три слова: секс, секс и еще раз секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 глава

Если бы Эрику попросили описать, какие у нее отношения с Джексоном Уиттмором, она бы сказала всего три слова: секс, секс и еще раз секс. 

Секс в душе, секс на столе, секс в постели. Эрика точно знает, как нравится Джексону, и так же точно знает, как нравится ей. 

Уже целый месяц они трахаются каждый день, и каждый раз Эрика уверенна, что это самый потрясающий секс в ее жизни. Кажется, Джексон думает так же, но разговоры не входят в их привычную схему. 

Айзек смотрит на все это с неким скептицизмом и предупреждает ее о внезапных влюбленностях. Или беременностях. Но Эрика слишком умна, чтобы заниматься первым, и слишком осторожна, чтобы случилось второе. Она лишь в очередной раз кидает на постель сводному брату книгу и, целомудренно поцеловав в лоб, выскальзывает из палаты, чтобы через полчаса быть на рабочем месте, а именно в ресторане «Авиоль». 

Эрика Рейес великолепно помнит старшеклассника Джексона Уиттмора, который ездил на Порше и целовался с королевой школы Мартин. Также великолепно она помнит и собственное уродство в виде прыщей, ломких волос и постоянно слезящихся глаз. К счастью, когда Эрика встретила Уиттмора через четырнадцать лет, он и не вспомнил дурнушку Эрику, которая училась в параллельном классе. И это сыграло на руку ставшей соблазнительной красоткой Рейес. 

В Чикаго многие знали Джексона Уиттмора. Один из трех людей, которые поддерживали город на должном уровне. Чем именно занимается Уиттмор, Эрика не знала. У него на столе периодически появлялись документы на строительства торговых домов, но у него также был целый центр, занимавшийся техническими разработками, которым, кстати, руководила та самая выскочка Мартин, ныне Лидия МакКол. Еще у Уиттмора была целая сеть дорогих ресторанов «Авиоль», в одном из которых и работала Рейес. Именно это и свело их «новое» знакомство, как это называла Эрика. 

У нее в Чикаго не было никого. Ни единого знакомого, помимо лежащего в больнице брата, и когда медсестра обаятельного Лейхи тихим шепотом сказала ей про набор персонала в открывшийся ресторан, Рейес, подумав пять минут, полезла в гугл, чтобы больше узнать о будущем работодателе. А в том, что ее возьмут, она не сомневалась. 

Впрочем, придя в блистающий чистотой и дороговизной ресторан, она подрастеряла уверенность, как, впрочем, оказалось зря. Молоденькие девчушки, многие из которых едва окончили колледж, если не школу, были сразу же отправлены в роли официанток. Эрика и пару настолько серьезных женщин, что Рейес хотелось вскочить и убежать подальше, остались сидеть в приемной, наблюдая, как расстроенные девушки, недовольно шепчась, вытекают из кабинета. 

У Эрики с собой не было часов, но за то время, что она сидела в приемной, Рейес успела перечитать Космополитен, лежащий на столике, дважды и даже прочла рекламу шампуня на пробнике, вклеенном в журнал. Когда зазвонил ее телефон, отбивая старую мелодию Мэнсона, взгляды остальных претенденток, казалось, испепелят ее. Но Эрика, откинув волосы назад, непринужденно ответила на вызов. 

Звонил Айзек и просто умолял принести последнюю книгу «Сумерек». Рейес негромко съязвила над ним, но неприязнь во взглядах женщин лишь усилилась. Здраво рассудив, Эрика сказала, что будет через сорок минут, и, поправив юбку на коленях, поднялась с кресла. Она улыбнулась охраннику около двери и только хотела протянуть руку, чтобы выйти из приемной, как охранник, выслушав что-то в гарнитуре, молча указал ей на дверь кабинета, из которого так долго не подавалось признаков жизни. Рейес пожала плечами и, заложив прядь волос за ухо, зашла в кабинет, сопровождаемая презрительным и недовольным фырканьем соперниц. 

Стоило ей закрыть за собой дверь, как она увидела перед собой «парад» прошлого. 

— Просто филиал моего личного Ада, — чуть криво улыбнулась Эрика, оглядывая увлеченно щелкающего по клавишам ноутбука Джексона, МакКола, который раскинувшись спал в кресле, и весельчака Стилински, весело играющего на невидимых барабанах двумя карандашами с логотипами еще не открывшегося ресторана. К счастью, ее слова никто не услышал, но Уиттмор поднял голову, придирчиво осматривая ее с головы до ног. 

— Есть опыт работы менеджером? — без приветствий спросил Джексон, впиваясь взглядом в ее лицо. Глаза у него были холодные и отдаленно напоминали змеиные, но Эрика лишь нахмурилась и молча кивнула. 

— Испытательный срок — две недели, — лаконично ответил Уиттмор, и жестом указал на стол. 

Рейес провела рукой по волосам, запустив пальцы в прядь около лица, и в несколько шагов пересекла расстояние до стола, положив бумаги перед Джексоном. Она постояла еще пару мгновений, разглядывая, как свет экрана отражается на его лице, делая светлые глаза еще более жуткими. 

— Вы свободны, — он поднял голову, давая понять, что разговор окончен. 

— Аудиенция с королем окончена, — до сих пор молчавший Стилински развел руками в шутовском жесте. Эрика перевела на него взгляд и не смогла сдержать улыбку. Стайлз остался таким же, каким его запомнила Рейес: веселым, немного нелепым и, даже со степенью магистра по праву и в костюме от Армани, угловатым подростком. Хотя, судя по ее собственным расчетам, ему было никак не меньше тридцати. 

— Заткнись, Стилински, — грубость лениво сорвалась с губ Уиттмора, который пытался прогнуться в спине, но пиджак был слишком узок в плечах, чтобы это сделать. 

— А вообще ты слишком наплевательски относишься к набору персонала, — Стайлз не затыкается, а лишь наоборот воспрянув духом, кашлянул и решил продолжить спич на эту тему. 

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — прервала набравшего в грудь воздуха Стилински, Эрика, улыбаясь тому уголками губ. Она перехватила его взгляд, которым так часто рассматривают ее старые знакомые: неуловимо похожа, но на кого, черт возьми?! Рейес поспешила отвести взгляд и вновь наткнулась на уже раздраженный взгляд Джексона. 

И она, быстро развернувшись на каблуках, исчезла за дверью, думая, что теперь может позволить себе не брать книги в библиотеке, а покупать их Айзеку. 

— А она красивая, — вздохнул Стилински, глядя на монитор ноутбука через плечо Уиттмора. Эрика выходила через двери, не забыв подмигнуть охраннику на входе, от чего парень залился румянцем, а она, судя по выражению лица, рассмеялась. Она даже смеялась на удивление искренне для тридцатидвухлетней женщины. Мартин давно так не смеялась, предпочитая либо наигранный громкий смех, либо интимный, хрипловатый, только для МакКола. А больше в окружении Стайлза взрослых женщин не было. Милые девчушки чуть за двадцать были его пределом и, по словам все той же Мартин, он еще не дорос до серьезных отношений. 

— Обычная блондинка, — безразлично пожал плечами Джексон, неосознанно повторяя жест Рейес. «Обычная блондинка, которой стоит протереть этот стол пару раз», - мысленно добавил Уиттмор, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кожаного кресла. 

— А мне нравится, — жизнерадостно ответил Стайлз, просто физически неспособный долго печалиться. 

— Стилински, тебе нравится все, что симпатичнее обезьяны, — фыркнул Джексон, который за пару лет успел смириться с сущностью Стайлза, так сильно раздражавшего его в школе и все еще порядком выбешивавшего его время от времени. 

— Ты не прав, а я пойду и догоню ее, — воскликнул Стилински и подхватил свою сумку через плечо, которая больше подходила подростку-старшекласснику, чем тридцатилетнему успешному адвокату. 

— Удачи, — меланхолично пожелал Уиттмор и, свернув окно с камерными записями, открыл очередной Word-овский документ, озаглавленный, как «Смета на центр «Энигма»». 

Но стоило Стайлзу скрыться за дверями кабинета, как Джексон, облизнув губы, с силой захлопнул крышку ноутбука, разбудив громким стуком МакКола. 

— Что-то случилось? — сонно поинтересовался Скотт, и Уиттмор раздраженно закатил глаза. 

Если Стилински он был готов терпеть за подвешенный язык и хорошие связи, которыми пользовался так же часто, как душем, то МакКол был рядом исключительно благодаря стараниям Лидии. Нет, Скотт был относительно неплохим шефом охраны: честный парень, который на самом деле верил в свою работу, при всех своих недостатках был мобилен и физически подготовлен к нападениям. К тому же отлично владел оружием после четырех лет, проведенных в горячих точках Ирака, хотя и не особо любил любое оружие, считая, что смертельная сила может быть и в простых человеческих руках. Джексон усмехался и язвил по поводу того, что, когда ему снесут разрывной пулей голову, он посмотрит на его «смертельную силу». 

— Ничего, МакКол. Всего лишь поменялся президент, планета скоро столкнется с солнцем, а твой лучший друг влюбился, — привычно съехидничал Уиттмор, потирая виски. Сегодня еще предстояла встреча с Дереком Хейлом: одним из Совета Трех. Хотя это все же было лучше, нежели встречаться с Арджентом. Последний уже три месяца ходит мрачный и на всех смотрит с тайным желанием оторвать голову. Впрочем, секрета в его поведении нет: его любимая дочь Эллисон Арджент сбежала. Джексон великолепно помнит девчонку Арджентов: она училась на пару лет младше его в той же школе и вроде бы даже какое-то время приятельствовала с, в то время еще, Мартин, с которой он встречался в школе и потерял девственность. И, наверно, Лидия единственная девушка, с которой у него остались хорошие отношения (читать: хоть какие-нибудь отношения) и, как говорила незабвенная Мартин, а ныне МакКол, лишь благодаря ее уму. И как противно бы ни было, но Лидия была права: девушки Уиттмора не отличались умом и быстро исчезали из его жизни, оставляя после себя лишь противный липкий аромат приторных духов. 

— Что? — нахмурился Скотт, поднимаясь с кресла. Он попытался поправить костюм сидящий на нем еще хуже, чем на Стилински, и подошел к столу бывшего одноклассника. 

— Какая из новостей тебя интересует? У меня слишком мало времени, чтобы пояснять все три, — с ядовитой улыбочкой ответил Джексон, но глянув, как МакКол обиженно поджал губы, сжалился и, щелкнув непонятно зачем несколько раз ручкой, произнес: — Приходила блондинка, устраиваться на работу менеджера, Стилински пооблизывался на нее и побежал догонять в надежде, что она раздвинет перед ним свои хорошенькие ножки. И я, кстати, все еще не до конца осознаю, какого черта, я лично должен набирать персонал. 

— Это один из самых дорогих и шикарных ресторанов Лондона, и если ты не будешь тщательно подбирать людей, то о тебе пойдет дурная слава, а после тебя и вовсе сдвинут с твоего трона, — Уиттмор даже поднял голову на МакКола, так как слышать от него такую длинную фразу с действительно непоколебимой логикой было удивительно. 

— Лидия научила? — приподнял брови Джексон, глядя, как Скотт сконфуженно кивнул. Мартин, точнее МакКол, постоянно пыталась привить своему мужу красноречие, но, по мнению Уиттмора, легче было научить Стилински молчать, чем МакКола — говорить. 

Скотт быстро поднес руку к гарнитуре, которая вечно висела у его уха, и, коротко ответив кому-то на том конце провода, оповестил, что Дерек Хейл прибыл в ресторан. 

— Отлично, — довольно улыбнулся Джексон и поднялся со стула. — Если мы сегодня договоримся, насчет Эрайзера, то я смогу целых две недели не видеть их с Арджентом постные рожи. 

Уиттмор поправил галстук и уверенно пересек кабинет, а затем и приемную, подходя к широкой лестнице, которая «водопадом» лилась через все четыре этажа. 

Он заметил темную макушку Хейла с самого верха. Дерек был крепким мужчиной ростом в добрых метр девяносто, со стрижеными волосами, которые торчали стильным ежиком. Джексон состоял с ним в достаточно дружеских отношениях. Не сказать, что они были лучшими друзьями, но, определенно, с Хейлом было значительно проще, чем с Арджентом, который в последнее время совсем обезумел. Хотя даже когда милая Эллисон спокойно жила в собственном доме под крылом любящего отца, отношения между ними были несколько напряженными. Стилински, который водил крепкую дружбу с Эллисон, считал, что все дело в возрасте, так как Хейл был старше Уиттмора на пять лет, а вот Крис — на целых пятнадцать. 

— Добрый день, Джексон, — лаконично улыбнулся Дерек, протянув ладонь для рукопожатия. 

— Будет добрый, если мы наконец согласуем все насчет Эрайзера, — улыбнулся в ответ Уиттмор, пожимая руку Хейла. 

— Дерек, я влюбилась! — раздалось за могучей спиной Хейла, и его лицо сморщилось, словно он съел целый лимон. Девичий голос хорошо разнесся по залу ресторана, благодаря высоким потолкам и хорошей акустике стен. Девица была темноволосой, вертлявой и абсолютно не обращающей внимания на Джексона или кого бы то ни было, дергая Хейла за локоть, словно плюшевого мишку. На вид ей было лет двадцать или чуть больше, так как ее воздушное платье по колено сладкого розового оттенка придавало ее образу некую невинность, что, впрочем, было обманчиво, как Уиттмор потом понял. 

— Познакомься с моей любимой сестренкой. Она училась в Оксфорде и не появлялась здесь почти пять лет, но вот она его закончила и теперь будет ежедневно выедать мне мозг чайной ложечкой, — обреченно произнес Дерек, и Джексону показалось, что это первые настоящие эмоции Хейла, которые он показывал в обществе. 

— Кора Хейл, — гордо вздернув носик, проговорила девушка, твердо глядя в лицо Уиттмору. Взгляд ее в противовес милому образу был довольно тяжелый и даже немного пугающий, но стоило ей растянуть свои блестящие от перламутровой помады губы в улыбке, как вся опасная схожесть с Дереком исчезла. 

— Джексон Уиттмор, — вежливо кивнул ей Джексон и жестом руки указал путь наверх. 

Пока они поднимались по лестнице, Кора, которая все еще висела на локте брата, успела задать тысячу вопросов по поводу ресторана, личной жизни Уиттмора и даже о политической стороне Чикаго, в которой, надо сказать, неплохо разбиралась. Она же рассказала, что ей исполнится двадцать семь лет через пару месяцев; что приехала в Чикаго, чтобы отобрать у братца и дядюшки кусочек семейного бизнеса, а также завести жениха, так как ее предыдущий парень остался в Оксфорде и «вообще, он всегда был кретином, который не мог отличить протон от Бальзака». 

Когда четыре пролета были пройдены, Джексон, подмигнув Дереку, попросил младшую Хейл, побеседовать с шефом охраны, пока они решат вопросы с ее братом. Кора глянула на Уиттмора, как на маленького мальчика, сопроводив это снисходительной улыбкой, но в следующий миг мило улыбнулась и ушла к уже установленному столику, подхватив ошарашенного МакКола под руку. 

— Уиттмор, она только прикидывается идиоткой, — устало выплюнул в спину сестре Дерек. — Она просто дьявол в юбке, когда ей не дают того чего она хочет. 

— С вашими семейными генами было бы отчаянно глупо думать, что Кора будет просто хорошенькой дурочкой, — хохотнул Уиттмор, глядя, как Хейл фыркнула, когда МакКол спешно продемонстрировал ей обручальное кольцо. 

— Ты, как всегда, прав, — криво улыбнулся Дерек, захлопывая дверь кабинета. 

Следующие полчаса прошли в шелестении листов бумаги: Джексон рассматривал уступки, на которые пошли юристы Хейла. Арджент быстро подписал контракты на строительство клуба, урвав среднюю долю, и даже не стал претендовать на что-либо еще, вновь погрузившись в поиски дочери. И вот Хейл и Уиттмор уже месяц кружат с документами, пытаясь найти компромисс. Что с дислексией Хейла, про которую он так не любит вспоминать, было довольно сложно, и встречи по пять раз в неделю уже начинали напрягать Уиттмора настолько, что хотелось отдать упорному Хейлу все, лишь бы избавиться от постоянных встреч. 

— Стилински пересмотрит насчет всяческих лазеек, но, в принципе, меня все устраивает, — улыбнулся Джексон и заметил, как Дерек издал едва заметный вздох облегчения. 

— Отлично, — излишне радостно произнес Хейл и рывком поднялся с диванчика. 

И, скрепив договор быстрым и крепким рукопожатием, извинился за спешный уход. Джексон сочувственно покивал и, подождав минут десять, чтобы Дерек и его взбалмошная сестрица уехали, сам вышел из ресторана в сопровождении МакКола, который сегодня подрабатывал водителем по излишне настойчивой просьбе Лидии. 

МакКол, как всегда, был осторожен на дороге, и Уиттмор напропалую язвил, что их скоро буду обгонять велосипедисты, одновременно пытаясь дозвониться до Стилински. Мысль о том, что он все же догнал ту блондинку отчего-то была неприятна, но Джексон решил, что это от того, что ему самому понравилась девица, а быть после Стилински было позорно еще со школы. 

Скотт мягко затормозил на желтом свете сфетофора и словил еще одну шуточку от Уиттмора. Но МакКол давно перестал обижаться на Джексона и даже стал считать кем-то вроде друга: богатого, язвительного приятеля, который меняет девушек словно перчатки, но в тайне мечтает о том, чтобы у него все сложилось, как у него и Лидии. Зеленый уже стал мигать, но, впрочем, некоторых пешеходов это не останавливало. Но девушка с прижатыми к груди книгами остановилась в ожидании следующего зеленого. Она легко поправила волосы, продевая пальцами светлую прядь около лица. 

МакКол хотел уже тронуться, но Джексон резко распахнул дверь, решительно выходя из машины под недоуменный взгляд Скотта. Уиттмор нацепил на губы подобие улыбки и, раздраженно отмахнувшись от МакКола, сошел с проезжей части на тротуар. 

Многие засигналили тормозу-МакКолу и тому пришлось двинуться дальше. Многие также оглянулись на Уиттмора, который был в одном костюме, несмотря на прохладный ветер и температуру плюс пять. 

Джексон задержал ее за локоть, когда она уже была готова шагнуть на пешеходный переход, навстречу загоревшемуся зеленому. Уиттмор улыбнулся чуть шире и, вглядываясь в ее чуть удивленные глаза, внезапно понял, что не помнит ее имени. Совсем. Напрочь. 

— Извините, я спешу, — она одной рукой придерживала книги, а вторая все еще оставалась в крепкой хватке Джексона, что ее особо не смущало. Девушка смотрела ровно и спокойно, словно ее каждый день хватают за руки почти незнакомые люди на пешеходных переходах. 

— Выпьешь со мной кофе? — проигнорировал ее фразу Уиттмор, сильнее надавливая на локоть, совсем не задумываясь, что ей может быть больно. 

— Извините, через час закрывается библиотека и если я не сдам эти чертовы книги, то они мне выпишут штраф, — в этот момент она до ужаса напомнила Кору, которая со снисходительностью мамочки смотрела на него. Это раздражало. И одновременно цепляло. 

— Ты ходишь в библиотеку? — удивленно спросил Джексон, опуская взгляд на несколько потрепанные корешки книг. — Есть же электронные книги. Или, на худой конец, их можно покупать. Зачем таскаться через полгорода, чтобы взять старые, потертые книги? 

— Я Вас, наверно, удивлю, но не все зарабатывают столько, чтобы тратить на книги больше ста долларов в месяц, а с предпочтениями моего братца выходит и все семьсот. А электронные он не признает, поэтому и приходится, как Вы выразились, таскаться через полгорода, — насмешливо произнесла она, даже не пытаясь высвободить руку. 

— Если я заплачу штраф, выпьешь со мной кофе? — прищурившись, предложил Уиттмор, думая, что надо позвонить МакКолу, чтобы тот забрал его через пару часов, а заодно сказал, как же зовут эту блондинку, которую не поворачивается язык назвать девчонкой или шлюхой. Но чтобы в очередной раз не усложнять себе жизнь, он просто решил, что дело в возрасте и ситуации. К тридцати годам все девушки начинали ценить в себе женщин и излучать внутреннее достоинство. Правда, у большинства это выходило отвратительно, но те, у кого получалось, были удивительны. На примере все той же Лидии, которая подавала себя словно богиню, снизошедшую с небес. Или же Кейт Арджент, сестры Криса, которая, к счастью, уехала в Нью-Йорк пару лет назад с ее язвительными фразами и повадками стервы, не той, которая хочет обобрать мужчину и перейти к следующему, а настоящей стервы, которая добьется всего сама, а будет ли это через постель или нет — ее не капельки не волнует. Та, кто стояла перед ним, больше напоминала девушку—загадку. Она была сексуальна, красила губы яркой помадой, которая, на удивление, ей шла, и юбку той длины, при которой взгляд волей-неволей возвращается к краю ткани в надежде увидеть кусочек кружевных чулок. Но также ходила в библиотеку и, судя по значку на сумке, в церковь. При всем этом приглядывала за братом и носила ему книги. И отчего-то Джексон был уверен, что всему этому есть логичное объяснение, но ему она его точно не расскажет. 

— Я не люблю кофе, — просто ответила она, буквально без капли кокетства. 

— Шампанское? — нахмурился Джексон в попытке угадать. 

— И шампанское я тоже не люблю, — усмехнулась девушка, проводя кончиком языка по уголку рта. Вероятно, жест был совершенно естественный и не нес в себе скрытого смысла, но Уиттмор впился взглядом в ее вишневые губы, которые матово блестели в свете уже загоревшихся фонарей. 

— И что же ты любишь? — скептически спросил Джексон, отводя взгляд от ее губ. В его понимании все девушки любили кофе и шампанское. А если не любили, то... Нет, таких он, определенно, не встречал. Хотя возможно дело было в предложении с его стороны, а не в напитках. 

— Черный чай с сахаром и красное полусладкое вино. Но мне надо идти, — она резко поменяла тему и, вырвав локоть из его рук, зашагала по пешеходу, который вновь загорелся зеленым. 

Эрика, а это, конечно же, была она, шла по проспекту по направлению к библиотеке, закрывающейся через сорок минут, и отчаянно пыталась подавить в себе ощущения от его прикосновений. 

Айзек бы сказал, что это любовь, а потом бы они вместе рассмеялись. 

Нет, Рейес слишком хорошо разбиралась в своих чувствах и совершенно точно знала, чего она хочет от Уиттмора. При воспоминаниях, как его длинные пальцы крепко сжимали ее локоть, в животе начинало предательски ныть, а органы грозились свернуться в узел. Сознание подкидывало одну за другой картинки, как Джексон тянется в узком пиджаке, и Эрика нервно облизнула пересохшие губы, так как желание провести пальцами по его напряженным плечам, чувствуя перекатывающиеся комья мыщц, достигло предела. 

Рейес опустила взгляд на книги, которые с силой сжимала сейчас обеими руками, и решила, что десять баксов она наскребет на штраф, и, развернувшись, практически побежала в обратную сторону. Не к Джексону, конечно. Хотя и очень хотелось. К Айзеку. Скучающий, циничный братец не упустит возможности поучаствовать в ее личной жизни. К тому же сквозь тонну его сарказма можно выделить вполне неплохие советы.


	2. 2 глава

Айзек скептично оглядел свою сводную сестру, которая все еще пялилась в стену затуманенным взглядом, стоило ему перестать хохотать. В принципе, такие взрывы эстрогена у нее бывали довольно часто. Четыре месяца назад ей нравился бариста из какого-то бара на окраине, и у него была "сексуальная улыбка и голос, как у британского мужика из того сериала", — конец цитаты. Сейчас же сестрица вернулась в больницу, удивив медсестер, но не Лейхи, и чертовых пятнадцать минут рассказывала про плечи чертова Уиттмора. 

Собственно, Айзек был не против. Все его общение с социумом сводилось к прогулкам с капельницей по больничному дворику, площадью десять на пять, и бурной личной жизни Рейес. 

— Ну, у тебя два выхода, — вырвал ее из забвения голос брата. — Либо мастурбировать на него в душе, представляя свои ноги на его шика-арных плечах, — тут в Айзека полетела подушка за издевательский тон, но он лишь улыбнулся и, перехватив подушку свободной рукой, продолжил, — либо соблазнить его, переспать и утихомирить свои фантазии. 

Эрика сосредоточенно кусала подушечку большого пальца правой руки, и Лейхи, вздохнув, молчаливо приготовился слушать тонну сомнений. Не то, чтобы Рейес была неуверенна в себе, самолюбия ей как раз хватало, просто это был ритуал. Их личный ритуал: спросить, не слишком ли она взрослая для этого (прилагательное «старая» они успешно избегали), не толстые ли у нее ноги, и стоит ли этим заниматься в принципе. 

— Я не могу его соблазнить, — наконец, выдохнула Эрика, и Айзек чуть приподнялся с подушки, с удивлением разглядывая ее. Да уж, отклонение от привычного ритуала определенно увлекало больше, чем то, что комендантский час в больнице наступит через двадцать минут. Хотя у него была слишком обаятельная улыбка, и за шесть лет он, слава Богу, «приручил» уже всех медсестер. 

— Ну, а теперь причины, — нетерпеливо махнул рукой Лейхи, когда молчание затянулось. 

— Знаешь, просто он... Он немного меня пугает. Но именно это, кажется, и заводит меня, — Рейес оглянулась на брата и, прикусив губу, ждала его вердикта. Айзек и все его решения были для нее априори правильны и идеальны. Лейхи предусматривал все и всегда. Возможно, из-за невозможности жить своей жизнью, он так тщательно продумывал все ее поступки. Конечно, часто она плевала на его советы, а после вновь сидела на его же постели и уныло смотрела, как он чистит апельсин и улыбается улыбкой из серии «Я же тебе говорил». 

— Рейес, я немного в курсе твоих, так сказать, бойфрендов за последние годы... — откашлявшись, начал Айзек, свешивая ноги с кровати и пододвигаясь поближе к Эрике. 

— Ближе к делу, Лейхи, — несильно пихнула его в бок локтем Рейес, но, получив недовольный взгляд, затихла, упрямо уставившись на кучерявого придурка, который по недоразумению был ее братом. 

— Дорогая, ты встречалась с парнем из сицилийской мафии, — попытался еще раз начать Айзек, но Эрика его тут же перебила: 

— Рик был милым и веселым! И обалденно целовался! И на рассвете мы пили текилу у обрыва! 

— Рика посадили за убийство и контрабанду наркотиков! — прикрикнул на нее Лейхи, заставляя стушеваться сестру. — Но я вел к другому. У тебя были мужчины, которые в пару десятков раз превосходили Уиттмора по опасности. Нет, он богатенький Пинокио, и у него совершенно точно есть власть, но я не думаю, что он приставит к твоему виску пистолет и трахнет тебя. А вот Рик очень даже мог трахнуть тебя этим же пистолетом! 

— Во-первых, ты преувеличиваешь насчет Рика, — Рейес аккуратно расправила складки на собственной юбке, что означало крайнюю степень задумчивости и нерешительности. Она делала так либо у него в палате, либо если ситуация выходила за рамки критической. 

— Двойное убийство и почти четыре фунта кокаина, Рейес, — Лейхи дернул рукой, пытаясь покрутить пальцем у виска, но забыл о иголке торчавшей в его вене и зашипел, когда та чуть не проколола ярко синеющую под тонкой кожей трубочку. 

— В этом и все дело, Айзек, — Эрика облизнула губы и села ближе к нему, прижимаясь бедром к его бедру. Со стороны жест казался несколько интимным, но он, по сути, и являлся таковым, только их отношения имели несколько не романтический характер. — Рик привлекал меня своей безбашенностью и весельем... 

— И текилой, — вставил он, покосившись на поморщившуюся сестру. 

— И текилой, — послушно согласилась Рейес и поспешила продолжить мысль: — Уиттмора же я помню еще со школы. И он уже тогда пугал меня. Этот его... Имидж. Образ такого ледяного парня без слабостей, который готов убрать с дороги любого, кто бы ни стал на его пути. У него глаза такого прозрачно-серого цвета. И отдают зеленым. И голубым чуть-чуть. И я не могу уловить ни одной эмоции на его лице. Чертов интроверт! 

— Так, мы сейчас опять скатимся к его плечам, — положив ладонь ей на плечо, остановил ее речь Айзек. 

— Я хочу его, но я боюсь последствий, если я буду с ним заигрывать, — Эрика проигнорировала ехидную фразочку Лейхи, и он печально вздохнул, понимая, что для себя Рейес уже все давно решила. От него требуется лишь одобрение, поддержка или попытка предупреждения, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Айзек всегда выбирал первый вариант. Так оставалось больше шансов на то, чтобы помочь все исправить до того, как она попадет в соседнюю палату с нервным срывом. Лейхи старался не считать, сколько раз спасал ее крохотное сердечко от звучного приземления на пол с последующим водопадом осколков. 

— Ты не сделаешь ничего плохого, если случайно оближешь ложку при нем или нагнешься за бумагами, — осторожно произнес он, задержав дыхание, рассматривая ее напряженное лицо. 

— Ты считаешь, что это не очень хорошая идея, да? — неуверенно спросила Рейес, не глядя ему в глаза. 

— Самая отстойная, которую ты только предлагала, — мгновенно подтвердил Айзек, но, чуть сжав пальцы на ее плече, добавил: — Я просто буду надеяться, что у вас все ограничится сексом на одну ночь. И ты не влюбишься в него. 

— Во-первых, я в последний раз влюблялась в школе, и это точно был не красавчик Уиттмор, а во-вторых, почему это я должна в него влюбиться?! Может, он потеряет от меня голову, а? — Эрика ударила его кулачком в плечо, вызывая усмешку у Лейхи. Да, пусть она ввязывается в очередную хрень с очередным придурком, который может прибить ее в любой момент, но по-другому Рейес не живет, и ему пора бы смириться с этим. 

Именно этими словами он утешал себя, когда весь следующий день Эрика писала ему SMS-ки. Айзек покорно отвечал и даже успевал вставить пару смайликов. Рейес писала много и почти без пробелов. Раздражало? Да. Было интересно? Почти настолько же сильно, насколько раздражало. И самое главное, что писала она вовсе не об Уиттморе! Определенно, Джексон был ее катализатором, но нервничала она из-за работы: кто-то пустил слух, что она переспала с незабвенным Уиттмором, чтобы получить работу. Эрику ничуть не смущал сам факт попасть на работу через постель. Она зажимала Caps Lock и писала о том, что обидно от того, что не переспала, а слухи ходят. 

Так прошел почти весь день. Лейхи уже не спешил открывать SMS и тянулся за телефоном только после пятого щелчка приходящего сообщения. В очередной раз прочитав тонну ее эмоций, обличенных в SMS, Айзек с удивлением понял, что в его личном телешоу намечается сюжет. Он даже не успел нажать на кнопку ответить, чтобы напечатать что-либо, как раздался звонок с характерной мелодией. Лейхи улыбнулся. Они сами выбирали друг другу звонки и частенько меняли их тайком. Эрика бесилась, а Айзек в очередной раз улыбался тому, где она откапывает песни с таким частым повторением слова «ублюдок». 

— Айзек, — утрированно похоронным голосом проговорила Рейес в трубку, но Лейхи не стал в ужасе бегать по комнате. Эрика волновалась, но он успел неплохо изучить ее за эти шестнадцать лет и знал, что крайняя степень это гробовое молчание или переход на резкий крик. К счастью, таких срывов не было уже лет десять. 

— Да? — невозмутимо отозвался Айзек, внимательно читая состав йогурта, который принесла сестра Мари. Лейхи всегда удивляла фантазия людей, которые создают вкусы йогуртов. Ладно, клубника и вишня. Ладно, банан и киви. Но кто вообще придумал смешивать ананас с арбузом. Рейес бы сказала, что ему просто нечем заняться, что, впрочем, было правдой. 

— Знаешь, здесь Стилински. И он меня не помнит. И он пытается со мной флиртовать, — разом выдохнула Эрика, и Айзек почти видел, как она закусывает ярко накрашенную губу, пытаясь языком не слизать помаду от волнения. 

— Стилински — это парень, по которому ты сохла в школе? — уточнил Лейхи и через несколько секунд услышал утвердительный полуписк. И что теперь? К чертям, плечи Уиттмора, берем на абордаж Стилински?! Черт, твоя жизнь интереснее Санта-Барбары! 

— Братец, я рада, что тебе так нравится, когда у меня в голове каша... — по-злому устало начала Эрика, но Айзек ее тут же перебил: 

— Мне не нравится, когда у тебя в голове каша. Мне нравится, когда ты звонишь мне, чтобы сообщить, что твоя школьная первая любовь работает на мужчину, с которым ты хочешь переспать. И это феерично, даже не учитывая то, что первый подкатывает к тебе, а второй сам не прочь трахнуть тебя, — его голос звучал насмешливо, но, как всегда, каша в голове Рейес странным образом трансгенерировала обратно в мозг. 

— Может мне просто уволиться и уехать к чертям отсюда? — внезапно спрашивает она, вызывая у Айзека приступ смеха. 

— О, как мы любим варианты, в которые даже не верим! — довольно расхохотался Лейхи, и Эрика улыбнулась его искреннему смеху. 

— Лейхи, черт бы тебя побрал! Я же целый день на нервах! Эти малолетние шлюшки-официантки смотрят на меня, как на самую изворотливую стерву века! Уиттмора сегодня вообще не было в ресторане, и с чего я вообще взяла, что я смогу с ним заигрывать, если он сюда даже не заезжает! И это я не говорю про Стайлза, который такой милый и такой мой тип, что я просто улетаю, — негромко простонала Рейес в трубку. Ее голос звучал даже жалобно и Айзек, сжалившись, произнес: 

— У тебя смена заканчивается через пятнадцать минут. Зайди в супермаркет, купи мне йогурт с нормальным наполнителем и приходи в больницу. Я пожалею тебя, немножко поехидничаю, и мы вместе придумаем гениальный план, который позволит тебе соблазнить Уиттмора, заткнуть рты персоналу, и решим, что мы хотим сделать со Стайлзом. Его ведь Стайлз зовут, да? 

— Соблазнить Уиттмора можно с помощью куклы Вуду, заткнуть рты этим стервам — только с помощью кляпа или нитки с иголкой, — мрачно проговорила Эрика, поправляя ремешок сумки у себя на плече. Смена действительно заканчивалась через пятнадцать минут, и предложение Лейхи звучало неприлично дружелюбно. Это одновременно и напрягало, и радовало. Он уже давно не порывался никому помогать. Да, собственно, и некому было. Была она, Эрика Рейес, с кучкой своих нелепых проблемок, как великолепно Айзек это называл, и был он, Айзек Лейхи, который после той ссоры с родителями не считал нужным помогать другим. «Меня бы самого кто-нибудь починил», -неприятно усмехался он, а Рейес лишь раздраженно закатывала глаза. 

— Ага, а Стилински мы пристрелим из арбалета, — хохотнул Айзек, и Эрика, схватив шариковую ручку с барной стойки, нанесла крестик на внешнюю сторону ладони: не забыть спросить Лейхи о резких переменах настроения. Синяя паста тут же немного растерлась, но Рейес для убедительности еще пару раз сжала руку в кулак. 

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, братец. Но сейчас я опаздываю на автобус, а мне надо успеть в город, чтобы сходить в библиотеку за твоими, — она выделила это слово, повысив голос, — книгами. 

— Рейес, я бы сходил сам, но у меня в крови постоянно находится наркотик, и если я не буду лежать в больничке, а решу сбежать, то я либо помру от недостатка морфия, либо меня посадят, как наркомана, и я умру в камере заключения. Ты этого хочешь? — слова звучали уже заученно, но Эрика все равно в голос рассмеялась. Громко, запрокидывая голову назад. В стеклянных дверях, через которые она выходила, будто отражался ее смех, поднимаясь высоко к потолку и теряясь в нем переливами. 

— Я просто схожу за книгами, — примирительно ответила Эрика, откидывая волосы назад, но стоило ей поднять глаза с носков своих туфель, как она вздрогнула от ледяного взгляда, который с интересом осматривал ее. 

— Новый менеджер нового ресторана, — приподнял брови Уиттмор, а Рейес в очередной раз задумалась, что выражает это жест. Задумавшись об этом, она неприлично уставилась на лицо мужчины. Она была в туфлях на каблуках,и разница в росте была так же идеальна, как у Барби и Кена, но Эрика знала, что у нее шпилька в четырнадцать сантиметров и силиконовая подкладка под пятку. 

Черты его лица со школы несколько заострились, а взгляд приобрел еще большее равнодушие. Хотя сама Эрика ни разу не видела его так близко, чтобы вглядываться в глаза и рассматривать лицо. Максимум, который был дозволен ей, это фото в школьном альбоме. Правда, она выкинула его в мусорное ведро, стоило ей отойти на триста метров от того здания, которое она называла школой. К счастью, ни одного ее фото не было в альбоме. Даже среди тех самых портретных фоток, так популярных в 90-ых и, скорее всего, популярных и сейчас. Она заболела в тот день. Точнее сделала вид, что заболела. И к еще большему счастью, практически никому не было дела до того, что она не попала в выпускной альбом. 

— Уже уходите? — Рейес снова подумала о том, что спрашивал он это из вежливости, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить тишину, или из-за собственного интереса. «Милая, ты никогда не западаешь на парней с совестью или вежливостью. Он бы прошел мимо, если бы ему не было что-то нужно от тебя», - отозвался в голове голос Айзека, взрываясь, словно лопнувший шарик, обрывками резины оглушая на мгновение. 

— Да, моя смена закончена. Охрана и уборщики остались, все остальные уже разошлись, и я спешу к ним присоединиться, — отмерев, улыбнулась она. В противовес ледяному взгляду Уиттмора, Эрика сверкала благодушной улыбкой. Словно перед ней не стоял скептичный парень, владеющий половиной Чикаго, который может в любой момент ее уволить. Джексон едва заметно хмурился, а Эрика поймала заинтересованный взгляд МакКола. «Отлично, ты попала в «объектив» Лидии», - с кислой насмешкой пробормотал Лейхи в ее голове, и если бы ее брат был бы сейчас рядом, Рейес бы стукнула его в плечо своим кулачком и сказала, что он хренов пессимист. 

Рейес непонятно зачем кивнула и сделала шаг в сторону в попытке обойти Уиттмора, но тот уже как-то привычно схватил ее за руку, чуть сдавливая пальцами венки на запястье. 

— Джексон Уиттмор, — властно проговорил он и грубовато встряхнул ее за руку. 

— Я знаю Ваше имя, — негромко произнесла Эрика, совсем не реагируя на такое обращение. 

Джексон впился указательным пальцем в чувствительную ямку между косточкой и ладонью, заставляя ее поморщиться. 

— Это было официальное представление, — чуть насмешливо ответил Уиттмор, довольно улыбнувшись проскочившей на лице девушки гримасе боли. 

Эрика уже не хотела никого соблазнять. Эрика хотела вырвать руку и быстрым-быстрым шагом, а лучше бегом, направиться к автобусной остановке, чтобы провести вечер с Айзеком, слушая его циничные размышления о ее собственной жизни. 

— Твоя очередь, — голос Джексона вернул ее обратно, но она по-прежнему молчала. Говорить собственное имя отчаянно не хотелось. Рейес мысленно проклинала гордость, которая вернулась к ней так внезапно, но ничего поделать не могла: ее собственное тело, будто жило своей жизнью. 

— Я уже сдала резюме и даже указала свой знак зодиака, — Эрика наклонила голову так, что ее светлые волосы легли на плечо черного пальто. Уиттмор отметил, что они и правда выглядят, как золотые. Ярко—желтые, с переливом, даже слепящие глаза своим блеском. «Дешевые», - мысленно фыркнул Джексон. Однако желание дотронуться от этого вывода никуда не пропало. 

— Хотелось бы лично услышать, — безэмоционально проговорил Уиттмор, думая, что если сильнее сдавит ее запястье, то точно сломает ей пару костей. 

— Эрика Рейес, — выдохнула она, вновь натягивая широкую улыбку на лицо. Выглядело искренне, но темно-карие глаза не выражали ничего, кроме какого-то слишком обыденного страха. Джексон даже немного разочаровался. Впрочем, эти мысли в голове надолго не задержались. Он же не жениться на ней собирался, а всего лишь переспать. Ну, может пару раз, если не окажется бревном в постели. 

— Сходим куда-нибудь? — Эрика бы расхохоталась, как Айзек буквально пару минут назад, но ледяные глаза смотрело серьезно и даже с неким подобием интереса. 

— Я не люблю кофе, — напомнила Рейес, на что Уиттмор раздраженно закатил глаза и кивнул головой: 

— Да, я помню, только красное вино и черный чай. 

— Похвальная память, — насмешливо ответила Эрика, буквально на мгновение выпадая из образа менеджера ресторана. 

Джексон тут же впился взглядом в ее улыбающееся лицо. Верхняя губа непроизвольно дернулась, выражая все его презрение, и улыбка Рейес вновь стала солнечно—дежурной. 

— Значит, закажешь чай, — нетерпеливо ответил Уиттмор и резко развернулся к Скотту, который с неподдельным интересом смотрел на разворачивающиеся события. — МакКол, если уже таскаешься за мной повсюду, то хватит пялиться, будто на реалити-шоу!

— Я... — встрепенулся Скотт, но Джексон лениво отмахнулся от него, делая несколько шагов к машине. 

Запястье Эрики все еще было зажато в его пальцах и ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за Уиттмором. Или отгрызть себе руку, как бы предложил Айзек. Шаги Джексона были широкими, так что Рейес споткнулась об собственный каблук, упав ему на плечо. Эрика зашипела от боли: щиколотку почти вывернуло. 

Уиттмор остановился и повернул голову набок. Она все еще прижималась к нему со спины, а те самые, «дешевые» волосы рассыпались по его плечу. Ее лица не было видно, но Скотт, который почти сел на водительское место, уже обеспокоенно разглядывал ее ногу, сидя на корточках перед Рейес. 

— Черт, я же еще должна ехать к Айзеку! — выругалась Рейес, легко выпутывая запястье из пальцев Уиттмора, чтобы поправить волосы, пропуская прядь около лица между указательным и безымянным пальцами. Джексон поймал себя на мысли, что она слишком часто повторяла этот жест. И тут же отругал себя за то, что замечал всякую хрень. Однако Эрика стояла на одной ноге, опираясь почти всем весом на спину Уиттмора, пока МакКол, аккуратно стянув с ее ноги туфлю, рассматривал опухшую щиколотку. 

Черное пальто немного распахнулось, но Рейес, кажется, совсем этого не замечала, отвечая на дурацкие, по мнению Джексона, вопросы МакКола. Уиттмор скользнул взглядом по той части платья, которую позволяло увидеть пальто, но тут Эрика с силой сжала его локоть, заскулив от боли. 

— Прости-прости, — забормотал Скотт, легонько поглаживая ее ногу к неудовольствию Джексона. Сердце Рейес билось слишком быстро и слишком громко. Уиттмору казалось, что его стук пробивает его грудную клетку, проходя сквозь ребра. 

— Аккуратнее ходить не пробовала? — досадливо произнес он, отгоняя идиотские мысли о биении ее сердца. «В конце концов, это она прижимается ко мне своими прелестями! А ты, Уиттмор, совсем не невинный девственник»,- решил Джексон и сделал шаг вперед, оставляя ее без поддержки. 

— Что?! — зло воскликнула Эрика, поджимая нижнюю губу, облокачиваясь на плечи МакКола. — Это мне аккуратнее? Сам сначала научись нормально ходить! 

Рейес яростно откинула волосы назад и они копной упали на спину. Она смотрела на него гневно и уже совсем без страха. 

— Стоило сломать каблучок, как вежливость отпала? — саркастически подметил Джексон, стоя буквально в метре от нее, запустив руки в карманы. 

Рейес уже протестующе закачала головой и хотела ответить что-то, явно не блистающее комплиментами, но веселый голос опередил ее: 

— Эрика?! 

— Ста-айлз, — протянула она, оборачиваясь на Стилински, который стоял в кожаной куртке на обочине и стремительно приближался к ним. И Эрика не могла не отметить, что футболка с супергероем какого-то комикса и кожанка идет ему больше, чем тонкий криво завязанный галстук и унылый серый пиджак. 

— Что-то случилось? — Он подошел ближе, и Рейес рассмотрела в его руках черный шлем. 

— Я уходила с работы и подвернула ногу, — она неловко пожала плечами, глядя на него одного. Стилински опустил взгляд на ее ноги, и Скотт, все еще аккуратно ее поддерживающий, кивнул в подтверждение ее слов. 

— Может, нужна помощь? — неуверенно предложил Стайлз, и Джексон со смешком заметил пылающие уши бывшего одноклассника. 

— Мне еще надо сегодня в одно место попасть, но боюсь я даже до метро в таком виде не дойду, — Эрика беспомощно дотронулась до плеча подошедшего Стилински, смущенно улыбаясь. Уиттмор даже успел восхититься ее способностями манипулировать мужчинами. Но ровно до того момента, как Стилински не начал предлагать отвезти ее на своем «невероятном байке, Мике», как его называл сам Стайлз. Говорить о том, что Джексон считал идиотизмом давать имена мотоциклам и вообще ездить на них, было даже не нужно. Его выражение лица, когда его главный юрист заявился с этим на одну из сделок, было слишком выразительным, чтобы забыть. Поэтому Стилински катался на малолитражке и носил костюмы. До семи вечера. На «после» Джексону было откровенно плевать. 

— МакКол подвезет ее, — вскользь бросил Уиттмор, прежде чем решительно оттолкнуть Стилински и схватить Эрику за руку. Она хлопает ресницами не особенно понимая, что происходит, но Джексон уже втолкнул ее на заднее сиденье машины и сам залез следом, полностью блокируя выход. 

 

Скотт, растерянно переглянувшись с другом, сел за руль и быстро завел машину, повинуясь короткому приказу со стороны Уиттмора. Стилински рассеяно помахал в проплывавшее окно, а Эрика, дернувшись к окну, лишь зашипела от новой волны боли. 

— Куда тебе? — без интереса спросил Джексон, не оборачивая лица к ней. Он слышал, как Эрика звучно вдохнула и выдохнула, контролируя собственный гнев, а после внятно ответила: 

— Госпиталь Святой Дарии.


	3. 3 глава

Эрика закусила губу, пытаясь не издавать никаких звуков. Щиколотка немилосердно болела той самой болью, при которой хочется вообще перестать что-либо чувствовать. Она несколько отчужденно заметила, что во рту появился соленый привкус от сукровицы, которая пошла из слишком сильно прикушенной губы. Рейес старалась держаться и лишь зажимала пальцами ткань платья, чтобы не касаться вспухшей ноги. Впрочем, как подсказывал ей личный опыт, если с самого начала сильно болит, то пару таблеток обезболивающего, эластичный бинт и отказ от каблуков на пару дней быстро решат ситуацию. 

Уиттмор сидел рядом, устало откинувшись на спинку. Джексон, прикрыв глаза, наблюдал за тем, как Эрика время от времени морщится, когда думает, что он не видит. «Кажется, ей действительно больно», - подумалось Уиттмору, но он поспешил подавить в себе противный голосок совести и отвернулся к окну. 

К слову говоря, его заинтересовало, что красотка Рейес забыла в старом госпитале. Госпиталь был довольно обветшалый, и тут все чаще проводились благотворительные вечера, в безуспешной попытке привлечь спонсоров. Он знал это, потому что Лидия, всегда отвечавшая за благоприятную репутацию Уиттмора, постоянно предлагала посещать ему подобные вечера, все же позволяя отказываться от некоторых. Госпиталь Святой Дарии входил в список того, что не посетил Джексон, предпочтя провести тот вечер с симпатичной брюнеткой в постели. 

Хотя уже и стемнело, но фонари освещали вход в госпиталь и всю дорогу до главного входа. Даже прагматичный Джексон заметил, что старое здание выглядело красиво с этим антуражем, но все же Уиттмор был прагматиком и подумал, что при свете дня были бы видны все трещины на фасаде и битая кладка дорожки. 

МакКол мягко затормозил и Рейес, подхватив тонкими пальчиками свои туфли, неловко нажала на одну из кнопок на двери. Стекло поехало вниз, и Джексон, раздраженно закатив глаза, перегнулся через нее, открывая дверь. Уиттмор с некоторым неудовольствием почувствовал, как Эрика вжалась в спинку, не желая касаться его. 

Дверь с тихим щелчком открылась и Рейес только хотела поставить одну ногу на землю, как нахмурилась и поставила свои туфли обратно, задирая собственную юбку. 

— Мне бесконечно интересно, что же ты собираешься делать, — холодным тоном спросил Уиттмор, глядя, как она скользит пальцами по черным резинкам чулок и сдвигает их вниз, ловко отцепляя их от подвязок. 

— Я из-за Вас чуть ногу не сломала, — немного обиженно произнесла Эрика, скатывая капрон по коленке и ниже. 

— И что теперь?! — вскинул брови Джексон, продолжая наблюдать, как она снимает чулок с аккуратных пальчиков и, осторожно свернув их в клубок, кладет рядом с собой. 

— Вас сильно смущают мои голые коленки?! — в тон ему ответила Рейес, принимаясь за второй чулок. — Вообще-то, могли бы и не смотреть. 

Только после этой фразы Джексон понял, что Рейес скорее всего не хотела испортить чулки, шагая по земле, а он просто пялился на нее, как последний идиот, все это время. 

Уиттмор промолчал и отвернулся к окну, думая, что коленки у нее и правда что надо: круглые, гладкие, с аппетитной ямочкой под косточкой. Мысли как-то плавно перешли к разряду неприличных, и Джексон, тряхнув головой, обернулся к Эрике, надеясь, что она уже закончила со своим импровизированным стриптизом. 

Рейес, тем временем, действительно уже закончила и убрала аккуратно свернутые чулки в сумку, чувствуя, как неприятно колются подвязки, которые она оставила, так как снимать еще и их в присутствии Уиттмора Эрика все же постеснялась. Она поежилась от ветра, который проникал сквозь незакрытую дверь, и осторожно шагнула из машины, опуская сначала одну ногу, а потом и вторую. Второе движение сопроводилось сдавленным писком, и Уиттмор заметил, что рука, которой она все еще держалась за раму, сжалась настолько, что костяшки побелели. Но Джексон в очередной раз промолчал, хотя и не стал ее торопить отойти от машины. 

Эрика же быстро нашарила в сумки мобильник и, клацнув по первому же контакту в списке недавно вызывавших, поднесла его к уху. Ответили почти мгновенно и с присущим обладателю номера ехидством: 

— Принцесса, хорошо, что соизволила перезвонить, а не то видимо брат_недо_наркоман не входит в твои сегодняшние планы. 

— Ты идиот, Лейхи, — в сотый раз за день повторила Рейес и, тут же почувствовав резкую боль, спешно проговорила: — Я знаю, что тебе сейчас меняют капельницу, так что немедленно встреть меня у входа, иначе принцессе придется упасть в обморок и ждать принца в виде охранника. 

— Через пару минут буду, — лаконично ответил Айзек и сбросил звонок. Эрика улыбнулась дисплею и спрятала телефон обратно в сумку. Слава Богу, Лейхи не стал задавать ненужных вопросов, хотя обязательно будет их задавать, когда притащит к себе в палату, но Рейес старалась не думать об этом. 

Уиттмор все это время внимательно слушал разговор Эрики и даже сумел уловить некоторые слова ее собеседника, что, впрочем, лишь придало Рейес загадочности. Джексон не видел ее лица, но отчего-то точно знал, что она улыбается той самой улыбкой, которой улыбнулась ему около ресторана. А еще он был просто уверен в том, что этому самому Лейхи она улыбается только так и никак иначе. 

— Спасибо, что подвезли, — чинно проговорила Рейес, наклоняясь так, чтобы ее лицо можно было увидеть из салона. Впрочем, Уиттмор видел не только лицо, что и заставило его быстро кивнуть и отвернуться от девушки, не дожидаясь, когда она захлопнет дверь. 

Эрика аккуратно закрыла дверцу и отошла на пару шагов, мысленно простонав от боли. Машина резко сорвалась с места, оставляя ее одну в расстегнутом пальто и босыми ногами перед входом в госпиталь. Рейес посмотрела вслед машине и поковыляла ко входу, надеясь, что через час боль спадет, и она сможет добраться до дома. 

— Интересно, она к парню своему сюда ездит? — задумчиво спросил МакКол, глядя в зеркало дальнего вида на заботливо обнимающего Рейес парня. 

— Чем это тебе интересно? — иронично усмехнулся Джексон, который не обладал возможностью посмотреть на пресловутого Лейхи, и все что ему оставалось - это язвить над несчастным МакКолом, который уже третий день таскался за ним, словно привязанный, благодаря Лидии. Уиттмор в очередной раз напомнил себе о том, что стоит потребовать с бывшей мисс Мартин объяснения по этому поводу. 

— У нее костяшка почти с места сошла, а она вместо дома сюда поехала. Это что-то да значит, — пожал плечами Скотт, выворачивая на главную магистраль. 

— Это значит, что она сумасшедшая, — фыркнул Уиттмор и откинул голову назад, потирая виски средним и указательным пальцами. В голове то и дело всплывал вид немного растрепанной Рейес с искусанными и оттого ярко-алыми губами в расстегнутом пальто, что открывало вид на глубокое декольте. Все это мешалось с ее коленями и улыбками, и Джексону казалось, что он по чуть-чуть сходит с ума, раз за разом пытаясь забыть все это. 

Впрочем, после пятидесяти грамм коньяка, которые он залпом выпил из фляжки МакКола, наваждение прошло и стало казаться Уиттмору уже не более, чем навязчивой сексуальной фантазией. 

Эрика в это же самое время мрачно сверлила взглядом потолок, лежа в постели своего брата. Сам Лейхи сидел в кресле, нелепо откинув руку, из которой торчал привычный пластиковый проводок. 

Рейес раскинула руки, но кровать была не слишком широка, и ее кисти безвольно свисали с постели, придавая ей все большее сходство с дохлой кошкой, по мнению циничного Айзека. Хотя ей было как-то все равно на его язвительные комментарии. Наверно, стоило благодарить три таблетки обезболивающего, которые дала ей сестра Мари. Боль в ноге чуть поутихла, но настроение Эрики все равно оставалось где-то между «ужасно» и «хуже некуда». 

Лейхи пытался поддержать привычную атмосферу шутками, но Рейес, напичканная таблетками не поддавалась его влиянию. Айзек аккуратно снял пакет с лекарством с высокого штатива и, осторожно держа его на уровне головы, приблизился к сестре. Коленом подвинув ее руку, он уселся рядом, пытаясь заглянуть в ее пустые глаза. 

— Что ты хочешь, Лейхи? — недовольно спросила Эрика, поднимая голову. — У меня сегодня был не особо удачный день, и я хочу пострадать в тишине и спокойствии, неужели нельзя уступить мне самую малость?! 

— Ты еще разрыдайся, как истеричка, — фыркнул Айзек, понимая, что уже вывел ее из оцепенения. 

— Айзек, на работе считают, что я переспала с Уиттмором, чтобы получить место. Сам Уиттмор ведет себя, как неадекватный... — Рейес жалобно начала свою тираду, и уголки ее губ поползли вниз, как в дурацких мультиках 90-х. 

— А себя ты считаешь адекватной, да? — усмехнулся Лейхи и получил неслабый тычок куда-то под копчик, заставивший его поперхнуться. — Не обижайся, принцесса, но под эту марку можно было бы затащить его в постель. Это одна из самых главных твоих тупостей за сегодняшний день.

— Отлично! Давай посчитаем мои неудачи! — обреченно простонала Эрика, закатывая глаза и падая обратно на подушку. 

Айзек покосился на сестру и, притворно тяжело вздохнув, погладил ее светлые волосы свободной рукой. Волосы были суховаты из-за постоянного лака и завивки, которую Эрика делала каждое утро с тех пор, как они переехали в Чикаго. И Лейхи не скажет ей ни слова по этому поводу так же, как и она промолчит насчет его повального увлечения историческими книгами и постоянном наркотике в крови. 

— Ты везучая, сестренка, — негромко прошептал Лейхи и улыбнулся той неуверенной улыбкой, за которую медсестры готовы были сделать все что угодно. Рейес эта улыбка доставалась за просто так. 

— Это мы везучие, — усмехнулась Эрика, не открывая глаз. 

Айзек молча кивнул, хотя Рейес и не могла видеть этого жеста, и провел пальцами по распрямившимся кудряшкам. Когда ее волосы были прямыми и свежевымытыми Лейхи тут же вспоминал собственную мать и нервно дергался, когда Эрика откидывала волосы на спину, продевая прядь у лица пальцами. 

Лейхи все гладил и гладил ее волосы, распрямляя пальцами кудри у корней, задевая ее шею и делая себе лишь больнее. И Рейес была благодарна ему за это. За то, что он делил с ней ее отвратительное состояние. За то, что не давал утонуть в собственной депрессии. За то, что был чертовым Лейхи, которому можно написать сотню SMS-ок в день и получить ответ на каждую. 

— Мистер Лейхи? — тоненький голосок медсестры неуверенно донесся от двери, и потому, как дернулись пальцы Айзека, Эрика приоткрыла глаза и попыталась взглянуть на ту, которая вызвала такую реакцию у Лейхи. 

— Да, я помню, что через двадцать минут комендантский час, Лис, — хрипловато ответил он, даже не повернув головы. — И умоляю... Я — Айзек. 

— Хорошо... Айзек, — с запинкой произнесла девчушка и быстро прошла мимо. Восхитительное качество этой палаты состояло в том, что стена, в которой находилась дверь, была полностью стеклянная. Вернее, сделана из прозрачного пластика, а дверь, как таковая, и вовсе отсутствовала, но так как крыло было психиатрическим, то вход легко перекрывался еще одной пластиной наподобие тех, которые создавали стены вокруг прохода, имитирующего дверь. 

— Ва-ау, — протянула Эрика и приподнялась на локтях, стряхивая руку брата с собственных волос. — Мне нравится, как краснеют твои уши. 

— Ничего они не краснеют! — встрепенулся Айзек, неосторожно опуская руку с лекарством. 

— Аккуратнее! — воскликнула Рейес, придерживая иголку, которая чуть не выскользнула из его вены. 

Через пару минут пакет с лекарством был повешен на штатив, а сам Лейхи уложен в нагретую Эрикой постель и накрыт одеялом под сопротивление самого Айзека. Но вскоре он перестал дергаться и позволил Рейес полностью завладеть ситуацией. 

Она села на край его постели, совсем как недавно сидел Айзек, и молча сверлила его взглядом. Впрочем, ее настойчивый взгляд он успешно игнорировал, перечисляя в уме всех президентов до Линкольна. Иронично, но именно Эрика научила его такому способу отвлечения. 

— И-и-и? — нетерпеливо протянула Рейес, постукивая ноготками по железной перекладине постели. 

— Ничего, Рейес. Просто новенькая медсестра. Зовут Лис. И больше ни-че-го. Слышишь? — упрямо проговорил Лейхи, но у Эрики уже привычно загорелись глаза. Айзек прокалывался редко, но каждый раз она ждала этого, словно Рождество. И вовсе не потому, что ей нравилось, что брат тонет в проблемах, нет! Просто постоянно помогающий ей Лейхи практически никогда не давал возможности ответить заботой на заботу. 

— И она тебе нравится, да? — продолжила допрос Рейес, пытаясь мысленно вспомнить образ девушки, но на ум не приходило ничего, кроме шапки темных прямых волос и халата медсестры. 

— Мне много, кто нравится. Меган Фокс, например, — уклончиво ответил Айзек, и Эрика, прищурившись, не стала комментировать нежелание брата поделиться чувствами. 

— Расскажешь, когда определишься, — с едва уловимой ехидицей произнесла Рейес и поднялась с постели. В суматохе с капельницей и новым увлечение Айзека, она совсем позабыла про ногу, но боль быстро напомнила о вывернутой щиколотке. 

— Тебе расскажешь, а ты потом мне это до конца жизни это припоминать будешь! — усмехнулся Лейхи, глядя на скривившуюся не то от боли, не то от его комментария сестру. 

— Лейхи, я не ты, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь припоминать тебе нелепую влюбленность. Это только ты можешь часами рассуждать о моих гипотетических любовниках, — ответила на шпильку брата Эрика и тут же подхватила сумку, намеренная ретироваться раньше, чем Айзек вновь начнет подкалывать ее. 

— Во-первых, не нелепая! — нахмурил брови Лейхи, глядя, как Рейес почти вышла из палаты, и крикнул ей в спину: — Вот и сделай гипотетических практическими и не будь такой злой сучкой! 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, братишка, — Рейес, не оборачиваясь, махнула ему рукой и быстро скрылась за поворотом, оставляя Айзека одного с миллионом невысказанных язвительностей. 

Эрика уже спустилась по ступенькам с крыльца госпиталя и успела дойти до выхода из него, прокручивая в голове последнюю фразу Айзека. 

— Он ведь прав. На все сто процентов прав, — пробормотала сама себе Рейес, шагая к остановке. Она не помнила ходят ли в это время автобусы, но по инерции шла туда. За шесть лет маршрут был отлажен и не поддавался изменениям. 

Женский стон совпал с очередным разрядом боли, заставляя Эрику удивленно вскинуть брови. Стон прервал все ее мысли относительно Айзека и теоретических любовников, но не нес в себе ни капли удовольствия, поэтому Рейес рискнула подойти ближе и заглянуть в несколько покосившуюся остановку, которая лишь чудом сохранилась. 

Лавка хоть и была железной, ноу уже покрылась ржавчиной, но девушку, которая сидела на ней, это не смущало. Она, прислонившись головой к задней панели, негромко стонала. 

— Все в порядке? — глупо спросила Эрика, переминаясь в кроссовках Айзека, которые были велики на четыре размера. Но лучше так, чем на шпильках, решила она в палате и теперь была похожа на бродяжку. Но стесняться этой девушки было абсурдно, так как она сама выглядела едва ли не хуже нее: порванное платье, разодранные колени, спутанные волосы и расплывшаяся под глазами тушь. 

— А похоже? — видимо она хотела съязвить, но в ее нынешнем состоянии у нее это плохо получилось. 

Рейес уже без смущения подошла ближе и решительно приподняла ее веко, разглядывая расширившийся зрачок. От девушки несло алкоголем и дымом, но ее бледная кожа и прерывистое дыхание говорили, что в этом коктейле было намешано что-то еще. 

— Что ты хоть сожрала, идиотка? — несколько брезгливо оглядела ее Эрика и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила: — Дай телефон, я наберу кого-нибудь из родных, кто-нибудь заберет тебя. Если просидишь здесь до утра, точно подхватишь воспаление легких, а, может, и сдохнешь от передоза. 

— Не сдохну, — сухими губами произнесла она и, кашлянув, добавила: — Мне нельзя домой... Питер и так ждет момента, чтобы отобрать мою часть и к черту выгнать Дерека... 

Девушка зашлась в гулком кашле, с силой ударяясь головой о стенку позади себя. Свет фар мимопроезжающей машины на пару мгновений выхватил ее лицо из темноты, и Эрика успела разглядеть тонкий носик, россыпь веснушек и красивый изгиб темных бровей. Определенно, она не была похожа на обычную уличную наркоманку. 

— Я просто Святая Мать Тереза сегодня, — пробурчала Рейес и дернула девушку за запястье, так как водитель пустого автобуса уже думал проезжать мимо остановки и скривился, когда Эрика чуть ли не кинулась под колеса. 

Несмотря на недовольство водителя и не совсем адекватный вид подобранной наркоманки, до дома Рейес добралась без приключений и даже успела купить пару бутылок минеральной воды в круглосуточном магазинчике около дома. 

Дом ее был несколько необычным. Само здание было старым, и личности, проживающие в нем, всегда отличались необычными судьбами и весьма сомнительным прошлым. Впрочем, Эрика слишком редко сталкивалась с соседями, чтобы переживать из-за них, но на ее двери все же был тройной замок и небольшой засов. На всякий случай. 

Свою квартиру Рейес любила. Она не была большой. Айзек презрительно называл ее чуланом, хоть и видел всего пару раз на фотографиях. И, что скрывать, он был прав: если встать с определенного ракурса, то можно снять всю ее квартиру на одну фотографию. 

Квартира была двухкомнатной с маленькой кухней, в которой даже не было стола, и поместиться там мог только один человек. Но Эрику это не смущало, потому что она жила одна и приводить мужчин сюда не намеревалась, охраняя квартиру, словно собственное королевство. Подруг у нее не было, и эта странная девица, кажется, была первой, кто вообще оказался здесь. 

Кстати, то, что квартира была двухкомнатной, не значило, что в ней было много места. Одна комната была полностью оборудована под гардеробную, где она хранила к тому же и прочий хлам, который постоянно пополнялся, а вторая — практически сплошняком была уставлена мебелью, коробками и прошлогодними журналами. Взрослому мужчине или рослой женщине просто не предоставилось бы возможности свободно передвигаться здесь, но Эрике с ее пластичностью успешно удавалось хранить пачки печенья на двухметровом платяном шкафу, взбираясь туда по широкой крышке черного фортепиано. Зачем ей шкаф и пианино она сама толком не знала, на что Айзек извечно шутил, что она ждет пианиста из Нарнии. Шутка уже была заезжена, но все еще заставляла Эрику улыбаться. 

Еще вдоль стен расположились высокие, концертные колонки (почему-то три), кожаное кресло с широкими подлокотниками и книжная полка, которая содержала в себе что угодно, кроме книг. В довершении всей картины в центре комнаты был поставлен диван, который приходилось постоянно обходить, но Эрика ловко перескакивала через спинку с тарелкой попкорна, щелкая пультом, чтобы включить плазму, висевшую над фортепиано. Кстати, плазма была выиграна в лотерею два года назад и столько же месяцев подключалась и вешалась на стену из-за косорукости Рейес. 

Впрочем, ее гостье было наплевать на уют и прочее. Девушка, держась за голову и пошатываясь, прошла к дивану и тут же рухнула на него, не сказав ни слова. Юбка ее порванного черного платья с пошлым львом на груди задралась так высоко, что Эрика могла оценить ее красные кружевные трусики. И Рейес точно помнила, что такие были в одном из каталогов, которые она так часто просматривает на предмет уцененных вещей. 

— А девочка не из бедных, — хмыкнула Эрика и снова скривилась от боли в ноге. 

Рейес рассчитывала сама упасть на диван и уснуть, но пришлось раскладывать постель, которая была закреплена у потолка, и чтобы опустить ее, приходилось каждый раз рисковать быть прихлопнутой ею. На этот раз все прошло даже не с таким грохотом как обычно, и стоило Эрике порадоваться, как гостью подняла голову и жалобно произнесла: 

— Меня сейчас стошнит. 

— Серьезно?! — воскликнула Рейес, но девица странно затряслась, и Эрика поспешила протолкнуть ее к унитазу, благодаря себя и свою маленькую квартирку, в которой можно было добраться до всего за пару шагов. 

Девицу рвало, а сама она больше походила на призрака, что, впрочем, не защищало ее от ругательств Эрики, которая не могла заснуть под булькающие звуки и грубо держала ее за темные волосы, намотав их на кулак. Рейес, которой уже перевалило за тридцать, с легкостью помнила, как сама выкарабкивалась из такого состояния, поэтому быстро сунула ей бутылку минеральной воды и пару таблеток аспирина, которые быстро вышли наружу, но через полтора часа она уже спокойно сидела, укутавшись в плед и, морщась, пила крепкий чай. 

— Черт, осталось всего четыре часа на сон, — беззлобно выругалась Эрика, усаживаясь рядом с гостьей. Та по-прежнему молчала и пила чай, с интересом оглядывая квартиру. 

— Кора Хейл, — наконец произнесла девушка. Голос был довольно высокий и хрипел скорее из-за того, что она только что вывернула желудок наружу. 

— Эрика Рейес, — оценивающе оглядев ее, ответила Рейес и широко зевнула в запястье. Определенно, она уже отвыкла не спать по ночам. Мысль Айзека о том, чтобы, наконец, перевести хоть кого-нибудь из разряда гипотетических любовников в реальные, вновь вспыхнула в голове, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, словно вывеска стрип-бара. 

— Спасибо, что подобрала, — кашлянула Кора, заставляя задумавшуюся Эрику обернуться к ней. — Я заплачу тебе... 

— Лучше просто купи мне пачку чая. Я весь потратила на тебя, а утром без чашки чая я могу только убивать. Хотя секс заменил бы мне ее, но любовники у меня пока сплошь гипотетические, — лениво потянулась Рейес, выгибая спину. Хейл восхищенно шмыгнула носом, когда Эрика ловко перегнулась через диван и, подобрав упавшую подушку, бросила ее к ней. Рейес мягко улыбалась, приподнимая уголки губ. Она уже сняла макияж и для тридцати лет, как узнала Кора, выглядела очень даже хорошо. Для Хейл тридцать два было равносильно пятидесяти, поэтому она даже удивилась гардеробу Эрики, в который она ее отправила выбрать что-нибудь для сна. 

— Спокойной, — шепнула Хейл, когда Эрика выключила свет, и услышала довольный смешок в ответ. 

Рейес притягивала внимание не только Уиттмора или Стилински. Кора еще полчаса проворочалась в постели, пытаясь понять, чем же таким отличается эта блондинка и узнала ли она в ней молодую наследницу Хейлов. Но события этого вечера, вернее ночи, слишком вымотали ее для дальнейших рассуждений, и она была очень благодарна за то, что Эрика не стала расспрашивать, почему она была у старого госпиталя без верхней одежды почти в полночь и под наркотиками. Вероятно, по этой простой причине хотелось выложить ей все подробности.


	4. 4 глава

Кора открыла глаза из-за грохота и ругательств, сотрясающих тишину. Эрика завивала волосы в одном чулке, одновременно разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Ее светлые волосы были разделены на две части: завитую и почти прямую. Она улыбалась в зеркало и язвила в разговоре с кем-то. Хейл молча наблюдала за тем, как Рейес в очередной раз уронила горячую плойку в ванную, и ей самой захотелось улыбнуться. В ее общежитии в Оксфорде все вставали строго по графику, шли в душ и делали все с неспешностью улитки, при этом ни черта не успевая. Эрика, кажется, тоже ни черта не успевала, но это не мешало ей носиться по квартире, отпивая из кружки вчерашний чай. 

— Доброе утро, — неуверенно улыбнулась Кора, кутаясь в одеяло. Она чувствовала, как лицо буквально стягивается от плохо смытой косметики, а в горле першило, будто от недельной простуды. 

— Я бы поспорила с этим утверждением, — коротко засмеялась Эрика, забрасывая телефон куда-то за подушки. Она уже была почти одета и наполовину накрашена. — Застегни молнию. 

Хейл послушно поднялась и потянула за «собачку», застегивая платье Рейес. 

— Тебе идет этот цвет, — неловко улыбнулась Кора, махнув рукой в сторону ее красно-винного платья. 

— Спасибо, но без жакета я в этом платье, будто проститутка, — еще раз хохотнула Эрика, продевая руки в рукава короткого жакета-болеро. 

Кора сидела облокотившись на спинку дивана и внимательно следила за тем, как Рейес красила губы, вытирая излишки указательным пальцем. Эрика казалась ей какой-то богиней, которая случайно попала сюда. Может, дело было в том, что наркотик все еще блуждал в ее крови, а, может, в том, что ее поражала эта ситуация, в которой не было пустых, жеманных движений. Эрика одевалась, собиралась, пила чай, шутила. И это было нормально. Не для Хейл, конечно. 

Рейес отчаянно напоминала ей мать, которая утром бегала по дому, целуя в щеку Дерека или делая очередной выговор Питеру за его проделки в колледже. По всему дому звенел ее смех, а из прислуги была только добродушная экономка. И Кора отлично помнила это время. 

А также помнила, как Дерек связался с чертовой Арджент после смерти мамы и попросту исчез из ее жизни, оставляя Кору, несмышленую семнадцатилетнюю девчонку, наедине с извечно хмельным Питером и толпой служанок. 

— Закажи себе что-нибудь в интернет-магазине, — произнесла Эрика, толкая в ее сторону небольшой серебристый нетбук. — Твое платье просто к черту испорчено. Или, если нет особых комплексов, подбери себе что-нибудь в моем гардеробе. Ключи спрячь за дверной косяк вверху. Почтовые ящики у нас долго закрытыми не бывают. Не тот район, — хохотнула Рейес, разглядывая обувь в шкафу. 

Второй день, она в шикарном платье, щиколотка почти не болела, а каблуки просто манили своей высотой. Эрика решительно достала пару туфель с высокой подносочной платформой и, подумав, бросила в сумку эластичный бинт. Интуиция твердила, что обязательно случится какая-нибудь хрень, но Рейес в очередной раз положилась на удачу, которая так часто в последнее время ей благоволила. 

— Ты оставляешь меня одну в собственной квартире? — глаза Коры округлились, а Эрика, будто вспомнив что-то, остановилась и, покопавшись в сумке, протянула ей две купюры общим достоинством в семьдесят долларов. 

Хейл в растерянности взяла деньги, оглядывая то, как Рейес осторожно качает правой ногой в каблуке. Для нее это было в высшей степени непонятно. Эрика не выгоняла ее прямо сейчас, позволяя остаться и даже взять ее одежду, но вместе с тем она давала ей деньги, чтобы к тому времени, как она пришла, ее, Коры, здесь не было. 

— Во-первых, у меня нет ничего, чтобы можно было бы украсть, а во-вторых, если я тебя подобрала, значит, отвечаю за тебя, — подмигнула ей Эрика, несколько раз топнув ногой, чтобы проверить каблук. — Я не спрашиваю, как тебя принесло на ту остановку, да еще и в таком состоянии... 

— Я не наркоманка! Честно! — вскинулась Кора, жалобно сложив брови домиком. 

— Ты не наркоманка, — кивнула в знак согласия Рейес, успокаивающе потрепав ее по плечу, — и даже не начинающая. Максимум, второй раз. У меня, к сожалению, есть опыт в таких делах, — она грустно улыбнулась, но тут же одернула себя: — Мне пора! Я все еще на испытательном сроке на новой работе, и если я опоздаю, то, боюсь, это не пойдет в графу плюсов. 

— Но сейчас же всего семь утра, — удивленно проговорила Хейл и тут же осознала собственную глупость: не у всех же, как у ее братца, свободный график, позволяющий приходить на работу к полудню. 

— Ресторан открывается в десять, но мне надо заехать в одно место, — улыбнулась Эрика и громко скрипнула засовом. — Ключи на верхний косяк! 

Кора вздохнула и откинулась на диване, подтянув клетчатый плед ближе. Уходить отчаянно не хотелось, но Хейл подтянула к себе ноутбук и решила надеяться на то, что курьер будет отвратительно медлительным. Совесть просто не позволяла ей брать вещи Рейес, да и к тому же они были бы явно велики ей в груди. 

В это время Эрика уже здоровалась со знакомым водителем автобуса, который привычно улыбнулся ей и качнул головой в сторону кресла для проверяющих рядом с ним. Этот парень был довольно молод и уже успел отслужить в армии. Собственно поэтому и работал водителем автобуса: из-за травмы ноги ему больше ничего не светило. Но Бойд ни капли не унывал и, как казалось Эрике, был просто воплощением оптимизма. А учитывая то, что постоянно общалась она только со скептиком-Лейхи, то утренние улыбки Вернона были необходимы ей, словно воздух. 

Айзек был задумчив и вяло отреагировал на то, что Рейес подобрала девчонку на улице. Он молча пил йогурт, изредка улыбаясь то ли своим мыслям, то ли неловким попыткам Эрики выведать, что произошло. Вскоре Рейес заметила кривоватое сердечко на пластыре, который придерживал иглу в вене, и тут же вспомнила о вчерашней медсестре, которая быстро скрылась, смущенно предупредив о комендантском часе. Эрика нахмурилась, но, немного поразмыслив, мудро решила не вмешиваться. 

День проходил, надо сказать, отлично. Официантки все еще шептались о том, что она любовница Уиттмора, но зато шеф-повар явно благоволил ей, когда она честно призналась, что ни черта не понимает в кухне при составлении меню. Мужчина недоверчиво посмотрел на нее, но когда она пожала плечами и сказала, что контролировать она будет, но на кухне хозяин — он, улыбнулся ей широкой улыбкой и выразил пару комплиментов на родном испанском. 

Эрика постоянно старалась присесть около бара, так как щиколотку просто пронзало от боли, но прямо сейчас снять каблуки на виду у идиоток-официанток, которые потом обольют ее грязью с головы до ног, она не могла. 

Приходил Стилински, но Рейес лишь окончательно поняла, что влюбленность в него осталась какой-то очень детской. А вот Стайлз наоборот восхищенно разглядывал ее, когда она тягучим голосом рассказывала о фирменных коктейлях «Авиоль». Он, нервничая и неловко улыбаясь, попросил ее номер, и она легко записала его на салфетке с логотипом ресторана. Стилински случайно коснулся ее пальцев, и Эрика с некоторым удовольствием отметила слабый разряд тока, который заставил ее негромко рассмеяться. 

Она переписывала список продуктов в заказной бланк, одновременно прощаясь с официантками, которые уже спешили побыстрее покинуть работу. Многие были в дурном настроении, но Эрика их понимала: многие из них стремились получить работу здесь ради того, чтобы завести близкое знакомство с мужчиной при деньгах, но они не учли того факта, что те самые «мужчины при деньгах» смотрят на прислугу сквозь пальцы, если смотрят вообще. Именно в этот момент, когда она кусала ручку, силясь разобрать почерк Дэнни, сзади раздался насмешливый голос Уиттмора: 

— Уже не болит? 

— Спасибо, уже нет, — сдержанно кивнула ему Рейес, разворачиваясь на стуле. Она не рисковала вставать с него при Джексоне да после целого дня изображения полного здоровья, потому что навряд ли могла бы гордо продефилировать мимо него. 

Уиттмор не уходил, разглядывая ее с головы до ног, и, честно говоря, Эрику это немного пугало. Пугало то, как холодный взгляд скользил по шву красного платья, спускаясь по ногам, затянутым в чулки, ниже, на мгновение задерживаясь там, где заканчивалась ткань. Но испуг разгонялся по венам и оседал где-то внизу живота приятной тяжестью. И через пару довольно длинных секунд Рейес поняла, что это и не испуг вовсе. 

— Вы что-то забыли в такой поздний час здесь? — деликатно спросила Эрика, пытаясь поддержать разговор, так как МакКол, до этого буравивший спину Уиттмора, сейчас так же настойчиво разглядывал ее, как и его босс. 

— Разве сейчас поздно? — вскинул брови Джексон, складывая руки на груди. 

— Для жизни может и нет, но ресторан закрывается, — слабо улыбнулась ему Рейес, откидывая волосы на спину. И в этот миг Уиттмору показалось, что у него уже развилась некая зависимость от этого жеста. 

— Может, я тебя удивлю, но это мой ресторан, а, значит, для меня он никогда не будет закрыт, — фраза вышла чуть более презрительной, чем он задумывал, но Эрика лишь пожала плечами и выразительно посмотрела на тонкий ремешок ее наручных часов. 

Она явно не горела желанием продолжать этот разговор и спешила убраться отсюда, как только закончит с заполнением бланка, но это кардинально не устраивало Уиттмора. 

— Мое вчерашнее предложение в силе, — произнес Джексон, делая шаг к ней. Скотт, словно тень, повторил его движение, но отвлек внимание Рейес на себя, и только за это Уиттмор желал ему скорейшей смерти. — И про черный чай я все еще помню. 

— Хорошо, — легко согласилась Эрика и немало удивила этим Джексона, который привык к тому, что девушки кокетничают, ломаются, закусывают губы. Но, видимо, не Рейес. Она на мгновенье отвернулась к стойке, за которой сидела, и, черканув ручкой по бумаге, обернулась к Уиттмору. — Но сначала подпишите бланк, так как вы здесь не частый гость, а его надо отправить завтра. 

Уиттмор, который уже подошел почти вплотную к ней, внезапно усмехнулся, отводя взгляд в сторону. Он не мог поверить, что эта девица использовала его приглашение выпить для того, чтобы он подписал нужные ей документы. Джексон вновь посмотрел в ее бесстрастное лицо, которое озарялось дежурной приветливой улыбкой и, легко перехватив ручку из ее пальцев, поставил собственную роспись в правом нижнем углу бланка. 

— Спасибо, — обронила Рейес, вновь отворачиваясь к стойке, чтобы положить бумагу на стол, задевая своими золотистыми волосами Уиттмора. 

Джексон жадно втянул носом воздух, в котором чувствовался пряный аромат Эрики. Она вся ему напоминала что-то восточное: такое же загадочное и опасное. Ее тягучий голос, томные вздохи, плавные движения, восхитительные пышные формы и дурманящий запах, за которым хочется последовать в пропасть. Да, он хотел ее. Просто до чертиков, до цветных кругов перед глазами, до безумного стука сердца где-то в животе. 

Эрика соскользнула с высокого стула и, подойдя к вешалке, натянула свое пальто, вскидывая сумку на сгиб локтя и вытаскивая волосы из-за ворота. Происходящее казалось не больше, чем дурным сном. И малопонятные взгляды Уиттмора, и его же настойчивое желание затащить ее выпить чай, и даже собственные мысли о его сексуальности. Все это казалось невероятным и будто происходило в другой вселенной. 

Рейес, не обращая внимания на боль в ноге, прошагала обратно к Джексону и молча пошла рядом с ним к выходу из ресторана. Ей даже начало казаться, что он приехал сюда только с целью увидеть ее. Но Эрика быстро вымела эти глупые мысли из своей головы и покорно села в машину Джексона, поймав предостерегающий взгляд МакКола. Правда она не совсем поняла: предостерегал ли он ее от Уиттмора или от того, чтобы она не смела вредить ему. 

Джексон назвал Скотту какой-то ресторанчик, название которого Эрика никогда в жизни не слышала, и они мягко тронулись с места. Никто не проронил ни слова за дорогу, но, казалось, ни одного из них это не смущало. Рейес сидела прислонившись виском к холодному стеклу, не задумываясь, обводя указательным пальцем ямку ключиц. Уиттмор пытался сосредоточиться на чем-либо, так как ее близость слишком отвлекала, настраивая на дурной лад. МакКол же поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида и набирал SMS-ки жене, пока делал остановки на красном свете светофоров. 

Ресторан поразил Рейес своей неуютностью и противным слишком ярким освещением. Все было оформлено в минималистическом стиле, в черно-белых тонах, но это лишь отталкивало. А она в своем красном платье выглядела, словно путана в приходском дворе. 

Джексон подтолкнул ее к столику в углу, за которым было чуть меньше мерзкого флуоресцентного света, и Эрика была благодарна ему за это. К ним подошла официантка, которая так же была одета под стать оформлению, со стянутыми в узел волосами и отсутствием косметики. Эрика не стала ничего заказывать и, даже не взглянув в меню, заказала черный крепкий чай. Уиттмор заказал кофе с коньяком и принялся изучающе рассматривать ее. Она ни черта не заказала, хотя была возможность и продлить встречу, и просто поужинать за его счет. Джексона это немного раздражало и настораживало. Либо она совсем не заинтересована в нем, либо... Он не знал второго варианта, но тот был обязан быть. Уиттмор за всю свою жизнь ни разу не усомнился в своем сексуальном потенциале, и Рейес не должна была стать той, которая пошатнет его уверенность в себе. 

Они вновь молчали за столиком. И, когда официантка принесла кофе и чай, тоже молчали. Все это походило на какую-то комическую сцену, но, что удивительно, ни ему, ни ей это молчание не казалось неловким или затянутым. Для обоих тишина выглядела слишком естественной, но когда, расплачиваясь, Джексон предложил и завтра куда-нибудь сходить, Эрика вздохнула и, наклонившись к нему ближе, проговорила: 

— Давай говорить начистоту. Ты очень сексуальный, и я не прочь переспать с тобой, но еще одного такого ужасного свидания я не переживу. 

Ее карие глаза смотрели серьезно и немного печально, но вне всяких сомнений она говорила правду. И этим в третий раз за этот вечер удивила Джексона. 

Девушки должны кокетничать, обольщать, влюблять... Но, Господи, почему честность лишь добавила ей соблазнительности?!

Уиттмор подался ей на встречу, сокращая расстояние между ними, и выдохнул прямо в губы: 

— Тогда поехали ко мне прямо сейчас. 

Он был готов, что она откажется, ссылаясь на какие-нибудь дела, но губы Эрики расплылись в чарующей, порочной улыбке, и она легко кивнула. 

Они быстро пошли к выходу, не дожидаясь пока официантка принесет сдачу, по дороге цепляя за плечо вяло жующего какой-то салат МакКола, сидевшего за другим столиком, чтобы не мешать им. 

Рейес казалось, что у нее сейчас лопнет грудная клетка от слишком частых и сильных ударов сердца. В низу живота, будто что-то загорелось и сейчас тихо тлело, изредка взрываясь вспышками. Эрика прикусила губу изнутри, стараясь не смотреть, как перекатываются мышцы под рубашкой Уиттмора. 

— Ты уверена в своих решениях? — спросил ее Джексон, впечатывая ладони в стену по обе стороны от ее головы. Выбора после своего согласия она себе не оставила и даже если бы вдруг сейчас решилась отказаться, то навряд ли бы разгоряченный Уиттмор просто так ее отпустил. 

— Я совершаю до черта ошибок в своей жизни, — уголки ее губ изогнулись в провокационной улыбке. — Почему бы тебе не стать еще одной? 

Джексон прижал ее всем телом к стене, абсолютно не стесняясь парковщика или МакКола, грубо целуя и прикусывая нижнюю губу до красных отметин. Эрика томно выпустила воздух из легких, прижимаясь бедрами к нему, но тут же уперлась ладонями в грудь: 

— Я предпочитаю заниматься сексом в менее людных местах. 

Она произнесла это, заглядывая в льдистые глаза Уиттмора, и тот, словно только сейчас вспомнив где они, легко дернул ее за руку, вталкивая в подогнанную МакКолом машину. 

До его дома было всего пять минут езды со скоростью девяноста километров в час. 

Лифт ехал на верхний этаж еще три. 

На сложную систему безопасности ушло две минуты. 

Джексон сбросил пиджак прямо на пол прихожей, откидывая туда и ее пальто вместе с довольно тяжелой сумкой. Он пытался справиться с удавкой на шее, именуемой галстуком, но вид ее оголенных плеч мешал сосредоточиться, а пальцы заплетались, будучи не в состоянии развязать простейший узел. 

Эрика быстро скинула каблуки, становясь ниже ростом, и, встав на носочки, притянула Уиттмора к себе за не до конца развязанный галстук. Нога немилосердно заныла, но Рейес лишь прикусила кончик языка Джексона, получая за это почти насильный, глубокий поцелуй. 

Он зарылся рукой в ее волосы, с силой потянув на себя, вжимая ее в собственное тело, заставляя пошло стонать, словно в дешевом порно-фильме. Его пальцы быстро нащупали «собачку», и с противным вжикающим звуком молния разошлась, оголяя ее спину. 

Рейес скользнула пальцами за ворот рубашки, одновременно расстегивая, почти срывая мелкие жемчужно-белые пуговицы. Под ее ладонями плечи Уиттмора напряглись от ее прикосновений, на что она лишь немного сжала ладони, чуть царапая загорелую кожу Джексона. 

Уиттмор, подхватив ее под бедра, толкнул на туалетный столик, впечатывая спиной в зеркало и сбивая статуэтки и флаконы парфюма на пол. Он провел языком по артерии, развязно целуя шею, чувствуя ее дрожащее дыхание, которое путалось в его волосах. 

— Ты невероятная, — прошептал Джексон, чувствуя ее светлые мягкие волосы на собственных щеках. Ее карие глаза призывно блестели, а запах буквально обволакивал, опьяняя и вынося ощущения на грань фола. 

Безусловно, это будет длинная ночь.


	5. 5 глава

Утро подкралось к Эрике старой мелодией Мерлина Мэнсона и излишне веселым голосом Лейхи в трубке, которую она быстро нащупала на полу рядом с кроватью. 

— Что уже утро? — сонно спросила Рейес, приподнимаясь на постели. 

— Семь утра, дорогая, — жизнерадостно отрапортовал Айзек и тут же, понизив голос, спросил: — Я жду объяснений вчерашней SMS-ки о твоем пропуске нашего вечернего свидания. 

Эрика оглянулась на постель и разом вспомнила, что ночь провела далеко не дома и определенно не одна. 

Голова Уиттмора покоилась на соседней подушке, а на груди проступали восемь красноватых царапин, и этот факт вызывал какое-то смутное самодовольство. Его волосы были растрепаны, галстук лежал в нескольких метрах от постели, остальная одежда валялась еще ближе к двери. 

Рейес довольно улыбнулась, отмечая приятную тянущую боль в низу живота. Она отбросила волосы на спину, подумав, что выглядит сейчас не лучшим образом, что и подтвердилось, когда Эрика подошла к высокому зеркалу под болтовню Айзека. На нее смотрела полностью голая женщина, но не это ее смущало. Смущало количество синяков и прочих отметин на теле и размазанный макияж, который с трудом можно исправить тем, что было у нее в косметичке. 

— Чертова помада, — сдавленно выругалась Рейес, но Лейхи тут же заинтересовался ее словами: 

— Что не так с помадой? 

— В следующий раз, я буду уточнять у продавщиц, какой эффект остается от этой помады после бурной ночи с мужчиной, — пробурчала Эрика, пытаясь стереть алую краску со щек. 

— С этого места поподробнее, — произнес Лейхи, и Рейес буквально видела, как он притянул телефон ближе к уху. Его любопытство и идеальная память всегда играли злую шутку с Эрикой, поэтому она старалась скрывать подобных партнеров на одну ночь. 

— Что поподробнее? Я выгляжу, словно сбежавший от Бэтмена Джокер, — вздохнула она и, включив громкую связь, подобрала с пола пояс от чулок и трусики. 

— Поподробнее о бурной ночи с мужчиной, Рейес! Стой, подожди! Я достану кисточки и краски! — иронично проговорил Айзек, предчувствуя интересную тему для разговоров на ближайшую неделю. 

— Зачем тебе краски? — нахмурилась Эрика, закидывая ногу на комод, чтобы поправить капрон чулка на колене. К счастью, чулки даже не порвались, что заставляло верить, что удача не совсем отвернулась от нее. 

— Ну, как зачем, сестренка?! А чем я по твоему буду рисовать «Моя сестра — шлюха» на плакате? — хохотнул Лейхи, и Рейес сделала в уме пометку припомнить вредному брату эту шуточку, когда доберется до госпиталя. 

— Кретин, — довольно равнодушно произнесла Эрика, пристегивая второй чулок к поясу. 

— Я не кретин! — возмутились на той стороне провода, на что Рейес только фыркнула и с сарказмом добавила: 

— Это в тебе говорит завышенная самооценка, Лейхи. Впрочем, и кретин — это слишком высокое звание для тебя. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, сестренка, — кисло отозвался Айзек, шелестя чем-то, и Эрика почему-то была уверена, что это лист бумаги, на котором планировалась вполне определенная запись о ее сексуальной распущенности. 

— Айзек, я просто уверена, что ты встретишь ту, которой можно будет говорить эти слова без мысленного сравнения с Дьяволом, — усмехнулась Рейес, вытирая черные от осыпавшейся туши круги под глазами. 

— Рейес, глядя на твои попытки встретить кого-то подобного, можно совершить самоубийство, — со смешком подметил Лейхи. 

— Вся наша жизнь — это сплошное затянутое самоубийство, — парировала Эрика, приподнимая лямку лифчика, чтобы удобнее устроить собственную грудь. — Тем более я упорная девочка и, в конце концов, найду себе идеал, чтобы разочароваться в нем. 

— А потом мы все умрем. Аминь, — ухмыльнулся Айзек и дважды непонятно зачем хлопнул в ладоши. — Гробы заранее выберем или как? 

— Я съезжу и куплю тебе место на кладбище, если ты не прекратишь этот бред! — зло воскликнула Рейес, совсем забыв о том, что не одна. 

— Окей, но памятник себе выбираю я! А не то поставишь какого-нибудь рыдающего ангела... — Лейхи изобразил рвотный рефлекс, но тут же вновь зачастил: — Как ты считаешь... 

— На калькуляторе, Айзек! — раздраженно рявкнула Эрика, нервным движением поправляя платье на бедрах. Ее пугала эта вероятность скорой смерти брата, и она не могла так легко об этом говорить. — Если ты еще раз затронешь эту тему, я больше не буду поднимать трубку по утрам. 

— Но... — протестующе начал он, но Рейес его яростно перебила: 

— И приезжать не буду еще неделю! 

— Все понял, осознал и замолчал, — торопливо проговорил Айзек и поспешил перевести тему: — Надеюсь, твоя бурная ночь не помешала тебе взять в библиотеке Ремарка, да? Ты же не забыла об этом? 

— Я и забыла? Ты шутишь? Конечно, нет, — Эрика нелепо вскинула плечами, но голос ее звучал уверенно. 

— И что ты взяла? — засомневался в честности сестры Айзек. 

— Эм-м... Подожди, я сейчас посмотрю в сумке... — Эрика на носках повернулась вокруг своей оси и закусила костяшку указательного пальца, пытаясь вспомнить, что написал Ремарк. Она запустила руку в волосы и лишь сильнее растрепала их. — В красной обложке, кажется... Знаешь, Айзек, мне пора. Я буду у тебя через час... — Рейес обернулась к огромному окну во всю стену, из которого были видны верхушки высоток, и исправилась: — Или два. 

Рейес, не слушая возражений брата, бросила трубку и негромко выругалась, складывая руки на груди. Мало того, что она не знала, что написал Ремарк, так и найти в семь утра работающий книжный или хотя бы интернет-магазин с настолько быстрой доставкой было довольно проблематично. 

— Надеюсь, твоего брата устроит «Триумфальная арка», — хрипло произнес мужской голос, заставляя Эрику вздрогнуть. 

Она опустила взгляд на бордовую книгу с тисненными золотыми буквами, которую сжимал Уиттмор, и резко вскинула голову. 

— Спасибо, — с некоторым подозрением ответила Рейес, осторожно забирая книгу из его рук. 

Она провела указательным пальцем по имени автора и вновь подняла глаза на Джексона. Он молчал и лишь смотрел на то, как она опять превращается в Эрику Рейес - администратора ресторана «Авиоль». Еще мгновение, и она снова начнет называть его мистер Уиттмор. 

Ее золотые кудри на проверку оказались почти прямыми, а взгляд без туши скорее мудрый, чем соблазняющий. Даже в коротком «Спасибо» скользило гораздо больше откровенности, чем во всех их разговорах до этого. Еще больше честности было в разговоре с братом, в котором даже при вранье она оставалась искренней. 

— «Спасибо» — это совсем не та цена, на которую я рассчитывал, — чуть насмешливо проговорил он, разглядывая ее не накрашенные губы. 

— Мне даже интересно, на что именно ты рассчитываешь, — Эрика провоцирующе медленно провела языком по нижней губе, поблескивая карими глазами из-под светлых прядей, упавших на лицо. 

— Ты великолепно знаешь, на что я рассчитываю, — прищурился Джексон, чуть наклоняясь к лицу Рейес. Ее лицо было так близко, что можно было рассмотреть тоненькие морщинки-лучики в уголках глаз и некоторую неровность кожи на щеках. 

Она была далеко не идеальна. У нее на талии была пара лишних сантиметров, и косточки у бедер не выпирали, словно у двадцатилетней манекенщицы. Но в ней было то, что так сильно привлекало Уиттмора: Эрика Рейес была уверена в себе и своей сексуальности. Ей было наплевать на освещение и, занимаясь сексом, она получала удовольствие, не пытаясь втянуть живот или повернуться так, чтобы он не увидел ее недостатков. Эрика не стонала картинно, словно на публику, предпочитая лишь негромко кричать во время оргазма и до боли в паху эротично вздыхать во время ласк. 

— При условии, что мы сразу же начнем отсюда, а не с ресторана, — вопросительно приподняла бровь Рейес, скользя пальцами по корешку книги. 

— Поддерживаю, — самодовольно улыбнулся Уиттмор, качнув головой в знак согласия ее словам. — Ты всегда вскакиваешь в семь утра? 

— Не все имеют график, при котором можно спать до полудня, — сыронизировала Эрика, отворачиваясь от Джексона, чтобы положить книгу в сумку. 

— Я не сплю до полудня, — непонятно зачем начал оправдываться Джексон и, поймав себя на этом, одернул: — Просто не встаю в такую рань уже со школьных времен. 

— А я встаю, — парировала Рейес, пытаясь привести прическу в относительный порядок, стоя у зеркала. 

Она явно не была настроена говорить на эту тему, а Джексона это особо и не волновало. Он привалился к комоду и молча наблюдал за тем, как Эрика красит губы, взбивает волосы и оттягивает платье вниз. В ее жестах, движениях не было ничего наигранного. Рейес будто вообще забыла, что Уиттмор стоит рядом и смотрит на ее сборы. Она улыбалась зеркалу, поправляла волосы, негромко ругалась и невероятно восхищала своей естественностью. 

В конце концов, когда ей уже начало казаться, что выглядит она не так уж и плохо, Эрика обернулась к Джексону и молча подняла его руку с широкими швейцарскими часами на запястье. И, глянув на время, щелкнула пальцами, подхватив сумку, зашагала к двери, в надежде, что именно там оставила свои туфли и пальто. 

Уиттмор усмехнулся ей в спину и, оттолкнувшись от комода, прошел за ней. Он не думал, что его можно удивить еще больше, чем вчера, но Эрика била свои же рекорды. Рейес не пыталась поцеловать его на прощание. Рейес даже толком и не прощалась. Она не оставляла ему телефона, и Джексон мог бы подумать, что это такой ход, чтобы привлечь внимание, но он был далеко не дураком и понимал, что ее мысли просто напросто заняты другим. Определенно, она отличалась от его прежних пассий. 

Эрика легко обула туфли, но поморщилась, когда встала на второй каблук. 

— Все-таки не прошло? — с усмешкой спросил Уиттмор, оглядывая ее молочно-белые ноги и кусок юбки, который скрывал крутые бедра. 

— Где ты видел, чтобы вывернутая щиколотка проходила через сутки? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Рейес, уходя от ответа. Она набросила пальто на плечи и уставилась на идеально ровную дверь. После ее взгляд зацепился за маленький экранчик на дверном косяке, который по видимому выполнял роль замка, но Эрика все равно спросила: — Почему я не заметила отсутствие дверной ручки вчера? 

— Может быть, потому что мы были заняты чем-то более интересным? — ухмыльнулся Джексон, приобнимая ее, чтобы дотянуться до экранчика около двери. Он прикоснулся к нему большим пальцем, и тот с писком вспыхнул зеленым. 

Лицо Уиттмора было настолько близко, что он почти зарывался носом в ее волосы. Эрика обернулась к нему и внимательно всмотрелась в серые с оттенком бирюзового глаза. И опустив взгляд на губы, тихо произнесла: 

— К одиннадцати, около библиотеки Ньюсберри. 

Джексон согласно кивнул, и Эрика, легко толкнув дверь, громко простучала каблуками к лифту. Уиттмор задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед и, когда она скрылась за дверями лифта, тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать воспоминания ночи и, что куда опаснее, утра. 

— К одиннадцати, — повторил он и прошагал на кухню, понимая, что и сегодня ночью ему выспаться не удастся. Но сожалению места в этих мыслях точно не было. 

До дома Эрика добралась без лишних приключений, но по венам будто растекалась теплая ртуть, оседая тяжестью в низу живота и, против всякой логики, даря какую-то небывалую легкость. Однако дома ее ожидал сюрприз в виде, располовиненной коробки дорогих конфет, распакованной коробки с не менее дорогим чаем и спящей Корой Хейл, которая лежала на диване в неудобной позе. Она была одета гораздо приличнее, чем прошлым утром, когда Рейес видела ее в последний раз, и видимо уже уходила, но вернулась сюда, чтобы поблагодарить Эрику. 

— Черт, даже стыдно как-то, — пробормотала себе под нос Рейес, чувствуя какую-то вину за то, что заставила девчонку дожидаться ее всю ночь. — Но, в конце концов, могла бы оставить все и уйти, — быстро нашла себе оправдание Эрика и, стараясь не шуметь, убрала обертки от конфет и пересыпала чай в привычную железную банку. 

Она быстро приняла душ, надеясь, что Кора не проснется от ее передвижений по квартире. Хейл казалась излишне уязвимой и даже беззащитной. Чувства, которые Эрика испытывала относительно нее, были сродни заботе об Айзеке: какая-то нелепая тяга покровительства и попытка сказать, что «все будет хорошо». Хотя это и было несколько эгоистично, так как Рейес сама получала удовольствие от того, что оберегала кого-то или заботилась, выполняя материнско-сестринский долг. Лейхи то ли серьезно, то ли в шутку говорил, что в ее возрасте это должно особо ярко проявляться. И Эрика верила ему. Верила и понимала, что действительно хочет детей и мужа, и их общий большой дом с винтовой лестницей и чертовым белым забором. Эрика знала, чего хочет, но, к сожалению, не обладала и половиной целеустремленности, которая требовалась для достижения этой цели, поэтому продолжала спать с тем же Джексоном, параллельно пытаясь затеять серьезные отношения с кем-то, кто хотя бы процентов на шестьдесят подходил бы на роль любящего мужа и отличного семьянина. 

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовали ее, едва она вышла из ванной. У Коры был немного виноватый, но вместе с тем преданный взгляд. И это даже удивило Рейес. Нет, к ней часто привязывались мужчины, но на то они и мужчины, чтобы влюбляться в ее формы, умения в постели или восхитительный характер. Последнее предположение, конечно же, было подкинуто саркастичным Лейхи, но исключать его не стоило, оставляя некую надежду на то, что в нее можно влюбиться и без хорошенькой упаковки. 

— Доброе, — с мягкой улыбкой отозвалась Эрика, принимая у нее из рук чашку свежезаваренного чая. Она вновь не спрашивала у Хейл, почему та осталась ночевать у нее, а лишь, приподнявшись на носочках, села на спинку дивана, рассказывая о том, что сегодня утром попала в неловкую ситуацию, потому что не знала, что написал Ремарк. Нет, Рейес, конечно, умолчала про то, что ночевала у мужчины, и что книга предназначалась брату-наркоману, но ее негромкого смеха и иронии в свой же адрес хватило, чтобы разрядить обстановку. 

— Ты же не злишься, что я переночевала у тебя? — перебила ее Кора, закусывая губу и крепче сжимая пальцами чашку. 

— Если оплатишь половину арендной платы, хоть каждую ночь ночуй здесь, — хохотнула Эрика, даже не пытаясь вернуться к своему рассказу. 

— Правда, можно? — Рейес даже поперхнулась чаем от такой отчаянной надежды, скользившей в голосе Хейл. 

— Я не против. Я чаще всего бываю здесь, чтобы переночевать и утром собраться на работу, правда сейчас у меня намечается что-то вроде небольшого романа, и я хотела бы получить от него столько оргазмов, сколько вообще возможно, — расплылась в улыбке Рейес, понимая, что ее действительно заводит мысль о том, что сегодняшняя ночь повторится и, может, даже не раз. Симпатия и удовольствие в постели друг от друга явно были взаимными. 

— Я не потесню тебя, просто иногда хочется укрыться где-то, где меня точно никто не станет искать, и просто выпить чаю и посмотреть «Топ-модель по-американски», — пожала плечами Кора, наклоняя голову так, что ее недлинные волосы упали на плечо помятого платья. — Я могла бы платить всю аренду и приходить сюда пару раз в неделю по вечерам. 

— У меня хватает денег, чтобы платить аренду, малышка. Тем более, ты же не собираешься здесь жить, и я не вижу причины, по которой я бы захотела запретить тебе приходить сюда, чтобы попялиться в телек и съесть коробку конфет, — при упоминании конфет Хейл немного смутилась, утыкаясь взглядом в чашку, но Эрика расслабленно продолжила: — Единственное, я бы не хотела, чтобы ты приводила сюда своих парней, и ты будешь покупать мне чай, потому что он не бесконечный. 

— Я даже не думала... — вскинулась Кора, но Рейес лишь лениво отмахнулась и прошла мимо нее на кухню, предварительно стукнув полупустой чашкой о кружку Хейл: 

— Чай и не заниматься сексом на моем диване. 

Кора улыбнулась в ответ и обернулась к Эрике, которая со звоном опустила чашку в мойку и теперь пыталась разглядеть собственное отражение в половнике, который висел прямо над плитой. 

— То есть я могу считать тебя подругой? — спросила Хейл, уже совсем не смущаясь. Рейес невозможно было долго смущаться, если она сама не располагала к стыдливому смятению со стороны собеседника, прожигая того презрительным взглядом. 

— Ну, если будешь выполнять два наипростейших правила и будешь здесь появляться так же часто, то скорее всего вольешься в мою жизнь, — усмехнулась Эрика, ероша полотенцем волосы. — Правда, стоит раз двадцать подумать прежде, чем начинать считать меня подругой. И это камень далеко не в твой огород, девочка. 

— Ты интересная, Эрика. И настоящая. Таких мало, — вздохнула Кора, разглаживая ногтем неубранную обертку от конфет, которая порвалась из-за слишком сильного напора, вынуждая Хейл поднять голову на Рейес. 

— Ну, мы можем сейчас даже обняться, но после мне нужно в ритме сальсы торопиться к Айзеку, а после на работу, — улыбнулась Эрика, втыкая плойку в розетку. 

— Наши последние объятия у унитаза были не слишком милыми, но... — состроила гримаску Хейл, заставляя Рейес рассмеяться. 

— Но учти, что у меня брат-наркоман, который не может и дня прожить без морфия в крови из-за наследственной болезни, и постоянно сменяющиеся любовники, — со смехом предупредила ее Эрика, когда Кора неловко просунула руки под под подмышки, осторожно касаясь спины. 

— У меня брат-придурок, у которого все еще проблемы с девушкой, с которой он встречался в школе, дядя, который зациклен на мысли о том, чтобы выгнать меня из семейного бизнеса, и постоянно сменяющиеся любовники, — комично пожала плечами Хейл, показывая, что ничего особенного в этом нет, и в данном аспекте Эрика самая что ни на есть обыкновенная. 

— А я переспала с хозяином ресторана, в котором работаю, и, кажется, он не особо против повторения, — выдохнула Рейес, понимая, что ей надо было это сказать вслух, и что пока бы она доехала до Айзека, то точно лопнула бы от переполнявших эмоций. 

— Туше, — признала Кора, качнув головой, и тут же подалась вперед: — И это с ним у тебя намечается роман? 

— На роман это мало похоже, но секс с ним, определенно, хорош, — довольно улыбнулась Эрика, вновь ощущая фантомную боль внизу живота. 

— И ты собираешься продолжать с ним встречаться? — приподняла брови Кора и поспешила добавить: — Я не осуждаю, но подумай о последствиях, ведь когда-нибудь ваши секс-отношения закончатся, а работа тебе все еще будет нужна. Он тебя не уволит? 

— Во-первых, не думаю, что ему так уж важна судьба бывших любовниц, — громко прокричала Эрика из гардеробной, где пыталась найти что-то, что подходило бы администратору дорогого ресторана и одновременно не навевало воспоминаний о шлюхах из придорожных баров. — А во-вторых, у него шикарные плечи, и эта паршивая работа стоит того, чтобы пару раз закинуть свои ноги на них. 

Рейес вышла из гардеробной и подмигнула Коре, скидывая пару вешалок с одеждой в кресло. На ней было новое белье, которое она надела, чтобы, чего греха таить, поразить Уиттмора вечером, и платье Эрика пыталась подобрать хотя бы отдаленно схожее по стилю. 

— Надень черное. Черное всегда и со всем сочетается, — дала мудрый совет с дивана Хейл и поймала сощуренный взгляд Рейес и быстрый уверенный кивок. 

Эрика вновь скрылась в гардеробной и после минут десяти шорохов, грохота и прочего шелеста вышла обратно в комнату. 

— Это должно быть шесть из десяти, — покрутилась вокруг своей оси Рейес, одергивая короткое платье вниз. Нет, оно было даже не особенно коротким, но слишком плотно облегало задницу, задавая мыслям окружающих совсем не тот тон. 

— Странное у тебя представление о шести из десяти, — хмыкнула Кора, отпивая из заваренной по второму кругу чашки чая. 

— Просто у меня все черные платья либо вечерние и в пол, либо из секс-шопа, — посетовала Эрика, наматывая на шею длинные, кислотно-желтые бусы. На фоне черного платья они отлично выделяли ее шею с выпирающими ключицами и оттеняли золотистые уже завитые волосы. Да, и то, что платье обтягивало сверхмеры, так же несколько пряталось за яркими бусами. 

Кора молча подняла вверх большой палец, и Эрика ей лучезарно улыбнулась свеженакрашенными губами. Она обернулась к зеркалу и, чуть вытерев карандаш в уголке глаза, подхватила свою сумку, думая, что когда-нибудь она разберет все барахло в ней и поймет, почему же она весит килограмма четыре. Но так Рейес думала почти каждое утро, исключая те редкие дни, когда она выходила из дома с клатчем или вовсе без вещей. 

— Остаешься здесь? — спросила Эрика, обернувшись у двери и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила: — Запомни, подавляющее большинство проживающих в этом доме считают Уголовный кодекс не более, чем забавной сказкой, которая никогда не воплотится в жизнь, так что поосторожнее давай. Запасной газовый баллончик где-то в гардеробе в одной из коробок. Поищи, в общем. Дубликат ключей тоже где-то там, так что отдай мне мои ключи и поищи себе свои. Если не найдешь, позвони мне, я зайду в мастерскую и сделаю тебе копию со своих. 

— У меня нет твоего телефона, — спохватилась Кора, даже вскочив с дивана от волнения. 

— Набери мне, чтобы и у меня был твой телефон, — деловито произнесла Рейес и продиктовала свой номер. Хейл быстро защелкала на своем айфоне, и телефон Эрики отозвался знакомой мелодией, установленной по умолчанию. Телефон у нее был не новый, да и прослужил ей добрых года три, но Рейес считала его вполне сносным и из принципа не собиралась менять его. 

Кинув быстрое «не скучай» на прощание, Эрика быстро скрылась за дверью, оставляя Кору одну. Рейес ведь даже не понимала, что только что за две минуты получила номер, за который билась толпа журналистов и не меньшая толпа поклонников мисс Хейл. Однако, ей он достался просто и безо всякой платы взамен.


	6. 6 глава

— Ну, и зачем тебе здесь офис? — Лидия появилась словно из ниоткуда, заставляя Джексона вздрогнуть и оторваться от созерцания того, как грузчики вносят широкий дубовый стол в его будущий кабинет. 

— Лидия, черт бы тебя побрал! — прошипел Уиттмор, раздраженно оборачиваясь к женщине, которая, скептично изогнув бровь, смотрела ему прямо в глаза. 

— Что? — вопросительно качнула головой она, поправляя рукой прядь рыжих волос, выпавшую из прически. 

— Прекрати подкрадываться ко мне. Это бесит, — возмутился Джексон, но МакКол лишь фыркнула и переложила папку с документами из одной руки в другую. 

— Так какого черта ты решил разместить свой офис здесь? Тебе мало собственной высотки?! — Лидия не смогла долго молчать и вновь воззрилась на Уиттмора в ожидании пояснения его действий. 

— У Хейла есть офис для неофициальных встреч в клубе, — неопределенно пожал плечами Джексон, переворачивая в руках дорогущий паркер.

— И что? Ты что пятилетний мальчишка? — вскинула брови МакКол и, уперев руки в бока, издевательски пропищала на манер детсадовца: — У Дерека есть игрушка, и я тоже такую хочу! 

Уиттмор закатил глаза, но спорить не решился. Он вообще считал, что эта суперспособность Лидии Мартин не ушла даже со сменой фамилии: она могла пристыдить его и заставить себя чувствовать действительно глупым мальчишкой. У всех остальных это выходило плохо. Вернее вовсе не выходило, так как Джексону было глубоко наплевать на чужое мнение и, в принципе, на других людей. Но у Лидии получалось вызвать в нем сомнение и чувство собственной неправоты. К счастью, Мартин, то есть МакКол, не часто этим пользовалась. 

— Кстати, Скотт обмолвился, что ты вчера вернулся домой не один... — расплывчато намекнула Лидия, многозначительно взглянув на Джексона. 

— Твой муж — трепло, и я знал, что тебе наплевать на офис, — иронично проговорил Уиттмор, окидывая немного смутившуюся МакКол насмешливым взглядом. 

— Джексон, тебе никогда не говорили о том, что спать со своими подчиненными это не этично? — ядовито пропела Лидия, глядя, как он вновь закатывает глаза, возводя голову к потолку. — Ты привез ее к себе домой! В свою квартиру! Почему не в гостиницу?! Или у тебя с ней что-то серьезное? Ни за что не поверю в это! 

— Прекращай паниковать, Мартин, — Лидия скривилась оттого, что Уиттмор вновь назвал ее девичьей фамилией, но не стала возражать, желая быстрее услышать ответы на свои вопросы. — Мы, по обоюдному согласию, провели ночь вместе. Секс был отличный, к слову сказать. 

— То есть ты больше не будешь с ней спать, — облегченно выдохнула МакКол, приложив ладошку к груди. 

— По-моему, я сказал, что секс был хорош, — Джексон скрестил руки на груди и, с сожалением посмотрев на нее, наклонился чуть ниже, чтобы театральным шепотом добавить: — А значит, я буду трахать ее так долго, пока она мне не наскучит. 

Лидия ничего не ответила, но отвесила в его сторону осуждающий взгляд. Она не собиралась учить его жить. Она не его мамочка, чтобы говорить, что подобное влечет за собой серьезные последствия. МакКол мысленно пожалела девчонку, которая приглянулась Уиттмору, и тут же забыла о ней: по словам Скотта, она не несла никакой угрозы, а, значит, была неинтересна чете МакКол. 

— Я вообще здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать твою сексуальную жизнь и покупку столов, — фыркнула Лидия и ловким жестом выудила из папки с документами два листка с яркими режущими глаз картинками. — Если ты помнишь, а ты, конечно же, не помнишь, у тебя есть некоторые вклады денег в ювелирные изделия. 

— И что? — нетерпеливо спросил Джексон, не понимая к чему клонит МакКол. Нет, он определенно помнил о том, что когда-то купил какую-то бурду на одном из антикварных аукционов, но, положив все в ячейку, благополучно забыл об этом. 

— Банк проводит полный аудит и просит разрешения на перемещение в другую камеру хранения, но условия той камеры мне внушают определенные сомнения. Если говорить грубо, то вскрыть ее так же просто, как почтовый ящик, — хмыкнула Лидия, но Уиттмор был склонен верить ей. МакКол занималась всеми его банковскими делами еще с той поры, когда носила фамилию Мартин. — Так о чем я? Ах, да! Завтра украшения привезут к тебе в квартиру. Я самолично все проконтролирую, но чтобы ты знал, это не просто ржавая железяка, а корона пятнадцатого века! Так что накроешь замшевой тряпочкой и не трогай. 

— Почему моя квартира? — выдавил из себя потрясенный Джексон. Его иногда шокировали решения его правой руки, и сейчас, рассматривая на фотографиях королевский ансамбль вкупе с короной, он в очередной раз думал, что у Лидии не все в порядке с головой. 

— Господи, Джексон, у твоей квартиры четыре уровня защиты, плюс само здание охраняется, и Скотт поручит своим ребятам усилить охрану на сутки, — раздраженно пояснила ему МакКол, будто объясняя маленькому ребенку, почему нельзя совать пальцы в розетку. 

— Это все новости на сегодня, или ты оставила еще пару тузов в рукавах? — Джексон оторвал взгляд от фотографий и устало посмотрел на Лидию, которая вела себя так, будто каждый день этим занималась. Впрочем, Уиттмор бы не особенно удивился, если бы это оказалось правдой.

— Я порхаю к своему гинекологу, Уиттмор. Так что скрести пальцы, чтобы у моей яйцеклетки и спермы Скотта была хотя бы восьмидесятипроцентная совместимость! — излишне радостно произнесла МакКол, но Джексон видел, что ее и правда волнует этот факт. Он знал, что Лидия и Скотт хотят завести детей, но так же эгоистично хотел оттянуть этот момент, потому что Мартин наверняка бы ушла с головой в материнство, и во всех бумагах, документах, банковских расчетах наступила полная анархия. 

— Давай, я просто скрещу пальцы и не буду думать о сперме МакКола и твоих яйцеклетках, — поморщился Джексон и неловко попытался увернуться от ее липких губ. 

— И не делай глупостей, Джексон, прошу тебя, — бросила напоследок Лидия и, стуча каблуками, скрылась из приемной. 

Уиттмор, честно говоря, не знал, о чем именно говорила МакКол, но интуитивно чувствовал, что она ой как не одобряет его увлечение в виде блондинки Эрики. Хотя Лидия не одобряла практически ни одну девушку Джексона, которых, впрочем, никогда и не было. У него были любовницы. Были те, которых он брал с собой на какие-нибудь острова, чтобы было не так скучно. Были те, которые сопровождали его на каких-то приемах. Но вот с серьезными отношениями, официальными девушками и прочим у него никогда не складывалось. Лидия пару раз намекала ему на то, что пора бы остепениться и завести хоть какие-нибудь отношения в конце которых мог бы появиться священник с двумя кольцами, но Уиттмор лишь отмахивался. 

Рабочие прошли мимо него, и Джексон вошел в собственный кабинет, который приобрел более менее дорогой и деловой вид. Дубовый стол с неяркой малахитовой отделкой радовал глаз, а приятная полутьма окутывала прохладой. Уиттмора, откровенно говоря, раздражало в его официальном офисе яркое солнце, которое полностью заливало кабинет, и светлые тона в отделке, которые буквально слепили его своей белизной. В этом кабинете у него даже не было как такового окна на улицу. Одна из стен заменялась зеркальным стеклом, которое позволяло незаметно наблюдать за парадным входом, главным залом и даже куском лестницы ресторана. Джексона это вполне устраивало, поэтому он плеснул из хрустального графина немного виски в граненный стакан и подошел к этому самому окну. 

Клиентов было не очень много, но, пересчитав людские макушки за столиками глазами, Джексон с удивлением понял, что ошибся. Людей было предостаточно, но большая площадь ресторана не позволяла думать, будто в зале такая толпа людей. Официантки с забранными в высокие хвосты волосами сновали туда-сюда с подносами, баристы разливали спиртное, успевая подмигивать тем самым официанткам, посетители мирно сидели за столиками, изредка поднимая руки, чтобы подозвать официантку. 

Внимание Уиттмора привлекли знакомые золотистые волосы, которые вновь были аккуратно завиты. Хозяйка волос живо что-то объясняла парню за барной стойкой, и тот кивал головой, на автомате протирая стакан. В конце собственных слов Эрика видимо пошутила, потому что паренек широко разулыбался и не не перестал этого делать, даже когда Рейес скрылась из виду. Джексон непонятно хмыкнул и отвернулся от окна, возвращаясь к новоприобретенному столу, который, однако, уже не вызывал той радости, что прежде. 

Уиттмор до конца дня разгребал завалы документов, которые ему регулярно присылала Лидия, и на которые он так же регулярно забивал, а потом сутками сидел над ними, потому что МакКол грозилась собрать все то, что он не подписал и не просмотрел, и ударить кипой этих документов по голове. И когда Джексон понимал, что удар этой кипой будет уже летален для него, он начинал разбирать все эти документы. 

Секретаршу ему пообещала прислать Лидия, но уже завтра, поэтому оставалось лишь копаться в электронной почте, скачивая все с пометкой «СРОЧНО, УИТТМОР!». Следом по важности шла пометка «Это важно, Уиттмор!», затем «Обрати внимание, Джексон» и просто письма, коих было немало и не только от Лидии. 

Джексон опомнился только тогда, когда разряженный мобильник противно зазвенел и скудно осветил две крупные двойки и два нуля. Спину немного ломило, а глаза болели от долгого сидения за компьютером, но в голове внезапно всплыл факт того, что через час он должен забрать сексуальную Эрику от библиотеки и... 

О дальнейшем Уиттмор не мог думать слишком подробно. От вчерашней ночи остались яркие воспоминания, хотя и несколько размытые. Почти животная страсть застилала глаза, а ее тихие, почти молящие просьбы лишь сильнее выкручивали тормоза. 

Джексон ждал от этой ночи чего-то схожего. Какого-то накала страстей и взрыва эмоций. Секс с ней не был похож на марафон, а скорее был некой быстрой, до жути приятной разрядкой, которая приближала к тому моменту, когда Уиттмор мог уткнуться лицом в ее горьковатые от лака и влажные от пота волосы и чувствовать, как она все еще лежит под ним, немного задыхаясь от остаточной волны оргазма и его веса. 

Уиттмор привык не убирать за собой, поэтому оставил грязный стакан и захлопнутый ноутбук на столе, срываясь с места. «Авиоль» уже закрыт, но Джексон был уверен, что через месяц или два ресторан будет работать почти до утра. Но пока утрясались все дела с персоналом, поставщиками и прочим, «Авиоль» будет закрываться в десять. Хотя Уиттмора это нисколько не печалило. Его вообще это мало волновало. 

Когда он вместе с МакКолом подъехал к Ньюсберри, Рейес уже стояла на небольшой площади перед библиотекой. Она разговаривала с кем-то по мобильному, солнечно улыбалась и изредка потирала нос, который, наверно, замерз. 

Джексон не стал выходить из машины, хотя Скотт припарковался буквально в десяти метрах от Эрики. На часах было девять минут двенадцатого, когда Рейес откинула на спину свои шикарные золотые волосы и, громко рассмеявшись, так что даже Джексон услышал, зашагала по направлению к подземке. 

Уиттмор понял, что дальше ждать было бы отчаянно глупо, и порывисто вышел из машины, резко хлопнув дверью. Он нагнал ее довольно быстро, потому что Эрика на каблуках со своей не до конца вылеченной щиколоткой ходила не так уж и быстро, а Джексон считал себя вполне спортивным мужчиной. 

— Мужчины — это как футбол, Айзек. Там можно выиграть или проиграть, выйти в чемпионы или вылететь из турнира, но чемпионат все равно продолжается, и тебе нужно думать о следующем турнире, — Уиттмор видел со спины, как Эрика пожала плечами и наверняка скривила свои пухлые губы в такой искренней и малодоступной ему улыбке. 

— Отличное сравнение, — усмехнулся он, приобнимая ее за плечи. И это было легко. В самом деле, легко. Чисто физически ее легко можно было обнять одной рукой так, чтобы прижать ее к своей груди, и выглядело это естественным жестом, а не так, словно он пытается свернуть ей шею. В памяти на долю секунды вспыхнула картина ее круглых, покатых плечей, не тронутых автозагаром или солярием. Джексону безумно нравилось, как выделялись красные отметки засосов на ее коже приятного молочного оттенка. И он даже не знал, что было приятнее: ставить их своими губами или разглядывать причудливые алые полосы. 

— Восхитительное, — безрадостно согласился с ним голос из телефонной трубки. 

— Лейхи, я сейчас вернусь и ударю тебя за твой сарказм, — пригрозила Рейес своему собеседнику, совсем не обращая внимания на Уиттмора, который прижимал ее к себе. 

— Я хочу верить в твою лень и настойчивость этого парня получить сегодня секс, — съехидничали на той стороне, но быстро замяли собственный смешок кашлем. 

— Ты идиот, Айзек. Я люблю тебя, — Эрика бросила это в трубку так привычно, словно каждый раз говорила это в конце разговора. И Джексон бы не удивился, если бы оно так и было. 

Лидия часто говорила «Целую», когда прощалась. МакКолу перепадало заветное «Я тебя люблю» тихим интимным шепотом, но это заставляло Уиттмора лишь морщиться. 

В словах Рейес не было ни капли интима. Это было сказано так обыденно, обыкновенно и нормально, что Уиттмор через силу выдохнул воздух после этой фразы. Ему на мгновение почудилось, что Эрика сказала это ему. Мазнув светлыми волосами по лицу, доверчиво прижимаясь плечом к груди, сказала, что любит его. Будто до этого с сотню раз говорила ему это. 

Только сказала она это совсем не ему, но то самое мгновение, когда Джексон представил себя на месте неизвестного ему Айзека, показалось Уиттмору до жути правильным, таким, каким оно должно быть. 

«И дело тут вовсе не в Эрике, — мысленно убеждал себя Джексон, — а в том, что вот так вот все и должно быть. Лидия, наверно, права, у меня кризис среднего возраста, надо найти какую-нибудь постоянную девицу».

Вывод немного горчил во рту, словно после выпитого шота текилы, но был вполне логичным и даже понравился Джексону. Только найти надо было кого-то помоложе и потупее Рейес. То неудавшееся свидание и ее утренние сборы доказали, что между возрастом и умом есть обратная пропорциональность.

— Мы договаривались на одиннадцать, — голос Эрики чуть более хриплый по сравнению с тем, как она говорила с Айзеком, но его хватило, чтобы Уиттмор вынырнул из своих мыслей. 

Рейес не пыталась вывернуться из его хватки. Повернув голову, спокойно смотрела ему в лицо, выдыхая клочки пара. Будто он всегда вот так вот подходил к ней сзади, обнимал за плечи и прижимал к себе. Джексону даже стало немного неловко оттого, что он увидел эту ситуацию со стороны. Но неловкость в нем редко задерживалась надолго, и Уиттмор, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, произнес: 

— Если ты здесь, значит еще не все потерянно. 

Эрика неопределенно пожала плечами, но пошла вслед за ним к машине. И должно быть со стороны они выглядели, как парочка, потому что его рука все еще покоилась на ее плече, а ее волосы застилали плечо его пальто. Джексон даже едва заметно усмехнулся этой по истине бредовой мысли, словив понимающий, но ни капли не осуждающий взгляд Эрики. Казалось, ей даже нравилась подобная игра. 

И Джексон понял, что ошибся, когда они приехали к нему в квартиру. 

Размеренный, потрясающе медленный, неторопливый секс с Эрикой был даже лучше ожидаемого всплеска эмоций. 

Уиттмор знал, что теперь точно не забудет цвет ее плеч и звуки стонов, мешающихся с его именем. Ему казалось, что не было ни одного уголка ее тела, которого бы он сегодня не увидел. И восхитительно мягкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, и округлый пупок с бьющейся под ним артерией, и ее полные полукружия грудей с торчащими от возбуждения сосками. 

И отдельно Джексон запомнил ее шею. Тонкую, мягкую для губ и такую опьяняюще «вкусную». Вжимая Рейес грудью в мокрый кафель ванной, он буквально вдыхал ее испарявшийся с тела аромат, проходивший сквозь светлые налипшие на спину волосы. 

Уиттмор входил медленно, словно дразнил, заставляя ее просить ускорить темп, и не мог сдержаться после первой же ее просьбы. Джексон обводил губами ее позвонок, который выпирал, когда она особо сильно прогибалась, и вбирал в себя с поцелуями частички Эрики. Смотрел, как скребут ее ноготки по чертовой плитке, и вновь вслушивался в стоны, которые вибрировали у нее в горле. 

И в эти моменты Рейес совсем не была загадочной или приторно-вежливой. Она растягивала свои губы в довольной улыбке и шептала его имя без мерзкого «мистер Уиттмор». Эрика требовала от него столько же удовольствия, сколько доставляла сама. Рейес не стремилась быть доминанткой, но то и дело поправляла его движения, извиваясь под его весом. 

И да, черт побери, это было прекрасно! Настолько, что Джексон был готов заочно пропустить весь следующий день, оставаясь в постели, если бы Эрика, развратная, порочная и такая желанная Эрика, вновь заглатывала его возбужденный член своими припухшими губами, рассыпая свои шикарные волосы на его бедра. 

В его Эрике не было ни грамма нелепого стеснения и ни капли глупого смущения. У нее были тягучие, подчеркнуто медленные движения, и неподдельное желание еще раз впустить его в себя. Бесспорно, Рейес была отличной любовницей. А учитывая то, что она и сама хотела от него необременительного секса без скучных походов в ресторан, то Эрика Рейес представлялась Уиттмору просто идеальной.


	7. 7 глава

Эрике нравилось просыпаться не одной. Ей нравилось просыпаться рядом с мужчинами. Особенно с такими мужчинами, как Джексон Уиттмор. 

Он лежал рядом, по-хозяйски закинув тяжелую руку на ее талию, и не пытался сжать ее в душных объятиях, которые так не любила Рейес. 

— Доброе утро, куртизанка, — бодро поприветствовали ее из трубки, когда Эрика нашарила телефон у кровати. 

Она пробормотала что-то невразумительное в ответ и скинула руку Уиттмора с себя. И тут же поежилась от холода, который заставил ее кожу покрыться мурашками. Рейес свесила ноги с кровати и, наклонившись, подцепила свои трусики с ковра, коснувшись чувствительными сосками коленок. 

— Знаешь, Рейес, когда-нибудь тебе будет стыдно за все это, — непонятно к чему проговорил Айзек, и Эрика чуть приподнялась, натягивая на себя трусики. 

Она подумала, что вчера поступила правильно, когда решила надеть несложную черную комбинацию: сейчас все тело ломило, и Рейес не знала справилась бы она с чулками или нет. Впрочем, ей нравилось это тянущее ощущение, когда мышцы отзывались приятным жжением, и поэтому жаловаться она не собиралась. 

— За что «за это»? — Эрика поднялась с постели и, по-прежнему придерживая плечом телефон, подняла лифчик с белого ковра. Она ловко просунула руки меж шлеек и вздрогнула, когда ощутила чужие пальцы на застежке, которые аккуратно соединили крючки, небрежно пробежавшись по линии позвоночника. 

— Рейес, мы знакомы с тобой почти пятнадцать лет, и у тебя было много идиотских поступков, но то, чем ты сейчас занимаешься, это просто верх хит-парада, — Айзек попытался сказать все деликатно, но к концу все же скатился в насмешку. 

— Ты говоришь так каждый раз, — пропела Эрика, делая несколько шагов вперед. Подальше от аккуратных прикосновений длинных пальцев и горячего дыхания в затылок. 

— И каждый божий раз я прав! — парировал Лейхи и, шелестя целлофановой упаковкой, добавил: — Знаешь, обычно служебные романы между подчиненной и ее непосредственным начальником. Заметь, непосредственным. Но у тебя всегда все, не как у людей, Рейес. И я так и не услышал ни одного аргумента в пользу секса с владельцем ресторана, в котором ты работаешь, кроме того, что у него шикарные плечи. Почему не Стайлз? У него хотя бы имя оригинальное! А еще он не сможет уволить тебя, если ты сделаешь ему плохой минет! 

— Нравятся мои плечи? — голос Уиттмора вплелся в бесконечную трескотню Лейхи, затушевывая язвительные слова Айзека, и осел дрожащим дыханием на шее Рейес. 

Руки Джексона заскользили по ее бокам, смыкаясь на животе, и Эрика довольно выдохнула, прогнувшись в спине. Она знала, что Уиттмор сейчас самодовольно улыбается за ее спиной, и поспешила развернуться в его руках, крепко прижимаясь к нему грудью, запакованной в кружевные чашечки бюстгальтера. Ладони Уиттмора теперь покоились на ее спине, и он играючи обвел большими пальцами ямочки на пояснице Рейес, заставляя ее сделать лишний вздох. 

Айзек все еще говорил что-то о Стилински, но Эрика отвела руку с телефоном в сторону, и до них теперь доносились только обрывки слов Лейхи. 

— Нравятся, — помолчав, ответила Эрика и демонстративно провела указательным пальцем по рельефу его плеч: от предплечья до шеи. Она обвела пальчиком линию его челюсти и сомкнула ладошку на его подбородке, притягивая Джексона к своему лицу. 

Их поцелуи никогда не отличались особой робостью или нежностью. Их поцелуи обычно просто убирали заминку перед тем, как решить в какой позе пройдет все сегодня. Вот и сейчас ладони Уиттмора нагло оттянули резинку ее трусиков, стаскивая их с Эрики. Рейес подалась вперед, позволяя избавить ее от ненужной материи, и раздвинула ноги чуть шире, впиваясь ноготками в затылок Джексона. 

— Эрика? Эрика?! Эрика, черт бы тебя побрал! — Айзек, наконец, заметил отсутствие сестры в разговоре, и она отпрянула от Уиттмора, заставляя его тянуться вслед за ее губами. Рейес прижала телефон к уху и зажала ладонью рот Джексона, который тяжело дышал, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы окончательно не стянуть с нее трусики и не трахнуть прямо на ковре. 

— Связь плохая. Я перезвоню тебе через минуту, — деловито отозвалась Эрика, но тут же почувствовала пальцы Уиттмора на своей влажной промежности и исправилась: — Или через несколько минут... 

— Очень плохая связь, — пробормотал Джексон и подхватил ее под бедра, лишая опоры. Рейес тихо рассмеялась, но не стала возражать, когда он вновь затащил ее в свою постель на смятые еще вчера ими же простыни. 

Айзек не особенно поверил словам сестры и лишь вздохнул, предчувствуя великую катастрофу, в связи с новым сексуальным увлечением Эрики, которая никогда не любила секс по утрам. Но ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как осуждающе смотреть на телефон и неловко шутить при Лис, которая была полной противоположностью Эрики. 

У Лис были стриженные темные волосы, которые постоянно выбивались из-под шапочки медсестры, и серьезные темные глаза. Она смотрела уверенно, будто оценивая опасность, которая, по ее мнению, исходила от каждого. У нее были грубоватые движения и порывистые жесты. А еще отменная реакция. Айзек убедился в этом, когда Лис поймала его йогурт, который он зацепил локтем, неуклюже повернувшись в собственной постели. 

Она виновато улыбалась, когда прокалывала ему вену, и в такие моменты Лейхи казалось, что можно обменять остаток своей ничтожной жизни на ее скромную улыбку. Но он лишь вздыхал и бросал эти самые неловкие шутки, которые при Эрике она выдавал, даже не задумываясь. 

Рейес явилась с опозданием в полчаса, за что получила красноречивый взгляд и беззвучно произнесенное одними губами «шлюшка». 

— Придурок, — обрубила Эрика и бросила ему на ногу сумку с книгами, заставляя его болезненно скривиться. — Это просто секс на одну ночь. 

— Секс на одну ночь, который продолжается уже вторую ночь. Чего я еще не знаю об этом мире? — съязвил Лейхи, подавив в себе желание рассмеяться от нелепого оправдания Рейес. 

— Это просто второй раунд секса на одну ночь, — выкрутилась она, с треском ломая пластик, соединяющий йогурты. Эрика тут же завалилась к брату в постель, подвигая его локтем, и с наслаждением впилась в хлебец, предлагавшийся к йогурту. 

— И часто ты это практикуешь? — скептично спросил Айзек, выхватывая у нее из рук половинку хлебца. Он успел подметить и синяки под глазами от недосыпа, и дикий голод, и поспешно завитые волосы. Но язвить по этому поводу не собирался. По крайней мере, сегодня. 

— Ну, вот сейчас с Уиттмором и практикую, — пожала плечами Эрика, облизывая чайную ложку. 

Ее казалось вовсе не волновало, что она спала с человеком, который мог сделать с ней, в принципе, что угодно: от увольнения, вплоть до продажи в рабство. И эту мысль Лейхи поспешил до нее донести. 

— Делать ему больше нечего, — усмехнулась Рейес и перевернулась на живот, чтобы, удобно устроившись под рукой брата, продолжить: — У нас взаимовыгодные отношения: он доставляет мне удовольствие, и я доставляю ему удовольствие. Все просто! Почему два взрослых человека не могут заниматься сексом без обязательств? 

— Потому что это занятие для двадцатилетних тусовщиков из тинейджерских фильмов? — приподнял бровь Айзек и тут же получил посеребренным кончиком чайной ложечки между ребер. 

— Ты — придурок, Лейхи. Он довольно неплох в постели... Хотя чего уж скрывать, я по несколько оргазмов за один раз получаю! Он один из лучших моих любовников. Нет, определенно, были лучше, но учитывая то, что у нас было всего две ночи обычного секса, то он очень и очень даже неплох, — глаза Эрики мечтательно затуманились, и Айзеку пришлось пихнуть ее в бок, чтобы она вернулась из своих фантазий обратно в реальность. 

— Я уверен, что замечательно бы прожил без этих подробностей, — вновь съязвил Лейхи, скептично фыркнув, и Рейес поджала губы, но промолчала. 

Пару минут прошли в тишине, изредка прерываемой скрежетанием ложек по пластиковым донышкам стаканчиков йогуртов. Каждый думал о своем, но, впрочем, оба могли догадаться о мыслях друг друга. Айзек так и не созрел для того, чтобы рассказать о Лис, а Эрика пыталась больше не заводить тему об Уиттморе, который так некстати лез в голову. 

— Кстати, что там с девчонкой, которую ты на днях подобрала? — встрепенулся Айзек, наконец, найдя тему, которая бы не вызывала дискомфорта ни у него, ни у нее. 

— Кора? — непонятно зачем уточнила Эрика и, не дожидаясь подтверждения, добавила: — Ничего с ней. Сегодня не ночевала у меня, но я нашла три сотни под вазой, железную банку чая, которая наверняка стоит как мой диван, и записку со смайликом в конце. 

— Это мило, — пробормотал, облизав ложку, Айзек и отставил пустую баночку с йогуртом на тумбочку, едва не зацепив собственную капельницу. 

— Нет, это... — попыталась возразить Рейес, но тут же перебила свою же мысль: — Ты прав, это мило. И она довольно... Нет, она не милая. В ней есть стержень, и она знает, как добиться того, чего хочет. И сама далеко не ангел, судя по нашей первой встрече. Но... Знаешь, мне понравилось, когда она вчера утром улыбалась, помогала мне с платьем, пила чай и вообще... 

— Это твой застоявшийся материнский инстинкт заставляет тебя тянуться к ней, — рассмеялся Айзек и лишь закатил глаза на очередной тычок в бок. Он уже давно привык к таким проявлениям недовольства Эрики: когда она знала, что он прав или просто не хотела спорить, но его мысль ей претила, на ребрах Лейхи появлялись круглые синяки от точных несильных тычков локтями. 

Рейес протянула руку к тумбочке и нашарила телефон, чтобы глянуть сколько времени она могла беспрепятственно колотить своего брата за излишний сарказм к ее личной жизни. Крупные цифры отсвечивали начало десятого, и Эрика, приподнявшись на коленях, потянулась на манер кошки. Тело уже более-менее отошло от проведенного с Джексоном времени, но ноги все еще порой сводило, заставляя колени неметь, а низ живота приятно ныть. Рейес сыто улыбнулась своим ощущениям. 

— А я тебе давно говорил, что пора завести серьезные отношения, — начал Айзек, но поймав скептичный взгляд Эрики, исправился: — Ладно, просто найди того, с кем бы ты могла завести здорового ребенка, в которого бы ты вбивала всю свою заботу. 

— Для того, чтобы, как ты выразился, вбивать в кого-то свою заботу, у меня есть ты, Лейхи, — возразила ему Эрика, на что Айзек мгновенно отреагировал, поморщившись и высунув язык. 

— Ненадолго, должен тебе заметить, — изрек Лейхи, прекратив кривляться. 

— Еще раз это упомянешь, и я стукну тебя чем-нибудь тяжелым, — безапелляционно заявила Рейес, порывисто поднимаясь с постели брата. Она резким движением расправила юбку и воинственно тряхнула волосами. 

Айзек знал, что ее благодушное настроение всегда испаряется, когда они начинают обсуждать его болезнь. Хотя обычно обсуждал свою болезнь он сам, а Эрика лишь шипела, чтобы он заткнулся, и обещала устроить ему Ад на земле, если он не закроет рот. И Лейхи замолкал. Не то, чтобы он боялся свою сестру, хотя та была довольно жуткой, когда злилась, но понимал, что Рейес волнуется за него и переживает намного больше его самого. И именно поэтому Лейхи стремился приучить упрямую Рейес к тому, что скоро он сдохнет, и она не должна будет отправиться вслед за ним. Впрочем, пока все было довольно безуспешно. 

— Мне пора, — бросила на прощание Эрика и неловко клюнула его в щеку, тут же выскочив из палаты. Айзеку только и оставалось кусать губы, глядя на ее удаляющуюся спину, и сожалеть, что испортил ей настроение с утра. 

Рейес довольно быстро покинула больницу и даже успела привести настроение к планке «все в порядке» к тому моменту, как зашла в зал ресторана. До открытия оставалось всего минут двадцать, и Эрика, окинув зал довольным взглядом, зашагала к барной стойке. Хотя больше трех шагов ей сделать не удалось. Ее окликнул знакомый хрипловатый голос: 

— Эрика, ты нужна мне. 

Джексон едва сдержался, чтобы не поперхнуться воздухом. Собственные слова прозвучали как-то дешево и больше всего походили на вырезку из дурацкой мелодрамы. Но видимо так казалось только ему одному, потому что Рейес обернулась на его зов и вежливо поприветствовала его своим грудным меццо-сопрано: 

— Доброе утро, мистер Уиттмор. Чем могу быть полезна? 

Честно говоря, раньше Джексон бы посчитал за божий дар, чтобы девицы, с которыми он спал, после не висли на нем и соблюдали дистанцию. И вот Эрика поступает так, как он и мечтал, но ее приторная вежливость и взгляд из серии «у нас ничего никогда не может быть» выводили его из себя, неприятно давя на легкие. 

— Сегодня в двенадцать у меня встреча. Довольно важная, и мне нужно, чтобы нас обслужила ты, — с нажимом произнес Уиттмор, отбросив дурацкие мысли о том, чтобы взять Рейес за руку и хорошенько встряхнуть, показав всем, что она его. И только для него. Впрочем, Лидия всегда жаловалась на его чувство собственника. А еще она жаловалась на его эгоизм, самовлюбленность и неспособность сочувствовать другим, но это была уже другая история. 

— Как скажите, — Рейес приподняла левый уголок губ, и Джексону до зуда на языке захотелось съязвить о том, что в постели она далеко не такая послушная. — Встреча будет в Вашем кабинете или... 

— В одной из VIP-кабинок на третьем этаже. Все должно быть с налетом... — перебил ее Уиттмор и щелкнул пальцами, пытаясь подобрать определение к будущей встрече: — неофициальности. 

— Я думаю, что поняла Вас, мистер Уиттмор, — кивнула ему Эрика и отбросила прядь с лица, продев ее между указательным и безымянным пальцами. 

Джексону захотелось свернуть ей руку, чтобы она больше так не делала. Но он лишь сдержано кивнул ей в ответ и прошагал по главной лестнице наверх, в свой кабинет. За ним плелся немного сонный Скотт, который сначала даже удивился, с какого черта, Уиттмор встал так рано, но, получив брезгливый взгляд, замолчал, изредка отвлекаясь на смс-ки Лидии. 

Встреча с Хейлом, в действительности не являлась чем-то важным для бизнеса или для самого Уиттмора, но ему, в силу привычки, хотелось похвастать рестораном в полной мере, да и к тому же расслабиться после официального подписания гребанного контракта, хотелось неимоверно. Хотя способ расслабиться с той же Эрикой в собственном кабинете казался гораздо более заманчивым. 

Когда его оповестили о прибытии Хейла, Джексон уже в четвертый раз перекладывал документы в папке: в правую сторону и левую, по тексту и против. Стилински безбожно опаздывал, и это заставляло Уиттмора раздраженно потирать переносицу. 

Впрочем, когда он вошел в кабинку и сел в кресло, приветственно качнув головой Хейлу, который вновь, к вящему удивлению Уиттмора, был со своей сестрой, Стилински вбежал в дверь, оттолкнув при этом Эрику. Уиттмор едва заметно поморщился и сам не понял от чего именно: то ли от нелепого вида запыхавшегося Стайлза, то ли оттого, что Хейл тут же протянул Стилински ладонь для дружеского рукопожатия, то ли и вовсе от благосклонной улыбки Эрики, которая потирала ушибленный локоть, но все еще с улыбкой смотрела на Стилински. 

— Ты здесь работаешь? — от удивления голос Коры резко перестал быть сахарно-тонким, представ обычным голосом двадцатипятилетней девушки с вполне серьезными планами на жизнь. Джексон с малопонятным удовлетворением осознал, что такой Хейл нравится ему гораздо больше, чем девицей в пышной юбке с постоянно закушенной губкой. 

— Вы знакомы? — Стилински опередил Уиттмора, присаживаясь прямо напротив Коры, и окинул ее заинтересованным взглядом, хотя все же большая доля восхищения досталась Эрике, которая, стоя на своих каблуках рядом с креслом Стайлза, открывала ему шикарный вид на собственную задницу, которую сегодня слишком сильно, по мнению Уиттмора, обтягивало платье. 

— Немного. Я встретила Кору, когда у нее сломался каблук и помогла ей дойти до ближайшего магазина, — снисходительно отозвалась Рейес, и Хейл, прищурившись на мгновение, кивнула в подтверждение ее слов. 

— Интересно, все блондинки такие добрые? — неуклюже пошутил Стайлз, но все, кроме Джексона, заулыбались, даже хмурый Дерек растянул губы в подобии улыбки. 

— Что будете заказывать? — взгляд Рейес вновь обходил Уиттмора, но он, засунув поглубже уязвленное самолюбие, решительно плюнул на это, заказав черный кофе без сахара. 

— А я буду черный чай. С сахаром. И пирожное! Пирожное, обязательно! — Джексон повел плечами, сбрасывая такую слишком знакомую любовь к черному чаю с сахаром с плеч. 

— Бизнес-ланч или что у вас там есть поесть, — быстро проговорил Стайлз, вклиниваясь между трескотней Коры, и тут же, будто оправдываясь, выдал: — Есть хочется нечеловечески! С Вашим чертовым контрактом я вчера не пообедал и не поужинал, а сегодня и завтрак проспал! 

— У нас есть бизнес-ланч в меню. Я принесу Вам двойную порцию, — понимающе кивнула Эрика, и Стилински благодарно на нее покосился. — А Вы что будете? 

Дерек Хейл недоверчиво на нее посмотрел, и Рейес показалось, что он сейчас обернется назад, чтобы удостовериться, что она говорит именно с ним. Джексон непонятно отчего довольно ухмыльнулся, и Эрика зацепилась взглядом за эту мимолетную ухмылку, впервые за день посмотрев ему в глаза без напускного равнодушия. 

— Ему холодный кофе со льдом, — ответила за брата Кора и толкнула папку с меню к краю стола, пояснив при этом: — У него дислексия. 

— Кора, — раздраженно выдохнул Дерек, с силой сжимая папку с документами в руках. 

— Да, братик? — пропела елейным голоском Хейл, откинувшись на спинку диванчика, на котором сидела вместе с братом, и окинула насмешливым взглядом черный ежик его волос. 

— Мистер Хейл, у нас довольно хороший шеф-повар, и если проблема в выборе лишь из-за некоторых проблем с восприятием информации, то я могла бы их разрешить, — мягко произнесла Эрика, срывая гневную тираду Дерека, у которого по лицу уже заходили желваки от поведения собственной сестры. 

Рейес жестом фокусника из цирка дю Солей отцепила небольшой плеер от петлицы платья, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался диктофоном. Она ловко распутала наушники, которыми был обмотан диктофон, и Джексон вновь поймал себя на том, что безбожно пялится на ее руки с тонкими пальчиками и ярким маникюром. 

— Если Вас не будут смущать редкие сбивы в начитке и отсутствие озвучки цен, то, пожалуйста, считайте, что это аудио-меню, — Эрика не особо уверенно протянула диктофон Хейлу, но тот внезапно довольно широко улыбнулся и легко вынул плеер из ее пальчиков, на мгновение задержав прикосновение. Джексон мысленно сказал себе, что спать ему определенно надо больше, чтобы ему не виделась подобная чушь, хотя с Рейес выражение «много спать» приобретало оттенок фантастического чтива. 

— Стилински прав, блондинки в этом ресторане исключительно добрые, — Хейл сделал сдержанный комплимент и воткнул наушник с круглым значком и буквой «R» в правое ухо. 

— Всего три папки: закуски, горячее и десерты. Там есть и подпапки, но я думаю с этим Вам сможет помочь сестра, — наклонив голову, произнесла Эрика и вновь мазнув взглядом по Джексону, который разглядывал ее поверх документов, добавила: — Мистер Хейл, я попрошу официантов принести остальные заказы, а после приму и Ваш, если Вам все же что-то приглянется из нашего меню. 

— Конечно, мисс... — Дерек в ожидании уставился на нее, и Рейес уже открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Уиттмор перебил ее, властно и жестко произнеся: 

— Рейес. Мисс Эрика Рейес. 

Теперь Джексону абсолютно точно было без надобности смотреть резюме, чтобы запомнить ее имя.


	8. 8 глава

— Мне наплевать, МакКол! Ты больше не таскаешься за мной! Хочешь меня охранять? Делай это так, чтобы я тебя не видел! Купи бэтмобиль, стань невидимкой или, я не знаю, что еще! — раздраженно произнес Джексон, глядя на абсолютно спокойного Скотта, который уже двадцать минут пытался доказать ему, что это всего лишь мера предосторожности. Но Уиттмор был слишком зол после обеда из-за восхищенного комплимента Дерека, предназначенного Эрике, который был произнесен ему прямо в лицо. 

Его почему-то неимоверно заводило, что кто-то другой, а в частности Хейл, посмел разглядеть сексуальность Эрики. Но еще больше его бесило, что Дерек отметил ее ум и прочие достоинства, и уже только в конце скромно упомянул, что она красива. А Рейес была чертовски красива! А еще соблазнительна и порочна. И она принадлежала ему, Джексону Уиттмору. 

За пару часов он сумел найти оправдание собственной почти-ревности. «Почти», потому что ревность обозначала имение каких-либо чувств к Эрике, а разовый (ладно, многоразовый) перепихон не имел ничего общего с какими-то там возвышенными чувствами. Джексон, словно на суде, мысленно привел около тридцати ситуаций, схожих с этой, и успокоился на том, что это часть его характера, как мужчины — собственнический инстинкт, не позволявший отдать то, что хотя бы на недолгое время стало его. 

— Хорошо, Джексон, я передам Лидии, что ты не нуждаешься в моих услугах, как шофера, — покорно кивнул МакКол, значительно отцензурив выражения Уиттмора, и по-военному развернувнулся на каблуках, после чего вышел из его кабинета. 

— Я уже думал, до него не дойдет, — проворчал Джексон, сминая в кулаке чистый лист, свежевыдранный из ежедневника с дурацкими синими полосами и календарем до две тысячи тридцатого года в конце переплета. Злость еще не полностью выветрилась, хотя часть, определенно, разрядилась на МакКоле. 

Уиттмор глянул в подпорченный ежедневник и, убедившись, что ничего важного не планируется, со спокойной душой хлопнул дверью, пройдя мимо девочки-референта, сосредоточенно клацающей своими наманикюренными ноготками по клавиатуре. Кстати, девчонка, тщательно подобранная Лидией, была хороша: тонкая талия, общая миниатюрность, недлинная аккуратная стрижка и звонкий голосок, время от времени доносившийся из селектора с различными пояснениями в графике. Джексон на автомате отметил это, а еще, так же машинально, отметил то, что называл ее девочкой, вовсе не заигрывая. Лиз (вроде бы ее звали именно так) было двадцать два, и единственное, что вызывали у Джексона ее короткая юбка и каблуки на тонкой шпильке, была жалость. Странная, малопонятная, брезгливая жалость, что ей, наверное, дико неудобно на таких высоких, почти прозрачных каблуках, которые едва цокали по полу при ходьбе. У Эрики же были клиновидные каблуки, которые издавали приятный, крепкий стук, совпадающий с сердцебиением Уиттмора. А еще Рейес не носила такие вызывающие юбки, а предпочитала платья с неглубоким декольте, которое однако было в разы заметнее, благодаря украшениям, что утопали в соблазнительной ложбинке между грудей. 

Джексон мотнул головой, злясь на себя за то, что вновь почему-то скатился в мысли об Эрике Рейес и ее груди. Хотя о ее груди, он как раз-таки был не прочь подумать, но не о самой Рейс, образ которой рисовался в голове с поразительной точностью. 

Уиттмор быстро спустился по главной лестнице, поднимая ворот пальто, и тут же натолкнулся взглядом на чертовку Рейес, которая покачивала шариковой ручкой в пальцах, склоняясь над какой-то бумагой. Джексону не составило труда пройти мимо, как ни в чем не бывало, но все же вид Эрики, проводящей по пухлым накрашенным губам длинным стволом ручки, прочно укрепился в сознании на полке рядом с воспоминаниями о ее мокрой шее и молочных плечах. 

Времени до вечера (читать: до встречи с Эрикой) было предостаточно, а великодушная Лидия сказала, что на сегодня он может устроить себе выходной. Временами Джексону хотелось свернуть ей шею, но он сдерживал эти глупые порывы, понимая, что МакКол всегда смотрит в будущее, и все ее решения правильны, в отличие от его собственных. Правда, последнее он вслух не признавал, чтобы не терять марку, но Лидия знала это и без его признаний. 

Когда Уиттмор сел в машину на водительское сидение, его на мгновение охватила немного странная эйфория. Все же он обожал ездить сам, а чертов МакКол лишал его такого удовольствия целую неделю! 

Глянув на навигатор, Джексон улыбнулся и выжал сцепление. Идея пойти в тренажерный зал была однозначно хорошей и в плане поддержания формы, и в плане вымещения излишней сексуальной энергии, которую почему-то концентрировала в нем Рейес. Сумка с кроссовками и спортивным костюмом лежала в багажнике, но опять-таки из-за проклятой Эрики уже неделю валялась там без дела. 

В зале Уиттмора знали и немного побаивались. Не потому, что он был покрыт трицепсами и прочим, но его ледяной взгляд часто становился ночным кошмаром новеньких менеджеров. Он занимался в этом зале уже шестой год, и тренера сразу же поняли, что стоит обходить его стороной. Что, впрочем, и делали. 

Вот и сейчас Джексон бросил заламинированный предусмотрительной Лидией абонемент на стойку менеджера и, не останавливаясь, прошел мимо девушки к раздевалкам. В сумке всегда лежал плеер, который постоянно пополнялся музыкой, но Уиттмор никогда не задумывался, кто это делал. Он вставлял наушники в уши и под удачный бит пробегал пару километров на беговой дорожке. 

Ему нравилось это ощущение, когда из головы вылетает все, оставляя место лишь оглушающей музыке, а мышцы гудят от такой нагрузки. Уиттмор мог проводить там несколько часов подряд, отжимаясь, качая пресс или просто бегая на дорожке. Реже — специально приходил, чтобы взять какой-то вес или, в принципе, поработать с, так называемым, «металлом». 

Джексону не столько нужно было посещение зала для поддержания идеального рельефа, сколько для разгрузки собственных мыслей. Твердый пресс и бугристые плечи были лишь дополнительным бонусом, приятным дополнительным бонусом. 

Но время, отведенное на зал, заканчивалось, Уиттмор уставал, а образы, так старательно заталкиваемые под электронные биты на задворки подсознания, вновь всплывали перед глазами. В прямом смысле этого слова, как бы это абсурдно не звучало. 

Эрика стучала своими каблучками на том же самом месте, что и вчера, и точно так же хохотала в трубку. Ей вероятно было холодно, потому что Джексону даже в плотных брюках было прохладно. Думать о том, каково ей в тонких капроновых чулках, он не хотел, поэтому просто мягко затормозил прямо напротив нее под неприятный сигнал машины, которая хотела припарковаться на этом же месте, и, перегнувшись через пассажирское сиденье, открыл дверь для Рейес.

— Не будь полный кретином. Она и так считает тебя не особо умным. И поверь мне, девушек не заводят слабоумные. Люблю тебя, — бегло проговорила в трубку Эрика и быстро упала в кресло, мелькнув коленками перед глазами Уиттмора. 

Из динамика донеслось что-то неразборчивое, из которого единственное внятное было «Я тебя тоже, шлюшка», но Рейес уже спрятала телефон в сумку, мимолетно поцеловав Джексона в щеку. 

Уиттмор непонимающе глянул на нее и облизнулся, пару раз дернув носом, словно кот. Эрика усмехнулась его мимике и вероятно бы рассмеялась, но закусила губу и, приподняв бровь, спросила: 

— Что-то не так? 

Джексон неопределенно мотнул головой, и Рейес вновь подавила улыбку, скрещивая ноги. Ей, определенно, нравился такой вечерний Уиттмор. Нет, он по-прежнему был заносчив, высокомерен и самоуверен, но все это было в значительно меньших пропорциях и искупалось вполне неплохим сексом. 

Еще Эрика думала о встрече с Корой в ресторане. Хейл, конечно же, промолчала насчет их немного более близкого, чем они рассказали, знакомства, но теперь она знала, что Рейес спит с Уиттмором, и далее все было несколько непредсказуемо. Когда об этом знал Айзек и, возможно, Лидия, это было невинным развлечением, чуть затянувшимся, но развлечением. А вот с Корой все это превращалось действительно в некое подобие романа. Но Эрика быстро выбросила эти мысли из головы, думая, что просто накрутила себя, не более того. 

Уиттмор, разумеется, не открыл ей дверь, когда они приехали, но властно прижал за талию к себе, когда они зашли в дом. Эрика беспомощно всхлипнула от такого резкого движения, но Джексон быстро успокоил ее, порывисто прижавшись губами к светлым волосам. 

Охранники проводили их косыми взглядами, но Уиттмору было наплевать, а Рейес пыталась подавить в себе липкое чувство неловкости. В первый раз, когда она была здесь, она вообще мало думала о каких-то приличиях, во второй — ее больше волновали не сошедшие с бедер синяки и простота собственного нижнего белья. 

Говорить было не о чем, но это почему-то не вызывало никакой неловкости или чего-то подобного. Да, возможно, Эрике и хотелось спросить, как прошел день и выпить бокал вина перед сексом, но Уиттмор явно не годился для подобного, поэтому Рейес просто плюнула на свои романтические желания, пользуясь тем, что есть. 

— Ванна на прежнем месте, — ухмыльнулся Уиттмор, стоило им зайти в квартиру, но Эрика лишь эротично обвела языком собственные губы и, развернувшись в сторону ванной, воспроизвела импровизированный стриптиз, с каждым шагом сбрасывая по части своего туалета. У дверей ванной она обернулась на заворожено глядящего ей вслед Уиттмора и игриво подмигнула, поведя плечиком. 

Джексон сглотнул, но не проявил большей реакции, позволив себе ослабить галстук и тяжело задышать, когда за Рейес закрылась дверь. В своем чертовом белье она выглядела даже соблазнительнее, чем без него. 

— Правильно говорят, что возбуждает возможность, а не голое тело, — глубоко вдохнул Уиттмор и, сбросив пиджак с плеч, наклонился, поднимая ее платье с пола. В его руках тряпка казалась необычайно маленькой, и он даже успел удивиться, как этот кусок материи скрывает ее тело, но наткнувшись взглядом на нечто, стоящее у него на обеденном столе, отбросил платье куда-то в сторону кровати. 

Подойдя ближе, он увидел записку, написанную каллиграфическим почерком Лидии, и тут же вспомнил о чертовой короне и банке с гребанным переучетом, или как они назвали это безобразие. 

От скуки Джексон стянул с шеи галстук и одновременно откинул замшевое полотно. Честно говоря, Уиттмор был разочарован увиденным. Он точно помнил, что отдал приличную сумму на аукционе, но то, что лежало перед ним, совсем не производило впечатления заплаченных денег. Мартин правильно охарактеризовала корону: ржавый металлолом. Ни больше ни меньше. Правда, несколько крупных камней немного исправляли состояние, но не делали корону шедевром. Рядом лежали какие-то дополнения к короне, в виде серег, ожерелья и чего-то совсем непонятного, и Джексон уже хотел накрыть все это «богатство» замшевой тряпочкой и не трогать, как и велела умница Лидия, но над плечом послышался восхищенный вздох. Уиттмор вздрогнул, но Эрика не заметила этого, горящими глазами разглядывая лежащий перед ним антиквариат. 

— А можно померить? 

Джексон сначала даже не понял, о чем она говорила. От Эрики слишком сильно пахло... Ею. С мокрых волос срывались маленькие капельки, которые падали на плечо его рубашки, а сама Рейес своими резкими поворотами головы и чересчур сильной близостью опьяняла своим ароматом. Она стояла, закутавшись в его темно-синее полотенце, и с надеждой смотрела прямо в глаза, склоняя голову на его плече. 

— Что померить? — наконец, произнес Уиттмор, оборачиваясь к ней в три четверти. Его удивляло ее желание хотя бы потому, что до этого момента самым распространенным (и, к слову, единственным) вопросом насчет этой груды металла он считал «Сколько стоит?». 

— Корону, — неуверенно качнула головой Эрика, сильнее сжимая руки на полотенце. 

— Корону? — глупо переспросил Джексон, неосознанно наклоняясь к ней. 

— Нельзя, так нельзя, — пожала плечами Рейес и отшатнулась от него, развернувшись на носках. 

Уиттмор потянулся за ней, потеряв тепло чужого тела, и перехватил ее руку. Вообще, для него это было довольно странно. Причем странным было все. Начиная от того, что Эрика уже в третий раз была с ним и совершенно ему не наскучила, заканчивая тем, что в свою квартиру он мало кого приводил. Как заметила Лидия, всегда есть отели, в которых горничные потом все уберут, а в собственной квартире ему не хотелось, чтобы оставались такие следы. Но в Рейес странным образом сочеталось и желание оставлять такие следы, и отсутствие отвращения к ним после. 

— Можно, — коротко возразил Уиттмор и вновь притянул ее к себе. Это уже входило в привычку: властно хватать ее и по-хозяйски прижимать к себе, подчиняя своей воле. 

— Правда? — глаза Эрики расширились, и Джексону, на мгновение, показалось, что рядом с ним она ни разу такого восторга не испытывала. Даже во время секса. 

Он закатил глаза, но тут же протянул руку к короне и ловко водрузил на голову Рейес, которая, хотя и стояла на носочках, была значительно ниже. Уиттмор аккуратно отвел мокрые пряди с ее лица и самой короны, абсолютно не беспокоясь о том, что вода может быть вредна антиквариату. 

Эрика быстро отошла от него, в несколько шагов пересекая расстояние до огромного зеркала в пол, в котором два утра до этого приводила себя в порядок. Она все еще держала руки у груди, поддерживая полотенце, но изящным жестом шеи отбросила волосы на спину. Рейес улыбалась в зеркало и кусала губы, завораживая Джексона все больше. 

Уиттмор неожиданно для себя понял, что корона, на самом деле, стоит тех денег, что он заплатил. На Эрике Рейес камни действительно сияли, а толстый ободок тяжелой короны отливал уже поистине золотым светом, а не тусклой медью. 

Джексон подошел ближе и щелкнул тумблером подсветки, сильнее освещая Эрику. 

— Знаешь, Джексон, каждая девушка, женщина да и любая особь женского пола мечтает об одной из двух вещей, — внезапно промурлыкала Рейес, однако не оборачиваясь к нему, а продолжая смотреть в зеркало. 

Уиттмор приподнял одну бровь, выражая этим желание узнать, о каких вещах все же мечтают все особи женского пола, как выразилась Эрика. Весь его вид говорил о том, что ему в общем-то все равно, но раз она пока не стонет под ним, а красуется перед зеркалом, то пусть говорит, что хочет. 

— Одни мечтают о принце, — на этих словах Джексон хмыкнул, но Рейес продолжила: — О сильном, храбром, который бы убивал драконов и устраивал балы. За которого можно было бы спрятаться в случае чего, а он сам был бы красив и сексуален, словно бог. 

— Понятно, — нетерпеливо и чуточку презрительно фыркнул Уиттмор. — А другая вещь? 

— А другая вещь — это корона, — Эрика перевела взгляд на него, теперь прямо глядя в светлые глаза Джексона. Ей все еще хотелось ежиться от его взгляда, но интерес, который читался в его глазах, быстро утопил желание сбежать как можно дальше. И, возможно, воспоминания о вчерашнем сексе в душе, где она пару минут назад намыливала плечи, скорее подогревали желание подчиняться ему. — Другие мечтают о короне. Другие мечтают быть королевами. Потому что жены принцев, принцессы, верят в любовь и полностью доверяют свои принцам. Королева с короной может жить и без короля. Она может жить и контролировать королевство, свою жизнь и что угодно, на что хватит ее короны. 

— И ты... — с намеком протянул Джексон, скашивая взгляд на корону в ее волосах. 

— А я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы верить в принцев, а корону, как видишь, все же удалось померить, — ее губы растянулись в улыбке. Именно в той улыбке, которую Джексон думал, что никогда не получит. 

А учитывая то, что через пару секунд Эрика аккуратно убрала руки, позволяя полотенцу упасть на пол, и шагнула к нему, Уиттмору начинало казаться, что он попал в параллельную реальность. Но ее быстрый, лишенный всякого чувства поцелуй и теплая ладошка, скользнувшая под ремень, быстро вернули его на землю, заставляя грубо сжать бока Рейес руками. 

— Сними корону, — чуть оттолкнув его ладонями, которыми крепко стискивала его плечи, прошептала Эрика. 

— Пусть, — отмахнулся Джексон, быстро ломая сопротивление Рейес, наклоняясь к ней: — Никогда не имел никого в короне. 

— Идиот, — пробормотала она ему прямо в губы, буквально давясь своим смехом, и в этот момент Уиттмору казалось, что искреннее, честнее и доверчивее быть невозможно. 

Уиттмору нравилось, что Эрика ему доверяла и практически зависела от него в такие моменты, но стоило ему с нее слезть, как вновь вся эта искренность доставалась исключительно ее брату. Иметь ее целыми сутками было невозможно чисто физически, но Джексону эгоистично хотелось получить Эрику Рейес в свое полное распоряжение. И вовсе не потому, что она нравилась ему, как женщина или как человек, нет. Уиттмору просто хотелось пользоваться своей игрушкой в любое время, а не в определенные часы, когда ему ее выдавали, а потом вновь отбирали. 

Нет, Джексону Уиттмору, определенно, так не нравилось.


	9. 9 глава

Джексон не заметил, как прошло десять дней. Эрика Рейес будто всегда присутствовала в его жизни, до того легко и просто она влилась в его будни. 

Он забирал ее вечером у библиотеки, ловя себя на мысли о том, что подъезжать стал ровно в тот момент, когда она выходила из стеклянных, отражающих ее солнечно-пшеничные волосы, дверей. Ни минутой позже или раньше. Уиттмор даже немного привык к ее мягкому прикосновению губ к его уже колкой, после целого рабочего дня, щеке. Эрика быстро утыкалась губами куда-то в скулу и так же быстро отстранялась, не придавая этому никакого особенного значения. Джексон тоже события из этого не делал, но все же скрывал свою приязнь к этому жесту. 

Они все так же не разговаривали во время своих встреч. Нет, безусловно, Эрика спрашивала, где полотенце, или игриво шептала что-нибудь на ухо, заставляя его член вставать колом, а Джексон мог завести бессмысленный разговор о том, как сильно он любит трахать ее без резинки, но дальше этого дело не заходило. Однако, за те десять раз, что она оставалась у него в квартире, плюс за три первых — “пробных” с кривой усмешкой язвил внутренний голос Уиттмора — раза, Джексон узнал достаточно о ней. Не то, чтобы достаточно для него самого, но, в целом, довольно многое из ее утренних разговоров с братом. 

Брата звали Айзек Лейхи, но по фамилии Рейес звала его только тогда, когда злилась или пыталась воззвать к его серьезности и пробиться через стену сарказма. Айзека она любила. В самом деле любила. Дорожила его мнением и бросила бы все на свете ради него. Уиттмор был уверен в этом так же сильно, как и в собственном бизнесе, а о стабильности последнего он знал не понаслышке, храни Господь Лидию МакКол. 

Лейхи много шутил и вскользь напоминал о многих моментах жизни Эрики. Джексон чувствовал себя так, словно смотрел дурацкий развлекательный кабельный канал, по которому анонсировали какую-то комедию, пустив тридцатисекундный ролик в эфир, а после сразу же снимали его. Возможно, все дело было в том, что Айзек был незаурядным рассказчиком, который мог увлечь с помощью своей самоиронии даже историей о покупке туалетной бумаги. 

Помимо брата, Эрика любила сладкое и нижнее белье. Это можно было понять и без лишних разговоров. В ее сумочке, в глубь которой случайно падал его взгляд, когда она прятала телефон после разговоров с братом, всегда был сникерс или любая другая шоколадка, а также с десяток фантиков. Насчет белья, все было еще проще. Он понял это, когда она так искренне расстроилась из-за того, что Джексон порвал один из ее лифчиков, и закусила не накрашенную губу с такой силой, что Уиттмору на мгновение показалось, что она сейчас расплачется. И не то, чтобы Джексон чувствовал себя виноватым или хотел загладить неловкость, но да, он купил ей один из комплектов белья, что значился в каталоге новой коллекции Агент Провокатор. Не интересуясь этим раньше, Уиттмор многое упустил, потому что фактически все комплекты идеально сидели на Эрике, которую воображение то и дело подкидывало в том или ином белье. 

Взгляд Эрики при виде чертового белья, которое было стилизованно под бесшовное, будто соединенное одними бантами из лент, которых стоило коснуться и они бы упали к ногам той, на ком оно, белье, было надето, был поистине бесценен для самолюбия Уиттмора. Да, и ярко-алый превосходно оттенял ее немного бледную кожу, придавая ей некоторую противоестественную, но от этого не менее притягательную смуглость. 

Лидия даже сделала ему замечание, что трахать одну и ту же девушку две недели подряд — это для него уж слишком, предупреждала, что Эрика может приревновать, начнись у него длительные отношения с другой. Джексон все же уловил скрытое беспокойство под маской ироничной безразличности, и, усмехнувшись, успокоил МакКол, убедив в том, что ни он, ни Эрика ничего глобального не ждут от этих “отношений”. И то, что она заводит его так, что он готов заниматься с ней сексом каждую ночь на протяжении двух недель, совершенно не повод прекращать это, даже наоборот! МакКол, как всегда, неопределенно хмыкнула, но больше ничего не сказала. 

Джексону же нравилось то, что происходило. Нравилось всем: начиная от той замены больничного “вечернего” запаха на утренний “его” и заканчивая тем, как Рейес кусала губы, сидя на нем верхом. Честно говоря, даже подъем в семь утра перестал казаться такой ужасной вещью, как раньше. Он успевал потратить час на бассейн, который располагался на первом этаже его жилого комплекса, и даже начал без опозданий разбирать отчеты Лидии за утренней чашкой кофе. Это уже устраивало саму МакКол, и она все меньше выступала против его продленной связи с Эрикой. 

— Джексон, не смей засыпать! — точный удар в плечо оказался слишком болезненным для его расслабленного тела. 

На часах было около трех часов ночи, и это уже стало привычным временем, чтобы лечь спать. Они никогда не разговаривали после секса, имея общую на двоих привычку засыпать сразу после. Эрика уходила в душ, быстро смывая с себя пот, а Джексон не утруждался даже этим, обычно уже засыпая к тому времени, как Рейес возвращалась из ванной. 

К слову говоря, они не просыпались в объятьях друг другу. Никто не забрасывал на другого ноги, не обнимал во сне, нет. Оба спали спиной друг к другу и были вполне счастливы таким раскладом. 

— Что не так? — негромко произнес Уиттмор, сонно щурясь на силуэт Эрики, которая в темноте собирала что-то с пола. 

— Если бы из твоей квартиры можно было бы выйти без твоего разрешения, — даже в темноте Джексон практически видел, как кривится свободолюбивая Эрика, — я бы ушла, а ты бы мог спать хоть до Второго Пришествия. Но так как ты не боишься восстания Терминатора и пользуешься всевозможной электроникой, то, будь добр, открой мне чертову дверь. 

— Ляг и спи, на часах три ночи, — проворчал Уиттмор, завалившись обратно на бок с явным намерением вновь уснуть. 

— Джексон, — прошипели ему в ухо и начали грубо трясти за плечо, впиваясь острыми ноготками в мышцы, которые и так ныли от долго держания тяжестей (читать: Эрики) на весу. 

— Ляг спать, черт бы тебя побрал, — рыкнул Уиттмор, резко переворачиваясь и подминая Рейес под себя. Ему было вполне удобно улечься головой на ее мягкую грудь, а мерный стук сердца походил на стук колес в поезде и имел такую же тенденцию к усыплению. 

— Джексон, пожалуйста, открой мне дверь, я уйду, а ты дальше будешь спать, — тихо проскулили над ухом, добавив последнее, обезоруживающее своей жалобностью “пожалуйста”. Голос Эрики звучал слишком высоко из-за передавленной Джексоном диафрагмы, и он порывисто поднялся на ладонях, давая Рейес вдохнуть немного кислорода. 

— Какого хрена ты забыла в три часа ночи на улице?! Хочешь есть — иди открой холодильник, выпить — иди открой бар. Хочешь хоть ванну с пузырьками иди принимай, только дай мне поспать! — достаточно громко произнес Джексон, нависая над ней. 

Его серебряный крестик, который он носил из-за нежного уважения к приемным родителям-католикам, мерно раскачивался перед глазами Эрики, и она даже не сразу смогла возразить, завороженная раскачивающейся, как маятник, подвеской. В голове почему-то вспыхнула мысль, что железо холодное. Рейес как-то абсолютно бессознательно подалась вперед и накрыла губами крестик, смыкая зубы на цепочке и удовлетворенно обводя языком холодный, как и ожидалось, металл. 

Лицо Уиттмора было слишком близко, и отодвинуться из-за цепочки, за которую его так легко поймала Рейес, было невозможно. Джексона удивляли ее действия ровно настолько, насколько скучны и наиграны были методы соблазнения его бывших пассий. 

Эрика чуть запрокинула голову и потянула его за собой, впрочем, Уиттмор не стал особо противиться и быстро упал на нее вновь, чувствуя, как усталость проходит, а он сам молниеносно восстанавливается после их предыдущего довольно длительного секса. 

Это была довольно забавная игра для них обоих, перекатывать языками во рту друг друга крестик, который явно предназначался не для этого. Рейес снова выводила на его плечах и спине быстрозаживающие царапины, которые вспыхивали белыми полосами на его коже, а Джексон сжимал ее бедра, будто пытаясь оставить на теле Эрики, как можно больше ответных отметин. 

И это было тем, что нравилось Уиттмору в Рейес, как в любовнице: их секс всегда был спонтанен. Он никогда не садился на кровать, пока она нарочито медленно подходила к нему, стаскивая по пути трусики и испытывая неловкую заминку из-за явного непонимания к чему приступить. Нет, Джексон быстро понял, что Эрика, в принципе, может свести любой разговор в горизонтальную плоскость одним лишним прикосновением и порочным, азартным взглядом. Она подныривала под его руку так ловко, что он буквально чувствовал ладонью все ее изгибы, или просто целовала со спины в шею, сжимая ладошками пояс его брюк. В любом случае, Рейес заводила его и судя по тому, как часто она его хотела, неприлично широко расставляя ноги, Джексон заводил ее не меньше. 

— Открой чертову дверь, — настойчиво произнесла Эрика чуть хрипловатым голосом, положив подбородок на тыльную сторону ладони, которая покоилась на груди Уиттмора. 

— Что тебе нужно? — лениво спросил ее Джексон, немного скашивая взгляд на Рейес, мокрые прядки которой щекотали его щеку. 

— У Айзека будут брать пункцию из спинного мозга. Каждый год берут, при его болезни обязательный ежегодный анализ. Это уже в шестой раз, а он трусит и истерит, словно старшеклассница с положительным тестом, — с усмешкой объяснила Эрика, и Уиттмор улыбнулся уголком губ ее последнему сравнению. Ему почему-то казалось, что так о брате она может сказать только ему и только сейчас. — Мне нужно в семь уже быть в госпитале. Джексон, открой дверь, уже почти четыре часа, я итак не успеваю заехать домой... 

— Поставь будильник на половину седьмого, утром я отвезу тебя в госпиталь. А сейчас заткнись и спи, нечего шляться по улицам в четыре утра, — пробурчал Уиттмор и столкнул ее ладонь и саму Эрику с себя. Хотя чего скрывать, это было уютно и ни шло ни в какое сравнение с колючим одеялом, которое он тут же накинул на себя. 

— Ладно, — неуверенно пробормотала Рейес и заправила светлые волосы за ухо, легко растянувшись на широкой постели Уиттмора. 

И Джексон не обманул ее, чего втайне так боялась Эрика: он встал по первому же ее “приказу” и, немного пошатываясь ото сна, пошел в ванную. Рейес облегченно выдохнув, щелкнула профессиональной кофе-машиной, которая была точно такой же, как в Авиоле, и принялась расчесывать спутавшиеся волосы, с переменным успехом ломая зубчики расчески и оставляя их в своих кудрях. 

К слову говоря, пока она расчесывала волосы и приводила себя в порядок уже фактически на автомате, то успела вспомнить, что бармен Джош обмолвился, что кофе-машина в Авиоле стоит около пятнадцати тысяч долларов и еще долго-долго расхваливал чертову железку, но Эрика впервые поняла, что понятия не имеет, насколько богат Уиттмор. Она не разбиралась в машинах, поэтому не могла оценить стоимость его Ламборджини или Майбаха, которые он за десять дней сменил раза три точно. Рейес не обращала внимания на дизайн и обстановку его квартиры, хотя если присмотреться то один умывальник из темного камня, который Эрика не смогла определить, стоил как вся ее квартира. Не говоря уже о белье из новой коллекции Агента Провокатора, которое стоило не меньше штуки баксов. 

К тому моменту, как Джексон вышел из ванной, Эрика уже была одета и подкрашивала губы небольшим тюбиком своей помады, проводя столбиком краски раз за разом по нижней губе. Рейес выглядела довольно прилично, хотя и не так восхитительно, как, например, вчера вечером перед библиотекой, и для Уиттмора каждый раз оставалось загадкой, как так быстро Эрика умела приводить себя из расслабленной, удовлетворенной, сонной женщины с размазанными по щекам остатками косметики, которые в спешке не удалось смыть вчера, в аккуратный, несколько бледный образ с более-менее хорошей укладкой и ровным цветом лица. Хотя Джексон каждый раз внимательно следил за ее “чудесными превращениями”, все равно оставался в полном недоумении на этот счет. 

— Кофе на столе, — мелодично произнесла Рейес, идя в разрез с собственными хриплыми ночными стонами, и продолжила дальше выравнивать волосы, не обращая внимания на Джексона. 

Если говорить честно, то Уиттмор снова был удивлен: в этой кофе-машине он не заваривал кофе ни разу. И вообще, большинством приспособлений, которые находились в его квартире, он никогда в жизни не пользовался. Джексон предпочитал пить кофе в хороших кофейнях, а расслабляющий массаж получать в SPA-салонах, а не в ванной с супер-функцией. 

Еще одно удивление - кофе оказался весьма сносный, и он быстро опрокинул небольшую чашечку, мимолетно взглянув на наручные часы. Без десяти минут семь: похоже, он погорячился с тем, чтобы встать в половину. Но Уиттмор ни за что не стал бы признавать свою вину, поэтому быстро застегнул рубашку, так же живо заправляя ее в брюки. К счастью, галстук был завязан, и ему не приходилось мучиться, чтобы тот выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь подобающе его статусу. 

— Тебе стоит утопить того, кто завязал тебе галстук, — негромко произнесла Эрика и быстро взвизгнула молнией косметички, бросая ее в сумочку. 

— В смысле? — глупо переспросил Джексон, становясь рядом с ней перед зеркалом. 

Эрика в своем вчерашнем, немного помятом платье смотрелась чуть более нежной и чуть менее стервозной, чем вчера на работе в этом же платье. А Джексон с растрепанными волосами и косо повязанным галстуком тоже выглядел лишь наполовину собранным. Будто они на мгновение застывшая в зеркале парочка, которая еще не до конца собралась на работу. Уиттмору почему-то показалось, что через секунду жизнь у зеркальных Эрики и Джексона пойдет своим чередом, где она со смехом поправляет ему галстук, а он целует ее в макушку и шутит насчет излишней косметики на лице. 

— В смысле, что ты похож на цирковую обезьянку, — усмехнулась Эрика, отходя от зеркала, этим самым разрушая иллюзию, созданную разумом Уиттмора. 

— Завяжи, — одним словом приказал Джексон и волевым жестом растянул кривой узел галстука. 

Рейес приподняла брови, но больше ничем не выразила свое удивление, деловито взявшись за тканые концы галстука, которые приятно холодили пальцы шелком. 

Она стояла на носочках, потому что туфли всегда сбрасывала еще у дверей, вместе с пальто, а Уиттмор наблюдал за ее ловкими пальцами, которые быстро-быстро сновали по его воротнику и бордовому галстуку, пропуская нужные петли и прочие малоуловимые глазом Джексона детали. В конце концов, Эрика подтянула крепкий узел к его горлу, который выделялся красивой подушечкой на белой ткани рубашки, и, довольно улыбнувшись собственной работе, подняла голову вверх, взглянув на него.

Рейес не стала его останавливать, когда Джексон жесткими пальцами схватил ее за подбородок, притягивая к своему лицу, и впился в свеженакрашенные губы. Его рука потихоньку сползла на ее горло, перехватывая глотку Эрики буквально поперек, и стоило лишь посильнее надавить, она бы точно, абсолютно точно, умерла от асфиксии. Но Уиттмор этого не делал, продолжая целовать Рейес, и сама Эрика уловила его ритм и настроение, подстраиваясь под жесткие, рваные укусы и, будто виноватые, зализывающие маленькие ранки собственных зубов, движения. Она осторожно поднялась ладонями по его воротнику, шее и огладила непривычно гладкие, только выбритые щеки Джексона. 

— Мы опаздываем, — Рейес надавила большими пальцами на его челюсть, призывая остановиться, и Уиттмор, недовольно глянув на нее, отстранился, стряхивая ее руки со своего лица. 

Эрика молча протянула ему влажную салфетку, вытирая размазанную по подбородку и щекам помаду номер триста сорок шесть, медовый грильяж. И не то, чтобы эта информация была важна для нее сейчас, но отчего-то комментировать и вообще думать об этом странном утре было некомфортно. 

— Пошли, — довольно грубо проговорил Джексон, но все же бережно прикоснулся к ее локотку. 

Эрика, успевшая наложить помаду второй раз, кивнула ему в ответ, и, скривив губы, в попытке удержать улыбку, быстро коснулась уголка его губ большим пальцем, стирая остаток ее помады. Уиттмор закатил глаза, но сделал это как-то совсем не презрительно, а так, словно он каждый день пачкается в ее помаде, и каждый раз забывает ее в уголке губ. 

Рейес хотелось поцеловать его еще раз.


	10. 10 глава

Эрика оперлась локтем на оконную раму, старательно рассматривая быстро сменяющийся за окном пейзаж. Джексон водил агрессивно, вжимая педаль газа в пол, но все же не нарушал правил и мог мягко затормозить при необходимости. Рейес уже могла даже сказать, что привыкла к подобному и единственное, что было странным, так это дневной свет за стеклом. 

Она внезапно вспомнила о разговоре с Корой, когда пришла домой перед поездкой к Айзеку. Это было утро после той встречи в ресторане, и Хейл эмоционально начала добиваться от нее подробностей, пихая в бок так, словно была знакома с ней, по меньшей мере, с сотню лет. 

— Ты спишь с Джексоном Уиттмором! — в очередной раз взвизгнула Кора и, едва не столкнув кружку с горячим чаем на пол, перебралась на спинку дивана, перегибаясь через подушки. 

— Да, я занимаюсь сексом с Джексоном Уиттмором, — терпеливо подтвердила Эрика и вышла из гардеробной, поправляя складки на темно-синем платье: — А ты наследница Хейлов! Могла бы и сказать заранее! 

— Ну, а что тут такого? — разом поскучнела Кора. Ей было гораздо интереснее обсуждать то, с кем спит Рейес, нежели разворачивать свои сопливые истории про семейные неприязни. — Ты знала, что у меня есть деньги. И вот узнала откуда. Что-то кардинально изменилось? 

Хейл выказывала полное равнодушие, но напрягшиеся плечи выдавали ее с лихвой, и Эрика сжалилась над ней, ласково улыбнувшись: 

— Ничего не изменилось, мышка моя. Просто я почувствовала себя неловко при встрече. 

Кора вскинула голову, всматриваясь блестящими глазами в Рейес, и, чуть помолчав, задумчиво пробормотала: 

— Мышка? 

— Прости, — Эрика выставила руки в извиняющемся жесте, — не нравится — не буду так называть. 

— Нравится! — поспешно отозвалась Хейл, все-таки столкнув чашку на пол. Она виновато уставилась на расплывающееся на коричневом ковре пятно, и тут же подняла взгляд на Рейес, готовая выдать тираду оправданий вперемешку с извинениями. 

— Я на этот ковер столько чая пролила, что можно было бы уже закрывать производство в Китае, — негромко проговорила Эрика, прижимая палец к губам, словно рассказала сейчас огромнейший секрет. Кора не сдержала смешок, тут же заливаясь звонким смехом, а Рейес лишь приподняла брови в театральном жесте и добавила: — А ты думаешь, почему он коричневый? 

Хейл, отсмеявшись, все же потерла ногой мокрое пятно, немного впитывая темную жидкость в свои светлые махровые носки, и, оставшись довольна тем, что сделала, пошла заваривать другую порцию. Благо чашка не разбилась. 

— А насчет неловкости, расскажи кому-нибудь другому, — крикнула она с кухоньки, абсолютно не беря в расчет то, что даже шепот разносился по маленькой квартирке с предельной громкостью. — С моим братцем пофлиртовала, Стайлзу поулыбалась, Джексона заставила ревновать. Если это неловкость, то ты в самом низу турнирной таблицы по неловкостям! 

— Из всего, что ты перечислила, я лишь Стайлзу и улыбнулась. И то, только потому, что он милый, и не граммом больше. Стилински забавен, но видов я на него не имею никаких. Равно, как и на Дерека. А Джексон... Какая ревность, мышка моя?! Мы просто спим вместе, и его в последнюю очередь волнует, с кем я там переглядываюсь и флиртую, — фыркнула Эрика, прилежно складывая в сумочку книги, которые вчера взяла в библиотеке для Айзека. 

— Значит, все-таки флиртуешь! — победно воскликнула Кора, выруливая из кухни с двумя чашками чая. Рейес все чаще забывала пить по утрам чай, давясь на работе мерзким, горьким эспрессо. 

— Не цепляйся к словам, — небрежно отмахнулась Эрика, благодарно принимая из рук Хейл кружку с солнечно-желтым, под стать ее волосам, смайликом на белоснежном боку. 

— Дерек — очень даже неплохая партия для тебя. Он обходителен, умен, — неожиданно произнесла Кора и, немного подумав, добавила: — Красив в каком-то роде. У него правда есть чокнутая история со своей бывшей, но она сейчас в Нью-Йорке, да и все мы не без греха. 

— Так, Хейл, заканчивай эту промо акцию, — с хохотом отозвалась Эрика, запихивая печенье в рот и стараясь не смазать помаду. — Мне не нужны ни отношения, ни флирт, ничего вообще с твоим братом. Он красивый, умный и богатый, но явно не из моей сказки. 

— А Уиттмор, значит, из твоей? — хмыкнула Кора, запивая ореховое печенье чуть остывшим чаем. 

— И Уиттмор не из моей, — вздохнула Рейес, но тут же игриво улыбнулась, по-кошачьи сощурив глаза. — Но не горевать же мне по этому поводу? Ведь не только Джексон мною пользуется... 

— Шлюшка, — хихикнула Хейл, и Эрика в наигранной обиде закатила глаза, отвернувшись от подруги. 

Кора потом еще пару раз заговаривала на тему Джексона, но вскоре поняла, что Рейес в самом деле не строит планов по завоеванию Уиттмора, как собственного мужа, предпочитая хороший и — что самое главное — регулярный секс. 

В целом, Кора относилась к тому, что Эрика спит с владельцем ресторана, гораздо лояльнее, чем Айзек, которому сейчас предстояло сказать, что она, Эрика, не бросила заниматься “придурью” и уже вторую неделю продолжает прелюбодействовать с Джексоном. 

Вчера Рейес как-то абсолютно не подумала о том, что Лейхи может спросить, почему Джексон привез ее. А учитывая то, что они опаздывали уже на десять минут, то Айзек, наверняка, мялся во дворике, у ворот. Надежда на то, что Уиттмор высадит ее и тут же даст по газам, исчезая в линии горизонта, тоже стремительно таяла: Джексон явно планировал выжать из такого раннего подъема все, что можно, а, в частности, и знакомство с Лейхи. О чем он только что и сказал, постукивая пальцами по обтянутому кожей рулю. 

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Эрика тактично попыталась отказать, но Уиттмор лишь кинул на нее недоверчивый взгляд, и Рейес поняла, что лучше не препятствовать ему. 

Госпиталь встретил их проржавевшими воротами с пузырящейся краской, крошащимися каменными заборами и бледным, встрепанным юношей, который ходил вдоль ворот несоразмерно длинными шагами. Паренек имел шапку нестриженных кудрей натурального пшеничного цвета и привычку заламывать руки каждые пару секунд. Он явно нервничал и бросился к Эрике, словно утопающий к спасательному кругу. 

— Эрика, может можно перенести эту эвтаназию хотя бы на пару дней? Или недель? Месяцев или лет... — лихорадочно стал шептать Айзек, но все же стал дышать ровнее, когда Рейес приобняла его за плечи, поднимаясь высоко на носочках: рост парня был даже выше, чем Джексона, который гордился своими метр восемьдесят три. 

— Айзек, каждый год одно и то же, — вздохнула Рейес, проводя рукой по волосам Лейхи и зарываясь пальчиками в его кудряшки. Жест казался вполне себе естественным, но Джексону это абсолютно беспричинно не нравилось. 

— Эрика-а, — простонал Айзек, подныривая под ее руку. 

Он потерся щекой о ее плечо и, под усмешку Рейес, сильнее сжал в своих объятиях. Лейхи сейчас был похож на маленького мальчика, который обнимал плюшевого мишку перед кабинетом стоматолога, чтобы не бояться. По сути все так и было, изменился лишь возраст и процент предстоящей боли. 

— Все будет, как обычно... — начала Эрика, успокаивающе гладя Лейхи по плечу. 

— Как обычно — больно! — вскинулся Айзек, мгновенно разрывая объятия. — Почему ты не можешь быть гуманнее и просто застрелить меня, а?! Ты же почти моя родная сестра! 

— Почему почти? — оттолкнувшись от блестящего бока своего “Порше”, громко спросил Джексон, вмешиваясь в этот странный семейный разговор. 

— У нас общая мать и разные отцы и, чисто технически, она моя опекунша, а не сестра, и-и-и... Кто ты, вообще, такой? — выдохнул информацию Лейхи и уставился на Уиттмора, покрепче прижав сестру к себе. 

От Джексона не укрылось это телодвижение, и он не смог сдержать ухмылки, саркастично думая, сколько раз он прижимал Эрику к себе так же. Рейес перехватила брата за пояс, обвивая руками торс, и, прильнув головой к его груди, прошептала на ухо что-то успокаивающее или объясняющее. С лица Уиттмора тотчас слетела ухмылка: так он не обнимал Эрику Рейес ни разу. 

— Я не говорю, что ты плохой человек, но две недели?! Серьезно?! Ты просто вслушайся в эти два ужасных слова! Две недели, — излишне громко воскликнул Айзек, чуть отстраняясь от Эрики. 

— Ну, А-айзек, — протянула она, виновато глядя на брата. 

Джексон быстро переступил черту госпиталя (парковка на территории была запрещена, и машина стояла на подъездной дорожке, буквально в нескольких метрах от ворот) и в пару шагов пересек расстояние до Рейес, все еще обнимающей Лейхи. Его, в который раз за это утро, посетило чувство, что он здесь абсолютно лишний. И это чувство не являлось для него чем-то новым. Так происходило довольно часто, но всегда-всегда он терял интерес к ситуации и людям в целом, оставляя их компанию. Сейчас же все казалось с точностью до наоборот: компания Рейес и Лейхи не считала его нужным. Рейес совершенно не нуждалась в нем, кроме как в любовнике на пару ночей. И, честно говоря, это чертовски било по самолюбию. 

— Ты не сказала ему, что спишь со мной? — усмехнулся Джексон, в упор разглядывая Айзека. Из все тех же утренних разговоров Эрики он имел смутное представление об Лейхи, но, в общем-то, представлял его именно таким: долговязым, худощавым и нездорово-бледным, за счет чего его глаза выглядели огромными и слишком яркими для его блеклой, болезненной внешности. 

Так же Уиттмор отметил, как передернуло Лейхи, когда он так небрежно сказал про секс с Эрикой. И вот это, как раз поднимало и самооценку, и настроение. 

— Я умолчала о некоторой длительности... — заюлила Рейес, отводя взгляд, но Айзек перебил ее: 

— Не сказала. 

— Маленькая лгунья, — пробормотал Джексон, облизнув губы. Его взгляд был устремлен точно на Эрику и тихие слова предназначались совсем не для ушей Лейхи. 

Рейес чувствовала себя неловко, и ей почему-то было невероятно стыдно перед обоими мужчинами. Перед Айзеком — за то, что солгала насчет того, что больше не оказывалась в постели Уиттмора, а перед Уиттмором — что постыдилась его и не рассказала обо всем брату. Но тут же одернула себя тем, что Лейхи ее родной человек и всегда простит ее, а Джексону должно быть, в принципе, наплевать на нее, и он должен даже желать, чтобы она не распространялась об их связи. 

— Айзек, это Джексон. Да, я сплю с ним, и да, пока не собираюсь прекращать это делать. Вам очень приятно познакомиться, а сейчас мы прощаемся с тобой, Джексон, и уходим, потому что доктор Мэрфилд не будет ждать нас вечность, — глубоко вдохнув, на одном дыхании протараторила Эрика и грубо потянула Айзека за собой, даже не давая брату возможности пожать протянутую Уиттмором руку. 

— Только надень белый халат или еще что-нибудь, а не то этот чокнутый Мэрфилд снова уставится на твой третий размер и, не приведи Господь, просверлит меня не в том месте! — Айзек не стал сопротивляться сестре и быстро зашагал вслед за ней, даже не пытаясь выпутаться из ее цепкой хватки. 

— Я бы обиделась, но у меня второй с половиной, поэтому я тебя обожаю за поднятие своей самооценки, — хохотнула Эрика и скользнула рукой за его шею, теперь полностью обнимая брата и лишая возможности сбежать, что явно читалось в его больших голубых глазах. 

Рейес быстро уводила Лейхи к крыльцу госпиталя, громко смеясь и постоянно успокаивая брата дурацкими шутками. Вскоре они скрылись за огромными, наверняка, очень тяжелыми дверьми, а Джексон все так же смотрел им вслед, раз за разом прокручивая в голове то, как Эрика широко улыбалась, взмахивала своими блондинистыми волосами, которые невероятно хорошо смотрелись в дневном свете, и так яро заботилась об Айзеке. 

Та Эрику, которую он знал и любил трахать в своей постели, не шла ни в какое сравнение с той Эрикой, которая только что зашла в госпиталь, бережно обнимая брата. 

Эта Эрика переливалась какой-то малопонятной радостью, граничащей с самым настоящим счастьем. Ее волосы светились из-за солнца, а карие глаза казались совсем светлыми и ничуть не пугающими. Она выговаривала что-то Лейхи абсолютно безо всякого стеснения, и Джексон был уверен, что с ним она никогда не возьмет такой тон: настойчиво-заботливый и нежно-любящий, что ли. 

Рейес не так уж много и сказала о нем и совсем не оскорбляла, но почему-то это утро стало казаться Уиттмору противно-липким и отнюдь не приятным. 

***

 

Эрика смотрела из окна палаты Айзека на то, как Джексон поддел носком своих дорогих туфель камень, с силой отшвырнув его в сторону, и сел в свой “Порш”, порывисто разворачиваясь и стремглав уезжая. 

У нее было довольно странное, смешанное чувство об этом утре и об отношениях с Джексоном в целом. Она, на самом деле, до этого утра совершенно не задумывалась о том, что же конкретно связывает ее и Уиттмора. Да, секс. И еще секс. И, пожалуй, еще немного секса. Ах, да! Еще он владелец ресторана, в котором она работает. Нет, простите, сети ресторанов, в одном из которых она работает. По сути, это был обычнейший служебный роман, только разве, что трахал начальник не секретаршу, а администратора, да разница в социальном статусе была, как пропасть в Спарте. 

— Он тебе нравится? — Айзек лежал без рубашки на своей постели и, по совету Эрики, старался медленно и глубоко дышать, чтобы не так сильно нервничать. 

Рейес открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но в голову отчего-то совсем ничего не шло, и она выдохнула в такт с Лейхи, выводя на чуть запотевшем стекле цветочек. Цветочек получился кривоватый и, если прищуриться, то сердцевинка приходилась как раз на то место, где пару минут назад был припаркован “Порш” Джексона. Хотя она могла и ошибаться. 

— Значит, нравится, — удовлетворенно ответил за нее Лейхи. Не сказать, что его безмерно радовал этот факт, но ему доставляло удовольствие быть правым по отношению к Эрике и ее всегда запутанным чувствам. 

— Не то, чтобы нравится... — качнула головой Рейес и задумчиво постучала ноготком по стеклу. — Знаешь, он привлекателен, хорош в постели и денег у него хватает. 

— И дальше что? — приподнял одну бровь Айзек, ежась от ветерка, который проникал в щели окон: ремонт госпиталя носил избирательный характер. 

— И ничего, — Рейес ловко соскочила с подоконника, танцевальным шагом приближаясь к брату. — Я думаю, что скоро ему надоест секс со мной. По крайней мере, так часто мы видеться не будем. 

— И дальше-то что?! — нетерпеливо спросил Лейхи, подаваясь вперед и несколько тревожно заглядывая в глаза сестры. 

Эрика, честно говоря, не часто находилась в таком задумчивом и даже грустном настрое. Да, вероятно, она грустила, но старалась не делать этого при Айзеке, даря тому один позитив, как и советовали врачи. 

— Ничего дальше, Лейхи, — хлопнула себя по бедрам Рейес, вмиг натягивая на лицо привычную улыбку, но заметив грустный взгляд брата, благосклонно добавила: — К Рождеству у нас все закончится, не переживай, кудряш.


	11. 11 глава

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлан главы через неделю после предыдущей.

Эрике было холодно. 

Ей всегда было холодно, когда она ждала Джексона. Нет, Рейес никогда не ждала Джексона по долгу, но те пару минут, скорее даже минута, одна единственная, заставляли ее мерзнуть из-за тонкого капрона и юбок, которые хоть и не были короткими, но все же открывали колени. 

Сегодня ей было особенно холодно: критические дни пришли ровно по календарю, что радовало и, одновременно, портило настроение и добавляло Эрике чувствительности. В частности, чувствительности к холоду. А учитывая то, что она собиралась сказать Джексону о том, что сегодня у них ничего не получится, а потом идти в метро и добираться до дома, толкаясь в людской толпе, настроение скакало от отметки “хоть бы сдохнуть” до отметки “вот сдохли все остальные”. 

Эрика раз сто успела себя проклясть за то, что не удосужилась узнать номер мобильника Уиттмора. И, честно говоря, она бы наплевала на то, что ее кто-то ждет, но ее все же напрягало, что Джексон может разозлиться и уволить ее. Да, конечно, для Айзека и Коры она не верила в подобный расклад, ведь Уиттмору наплевать на нее, как на свою (даже не прямую!) подчиненную, но все же в ее голове было место для подобного варианта реальности. 

Рейес быстро открыла дверцу машины, неуклюже ударив себя по колену серебристым крылом авто: она не могла привыкнуть к частой смене машин, которые обладали абсолютно разной посадкой. Она села в машину, тряхнув волосами, и с громким хлопком закрыла дверь. 

Но не это удивило Джексона. Хотя даже не удивило, а возмутило и в некоторой степени даже обидело. Рейес впервые села в его машину с заранее выключенным телефоном и при встрече даже не прикоснулась к нему, не говоря о поцелуе в щеку. Уиттмор на мгновение задумался, что же вызвало в нем такую волну чувств и понял, что без ее дурацкого, но такого привычного приветствия, он чувствует себя... Обделенным?! 

— Джексон, — позвала его Эрика, едва они отъехали от чертовой библиотеки, и это вновь выбило Уиттмора из седла. 

— М? — неопределенно протянул Уиттмор, делая вид, что полностью увлечен дорогой. 

— Джексон, пожалуйста, остановись, — зевнув, произнесла Рейес, и отчего именно этот зевок заставил Джексона улыбнуться: широко растянуть губы, чуть опустив уголки вниз, будто удерживаясь от смешка. 

— По дороге расскажешь, что ты там хочешь, — отмахнулся от нее Уиттмор, одновременно пытаясь стряхнуть глупую улыбку со своего лица. 

— Джексон, я хочу сказать, что у нас сегодня не получится секс, — с места в карьер заявила Эрика, понимая, что иначе его, навряд ли, можно было остановить, и, не дожидаясь банального вопроса “почему”, добавила: — Извиняюсь за подробности, но у меня месячные и я не поклонница, так сказать, кровавого секса. Останови около вон того магазинчика, если не сложно. 

Рейес ткнула пальчиков в лобовое стекло, и Джексон по инерции проследил взглядом, утыкаясь глазами в вывеску обычного продуктового магазина, коих только на этой улице было с пару десятков. Однако, она сказала это так легко и просто, словно это не являлось в некоторой степени отказом, а было вполне логично и даже банально. 

Уиттмор молча подъехал к магазинчику, пока Рейес клацала по кнопкам своего допотопного телефона, который, кстати, невероятно раздражал Джексона. 

— Кора? Ты сегодня у меня? Я тоже сегодня у меня, — Эрика засмеялась так чисто и искренне, как не смеялась даже с братом. Не сказать, что она лживо смеялась Айзеку, но с собеседницей у нее, похоже, была иная связь нежели с братом: такая же трепетно-нежная, но в то же время чуточку материнская, что ли. — Посмотри в шкафчике над мойкой... Да, там должно быть пару бутылок вина. А чуть дальше пару картонных пакетов. Из пакетного вина глинтвейн получается вкуснее, мышка. Так сколько пакетов? Три? Отлично! Я куплю чего-нибудь сладкого, а ты поставь на огонь вино, хорошо? Будешь зефир? Оке-ей, мышка. До встречи. 

Все это Рейес говорила, вылезая из машины, и уверено шагая к двери магазинчика, даже не попрощавшись с Джексоном, который, впрочем, последовал за ней, понимая, что ему надо чуть больше времени, чтобы сообразить насчет своих чувств от происходящего. Уиттмор даже придержал ей дверь, что Эрика, кажется, и не заметила. 

Рейес подхватила корзинку и, ловко лавируя между выходящими людьми, прошла между магазинных железных створок, что с силой били по ногам. Джексон, честно говоря, думал сказать ей все, то надумал на пороге, и с гордо поднятой головой выйти, но хмурящаяся у прилавка со специями Эрика и возможность подумать ещё слились воедино, заставляя Уиттмора идти за ней, заворожено наблюдая за ее жестами и улыбками, которые она раздаривала всем просто так. 

Рейес, в основном, молчала, изредка переговариваясь с продавцами-консультантами, и абсолютно не обращала внимания на Джексона за своим плечом, иногда рассеяно мажа по нему взглядом, в поиске все тех же продавцов-консультанатов. 

— Эрика... — вдохнув полную грудь воздуха, наконец, произнес Уиттмор, но не сумел продолжить, так как кто-то потянул его за рукав пальто вниз. 

— Папа, купи мне вон ту шоколадку и чупа-чупс, — уверенно произнесло что-то маленькое с совершенно светлыми, такими, какие бывают только у детей, волосами. 

Это “что-то” было одето в ярко-розовый плащик и темные сапожки, а так же постоянно вертело головкой, отчего заколки, в тон плащику, болтались из стороны в сторону. Девочка ещё раз дернула его за рукав, вызволяя Джексона из некоего ступора, и порывисто вскинула головку вверх, тут же испуганно прошептав: 

— Вы не мой папа... 

— Привет, малышка, — Эрика опустилась на корточки, и теперь взгляду Джексона предстали две светлые макушки: одна солнечная, почти искусственная Эрики и одна бледная, почти больничная незнакомой девочки, которая все ещё не отпустила его рукав. Но Джексону отчего-то было абсолютно спокойно, а ещё казалось, что он готов купить девочке весь магазин, если она попросит. — Давай, пойдем найдем твоего папу, хорошо? Меня зовут Эрика, а тебя? 

— Эмили, — чуть шепеляво произнесла девочка, смущенно опуская глаза в пол, но послушно приняла руку Эрики, когда та взяла ее маленькую ладошку в свою. 

Отец Эмили нашелся почти сразу, и она бросилась к отцу, обнимая взволнованного родителя за плечи, как только увидела, вырывая ладошку из рук Эрики. И Джексону даже послышался, скорее всего, даже привиделся, призрачный вздох разочарования, исходящий от Рейес. 

— Дети такие милые, правда? — внезапно спросила она, впервые за всю эту странную прогулку по магазину заговорив с ним. 

— Ты хочешь детей? — эта мысль буквально взорвала сознание Джексона, и он даже не сумел удержать вопрос в себе, с недоумением выдохнув его в сторону Рейес. 

— Мне тридцать два, Джексон. Конечно, я хочу детей, — вскинула брови Эрика, оборачиваясь лицом к нему. И весь ее вид говорил о том, что он сморозил полную чушь. 

Рейес прошагала мимо него к кассе, задевая волосами и даже немного прижимаясь, чтобы не смести банки со стеллажа. Уиттмор вновь поплелся за ней, словно собачка на поводке, раздражая самого себя этим до зубного скрежета. Он наблюдал, как ее тонкие пальцы выкладывают из корзины пару пачек зефира и мармеладных мишек, пару шоколадок, несколько пакетиков со специями и какой-то журнал с Викторией Бэкхем на обложке. Кассирша довольно быстро все пробила, и уставилась на него вопрошающим взглядом. Джексон поставил на ленту бутылку воды, которую носил по всему магазину, взяв из холодильника у самых дверей, и схватил с полки пластиковую коробку мятной жвачки на сто подушечек. Эрика аккуратно сложила все в бумажный пакет и, дождавшись пока кассирша разменяет сотню баксов Уиттмора, продолжила, будто не прошло пятнадцати минут после ее последней фразы: 

— Мне тридцать два, и я не в том возрасте, когда женщины открещиваются от желания завести семью. Я хочу встретить хорошего мужчину, выйти за него замуж и родить ребенка. Но это только звучит так легко. На деле же, я только на первом этапе торможу года три, если не больше. Тебе в этом плане гораздо проще. 

— Это почему? — нахмурился Джексон, понимая, что просто не успевает за быстротечным потоком мысли Эрики. Он банально не успевал расставлять по полочкам в своей голове новую информацию о ней. Казалось, что раньше она ничегошеньки не рассказывала о себе. И это была не та информация, о которой они болтали с Айзеком по утрам, это было личное, ее мысли и то, что она хранила где-то внутри, лишь изредка говоря на эту тему. 

— Почему? — удивленно переспросила Рейес, вновь оборачиваясь к нему полностью. За ее спиной светился фонарь, буквально обволакивая ее облаком желтоватого света, а тяжелый пакет слишком сильно хотелось отобрать из ее рук, чтобы не видеть, как она постоянно подбрасывает его, будто бы уменьшая тяжесть. — Ты привлекателен внешне, неплох в постели, денег у тебя уйма. Ты можешь с легкостью найти себе молодую девчушку с идеальными генами, которая выскочит за тебя замуж через, максимум, месяц знакомства и тут же родит сына. Поверь, для этого иногда хватает и одного из трех качеств, которыми ты обладаешь. 

Уиттмор смотрел на нее и не мог понять, почему же она все ещё спит с ним. Почему не пытается женить его на себе или просто забеременеть, чтобы он выплачивал алименты. И ответ пришел сам собой: Эрика хотела идеальную семью из любящего ее мужа, который бы самостоятельно сделал ей предложение и сам хотел детей. 

А ещё Джексон думал, что она могла бы хотя бы попытаться завязать с ним хоть какие-нибудь отношения со свиданиями, цветами и подарками, а не просто ежедневный секс. Потому что сейчас она нравилась ему. Именно сейчас с этим дурацким пакетом со сладостями в руках, в электрическом свету фонаря, который растекался по ее волосам и плечам. Именно в этот момент, когда она стояла перед ним абсолютно одетая, глядя прямо глаза в глаза, позволяя рассматривать свои не такие уж и темные, карие радужки. 

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, но я думаю, что ты найдешь себе компанию на этот вечер, если сильно настроился, — тактично произнесла Эрика, делая шаг в сторону и разворачиваясь к нему на три четверти. — Удачного вечера, Джексон. 

— Садись в машину, — в привычном приказном тоне проговорил Уиттмор, перехватывая ее за плечо и осторожно сжимая пальцами ее хрупкую косточку. 

— Джексон... — растерянно пробормотала Рейес, опуская взгляд, но он перебил ее раздраженным фырканьем: 

— Меня сейчас мало волнует секс, я просто подвезу тебя до дома. 

Фраза как-то непривычно легко сорвалась с языка, в отличие от многой лжи, сказанной в различное время и различным девушкам, которая постоянно вязла во рту, словно что-то тягучее и не проглатываемое. Сейчас же Джексон знал: он не солгал, его, и правда, мало волновал секс. Это пугало Уиттмора. 

— На такой машине, как у тебя, лучше не соваться в район, в котором я живу, — усмехнулась Эрика, но Джексон, как обычно, принял это за вызов. 

— У меня отличная страховка, а денег на кредитке, с собой хватит на три таких же, — деланно улыбнулся он, толкая ее к машине. 

Рейес, на мгновение, замялась и не сделала шаг вперед, полностью прижимаясь спиной к груди Уиттмора. Это оказалось неожиданно приятно, и Эрика, потеряв на пару секунд возможность сопротивляться, живо оказалась в салоне машины Джексона. 

— Куда? — односложно спросил Джексон, и Рейес, обреченно вздохнув, произнесла адрес, глядя на то, как ловко Уиттмор вбивает его в навигатор. 

Чем дальше они ехали, тем понятнее для Джексона звучали слова Эрики о его машине и ее районе. Улицы центра сменялись на грязные преулки окраин, а яркие неоновые билборды, сияющие на каждом углу, быстро превращались в облезлые картонные вывески на крепких цепях, чтобы не украли. Назвать район, в котором жила Рейес, благополучным язык просто не поворачивался. И Уиттмор молчал, относительно всей этой ситуации, уверенно ведя машину вперед. 

— Останови около того граффити с драконом, — Эрика намерено не сказала, что живет в этом доме: ей казалось, что она и так слишком много доверила ему за сегодня. 

Джексон послушно затормозил, и все же не смог сдержать вопроса: 

— Ты здесь живешь? Серьезно? 

— А мне может не нравится твоя стеклянная многоэтажка, — забавно сморщила носик Рейес и открыла дверцу, вновь стукнувшись о нее коленками. 

И она, вероятно, хотела попрощаться, но Уиттмор слишком быстро выбрался из машины, оказываясь рядом с ней и, наконец, отбирая у нее пакет со сладостями, который, в самом деле, был тяжеловат. 

— А, значит, этот старый разрисованный облезлый дом просто идеален, да? — саркастически фыркнул Джексон, небрежно хлопая дверцей авто и щелкая сигнализацией. Машина отозвалась довольным писком, и Уиттмор спрятал ключи в карман своего черного пальто. 

— В идеале, я живу в частном доме с винтовой лестницей с моим мужем Джонни Деппом и тремя нашими детьми, зануда, — со смешком произнесла Эрика, толкая деревянную дверь в подъезд, абсолютно не оборудованную звонками, замками и прочим хламом, к которому так привык Джексон. 

Она отчего-то совсем не задавалась вопросом, почему Уиттмор следует за ней. Вернее, задавалась, но эта мысль быстро улетучивалась из-за его новых вопросов и дурацких насмешливых подколов. Вопрос “что ты здесь забыл?” вроде, и вертелся на языке, но терялся среди иронии, улыбок и поучительных ответов, равносильных упрямому высокомерию Джексона. 

Коридоры дома были извилистые и так же разрисованы почему-то исключительно красной краской. Штукатурка сыпалась везде, и Уиттмор бы не солгал, если бы сказал, что побоялся бы жить в таком доме. Но Эрика уверенно шла вперед, успевая ещё говорить о плюсах проживания здесь. Впрочем, Джексон, как ни старался, их не увидел. 

— И, вообще-то, мне наплевать на дом, я квартиру свою люблю, — пожала плечами в конце монолога Рейес, подходя к зеленой двери, которая хоть и не выглядела особо надежно, но, по крайней мере, была свежеокрашена и не имела пугающих круглых дырок, от которых Джексону становилось не по себе. 

Эрика постучала в дверь и довольно громко позвала Кору. 

— Постой, — нахмурившись, проговорил Уиттмор, — Кора, которая Хейл? Сестра Дерека Хейла и племянница Питера Хейла? Наследница состояния Хейлов? 

— Да, — снова пожала плечами Рейес, будто говоря “а что тут такого”. — Мы немного подружились в последнее время. 

Она отвела взгляд совсем, как неделю назад, в больнице, рядом с Айзеком, когда пыталась ускользнуть от определения того, сколько она встречалась с ним. Джексон с малопонятной радостью понял, что начинает узнавать по ее мимике о ее же лжи. Это было... Наверно, все же забавно. 

— Эрика? — пискнул девичий голосок из-за двери и тут же послышался придушенный стон и неразборчивые ругательства. Но, вскоре, и это затихло, и послышался грубый скрежет, который заставил Джексона сделать незаметный шаг, оказываясь на полкорпуса впереди Эрики. 

Но ничего страшного не произошло, и в щель высунулась лишь растрепанная голова Коры Хейл, которая совсем не походила на ту девицу, что Джексон видел дважды в “Авиоле”. Она так же сильно отличалась от нее, как и Эрика от той, какой была в ресторане: сейчас обе были боле живыми, подвижными и даже эмоциональными. 

— Эрика, ты же хороший человек и мы не сделали ничего плохого... — все ещё не открывая двери до конца, заюлила Кора, елейным голоском убеждая Эрику в том, что она наидобрейшей души человек. 

— Кто “мы”? — на мгновение, замерла Рейес, толкая дверь вперед. 

— Мы — это я и Кора, — послышался виноватый и слишком-слишком знакомый голос. 

— Стилински, — выдохнул Джексон, стоя прямо за плечом Рейес. 

Да уж, Кора Хейл, Стилински. С кем ещё водила дружбу Эрика Рейес? Этот вопрос буквально жег его язык в непривычно язвительной и, одновременно, любопытствующей форме, но Уиттмор лишь бросил презрительный взгляд на Стайлза и поставил пакет на пуфик у дверей. 

— Кора, я же просила! — воскликнула Эрика и, тряхнув своими светлыми волосами прямо перед носом Джексона, быстро прошла внутрь, ловко огибая Хейл. 

— Ничего такого не было! Мы просто пили чай! — поторопилась оправдаться Кора, и засеменила за Рейес, оставив Уиттмора одного с открытой дверью. 

Джексон сделал пару осторожных шагов внутрь, заглядывая вслед ушедшим девушкам, и обернулся на дверь, чтобы сообразить как закрыть ее. Массивный засов из куска цельной древесины — последнее, что он думал увидеть. Нет, на двери были замки, но даже его невооруженным глазом непрофессионала было видно, что замки кто-то пытался сорвать и не раз. Уиттмор усмехнулся и подумал, что Эрика действительно нашла самый эффективный способ бороться с ворами и другими нежеланными гостями. 

Он быстро закрыл дверь, с легким грохотом поставив засов на место, и улыбнувшись своей работе, прошел по маленькому коридорчику, который язык не поворачивался назвать коридором. Просто три неполных шага и он упирался в книжный стеллаж, на котором, однако, было все, исключая книги. 

Ее квартирка, и правда, была мала. Чертовски мала. По сравнению с ней, его собственное жилище казалось футбольным полем, не меньше. Джексону казалось, что тут невозможно пройти и ничего не столкнуть, потому что вещей было неприлично много, но они все уживались рядом друг с другом и создавали некий уют. 

— Почему на тебе наручники? — голос Эрики вывел Уиттмора из прострации. 

— Не понимаю о чем ты, — с невинным взглядом отозвался Стилински, неуклюже прикрывая подушкой руку прикованную к диванному подлокотнику. Короткая деревянная палочка, которая была прилеплена из чьих-то не особо удачных декораторских порывов, сейчас громко звенела внутренней полостью, когда железный “браслет” наручников скользил по ней. 

— Стайлз, прекрати, — виновато выдохнула Кора и, молитвенно сложив ладошки, глянула на Эрику: — Мы не сделали ничего дурного. Честно-честно. Я просто сказала, что у меня есть место, где я чувствую себя спокойной, и мы со Стайлзом только... друзья. Только друзья, Эрика. Пожалуйста, дай ключи, а? 

Хейл выглядела невыносимо беззащитной и уязвимой, словно маленькая девочка, которая вымаливала прощение у родителей за то, что сломала новую куклу. Это, безусловно, умиляло, но ещё Джексон знал, что маленькие девочки врут, чтобы родители их простили и разрешили продолжить безобразничать. 

— Откуда у меня ключи? — удивленно вскинула брови Эрика, пытаясь не замечать изучающего взгляда Уиттмора, которым тот скользил по ее крошечной квартирке. Это не то, чтобы напрягало, но вызывало определенное смущение, а так же неловкость, словно он застал ее за чем-то постыдным. 

— Это наручники из твоей коробки, логично, что у тебя есть ключи! — состроив непередаваемую гримасу, излишне громко воскликнул Стайлз и отбросил подушку в сторону, где что-то со звоном разбилось. — Ой. 

— Мне все равно не нравилась эта ваза, — улыбнулась Эрика, успокаивая Стилински, который теперь выглядел едва ли не виноватее, чем Кора. Злиться на их обоих было чертовски сложно, и Рейес приняла решения не делать этого вовсе. — Из какой коробки вы их взяли хоть, удачливые вы мои? 

— Вот из этой. Ну, ты, когда я первый раз у тебя была, разрешила не в этих коробках лазить, и я иногда... Ну, когда скучно... — снова замямлила Кора, скатываясь во что-то неразборчивое. Эрика никогда не видела, чтобы Хейл выглядела такой расстроенной: кажется, ей действительно было важно не разочаровать ее, Эрику. 

— Понятно все с вами, — вздохнула Рейес и подтянула к себе коробку, падая на диван рядом со Стилински. 

Она не стала из нее ничего доставать, лишь поворошила какие-то вещицы, распаляя любопытство Уиттмора, который с интересом следил за ее движениями. Эрика хмурилась, иногда морщилась и лишь раз улыбнулась, и то очень-очень слабо. Джексон эгоистично порадовался: даже ему она улыбалась шире и солнечнее. 

— Боюсь, у меня нет ключей, — покачала головой Эрика, оборачиваясь к Стайлзу: — Это коробка с вещами моих бывших любовников, и эти наручники тут лежат год четвертый. Мы потеряли ключи вместе, а владельца и наручников и их ключей я не видела столько же, сколько они тут лежат. 

— Как вы могли потерять ключи от наручников! — взвизгнул Стилински, пытаясь подорваться с места, но во время вспоминая о “браслете” на своей руке. 

— Ну, знаешь, эта история не для твоих маленьких ушек, — пропела Рейес, буквально за мгновение возвращая Уиттмора своим тягучим голосом в их общие ночи. 

— Не хочу этого знать, — Стайлз отшатнулся от нее в притворном ужасе и совершенно случайно столкнул подлокотник. Мягкая, набивная часть живо свалилась вниз, позволяя ему быстро вытащить другой “браслет” с деревянной палочки, словно кольцо со столба. — Получилось! Ты видела?! Я же просто Рейнджер! Да, точно, я — Красный Рейнджер! Эрика, будешь моей Розовой Рейнджер? 

Стайлз радовался, как ребенок, а Уиттмору хотелось огреть его по голове и приковать куда-нибудь к батарее. И он не знал, что раздражало его больше в скачущем Стилински, который довольно ловко ориентировался в квартире Эрики: шум, который он производил, или чушь, которую он нес, вынося мозг напрочь. Хотя больше всего бесило то, что Эрика ласково улыбалась, глядя на Стилински, положив голову на собственные руки. 

— Черт, там скоро выкипит вино, — Кора прервала победные ликования Стайлза, указывая на маленький, почти незаметный закуток, который Рейес, судя по всему, называла кухней. 

— Проклятье, — тихо выругалась Эрика, но Джексон спокойно прочел ругательство по ее губам: слишком часто она это делала, чтобы не запомнить. 

Она живо перебралась через спинку дивана и стала чем-то греметь на маленькой кухоньке, но Уиттмор, как ни старался, мог рассмотреть лишь ее спину, рассеченную молнией платья. 

— Кора принеси специи, что я купила, — довольно громко позвала Эрика, и Хейл послушно подскочила с места, но была остановлена крепкой рукой Уиттмора, который, выхватив пакетики с приправами, в три шага преодолел расстояние до Рейес, обхватывая ее со спины. Ее дрожь, мгновенно пробежавшая по телу, отозвалась приятным жжением в груди, и Джексон не смог удержаться от улыбки в ее волосы. 

Уиттмор свел руки на ее животе, обводя большим пальцем правой руки пупок. Это казалось отчаянно приятным, а от ее волос, в которые он утыкался носом, невероятно разило пряностями, которые она дрожащими руками всыпала в кастрюльку с алым вином. 

— Прекрати, — прошептала Эрика, поводя плечом, когда Джексон легко прикоснулся губами к мочке ее уха. 

— Что прекратить? — факт того, что она такая уязвимая сейчас, такая домашняя и такая его совершали невозможное: Уиттмору начинало казаться, что это все отличная идея. Буквально все. Пить вино с Эрикой, которая улыбается и украдкой прижимается к нему, и слушать тихие переругивания Коры и Стайлза, которые наплевали на них и вовсю смотрели какое-то реалити-шоу, изредка оглядываясь на них, застывших над кастрюлей с недоваренным глинтвейном. 

— Прекрати меня соблазнять, Уиттмор. У тебя все равно ничего не выйдет, — наигранно строго произнесла Рейес, но Джексон тут же крепче сжал ее в объятиях и она не сумела удержать ровное дыхание. 

— Конечно, ничего не выйдет, — пробормотал ей на ухо Уиттмор, скользя губами по ее плечу. 

— Вы идете или нет?! Тут сейчас Кристин выгонят, из-за того, что сучка Кэролайн надела платье с огромным декольте и за вываленые на колени сиськи сейчас получит розу! — эмоционально воскликнул Стилински, прерывая всю атмосферу отгороженности от остального мира. 

— Чертова стерва, — поддержала его Кора, забрасывая ноги на плечи Стайлза. Она сидела в кресле, а Стилински на полу, у ее ног. Вернее, теперь под ее ногами. 

— Да-да, глинтвейн готов, — закивала Эрика, быстро выворачиваясь из рук Уиттмора. Она ловко подхватила кастрюлю, бормотнув, чтобы он взял бокалы с третьей полки. 

— Гребанная Кэролайн, — сквозь зубы выругался Джексон, раздраженно смахивая бокалы для глинтвейна с полки, едва не разбив их все. 

Он злился. Чудовищно злился. И даже готов был признаться самому себе, что злился из-за того, что ему нравилось просто обнимать Эрику на кухне, чувствовать ее возбуждение, которое она контролировала, и заводить ее сильнее. Уиттмору нравилось, что она такая теплая и мягкая, что сжимать ее своими сильными руками было чистой воды наслаждением. 

Бокалы с противным дзинькающим звоном упали на неровный журнальный столик, и Джексон устало поморщился, но Эрика лишь улыбнулась и, аккуратно поставив их ровно, налила половником горячий пряный напиток, протянув ему один из бокалов. 

Честно говоря, до этого дня, Уиттмор пил исключительно дорогой алкоголь, вроде коньяка, виски, который не очень любил, и обязательное шампанское на дурацких светских раутах. Ну, ещё в школе баловался пивом и сидром, но эти годы затерлись в памяти, оставив лишь отличную самооценку, отличный аттестат для колледжа и умницу Мартин, в лице вице-президента его компании. И сейчас он несколько подозрительно посмотрел на предлагаемое, и Эрика, склонив голову на бок, произнесла всего одно слово: 

— Пей. 

И, как оказалось, только этой команды хватило Джексону, чтобы опрокинуть в себя половину бокала. Напиток обжег горло теплом и пряностью, но, в целом, был довольно приятен на вкус. 

— Можно? — Эрика села рядом, буквально в нескольких десятков сантиметров от него, и ее вопрос звучал так, как и желал того Уиттмор. Наверно, впервые — что-то много за этот вечер “впервые” прозвучало, ехидно заметил внутренний голос — Рейес вела себя по отношению к нему так, как он того хотел. И Джексон даже не хотел скрывать, что ему это нравилось. Он просто положил руку на спинку дивана, приглашая ее в свои объятия и, когда Эрика удобно устроилась на его плече, накрыл ее “случайно” соскользнувшей со спинки рукой.

И вечер действительно прошел необыкновенно. По крайне мере, для Джексона. Не думать о Лидии с ее бумагами, смотреть о приключениях придурка-миллионера с десятью недалекими девицами, и пить глинтвейн с Эрикой под боком оказалось, на удивление приятным занятием, которое расслабляло похлеще любого коньяка и разгружало мысли лучше тренажерного зала. 

Кора и Стайлз, котрого отчего-то совсем не удивило присутствие Уиттмора в квартире Рейес, ребячески хихикали, когда Рейес утыкалась носом в шею Джексона или когда Уиттмор неосознанно прижимался губами к ее макушке, но и Эрика, и Джексон старались не замечать этого. А так же не замечать того, что сегодняшний вечер совершенно не похож на все остальные, начиная от отсутствия секса и заканчивая необъяснимой нежностью друг к другу. Все происходило так, словно и должно было быть именно так и никак иначе. Как будто они каждые выходные смотрели телевизор, обнимая друг друга и выпивая пару бокалов вина. Движения были расслаблены и, будто бы отработаны. И не сказать, что кому-то из них это не нравилось.


	12. 12 глава

— Ты ночевал у нее? — обвиняющим тоном поинтересовалась Лидия, возмущенно громко цокая ноготками по поверхности его стола. 

— Да, Лидия, — терпеливо ответил Джексон и, закатив глаза, добавил: — И я уже жалею, что рассказал тебе об этом. 

Собственно, рассказал он немногое и то, благодаря МакКолу, который все же следил за ним. 

— Хорошо, но чем вы там занимались? Хотел сменить кровать? Так отелей полно! И к тому же... — Лидия продолжала убивать такое хорошее настроение своей тирадой, повествующей о том, что так делать не стоило, и, в конце концов, Уиттмор не выдержал: 

— Не было у нас секса! Не бы-ло! Мы просто пили горячее вино, как оно там называется...

— Глинтвейн, — подсказала ему МакКол, но, увидев раздраженный взгляд Джексона, замолкла. 

— Мы просто пили чертов глинтвейн и смотрели телевизор! Там еще был Стилински и Кора, сестра Дерека, с которой Эрика, кажется, дружит. А потом я остался у нее, хотя она предлагала мне уехать, но мое чертово самолюбие не позволило, чтобы Стилински остался там, а я — нет! И мы просто спали в одной постели и целовались. И она сказала, что ей хорошо со мной. И еще я бросил в Стилински светильник, потому что он постоянно язвил... — с каждым словом речь Уиттмора становилась все более громкой, и Лидии даже начало казаться, что он задыхается от переизбытка информации, которую он сейчас бессвязно вываливал на нее. 

— Стоп, Джексон! — властно произнесла она, стукнув раскрытой ладонью по столу. 

Джексон, который во время своего монолога успел подняться со стула, разом упал вниз, громко хлопая ладонями по кожаным подлокотникам. 

— Знаешь, я не жалею, — уже спокойно отозвался он, повернув голову к окну в ресторан. — Мне было хорошо с ней. Мне было чертовски хорошо. 

— А мальчик-то поплыл, — фыркнула Лидия, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Ее тон стал более расслабленным, а сама МакКол забросила ногу на ногу, позволяя юбке открыть коленки. Казалось, что Лидия поняла что-то, что полностью объяснило для нее все происходящее, и она поспешила этим поделиться: — Ты влюблен в нее. 

— Я? — Уиттмор перевел взгляд с окна на нее и усмехнулся. Нет, он не отпирался, крича, что этого не может быть, но и не соглашался с этим высказыванием, выражая абсолютно равнодушное презрение. 

— Ты, — последовал краткий ответ. 

Джексон еще раз усмехнулся и пару раз щелкнул шариковой ручкой, что крутил в своих руках все это время. Лидия выжидающе смотрела на него. Не в стиле Уиттмора было долго держать информацию без подтверждения или, напротив, опровержения. 

— Я не влюблен в нее. Я просто хочу обладать ею, — после нескольких невероятно долгих минут произнес Джексон, щелкнув ручкой в последний контрольный раз. 

Он смотрел Лидии прямо в глаза, и та могла с уверенностью сказать, что Уиттмор и сам верил в свои слова, а значит, переубедить его было весьма и весьма сложно. По крайней мере, Лидия МакКол отказывалась этим заниматься. 

— Хорошо, допустим, что в твоем мире это называется так, — махнула рукой Лидия, поднимаясь с кресла. 

Она почему-то не верила, что это маленькая влюбленность протянется долго. Вероятно, у Джексона просто кризис среднего возраста, не больше. МакКол еще со школьной скамьи увидела, что у эгоистичного Уиттмора не сложится семейная жизнь. Джексон не являлся семьянином ни в одном из пониманий этого слова. 

Уиттмор фыркнул и отмахнулся от Лидии, закрывая лицо документами. 

— Значит, я ушла, а тебе я оторву голову, если не просмотришь все документы, — быстро проговорила Лидия и, послав воздушный поцелуй, вышла из кабинета, звеня тяжелым ожерельем на шее. 

Джексон опустил взгляд на бумаги и понял, что сегодня ничего с ними у него не склеится. В голове назойливо вертелись мысли о теплых пальцах Эрики, забирающихся под тесный душащий воротник рубашки и гладящих затылок, шею, щеки... 

Лидия была права. Он поплыл. Только Уиттмор считал, что от вина и от новых ощущений, которые, в принципе, по его мнению, можно было испытать с любой, просто раньше он ни себе, ни “любой” этого не позволял. 

После приятного расслабляющего вечера, который стирал с него нервозность, словно ластиком, тренировки казались дико выматывающими. Нет-нет, они по-прежнему давали ему возможность забыться, но теперь боль в мышцах была противна, а стоило глянуть на гантели, как настроение скатывалось к нулевой отметке. Джексону все еще нравились кардио-тренажеры, нравилось качать пресс, но ему нравилось это со времен школьных тренировок по лакроссу, поэтому в этом не было ничего удивительного. Все остальные виды занятий вызывали отвращение и какое-то непривычное самопринуждение. 

"А ведь ты мог бы расслабиться и не так", - шепнул голосок с задворок разума, но Уиттмор постарался забить его, вместе с крепкими ударами кулаков об обтянутую красным латексом “грушу”. 

После тренировки Джексон мало, что соображал. Вернее, соображал, но действовал автоматически, не вникая в собственные поступки. Поэтому, когда машина затормозила на привычном месте рядом с библиотекой Ньюсберри, Уиттмор недоуменно оглянулся и выругался. Даже он знал, что критические дни у девушек не проходят в течение одних суток. 

И Джексон готов был надавить на газ, но заметил такой знакомый золотистый всполох светлых волос Эрики, которая вышла сквозь стеклянные двери, запихивая книги в сумку. Она явно ругалась, судя потому, как шевелились ее губы, и постоянно откидывала назад мешающиеся волосы. Рейес даже не смотрела по сторонам, как обычно это делала, чтобы заметить его машину, и губы Уиттмора против воли растянулись в улыбке. 

Он легко вышел из машины, щелкнув сигнализацией, и буквально у земли подхватил толстую книгу в зеленом переплете. Джексону даже не пришлось особо наклоняться, поэтому быстро вскинутый на него взгляд Эрики пришелся снизу вверх. У нее в глазах застряли искорки испуга, которые с узнаванием Уиттмора постепенно угасли, но полностью не исчезли. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Рейес заправила прядь волос за ухо, поднимаясь с корточек. Ее прическа была растрепанна ветром, а карандаш едва заметно размазался у уголка правого глаза. Она жутко замерзла, и это было видно по румяным щекам и тому, как она сжимает свои ладошки вместе, в надежде согреть их. 

— Пошли, — Уиттмор ловко затолкал книгу в сумку Эрики и цепко ухватил Рейес за локоть, полностью обхватывая пальцами ее худую руку. 

— Куда? — резонно спросила Эрика, однако не пытаясь вырвать руку. Она покорно шла рядом с ним, доверчиво прижимаясь плечом к его плечу, и несколько удивленно косилась на него. 

— Ко мне, — кратко ответил Джексон, подводя ее к машине. 

Он не был джентльменом и не собирался открывать дверь Рейес, а просто оставил ее перед дверцей, обходя машину. Но Рейес потянулась и крепко сжала пальцы на вороте его пальто. Уиттмор подался ее напору и сделал шаг назад, опираясь руками о машину по бокам от Эрики. Ее пальцы все еще сжимали его воротник, и Рейес не составляло никакого труда притянуть Джексона ближе. Но она не торопилась воспользоваться этой ситуацией, лишь медленно провела большими пальцами по воротнику белоснежной рубашки, что выглядывала из-под неплотно застегнутого пальто. 

— Зачем? — спросила Эрика, глядя, как дернулся кадык Уиттмора, стоило ей открыть рот и облизнуть губы. 

— Пить вино можно не только у тебя, — хрипло произнес Джексон и вновь сглотнул, поймав голодный взгляд Рейес, который очерчивал его губы. Его самого потряхивало от искрящего между ними напряжения, и Уиттмор думал, что его взгляд сейчас, навряд ли, отличался особым равнодушием. 

— Можно, — согласилась Эрика, чувствуя, как сдвигаются руки Джексона, буквально сдавливая ее плечи. Поэтому поцелуй не стал для нее особой неожиданностью, разве что аккуратность, с которой Уиттмор подтолкнул ее к себе, приятно удивила. 

Поцелуй был точь-в-точь, как в то утро, когда Айзеку делали пункцию. Хотя обстановка, одежда, время суток и даже поза были другие. Но Эрика чувствовала, как Джексон, тот Джексон, что всегда по-хозяйски лениво обнимал ее, словно от нечего делать; которого больше всего в ней заботило то, что у нее между ног; которому не составило бы труда смело вычеркнуть ее из жизни (своей, своего ресторана, своего города или даже своего мира, которым он без сомнения владеет) лишь за то, что она отказала ему из-за дурацких месячных, боролся с собой, пытаясь подавить нежность, рвущуюся наружу. 

В то утро Рейес остановила Уиттмора сама, заметив, как напряглись его желваки, когда она прервала поцелуй и оттолкнула его. Сейчас же останавливаться нужды не было. Собственно, как и желания. 

Его ладони осторожно поддерживали ее плечи, не давая железу машины впиваться ей в спину. Эрика улыбалась сквозь поцелуй, и это, пожалуй, нравилось Джексону больше всего. То, как она игриво прикусывала его нижнюю губу, ласково поглаживая шею подушечками пальцев, вводило Уиттмора в состояние, граничащее с нирваной. Ему хотелось лишь дальше стоять спиной к ветру, закрывая Рейес собой, и чувствовать, как она отдается ему, в самом наилучшем смысле этого выражения. 

Эрика доверилась ему прямо сейчас. Пусть она не рассказывала ему о себе, своей жизни или чем-то подобном, но Джексон был уверен, что в этот момент, Рейес действительно была его женщиной. И этот статус нельзя было присвоить, разделив постель один или даже несколько раз. Это утверждение ткалось из обоюдного желания проводить время вместе без удовлетворения низких физических человеческих потребностей друг другом. 

И именно сейчас Эрика целовала его так, что у Джексона просто не возникало мыслей о том, как бы побыстрее снять с нее одежду. Этого банально не хотелось. Хотелось, напротив, накрыть Рейес теплым пледом, чтобы она больше не мерзла, и удобно устроится у ее ног, ощущая ее тонкие пальцы в своих волосах. 

— У тебя сейчас будет переохлаждение, — Уиттмор отодвинулся от Рейес, с неким извращенным удовольствием заметив толику испуга промелькнувшую в ее взгляде. 

Джексон осторожно оттолкнул Эрику от крыла машины и аккуратно открыл дверь, теперь вталкивая Рейес внутрь. 

Она плюхнулась на сиденье, несколько растеряно взглянув на Уиттмора, который пытался сохранить остатки спокойствия. Джексон быстрым движением вытер губы от ее яркой помады, но краска все еще оставалась в уголках его рта, и он это чувствовал, но в некотором роде это даже придавало ему уверенности. 

Уиттмор молча сел в машину и так же молча завел ее, покатив по знакомой дороге. Эрика теребила цепочку, перебирая между пальцами кулон в виде то ли ключа, то ли сердечка. Она пару раз заглянула в сумку, но явно ничего не нашла из того, чего хотела. 

— Возьми в бардачке шоколадку, — наудачу произнес Джексон и по ее вздрогнувшим плечам понял, что попал в цель. 

— Ты же вроде не любишь сладкое, — неловко проговорила Эрика, которая чувствовала себя весьма скованно после того, как десять минут кряду целовалась с ним у библиотеки. И чем неувереннее чувствовала себя Рейес, тем спокойнее было Уиттмору. 

— Но ты же любишь, — неопределенно ответил он, и Эрика пожала плечами, словно убеждая себя, что все совершенно естественно, и что Джексон всегда возил с собой шоколадки. 

Она протянула руку к бардачку, но он не поддался ни с первого раза, ни с третьего, ни даже с пятого. Рейес уже хотела гордо вскинуть подбородок, пробормотав что-то, вроде “не очень-то и хотелось”, ведь краснеть было совсем не в ее стиле, но ее планы были нарушены Уиттмором, который на мгновение отвлекся от дороги, протянув руку к кнопке, задев ее коленку пальцами. Под его прикосновениями бардачок немедленно открылся, и шоколадка почти выпала в руки Эрики. 

— Пожалуйста, — в пустоту произнес Джексон, вновь глядя лишь на дорогу. 

Эрика фыркнула от напускной надменности Уиттмора и разорвала обертку шоколадки. 

Шоколад явно был импортный и весьма дорогой. Совсем не такой, какой постоянно валялся в ее сумочках. 

Когда авто затормозило около шлагбаума у входа в многоэтажку Уиттмора, Рейес уже съела шоколадку и аккуратно расправляла плотный фантик ногтями. 

Джексон порывисто наклонился к ней, сцеловывая остатки шоколада с ее губ. Он не собирался делать этого изначально, но, взглянув на коричневые пятна в уголках ее рта, решил не отказывать себе в такой приятной мелочи. К тому же, нелюбимая для него сладость шоколада мешалась с помадой Рейес и ее собственным вкусом, из-за чего приобретала невероятную горечь, которую так ценил Уиттмор. 

— Ты съедаешь больше моей помады, чем я, — Эрика скривила рот в усмешке и быстро чмокнула его в губы, словно закрепляя этот невинный поцелуй, который гарантировал, что сегодня ночью ничего не будет. 

— Это забота о моем здоровье или намек на покупку новой помады? — прищурился Джексон, все еще неудобно повернувшись к ней. 

Рейес промолчала, проведя пальцами по щеке Уиттмора. Жест мимолетный, почти ничего незначащий, но Джексон повел плечами и дернул шеей, будто прижимаясь к ее ладони. И та часть разума Уиттмора, что все еще была бесстрастна к происходящему, презрительно фыркнула и вмиг возненавидела его самого за такой явный прогиб под чужую волю. И, одновременно с этим, этот прогиб под женщину, под его женщину, казался самому Джексону самым прекрасным действием, что есть и было на земле. 

— Ты обещал вино, — качнула головой Эрика, убирая ладонь и вплетаясь пальцами в свои светлые волосы. Осознание того, что пальцы, только что гладившие его кожу, теперь так свободно имели доступ к ее телу, волосам и, в целом, к ней самой, завораживало Уиттмора. 

Теперь уже промолчал Джексон, отпрянув от Рейес и с тихим щелчком открыв двери. Он вновь не стал вежливо открывать ей дверцу и подавать руку, но Эрика и не сказала бы, что ей это особенно было нужно. 

Охранники уже не смущали Рейес, равно как и странные взгляды девушек-администраторов с первого этажа. Да, она все еще не могла адекватно оценить ту власть, которую имел Уиттмор, но все же понимала, что ее хватит на банальную защиту от сплетников. 

И еще один, пожалуй, самый большой плюс Джексона состоял в том, что его вполне устраивало молчание. И этим он автоматически снимал с Эрики напряжение, которое возникало каждый раз при паузе в разговоре с любым из мужчин. 

Уиттмору же на это было наплевать. Ему доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за ней или же просто игнорировать, позволяя себе лишь вдыхать запах ее духов. Рейес же не надоедала ему бесконечной трескотней, коей славились молоденькие девчушки, но за ее грудной смех, глухим эхом разносившийся в голове Джексона, тот был готов подарить ей парочку вселенных. 

— Зачем тебе такие высокие вешалки? — иронично приподняв бровь, спросила Эрика. 

Джексон на мгновение засмотрелся на блеск ее глаз и быстро щелкнул тумблером выключателя, озаряя квартиру светом и давая глазам Рейес приобрести банальную естественность. Это его немного успокоило, и он равнодушно ответил: 

— Я и сам не низкий. 

— Сложно поспорить, — она приподняла краешек губ в полуулыбке, расправляя свою верхнюю одежду на вешалке в шкафу. 

Откровенно говоря, Уиттмор абсолютно не знал, что делать. Раньше все их встречи в его квартире начинались с ее ухода в душ, и за время ее пребывания там он мог раздеться, посмотреть почту, выпить скотча и сделать еще массу бессмысленных вещей. Сейчас же он испытывал иррациональную неловкость и единственным, что пришло ему на ум, было прямиком направится к бару. 

— Красное или белое? — спросил Джексон, разглядывая несколько пыльные бутылки с вином. Они стояли за ополовиненными бутылками с бренди, виски, коньяком и прочими “мужскими” напитками. А так как в квартире Уиттмора редко бывали девушки и вообще посторонние, то и вино открывалось изредка. 

— Бокалами вина по вечерам балуются двадцатилетние девочки. Смешай мне водки с вермутом, — лениво произнесла Эрика, откидываясь на спинку кожаного дивана. 

Она не умела, как Джексон, занимать все пространство и, вальяжно развалившись, презрительно смотреть на мир вокруг. Рейес подбирала под себя ноги, обязательно садилась в угол, облокачиваясь на подлокотник и подпирая подбородок ладошкой. Она смотрелась поразительно неестественно на этом огромном диване, словно котенок на слишком большой подстилке. 

— Ты говорила, что любишь красное полусладкое, — не оборачиваясь, заметил Уиттмор, беря в руки привычную бутылку вермута, что стояла ближе всего. 

— Ты тогда спросил про шампанское, и первая альтернатива, что пришла мне в голову, было красное полусладкое, — улыбнулась Рейес, отмечая тепло, которое разлилось внутри, стоило ей узнать о том, что Джексон запомнил столь ненужную для него мелочь. 

— Стоит заказать ужин, — перевел тему Джексон, протягивая ей широкий конусный бокал с напитком. 

Он сел рядом, сделав большой глоток скотча из бокала, и тут же почувствовал теплое прикосновение к своему плечу. Пальцы Эрики уверенно сжались в довольно нежном жесте, но на большее Рейес не пошла, к огромному сожалению Уиттмора. 

— Чего желаешь? — Джексон повернул голову к ней, едва прижимая ее пальчики между своим подбородком и плечом. 

Эрика неопределенно улыбнулась и, облизнув край полупустого бокала, единым движением приблизилась к нему, двигаясь так близко, что ее колени уткнулись в бок Джексона, а между их лицами осталось около пятнадцати сантиметров. 

— Если у тебя есть что-нибудь в холодильнике, я могу и сама приготовить ужин, — ее взгляд вновь сконцентрировался на его губах, а дыхание было хмельным и невероятно теплым. 

— Что-то было, — расплывчато отозвался Джексон, чувствуя, как в крови бурлило малопонятное чувство, которое разгоняло жар по венам и затуманивало разум. 

— Отлично, — прошептала Эрика и чуть склонила голову, представляя Уиттмору возможность зарыться носом в ее волосы. 

Она не торопилась вставать и идти на кухню, чтобы посмотреть на “что-то было”, поэтому и Джексон потрясающе медленно провел носом по бьющейся на шее венке, вдыхая полной грудью ее мускусный аромат, перемешанный с чем-то вроде шафрана. И хотя Уиттмор и не был особо уверен в определении запаха, он знал, что ему этот запах нравился. Нравилось чувствовать ее колкие волосы на своих щеках, которые, в конце концов, покрывали его, словно шелковым одеялом, когда он уткнулся губами в ключицу Эрики; нравилось вдыхать запах духов, который по линии артерии был гораздо сильнее и этим приятнее; нравилось ощущать, как руки Рейес сомкнулись у него на спине, прижимая его ближе, когда он прикусывал мочку ее уха. 

— Я сейчас приготовлю ужин, не ешь меня, — глухо рассмеялась Эрика ему в висок, забрасывая свои ноги на колени Джексону. 

Неловкость разом исчезла, уступая место такой непривычной, но, казалось, такой обыденной нежности. Это чувство нельзя было назвать влюбленностью в полном понимании этого слова, но у Эрики великолепно получалось заполнять ту пустоту в Джексоне, которую он раньше забивал тренировками, алкоголем и излишком работы, своей мимолетной заботой, удивительной смешливостью и открытостью к тому, чего так хотел Уиттмор: хорошо провести время без секса. 

Рейес сбросила с него ноги и одернула платье, в котором была. Конечно, обниматься в подобной одежде было весьма неудобно, это понял даже Джексон. 

— Возьми футболку или рубашку в шкафу. С твоим размером они как раз будут тебе по колено, — пробормотал Уиттмор, глядя на Эрику снизу вверх. 

Она, возвышаясь над ним, удивленно вскинула брови, когда он предложил ей свою одежду. Не то, чтобы это было для нее неприемлемо, как раз наоборот. Но Рейес откровенно смущал такой резкий переход из холодных циничных отношений исключительно сексуального характера в теплые, почти заботливые отношения, которые еще чуть-чуть и она смогла бы назвать настоящими. 

Эрику даже пугало то, как приятно оказалось почувствовать на себе благосклонность и такой открытый интерес Уиттмора. У него, конечно же, никуда не пропали высокомерные нотки из голоса и манеры хозяина жизни так же остались при нем, но взгляды, лишенные всяческого равнодушия и до краев заполненные теплотой, выделяли вечер изо всех предыдущих. Даже вчера, сидя рядом с ним на своем собственном диване, Рейес не чувствовала столько защищенности и... Любви? 

— Из всего, что у тебя есть, моих умений хватит только на макароны с сыром, — громко произнесла Эрика из-за дверцы холодильника. — Правда, я могу претенциозно назвать это спагетти под сырной корочкой, но думаю, что лучше и правда заказать ужин. 

— То, что я питаюсь в ресторанах, говорит не о том, что я привередлив в еде, а то, что я абсолютно не умею готовить, — Джексон оперся о столешницу, рядом с Эрикой, которая вздрогнула от его внезапного появления. Из-за широкой дверцы холодильника совершенно не были видны перемещения Уиттмора. 

У него в руках была зажата темно-синяя рубашка с мелкими жемчужными пуговицами. Слишком дорогая, чтобы вот так небрежно сжимать в кулаке и отдавать ее, словно дешевый клеенчатый фартук для кухни. 

— То есть, мне приготовить спаге... — приподняла бровь Эрика, но Джексон ее перебил. 

— Свари макароны, Рейес. 

Она прикрыла глаза, сдерживая смех, рвущийся наружу, и кивнула. 

— Но сначала переоденься. Платье красивое, испачкаешь еще. 

Взгляд, которым он окинул это самое дурацкое платье, врезался в память Рейес, будто выточенные напильником узоры на красном дереве, что шли по периметру кухни Уиттмора. 

Джексон уселся на высокий табурет, сложив руки на столе, и буквально следил за каждым ее движением, лаская взглядом изгибы ее плеч и изредка отвечая на бытовые вопросы Эрики. Она, переодевшись в ту самую рубашку, кружилась по кафельной плитке кухни, внешне абсолютно не переживая, насчет такого пристального внимания. 

— Попробуешь? — игриво сверкнула глазами Рейес, держа в руках деревянную лопаточку. 

Она решила к макаронам сварить и соус, смешав сыр, оливковое масло, молоко и пару щепоток перца и соли. Поэтому сейчас и протягивала к его губам лопатку с желтоватыми разводами соуса, остро пахнущего розмарином. 

Уиттмор недоверчиво посмотрел на предложенное и поднял взгляд обратно на нее. 

— Ну же, Джексон! Надо же мне на ком-то тренироваться. А не то с моими навыками, я, даже если и выйду замуж, то лишусь мужа через неделю! А тебя все равно откачают, — пожала плечами Рейес и, видимо, была намерена дальше продолжать агитацию, но Джексон быстро перегнулся через столешницу и слизнул соус с лопатки, пошло сглотнув после. 

Его лицо было слишком близко, а резкость движений пугала и притягивала одновременно. В нем явно не было той самой нерешительности, что жила в Эрике со школьной скамьи. Уиттмор никогда не задумывался странно или неправильно он поступает. Он хотел и брал это. И если Джексон хотел вжать Эрику в кровать, слушая ее стоны, он делал это, а если хотел нежных объятий, то так же безмолвно менял собственное поведение, вынуждая ее подстраиваться. 

Осознание этого факта заставило Рейес на мгновение замереть. Нет, она не питала ложных иллюзий, что с ней случится история Золушки. Но и собственная глупость оттого, что она так легко “повелась” и подарила ему столько своей жизни и искренности, убивала. 

Конечно, уходить из-за того, что в ее голове что-то щелкнуло, было глупо, поэтому Эрика лишь отодвинулась от Джексона и быстро сняла макароны с плиты, опрокидывая их в дуршлаг. После Рейес аккуратно положила порцию и даже самолично полила соусом, но не проронила ни слова, ни даже неразборчивых слов попсовых песен, что делала постоянно. 

Джексон, конечно же, заметил перемены в ее настроении, но и спрашивать о том, что произошло, посчитал ниже своего достоинства. Уиттмор предпочел молча проглотить спагетти, которые, в самом деле, получились весьма неплохими, и так же молча, без малейших переговоров, лечь в постель в начале второго, чтобы заснуть крепким сном. 

Вечер, начинавшийся восхитительно-прекрасно, оправдал поговорку про то, что ничего никогда не бывает хорошо слишком долго. А у Джексона карма была явно не расположена на счастье длительнее двух часов.


	13. 13 глава

Эрика не знала, чего ожидать от этого утра. С одной стороны, это было не первое их утро наедине, а с другой — это был первый раз, когда они просыпались в одной постели без секса ночью. Нет, вчера у них тоже ничего не было, но Кора и Стайлз как-то разбавляли атмосферу и в конце концов они были в ее квартире, на ее территории. 

— Знаешь, я почти выспалась, — первым делом сообщила в трубку Эрика. Айзек всегда звонил точно во время. 

Она все ещё лежала в постели, не поднимаясь и не шевелясь. Вслушивалась в голос Лейхи и чувствовала мерное дыхание Уиттмора, который лежал рядом, впрочем, не обнимая ее. 

— Если бы я мог сказать о том же, — недовольно произнес Джексон, когда Рейес излишне громко засмеялась на шутку Айзека. 

Эрика вздрогнула, а Уиттмор ухмыльнулся: он привык просыпаться вслед за ленивыми движениями Рейес и наблюдать ее прекрасное утреннее настроение. Это уже был своего рода будильник, как у самой Рейес ее брат. 

— Прости? — игриво и чуточку насмешливо вздернула бровь Эрика. 

На одно долгое мгновение Джексону показалось, что она может относиться к нему даже лучше, чем к Лейхи. Он засмотрелся в ее искрящиеся радостью глаза и на облако светлых растрепанных волос, которые буквально светились вокруг нее из-за солнечного света, что проникал в окно. 

И заметив его долгий взгляд, Рейес как-то разом растеряла свою теплоту, вмиг превратившись в неуверенную подчиненную, словно Уиттмор мог прямо тут, в постели, уволить ее или чего подобного. Джексону захотелось швырнуть что-нибудь в стену от собственного бессилия над ее мнением. 

Эрика села на постели, прижимая телефон плечом к уху, и выгнула спину, представляя взгляду Уиттмора идеально прямую линию позвоночника. 

В свое оправдание Джексон может сказать, что удержаться было сложно. Гораздо проще было получить желаемое. Гораздо проще было обвить руками талию Рейес и, притянув поближе, уткнуться лбом в ее спину. 

Она глубоко вдохнула, втягивая воздух носом. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Эрика, откладывая телефон в сторону, динамиком в мягкие одеяла, заглушающие голос Лейхи. 

— Тебе не нравится? — выдохнул Уиттмор, борясь с желанием осторожно поцеловать ее спину, поднимаясь выше. К волосам, шее, губам... 

— Нравится, — помедлив, ответила Рейес, бросая на него взгляд через плечо. — Не делай так больше. 

Ее слова для Джексона были, словно холодный душ, поэтому он живо отпрянул от Эрики, садясь на кровати и спуская ноги на пол. Ступни неприятно холодило, но Уиттмор, скривившись, встал и направился в ванную. 

— И это было верное решение, — глухо заметил голос Айзека из вороха одеял. 

Рейес подавила желание сказать брату что-то не особо приятное и быстро пробормотала в трубку: 

— Я рада, что хоть одно из моих решений кажется тебе верным, а сейчас мне пора собираться и убираться отсюда. Пока. 

И она нажала на сброс вызова раньше, чем Лейхи успел что-либо прокомментировать. 

На самом деле Эрика думала, что если бы Джексон спросил почему или хоть как-то попытался воспротивиться ее словам, то она бы глупо рассмеялась и сказала, что пошутила. Джексон не спросил. Да и навряд ли ему это нужно вообще. 

Она уже была одета и подкрашивала левый глаз, когда Уиттмор вышел из душа. И тут же заявил: 

— Если я захочу, то я буду так делать. 

— Ты все время, что был в душе, думал об этом? — наклонила голову Рейес, внимательно глядя на Джексона. 

Он недовольно прищурился и закатил глаза. Больше всего Джексон сейчас напоминал мальчишку, который равнодушно «простил» паренька, который побил его на школьном дворе, но тщательно запомнил это, отомстив при первом же удобном случае. 

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Уиттмор, отталкиваясь плечом от рамы зеркала. 

Не то чтобы Эрике нравилось такое отношение к себе, но определенно это была одна из тех черт, которые делали Джексона Джексоном, и посему привлекали ее. Все, в чем Уиттмор не желал признаваться, он пытался скрыть за грубостью, надменностью, презрением или ещё чем-нибудь, зависимо от ситуации. 

Глупая улыбка все равно расползлась по лицу Эрики. 

— Айзек? — односложно спросил ее Джексон, глядя на пытающуюся скрыть улыбку Рейес. Пусть она улыбалась и не ему, но Уиттмору нравился результат ее хорошего настроения, а не его причина. 

Рейес кивнула, со стуком скидывая косметичку и телефон в сумку, и прошагала к двери, недоуменно обернувшись на застывшего Джексона. 

В голове Уиттмора почему-то пробежала мысль, что он, в принципе, может оставить ее себе. Полностью. Никто не может выйти из его квартиры, по крайней мере, Эрика так точно. Он вполне себе может стать ее единоличным хозяином. 

— Джексон, если я опоздаю к брату, я опоздаю и на работу, — деликатно заметила Рейес, вздергивая бровь. 

Идея, проскользнувшая, как случайность, за считанные секунды окрепла и потеряла в глазах Джексона безумность. Будто каждый так делает: запирает понравившегося человека в своей квартире, словно комнатную собачонку. 

И все же для этого следовало кое-что проверить. 

— Рейес, ты боишься меня? — в лоб спросил Уиттмор, делая три больших шага: теперь они стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

— С чего такие вопросы? — ушла от ответа Эрика, пытаясь забить в себе это чувство неразумной радости от близости Джексона. От него, даже на расстоянии, разило жаром, который так приятно испытывать по утрам. 

— Ответь прямо, Эрика. Меня раздражает эта... — Уиттмор запнулся, подбирая слово, обозначающее, что конкретно бесит его в Рейес. 

Джексон ерошил волосы, покусывал губы и не мог решиться посмотреть ей в лицо. Эрика бы даже посчитала это милым или забавным, если бы это был кто-то, кроме Уиттмора. С ним можно было ожидать, что это вовсе не признаки симпатии, а что-то вроде «ты обязана меня бояться!». 

Эрика аккуратно положила ладони на его плечи, не сдвигаясь с места. Ей стоило всего лишь приподняться на носочках и качнуться в его сторону, чтобы руки Уиттмора крепко сомкнулись на ее боках. 

— Если тебя это так волнует, хотя я и не совсем осознаю, что именно, — начала Рейес, говоря все это ему прямо в губы, — то да, я немного боюсь тебя в «Авиоле» и, когда мы на улице, но в целом, ты мне симпатичен и в конце концов мы любовники, я не могу бояться тебя ежечасно. Не знаю, какого ты ответа ждал... 

Джексон толкнул ее к себе, впиваясь в губы требовательным поцелуем. Эрика уже не вздрагивала от подобных действий Уиттмора и, кажется, почти привыкла к этому, вцепляясь ноготками в голые плечи Джексона. 

— Этот меня вполне устроил, — со сбитым дыханием отозвался он, отрываясь от Рейес. 

— Ну, и отлично, — кивнула Эрика, не убирая рук. 

— Прекрасно, — согласился Джексон, делая ма-аленький шаг вперед. 

— Превосходно, — продолжила соревноваться в конкурсе синонимов Рейес, полностью перенося центр тяжести на Уиттмора. 

— Ага, — щелкнул языком о небо Джексон, поудобнее перехватывая ее за талию. 

— Ну, тогда удачного дня, — неловко пожелала она, чмокнув Уиттмора в губы. 

Джексон на пару секунд замер и расплылся в сытой кошачьей улыбке. 

— Удачного, — повторил он и легко провел рукой по ее спине, от задницы до волос, на мгновение, прижимая к себе. Случайно, конечно. Иначе дверь не открыть, разумеется. 

___

 

— Эрика, я не имею ничего против Джексона... — начала Кора, звонко стуча чайной ложкой по стенкам чашки. Рейес это не раздражало, в отличие от Питера и Дерека. Впрочем, последнему и вовсе было наплевать. 

— А я имею! — вклинился в разговор подруг Стилински. — Он же моральный урод! Возможно, внешне и ничего, и охотно верю, что в постели у вас все, как на высшем уровне Варкрафта, но серьезно, Эрика! 

— Что «Эрика»? — передразнила его Рейес, выглядывая из ванной. 

Она совсем не удивилась, увидев с утра Кору и Стайлза, спящими в одном кресле. Они были похожи на котят, которые, свернувшись клубочком и перемешав конечности, мирно посапывали между подушек. Заподозрить что-то, хоть на грамм пошлое, между ними было невозможно. Кора, поджав колени, удобно устроилась головой на макушке Стилински, а он в свою очередь, практически наполовину съехав с кресла, утыкался лицом в грудь Хейл. У него на щеке отпечатались блестки платья длинными бороздами с мелкими ямочками от бисера, но все равно на лице Стайлза читалось полное удовлетворение от совместно проведенной ночи. 

— Захлопнись, — прикрикнула на него Кора и вновь развернулась к Эрике, продолжая мягким вкрадчивым голосом: — Эрика, просто Джексон не производит впечатление человека, на которого с ходу можно положиться. Я хочу сказать, что, когда вы просто занимались сексом, то все было проще, а сейчас на ваш секс нарастают какие-то чувства... 

— И потом из всего этого получится полная задница! — не выдержав, воскликнул Стайлз и нелепо взобрался на диван рядом с Корой.

Хейл закатила глаза, но подвинулась к нему поближе, недовольно кивнув в знак согласия. "Недовольно" — по большей части из-за того, что, в принципе, не любила соглашаться с людьми. Но в этой ситуации, Стилински был прав. И это знали все в квартире и даже многие за ее пределами. 

— Просто у вас может не сложиться, и в лучшем случае ты ранишь свои чувства, а в худшем — Джексон просто порвет твою жизнь из-за какой-нибудь ерунды, использовав, как... Как куклу! 

Кора и Стайлз говорили вместе, но это не звучало постоянным гомоном, скорее они дополняли мысль друг друга, продолжая плести из слов внятную цепочку речи. И Возглас Хейл стал финальным аккордом, после которого Эрика хлопнула по раскрытой ладонью по диванной спинке, вынуждая их замолчать. 

— Я взрослая женщина! И могу разобраться в своих отношения со своим... — Рейес запнулась, а Стайлз саркастически ухмыльнулся, что, впрочем, смотрелось весьма по-детски. 

— С твоим кем? — ласково пропела Кора, перенимая настроение Стилински. 

— С моим постоянным любовником, — живо отозвалась Эрика, вскинув подбородок и всем своим видом показывая, что они не капли ее не смутили. Нет-нет, этот вопрос точно не должен быть слабым местом в ее броне. 

— Знаешь, как называют постоянных любовников, которые ужинают вместе и спят в одной постели? — наклонился к ней Стайлз, и Кора тут же положила подбородок на его плечо, сию минуту вливаясь в игру. — Что-что ты говоришь, Кора? Ах да! Их называют мужем и женой! 

— Верхние пять, нижнее пять, — довольно произнесла Хейл, падая вместе со Стайлзом обратно на диван, подальше от поджавшей губы Эрики. Стилински бодро ударил ее по ладони, привычно перепутав руки и заставив себя этим покраснеть, а Кору — рассмеяться. 

— Мужем и женой называют тех людей, которые осознанно вступили в брак и имеют общие стремления в своей жизни и желание завести потомство, — четко проговорила Рейес, буквально "выключая" все веселье. У нее был сухой голос и глаза смотрели так серьезно, что Коре на минутку показалось, что она все ещё в колледже. 

Стайлз закашлялся и поймал ещё один суровый взгляд, Эрика покачала головой и, быстро схватив сумку, прошагала к двери, бросив напоследок, чтобы они закрыли дверь, когда будут уходить.

— Ладно, — кивнула Хейл, оборачиваясь к Стайлзу, — это было жутко. 

— Согласен. Ни разу не видел ее такой, — сглотнул Стилински и, передернув плечами, продолжил: — строгой, что ли. 

— Но Уиттмор — это не вариант, — вздохнула Кора, кидая на Стайлза быстрый взгляд. Взгляд, который ничего не значил для Дерека, Питера и которому не придавала большого значения Эрика. Взгляд, который был так знаком Скотту и Лидии. Взгляд, которым обладал сам Стилински. 

— Не вариа-ант... — хитро протянул Стайлз, и Хейл игриво пожала плечами. 

Что ж, помогать любимым людям можно и не только напрямую. 

___

 

— Бойд! — воскликнула Эрика, заходя в автобус. 

До работы она добиралась на метро, а после — на автобусе. Проблема была в том, что по вечерам, после работы, Рейес больше не ездила домой. А если и ездила, то не на автобусе. Она все ещё встречалась с Бойдом, когда ехала от Джексона домой, но последние две недели его не было на рейсе. 

— Принцесса, давно не видел тебя, — широко улыбнулся Вернон, крепко удерживая в руках руль. 

Он всегда был рад встрече с ней, а она — ему. И ни один из них не спрашивал о том, как дела, что нового или подобной чепухи. Эрика толком даже не знала о жизни Бойда. 

Рейес садилась около водителя, на старую подушку, пропахшую машинным маслом, но все ещё чистую (Бойд, на самом деле, был страшным аккуратистом), и рассказывала обо всем. Она часто говорила о брате, говорила о поиске работы и неудачных свиданиях. Эрика рассказывала Бойду свою жизнь не упоминая лиц, оставляя в его воображении смазанные образы людей, которые, однако, творили настоящий беспредел в ее жизни. 

— Я уже начал скучать по твоим провальным поискам мужа, — усмехнулся Вернон, скосив на нее один глаз. 

Она привычно плюхнулась на подушку, которую он перетащил на новый автобус, и тепло ему улыбнулась. Бойду хотелось улыбаться только так и никак иначе. 

— Ну, у меня теперь есть постоянный заработок, постоянный любовник и постоянный уровень сахара в крови Айзека, — хвастливо произнесла Эрика, и Вернон наиграно зааплодировал, отрывая руки от руля. Рейес в ответ сделала шутливый книксен, приподнявшись с подушки. 

— Да, только на работе я пока на испытательном сроке, мой любовник — исключительно сексуальный партнер и никак не будущий муж, а вообще владелец ресторана, в котором я работаю, — торопливо проговорила Рейес, стараясь не задерживаться на этих "мелочах", и, расправив подол юбки, протянула: — Во-от... 

— С Айзеком таких подробностей нет? — Бойд кинул на нее мимолетный взгляд и вернул внимание дороге. 

— К счастью, — прикрыв глаза, выдохнула Эрика. 

— Так если у тебя теперь есть деньги... — осторожно начал Вернон, но Рейес его перебила, разочарованно качнув головой: 

— Я едва успела погасить долги за его содержание в госпитале Святой Дарии. На меня грозились подать в суд. Перевезти его в другой госпиталь для меня сейчас нереально. 

Бойд замолчал, давая Эрике немного времени. Госпиталь Святой Дарии был самым дешевым вариантом для больных с проблемами Айзека. Госпиталь был старый, обветшалый, ремонт в нем делался редко и отчего-то частями, вроде новых окон или ненужных прозрачных дверей. Доктора давно не работали там по полной ставке, кроме главного врача. Они приходили и уходили в свои часы, не особо беспокоясь о пациентах. Медсестры тоже были не высококвалифицированными, но, слава богу, Айзек нравился этим дамочкам (и даже был влюблен в Лис, но это другая история), поэтому отношение к нему было благосклонным. 

— А твой новый любовник, — Бойд выпрямился для уверенности: — Ты сказала, что он владелец ресторана и... 

— Уиттмор — это не вариант, — сама того не зная, повторила за Корой Эрика. 

— Уиттмор? Серьезно?! Встречаешься с Уиттмором, который стабильно на обложке «People» пару раз в год появляется? — присвистнул Вернон, уважительно глянув в ее сторону. 

— Мы всего лишь трахаемся, — фыркнула Эрика, отмахнувшись от Бойда, но тут же почувствовала неприятное жжение в груди, которое буквально пропечатывало липкое «трахаемся». — Я не могу на него рассчитывать. 

— Попробуй, — настаивал Бойд, аккуратно перекручивая руль влево. — Если вы просто любовники, и ты ничего к нему не испытываешь, то точно ничего не потеряешь, если попросишь денег. 

— Ты прав, — помедлив, кивнула Рейес и задумчиво добавила: — Ты абсолютно прав, ведь если я не испытываю к нему ничего, значит сумею попросить денег. Сумею. 

___

 

— Лидия, — позвал Джексон, сделав глоток из чашки с черным кофе. Он терпеть не мог разбавлять кофе молоком или, упаси господь, портить напиток сахаром. Черный кофе был горьким и горячим, и Уиттмору всегда казалось, что он сам был его человеческим отображением. По крайней мере, «обжигать» людей он мог почти так же, как пресловутая арабика.

— М? — подняла на него голову МакКол, которая все это время тщательно рассматривала бумаги, лежавшие на столе перед ней. 

Они сидели на открытой террасе итальянского ресторанчика, располагающегося на четвертом этаже, и спокойно завтракали. Лидия, конечно, не упустила возможности ввернуть шпильку, что у него вообще-то есть свой ресторан, и они могли бы позавтракать там, но быстро свернула этот разговор, когда Уиттмор мрачно глянул на нее исподлобья. 

— Как вы с МакКолом дошли до свадьбы? — все ещё не смотря на нее, спросил Джексон. 

— В смысле? — вскинула брови Лидия, отодвинув документы в сторону: этот разговор становился интереснее квартального отчета по маркетингу. 

— В смысле, МакКол тот ещё лузер, — Уиттмор наконец перевел взгляд на нее и поймал убийственный взор Лидии, которому позавидовала бы Горгона. 

— Мой муж — прекрасный человек и... — категорично начала она, повышая голос с каждым словом, и Джексон поспешил ее прервать, подняв руки: 

— Нет-нет-нет, ты меня не поняла. В школе он был лузером и это ты отрицать не можешь... 

— Школа давно позади, Джексон, — с холодинкой произнесла Лидия, все ещё осуждающе глядя на него. 

— Да-да, — отмахнулся Уиттмор и подался вперед: — Я и спрашиваю, как такой, как МакКол завоевал тебя? Мне не интересен сам МакКол, просто я хочу знать, что послужило причиной, по которой ты поняла, что хочешь выйти за него замуж. Вот, что я хотел спросить. 

МакКол нахмурилась, но постепенно оттаяла, поняв, о чем говорит Джексон. Она задумчиво помешала ложечкой свой зеленый чай (он выводит токсины и продлевает овуляцию — все это Джексон слушал ежедневно) и, вздохнув, пожала плечами. 

— И все? Это твой ответ на самый важный поступок в твоей жизни?! — разочарованно воскликнул Уиттмор, откидываясь на спинку стула. 

— Джексон, я не могу сказать тебе, после чего конкретно, после какого дня или поступка, поняла, что Скотт — мой мужчина. Это не зависит от цветов, подарков или чего-то материального. Это происходит и все, — снова пожала плечами Лидия, с неким снисхождением глядя на него. — И когда ты любишь, а тебя любят в ответ, то это ощущается. Поверь мне, Джексон. 

— После того, как у тебя появилась эта идея фикс о беременности, ты стала на редкость сентиментальна, — фыркнул Уиттмор, закатив глаза под потолок. 

— У меня хотя бы будут дети, которые полюбят меня и муж, который будет заботиться обо мне, — МакКол вновь нацепила маску деловой женщины, кинув стервозную фразочку обидчику ее замыслов. 

Да, Джексон был ее другом, и по правде говоря, лучшим другом, но Лидия не могла и не хотела терпеть подобного отношения к себе. Она вновь развернула папку с отчетом и принялась вчитываться в строчки. Однако спустя девятнадцать мизерных строк с цифрами, сопровождаемыми гробовым молчанием со стороны Уиттмора, в голову Лидии закрались первые подозрения. 

— А с чего, собственно, был задан этот странный вопрос? — прищурилась МакКол, откидывая прядь рыжих волос с лица. 

— Не странный вопрос, вполне нормальный вопрос, — заметно занервничал Джексон, со звоном отставляя пустую чашку. — И пора мне вообще-то. Я, между прочим, работаю, да. 

Он неловко поднялся со стула, сорвав пиджак со спинки, и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из зала. 

— Это из-за блондинки Эрики? — прокричала Лидия, приподнявшись на месте. Ее не смущали другие посетители и выразительный жест Уиттмора, означавший свернутую шею. 

Джексон быстро скрылся за стеклянными дверями, и МакКол села на место, довольно улыбаясь. Поведение Уиттмора давало надежду на то, что в скором времени все совершенно изменится. И то, что это было связано с женщиной, было даже приятным удивлением. По крайней мере, у Лидии появился ещё один рычаг давления на лучшего друга. 

— А жить становится все интереснее, — пробормотала она, потянувшись к меню: аппетит повысился прямо-пропорционально настроению.


	14. 14 глава

Джексон вел машину, раздумывая над словами Эрики об окончании ее менструации. Она прижалась к нему у библиотеки всем телом, отвечая на его поцелуй глубоко и многообещающе. Так, как целовала его всегда; так, как Уитмор уже забыл. И да, в этом была проблема. В той самой многообещаемости. Джексон Уиттмор ее банально не хотел. Нет, Эрика по-прежнему оставалась для него сексуальной, и хотел он ее все также, просто... Впрочем, это ложь: хотел Джексон ее теперь совсем иначе. Уиттмору больше не хотелось забирать ее в определенное время, чтобы поехать в определенное место и заняться чем-то вполне определенным и предсказуемым. И дело было вовсе не в том, что ему было скучно. Наоборот прикосновения пальчиков и губ Эрики к его груди были чертовски приятны, настолько, что можно было кончить только от одних этих ласк, если бы она, конечно, задерживалась на этой прелюдии. 

— Ты считаешь, я нравлюсь людям? — вопрос Эрики был внезапен. И даже не столько из-за содержания, сколько из-за того, что вопрос был обращен к нему, конкретно к нему, Джексону Уиттмору, тому самому на чье мнение ей, в общем-то, наплевать. 

— Мужчинам — да, — уклонился от прямого ответа Джексон, выворачивая руль. 

Эрика усмехнулась, изогнув уголки губ. И она сделала это искренне, словно слова Уиттмора действительно пришлись ей по вкусу, хотя толком он на вопрос не ответил, а комплиментом это считать было весьма и весьма сомнительно. 

— Хоть что-то приятное, — помолчав, отозвалась Рейес, отвернувшись к окну. 

Ей нравилось прижиматься виском к стеклу и чувствовать легчайшую вибрацию колес дорогой машины, снабженной потрясающими амортизаторами. Она пробовала делать так в желтых такси и в автобусе Бойда, но те стекла дарили ей лишь гудящую голову и желание расстаться с собственным завтраком. С машинами Джексона — какую бы он не выбрал на этой неделе — такого не было. 

Уиттмор скосил на нее взгляд, заметив призрачную улыбку, которая явно была не для него и не для его глаз. Это, безусловно, обижало его эго, но он настолько привык к этому, что эта мелочь лишь осела тонким слоем пыли на предмет в груди, про который Джексон старался лишний раз не вспоминать. 

— А я нравлюсь людям? — не то чтобы Уиттмору это было важно... Нет, ему все же был важен ответ, правда, лишь ответ, а не факт того нравится он людям или нет. В конце концов, какая, к чертовой матери разница, любят ли его эти жалкие кретины, которые ни черта не добились в этой жизни, или нет?! 

— Тебе соврать? — буднично поинтересовалась Эрика, вновь повернувшись к нему и наклонив голову набок. 

— Ты думаешь, от правды у меня случится инсульт, и мы дружно въедем в столб? — насмешливо приподнял бровь Джексон. 

— Если бы у тебя на счетах не было бешеных денег, а ты оставался такой высокомерной задницей, то быть бы тебе изгоем общества, — выпалила в ответ Рейес, прикусив губу после. Ее белые зубки-жемчужинки великолепно смотрелись поверх матовой бордовой помады. 

Уиттмор аккуратно, без спешки вжал педаль тормоза в пол, останавливаясь буквально в паре кварталов от квартиры. Эрика заметно напряглась. 

— Честно, — помедлив, ответил Джексон и повел плечами, разминая затекшие мышцы. 

Он обернулся к Рейес чуть больше, чем полностью, и наклонился, нависая над ней и обдавая жаром дыхания. 

— Только у меня есть те самые бешеные деньги, — Уиттмор ухмыльнулся, обнажив зубы, — и люди будут стелиться передо мной даже, если я буду вытирать о них ноги в прямом смысле этого слова. 

Последние слова Джексон проговаривал, наклонившись так близко, что его губы, двигаясь, задевали кожу Эрики, которая и так шла мурашками. 

— И перед тобой тоже, — он облизнул губы, коснувшись кончиком горячего языка ее щеки, — если останешься... Рядом. 

Уиттмора передернуло от окончания фразы, вылетевшей изо рта, и он попытался отодвинуться от Эрики, но она резко сжала пальца на его плече, удерживая над собой. 

— Мне нужны деньги, Джексон, — произнесла Рейес и, сглотнув, добавила: — И я останусь. Рядом. 

Джексон отчего-то улыбнулся широкой настоящей улыбкой и кивнул. Эрика глубоко вздохнула, забирая в легкие побольше воздуха. 

— Да, — ещё раз кивнул Уиттмор, довольно откидываясь на спинку водительского кресла. — Так гораздо проще. 

Эту фразу Рейес, однако, поняла, и очень быстро: она продана, словно вещь с аукциона, и Джексону больше не стоило бояться, что она не останется. Это несомненно немного портило настроение. Впрочем, куску мяса, коим теперь считала себя Эрика, испортить настроение было невозможно. 

— Зачем тебе деньги? — для проформы спросил Джексон, вкладывая в слова ровно столько безразличия, чтобы Рейес поняла, что ему наплевать. 

— Шмотки, косметика, белье, — пожала плечами Эрика, принимая правила его игры. Хотя она и не знала их всех, но святость относительно денег, которые только что поступили в ее распоряжение, явно была не из этой игры. 

Больше этим вечером и ночью не произошло ничего интересного. Кроме, пожалуй, внезапно возникшей ненависти Джексона к самому себе, когда в ответ на ее утренний поцелуй он протянул Эрике черную банковскую карточку. 

___

 

Рейес было неприятно; Рейес было липко. Рейес хотелось смыть с себя сделанное, но завалиться в душ к Джексону не означало стереть следы его рук. 

Эрика не сказала бы, что секс резко изменился в худшую сторону. С этим как раз все было в порядке и едва ли не лучше, потому что, к ее удивлению, у Джексона никого не было за ее месячные, и это даже смахивало на верность. А может, он никого не трахал, потому что эти вечера проводил вместе с ней, но Рейес не хотела об этом долго думать: ей хватало отличного секса после этих дней. 

Волновало Эрику мгновенно поменявшееся поведение Уиттмора. И она бы поняла, если бы он стал жестче, грубее, самоувереннее и высокомернее (хотя куда уж больше?!), но Джексон внезапно проявил какую-то небывалую ласковость в постели, а с утра почти стребовал с нее поцелуй на прощание, всучив карту и бормотнув, что она безлимитна. 

И, грубо говоря, Эрика не думала, что станет притворять идею Бойда в жизнь, но тогда приблизившись к ней, он пересек черту, которую можно было отодвинуть лишь за счет прямой материальной выгоды, которая должна была быть дико очевидна и могла бы спасти ее от дурацкой привязанности к временному любовнику. 

— И знаешь, это мало помогло, — как-то грустно произнесла Эрика, сидя на краешке кровати Айзека. — Мне все ещё нравятся его плечи и по-прежнему хочется, чтобы он меня обнимал безо всяких намеков. И почему просто нельзя встать и стоять, обнявшись, посреди улицы? Ох, это было бы прекрасно... 

— И о чем мы говорили в самом начале? — прищурился Айзек и театрально хлопнул себя по лбу: — Ах да! Ты не влюбляешься в него! Я же предупреждал, что это может произойти, Эрика! 

Рейес не была такой, как Уиттмор: она легко сознавалась в своих чувствах, какими бы они не были. И тот факт, что ее отделяет всего один шаг до той самой любви, которая может поломать ее на кусочки, словно шоколад для фондю, Эрика великолепно понимала. И сейчас, именно в этот момент, не считала чем-то плохим, но также знала, что придет время и она будет лить горькие слезы, проклиная себя тогдашнюю. 

— Айзек, — тихо прервала его Рейес, и поток сумбурной саркастичной речи Лейхи тут же иссяк. Он молча съехал с подушки и обнял, вжавшись лицом в ее живот. 

Айзек знал, когда стоит заткнуться и просто поддержать. Ещё Айзек хотел надеяться, что когда-нибудь затыкаться и тихо обнимать ее будет не он. И если это станет Уиттмор, который полюбит Эрику до коликов в груди, то Лейхи не будет против. 

— Послушай, а может... — отпрянув от сестры, пробормотал Айзек, запнувшись на полуслове. — А может все бы получилось, а? 

— Люблю тебя, — грустно улыбнулась Эрика и, обняв его за шею, поцеловала в кудряшки надо лбом. 

Она в это не верила, и Лейхи отчетливо это понимал. Говорить больше было не о чем. 

___

 

Стайлз опаздывал. Чертовски, чудовищно, непростительно. Он не особо удачно припарковал свой скутер и постарался запахнуть куртку так, чтобы синяя грудь Мистик на его футболке была не так сильно видна. 

Стилински мог винить кого угодно в этом, но виновата, конечно, была Кора. Именно из-за нее он не успел заехать домой, переодеться и взять машину. Кто вообще позволил ей так низко наклоняться за выпавшими из сумочки вещами?! 

— Ста-айлз, или ты будешь через три минуты около меня, или я выдерну твой хребет, — медленно и тягуче произнесла Лидия в телефонную трубку. 

Она стояла спиной и не видела, как Стайлз путался в дурацкой стеклянной двери-вертушке. Зато все остальные успели оценить и угрозы миссис МакКол и дурацкое положение Стилински. Питер закатил глаза, Кора по-девчачьи захихикала, а Дерек и Крис сохранили на удивление единодушное безразличие. 

— Я опоздал, но я не опоздал и вообще-то у вас часы идут неправильно1 Вы разве не слышали, что из-за того, что мы приближаемся к солнцу, Земля вращается быстрее и сутки скоро будут по двадцать три часа, — сходу начал оправдываться Стайлз, по властный голос Уиттмора, спускающегося с лестницы, не перебил его: 

— Заткнись, Стилински. 

Стайлз театрально развел руками и поиграл бровями, вызывая квакающие смешки у Коры, которая пыталась сохранить серьезный вид. 

— Клевая футболка, — улыбнулась Хейл, справившись с собой. 

— Это из ограниченной коллекции, — просиял Стилински, мигом распахивая куртку и забывая, что пять минут назад пытался скрыть наличие синей Мистик. 

— Два идиота в Бриони рядом со мной завидуют тебе, — ещё раз улыбнулась Кора, но на этот раз гораздо слаще и приторнее. 

— Кора, я бы попросил, — приподнял подбородок Питер, но она лишь фыркнула, иронично спросив: 

— Что конкретно? Отдать тебе мою долю? Или выйти замуж и осесть домохозяйкой с тремя детьми? 

— Кора, — припечатал Дерек, молчавший все это время. 

— Что, братец? — приподняла бровь Хейл, складывая руки на груди. — Думаешь, тебе удастся... 

Но ей не удалось закончить. Прозвучал мелодичный высокий голос, на который обернулись все, и воинственность разом слетела с Коры, которая мигом вцепилась в локоть брата, буквально за секунду меняя сторону. 

— Надеюсь, не опоздала? — искусственно улыбнулась женщина, звонко цокая каблуками. 

— Нет, Кейт, — быстро проговорил Крис Арджент и подошел к ней, аккуратно беря под руку. 

Стайлзу хотелось сказать что-нибудь по-идиотски смешное, но, глядя на побелевшую от гнева Кору, ему решительно расхотелось это делать. О Кейт Арджент он был наслышан. О ней были наслышаны все, включая Джексона и даже Лидию со Скоттом. 

Уиттмор, равно как и МакКолы, молча, принял сторону Хейлов, хотя никто, собственно, и не просил выбирать. Он не лез, но в случае чего точно знал, что станет на сторону Дерека и остатков его семьи, даже если Питер внушал мало доверия, а Кора казалась взбалмашенной легкомысленной девицей. 

— Пройдемте в кабинет, господа, — безупречно вежливо произнесла Лидия, разбивая тишину и напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. 

— Стерва, — сквозь зубы прошипела Кора, и каждый услышал, но ни Дерек ни даже сама Кейт не обратили на это внимания. Или по крайне мере сделали вид. Но Питер незаметно сжал руку племянницы, выражая полную солидарность с высказыванием. Стайлз прикоснулся к их сжатым рукам кончиками пальцев, когда проходил мимо. Хейл кивнул ему, а Кора приподняла левый уголок губ. 

Это заметили и Дерек, который стоял совсем рядом, потому что сестра все ещё держалась за его локоть, и Уиттмор, не до конца спустившийся с лестницы, и Лидия, которая, неестественно выпрямившись, держала в руках тонкую папку синего цвета. И все, кто заметил, знали, что каждый из троицы отличается характером и нравом, и понимали, что этот обед пройдет ну о-очень весело. 

Только Эрика ничего этого не знала. Ну, до определенной поры. До той самой, когда все начали орать, бегать, а Стилински, неосторожно прижавший Рейес к себе в попытке объяснить происходящее, схлопотал вывих челюсти. 

___

 

— Тебе десять лет, Джексон?! — шипела ему на ухо Лидия, уважая покой больных в приемном отделении и не уважая Джексона. 

На самом деле истории глупее не придумаешь. И конечно Лидия предполагала, что обед пройдет напряженно. Стервозные подколы Коры, манерная речь Питера, сплошь усеянная шпильками в адрес Кейт и Арджентов в целом, и даже Стайлз, внезапно влившийся в эту троицу, казались вполне естественным при данной ситуации. 

— Мне не десять, и заткнись уже, Мартин, я пытаюсь достигнуть дзена, — тихо пророкотал Уиттмор, которому не хватало только графической грозовой тучки над головой, чтобы всем было видно его дурное настроение. 

Правда, причины для этого самого дурного настроения у него были. Да ещё и какие! Ударить собственного юриста за то, что тот непозволительно прижался к его любовнице, на которую ему должно быть наплевать. А если и не наплевать, то, по крайней мере, не до вывихнутой челюсти полезнейшего из людей. 

— О чем только Арджент думал, когда привел Кейт на этот обед? — фыркнула ничуть не обидевшаяся Лидия и забросила ногу на ногу. 

Она тактично обходила стороной вопрос того, что это именно Эрика пролила на платье Арджент вино, да и вообще все темы, где хоть раз упоминалось имя Рейес, она деликатно замалчивала. И если бы в МакКолл не было столько врожденного такта, то вероятно Джексон бы разнес чертову больницу в пух и прах, добив Стилински чем-нибудь тяжелым. 

Дело было совсем не в том, что Эрика обиделась за Стайлза. Рейес вообще было не свойственно обижаться за кого-то другого, это Лидия поняла сразу. Эрика метнула удивленный взгляд на Уиттмора, но ни слова не сказала. Не сказала, не сделала, не выкрикнула "катись к чертовой матери". Рейес было все равно на этот выпад Джексона. 

Проблема заключалась в том, что Уиттмор наконец понял, что из-за любовницы на "одну" ночь он не стал бы ломать челюсть Стайлзу, который оформлял почти все его бумаги. И вот настроенный годам мир с самим собой дал трещину, выразившуюся глупым осознанием. Достигать дзена со своими чувствами Джексон не привык, поэтому и был благодарен щепетильной Лидии. 

— Навряд ли это была идея Криса, — прозвучал голос сверху. 

Лидия подняла голову и широко-широко улыбнулась. Скотт галантно подал ей руку, и она поднялась с неудобного пластикового стула, крепко обвивая руками шею мужа. МакКолл аккуратно поправил ее волосы, выбившиеся из прически, и также бережно поцеловал в краешек губ. 

— Ты в порядке? — негромко спросил он, и Джексон видел, как пальцы Скотта ободряюще погладили спину Лидии сквозь тонкую ткань платья. 

— Я в порядке, — ее макушка несколько раз качнулась, и Лидия вновь прижалась губами к лицу МакКолла. Уиттмор не видел, но знал, что эти поцелуи-в-скулы-в-щеки-в-подбородок-и-куда-угодно-кроме-губ значили в их отношения — да во всех мало-мальски серьезных отношениях — гораздо больше, чем ежедневный секс или же его отсутствие. 

— Кора ответила на мой звонок, сказала, что Джексон ему так врезал, что Стайлз не может говорить, — едва слышно пробормотал Скотт, касаясь подушечками пальцев кончиков ее рыжих волос. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы Стилински попал в больницу, ясно?! — мгновенно взорвался Уиттмор, подскакивая со своего места. 

Лидия отпрянула от мужа, с сочувствием глянув на него. И МакКолл смотрел также. Джексон знал этот взгляд: так смотрят на бездомного кота, который щерится и клацает зубами, но выглядит безумно жалким, таким, что хочется вынести ему молока на блюдце. Только, когда это самое молоко выносят, то кот презрительно опрокидывает блюдце, хотя в его желудке просто сводит от голода. И про вторую часть понимания этого взгляда — Уиттмор не знал. 

— Хватит меня жалеть, — выплюнул Джексон, делая шаг назад, и перед тем как уйти, брезгливо добавил: — Себя бы пожалели, выглядите, как парочка из дома престарелых. 

Кот опрокинул свое блюдце. И зашагал по коридору, расталкивая медсестер и звонко отбивая нечеткий ритм твердыми подошвами ботинок от Армани. 

___

 

— Аккуратнее, придурок, — весьма нелюбезно крикнули Джексону в спину и чуть тише, но злее добавили: — Моего парня чуть не угробил, теперь и меня хочешь на тот свет перекинуть? 

Уиттмор обернулся к Коре, которая несколько нервно мяла в руках фильтр незажженной сигареты у входа в больницу. Он не ожидал увидеть ее и слов ее также не ожидал, но колкий ответ пришел на ум мгновенно: 

— С каких это пор Стилински стал твоим парнем? Меньше фантазируй, девочка. 

И это прозвучало с должным пренебрежением и притворной жалостью, от которой Хейл дернулась. Ее глаза тут же сузились, и она мстительно пропела: 

— Вот поэтому Эрика потрахается с тобой ещё пару недель или месяцев, но я больше склоняюсь к первому варианту, и выйдет замуж за какого-нибудь курьера, который будет таскать ей цветочки и возьмет в ипотеку домик с белым заборчиком. Который ей признается, а она ответит ему "Я тоже люблю тебя, милый", а мальчик Джекси останется в сторонке, подметать свое разбитое сердечко, как пятнадцатилетняя группи. 

Из голоса Коры сочился сладкий, сладкий яд, который отравлял Джексона буквально с головы до ног, заставляя чувствовать себя уязвимым, беззащитным и бессильным. Он сжимал кулаки и шумно дышал, глядя на довольную Хейл, расплывшуюся в приторной улыбке. 

— Ты маленькая сука, — глубоко вдохнул Уиттмор, буквально "ширяясь" кислородом, который едва ли не пузырьками побежал в крови. 

— А ты большой ублюдок, — хмыкнула Кора и, тряхнув волосами, вошла через раздвижные двери в больницу. 

Белая палочка не выкуренной, смятой в ее потной от волнения ладони, сигареты мелькнула в темноте и упала куда-то в кусты. 

Джексону казалось, что хуже себя чувствовать мог только Стилински, которому в этот момент вправляли челюсть.


	15. 15 глава

— Это было... — Эрика облизнулась, подбирая подходящее слово, — пугающе. Именно пугающе. Он был такой злой... 

Она вновь вздохнула и аккуратно подвинулась ближе к Айзеку. 

Рейес пробыла здесь уже около трех часов, уйдя с работы намного раньше положенного. Впрочем, Мартин сама отдала приказ, чтобы ресторан на сегодня закрыли. Эрику немного потряхивало, поэтому она живо солгала об утечке газа и, выпроводив посетителей и персонал, поехала к Лейхи. 

— Ты же не думаешь, что в этом твоя вина, правда? — осторожно спросил Айзек, перекладывая ее голову к себе на колени. Эрика подчинилась, передвинувшись к брату и засыпав темную ткань его штанов своими светлыми волосами. 

— Судя по твоему рассказу, во всем виновата Кейт, — добавил он и мягко пропустил белесые пряди сквозь пальцы, погладил ее по голове. 

— Я понимаю, что ни в чем не виновата, но Джексон смотрел на меня с такой злобой и яростью, что... — Эрика умолкла на полуслове, поджимая колени под грудь. 

Рейес ни черта не знала об этом обеде и тех, кто там был, но блондинка с аккуратной укладкой и уверенными жестами, безусловно, привлекала внимание. Кейт Арджент была из тех, кто не обладал кукольной внешностью, но оставался чертовски горячей, настолько, что удивляло, как на нее ещё не кинулась толпа мужчин. 

Крис Арджент, которого Эрика уже видела, был весьма похож на свою сестру, которая доверяла лишь ему в этой комнате, что выражалось в том, как она цеплялась за его руку под столом, хотя внешне ничем не выражала свою неуверенность или страх. 

Напряжение искрило над столом, когда Эрика вошла в VIP-кабинет, и, чтобы его почувствовать, не нужно было знать всей ситуации. Кора мрачно смотрела на Кейт, а Питер, которого Рейес, к слову, тоже видела впервые, полностью дублировал племянницу, обманчиво расслаблено раскинувшись на диванчике. Впрочем, его не узнать было сложно. Он мало походил на племянника, да и с Корой у него общим был лишь цвет глаз, но что-то определенно Хейловское скользило во всех его жестах и даже мимике. 

Стайлз щурился на Кейт, явно пребывая на стороне Хейлов, хотя Дерек, по сути самый главный в семействе, был невозмутим. На нем была каменная маска безразличия, точь-в-точь такая же, как на Уиттморе. 

Лидия также старалась сохранять спокойствие, в то время как Кора совершенно ясно лезла на рожон, произнося провоцирующие слова прямо в лицо Арджентам. Питер ни чуть ее не останавливал, скорее даже подливал масла в огонь, ведя вместе со Стайлзом беседу, которая настолько явно светила пренебрежением и ненавистью к Кейт, что даже Эрика, ничего непонимающая Эрика, не смогла не вздрогнуть от тягучих слов Хейла. 

Впрочем, Рейес хватало и собственных проблем, которые толком проблемами и не были, но игнорировать тяжелый взгляд Джексона была очень и очень сложно. Она разрывалась между двумя чувствами: подойти и, осторожно погладив по волосам, спросить, что случилось, или решительно выйти и, заменив себя официанткой из штата, выпить кофе у бара, пытаясь сбросить с себя неприятное ощущение. И если первое было невозможно при такой толпе людей — хотя глаза Джексона также говорили, что ему наплевать на этих людей — то на второй вариант Эрике просто не оставили времени. 

Кейт в сотый раз побелев от гнева и в тысячный сжав руку брата, сорвалась с места, и с грохотом опрокинула поднос с шампанским в руках Рейес. И Арджент не нашла ничего лучше, чем наорать на провинившуюся официантку. 

Дальнейшее Эрика помнила весьма смутно. Вернее, все, что она помнила, затмевали злые глаза Джексона, потемневшие до мокрого асфальта. 

Кора, только и ждущая сигнала, чтобы начать скандал, закричала ещё громче, чем Кейт, бросая в Арджент бокал брата. Питер поддержал племянницу, схватив ее за руку, и Эрика была уверена, что они редко бывают по одну сторону баррикад, но в тех единственных случаях перегрызут глотки противникам друг друга абсолютно легко. 

Крис и Дерек пытались разнять их, но Кора с кровожадным видом уже пыталась отодрать наращенные волосы Кейт посредством вилки, а Питер скалился настолько зловеще, что Эрика сделала неуверенный шаг назад, подворачивая ногу на высоком каблуке и падая прямо в объятия Стилински. 

К слову, объятия были теплыми и предельно заботливыми, совсем не такими, как у Уиттмора. А Рейес уже и забыла о других мужских объятиях. Только к своему удивлению Эрика почувствовала себя неуютно в руках Стайлза. Нет, ей было хорошо и тепло, но не было того бесконечного чувства защищенности, когда руки Джексона крепко сжимали ее бока. 

Кора орала громко, резала словами, словно ножницами, и буквально пылала своей речью. Казалось, что где-то внутри нее открылся портал, через который сквозило столько боли, что ею можно было захлебнуться даже стоя на улице рядом с рестораном. И учитывая Питера, все это буквально удваивалось. Их сдвоенные эмоции выходили из под контроля слишком быстро для окружающих. А когда два человека желают и чувствует одно и то же слишком сильно, то это всегда заканчивается печально. 

Правило сработало и в этот раз. 

Правда, печально все закончилось для Стилински, а не для Кейт, к которой несчастья в лице Хейлов несли на второй космической. 

Эрика не заметила, как Джексон оказался рядом; она цеплялась за рукава Стайлза, который обнимал ее сзади и напряженно сопел в волосы, делая шаги назад, подальше от кричащей Коры. Рейес чувствовала, как ему хочется стать рядом с Хейл, по другую сторону от Питера, и также вцепится в ее узкую ладошку, чтобы язвительно унизить сучку Кейт. Но Стайлз отступал назад, дабы не задело ее, Эрику. 

И то, что Джексон решит к ним подойти, совершенно не вписывалось в планы Стайлза. Рейес все ещё оглушенная произошедшим молча следовала за ним, но злой взгляд Уиттмора решительно отрезвил ее. Равно как и удар кулаком в лицо Стилински и быстрое, собственническое притягивание к себе. 

И как бы это не звучало эгоистично и ужасно, но Эрике это нравилось. Нет, она, конечно, не желала зла Стайлзу, он был славным малым, но, прижимаясь лицом к вкусно пахнущей рубашке Джексона, Рейес было спокойно. До того спокойно, что она позволила себе пропустить руку под его пиджаком, обнимая Уиттмора. Обнимая Уиттмора на работе, где она — подчиненная, а он — владелец всего вокруг. Это пугало ее и...

— И я намокла, как бы чудовищно это звучало, — вяло состроила мордашку Эрика, вновь поднимая взгляд на Айзека. 

— Могу сказать только то, что моя сестра, кажется, хочет стать второй Анастейшей Стилл, — фыркнул Лейхи, ещё раз проведя ладонью по ее волосам. 

— Это героиня из "50 оттенков серого"? — прищурилась Эрика, напрягая память. 

— Угу, — пожал плечами Айзек, на что Рейес закатила глаза и поморщилась: 

— Читай что-то годное, а? 

— Когда станешь приносить что-то годное, тогда и буду это читать, — отбрил сестру Лейхи под ее же одобрительный смешок. 

Эрика вновь перевернулась, на этот раз на живот. Она отбросила волосы со лба и, сложив ладошки под подбородком, легла на колено брату. Рейес не могла долго лежать в одной позе и молчать. И за эти два качества Айзек ее порой ненавидел. Но не сегодня. Сегодня ее страдальческой грустной мордашке было позволено все. 

— Знаешь, зато у нас теперь есть деньги, чтобы перевезти тебя в больницу получше, — Эрика широко улыбнулась и потрепала Лейхи за щеку, падая на с его колена на матрас. 

— Знаешь, насчет этого... — Айзек отвел глаза и облизнул нижнюю губу. 

Рейес подобралась на постели, опираясь на правую руку. Ее улыбка стекла с лица, словно свежая краска со стены под мощным потоком воды из шланга. 

— Я не хочу уезжать, — на одном дыхании выпалил он и прямо посмотрел на сестру. Его зубы были настолько сильно сведены, что скулы, казалось, сейчас порежут сами себя. 

— В смысле? — медленно произнесла Эрика, опуская ноги с кровати. 

— Ты бледная, — сглотнул Айзек и судорожно вздохнул, глядя, как глаза Рейес наливаются слезами. 

— Почему я делаю все, чтобы ты жил дольше и лучше, а ты не то что не даешь ничего взамен, ты просто противишься всему, что я даю тебе, — фраза была сказана медленно, так словно для душевнобольного или в попытке сдержать ярость. Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? 

— Э-эрика, — протянул Айзек и попытался добраться до нее, но капельница значительно ограничивала его способности к передвижению, а Рейес вскочила с кровати, буквально отпрыгивая к двери. 

— Нет, — она выставила ладонь вперед, как преграду между ними, и Айзек разочарованно осел на постели. — Нет, Айзек. Мы поговорим позже. Завтра. Завтра вечером или послезавтра утром или... Позже, Айзек, позже.

 

___

 

Джексону хотелось ударить самого себя. Дать пощечину и спросить какого все таки черта он это делает. Но вместо этого, Уиттмор спокойно вел машину, сворачивая на нужных поворотах. Дорога была не особо знакома, ведь он проезжал здесь всего дважды, но отчего-то казалась обычной и простой, словно он ездил по ней каждый день уже как минимум год, чего точно быть не могло. 

Старый госпиталь в сумерках по-прежнему выглядел великолепно со своим садом и каменным забором. Отрицать это было глупо, но все существо Джексона бунтовало против такого девчачьего, нелепого восхищения мелочами. Нет-нет, с подобным стоило приходить к кому угодно, кроме Уиттмора. 

— До завтра, Кевин, — попрощался знакомый голос, донесшийся издали — Джексон был в паре десятков метров от подъездной дорожки. 

То, что Эрика была расстроена, он заметил сразу. И для этого не нужно было приглядываться или искать какие-то признаки — Рейес банально не заметила его машины, пройдя в паре метров от нее, закрыв лицо волосами. 

Джексон посмотрел в зеркало дальнего вида, мысленно называл себя придурком и вышел из машины, звучно хлопнув дверцей. Спина Эрики дернулась, но скорее от внезапного звука, чем от узнавания. 

— Эрика, — окликнул ее Джексон, когда понял, что придется бежать, чтобы догнать ее. 

Рейес тут же остановилась, но Уиттмор, не ожидавший такого скорого послушания, на быстром шагу впечатался в ее спину. Вернее, учитывая размеры обоих, впечатал Эрику в свою грудь. 

— Ауч, — зашлась кашлем Рейес, цепляясь за его пиджак. Локоть Уиттмора неудачно пришелся к ее боку, и все, что Эрика сейчас видела, были лишь разноцветные круги. 

— Дерьмо, — выругался Джексон, пытаясь повернуть Рейес к себе лицом. 

Эрика кашляла, дергалась и всячески противилась прикосновениям, но настойчивости Уиттмору было не занимать, поэтому вскоре Рейес затихла, прижатая щекой к его рубашке. 

Джексон чувствовал ее горячее дыхание в районе расстегнутого ворота и поглаживал пальцами спину Эрики, невольно копируя МакКолла. Она, конечно, не плакала, да и вообще это явно была не сцена из сопливой мелодрамы. Рейес просто подчинилась ему — едва ли не впервые — и ждала от него действий, готовая пойти за ним следом, если он крепко возьмет ее за руку. 

— Тебя не было у библиотеки, и я решил забрать тебя отсюда, — негромко произнес Уиттмор, на что Эрика никак не отреагировала, разве что потянула носом воздух. 

Джексон помолчал ещё немного, обнимая ее посреди дороги. Он, конечно, не знал о недавно озвученных мечтах Рейес об объятиях посреди улицы, но прямо сейчас, делая это, ему нравилось то ощущение, которое начало разворачиваться в груди, словно блестящая бумага, которой заворачивали подарки в торговых центрах. 

— Пойдем в машину, — проговорил ей в висок Джексон, и Эрика отозвалась кивком, который мазнул ее светлыми волосами по голубой рубашке Уиттмора. 

На этот раз Джексон провел ее до машины, аккуратно открыл дверцу, посадил внутрь и даже закрыл эту самую дверцу. А после обошел авто со стороны капота, сел внутрь и осторожно тронулся с места. Все это он сделал на автомате, словно делал до этого с тысячу раз, словно так и нужно делать. Это чувство в последнее время слишком часто посещало его, что самому Уиттмору не особо нравилось. Но отказываться от тепла, которое разливалось где-то в животе после этого чувства необременяющих обязательств, было сложно. Слишком сложно для Джексона, чтобы это сделать. 

Уиттмор уверенно вел машину, успокаиваясь с каждой минутой. Этот ритуал действительно был привычным, тем который был с ним всегда, до этих самых глупых мыслей и лишней эмоциональности. Вести дорогое авто — совершенно нормально, в духе Уиттмора. Так было и будет. Было в старшей школе, есть в нынешнем возрасте и в старости он обязательно купит себе дорогущий спортивный кабриолет. 

Подобные действия всегда возвращают в нужную реальность. Кажется, так говорили в утренних программах дрянные психологи с приклеенными улыбками. 

— Джексон, останови машину, — волнующим голосом произнесла Эрика, и Уиттмор заерзал на сиденье оттого, насколько голос Рейес был пропитан томностью и чем-то совсем незнакомым. 

Он хотел было спросить "зачем", но сперва решил в действительности остановиться. И спросить Джексон ничего не успел — Эрика ловко перебралась к нему на колени, высоко задирая юбку и пачкая помадой его щеку. 

Подобные действия всегда возвращают в реальность. На этот раз в ненужную, но Уиттмор просто подзабыл, что это работает и в обратную сторону. 

Рейес вульгарно поднимала свое платье выше, так чтобы оно сбивалось на талии, пока Джексон покрывал ее плечи поцелуями и гладил ягодицы, просовывая руку между призывно раздвинутых ног. Эрика выгибалась навстречу, превращаясь в дугу и подставляя грудь под губы, руки, и подо все, чем только можно было прикоснуться. 

Сегодня она не шипела, когда щетина царапала ее соски, а лишь шире раздвигала ноги, ещё быстрее ерзая на его уже вставшем члене, который упирался в застегнутую ширинку. Эрика позволяла себе не дарить ему ласк, предоставляя свое тело просто так, как будто понимала, как ему этого хочется. 

Уиттмор прикусывал ее соски, гладил пальцами влажную ткань трусиков и, сохраняя остатки разума, думал, что он не сопливый малолетка, и секс в машине у него в последний раз был лет шесть назад, когда он был в салоне лимузина, а за рулем сидел Скотт. Собственная, внезапно тесная машина в темноте подъезда к пустому мосту, не была лимузином и не неслась со скоростью хотя бы семьдесят километров в час. 

То, как Эрика обняла его плечи, стало внезапностью для Джексона. Нет, не было чего-то сверх удивительного, но Рейес обнимала его за плечи. Не держалась, насаживаясь на член, и не цеплялась, чтобы ему было удобнее целовать ее грудь и стягивать белье. Она обнимала его, утыкаясь носом в шею, и сопела совсем не так страстно, как должна женщина, которую накрыла волна желания трахнуть своего мужчину в машине. 

Осознание того, что Рейес решила завести его для обыкновенных объятий, кольнуло где-то в желудке, и Джексон как-то разом переместил руки на спину, а нетерпеливые поцелуи заменил на медленные, длинные, вдумчивые. Он по-прежнему хотел ее, все же просто так у него не упал бы, но вместе с тем, Уиттмор желал, чтобы и ей от этого секса в машине стало лучше. 

Потому что спрашивать, что случилось, было бы верхом глупости. Так считал Джексон. "И остальные придурки на этой планете", добавила персональная Лидия в голове. Но Уиттмор редко слушал Лидию. 

Джексон ещё раз поцеловал ее плечо, оставляя розоватую отметку, быстро наливавшуюся кровью, и довольно посмотрев на алеющее пятно, расползавшееся по коже, осторожно отодвинул белье Эрики в сторону. Рейес совсем перешла в разряд безынициативных, поэтому когда он плавно вошел в нее, аккуратно придерживая за бедра, то лишь со свистом втянула в себя воздух. 

Уиттмор двигался в ней не так широко и быстро, как обычно. Может из-за ограниченного пространства и неудобной позы, а может потому что покачивания мерные медленные покачивания волос Эрики, когда она немного приподнималась на его члене, невероятно успокаивали и буквально манили уткнуться в них носом, чтобы целовать чувствительное место за ухом. 

Рейес немного наклонилась, прижимаясь щекой к его виску, и теперь у Джексона было полное право целовать ее так, как хотелось. А хотелось много и по-разному. Но сейчас, в машине, около пустого моста, Эрику хотелось целовать только в щеку или скулы. И никак не пошлый, ярко-алый, словно чужой, рот. 

— Ах, — хрипло вырвалось у Эрики, и Джексон в последний раз запечатлел на ее шее поцелуй — длинный, сладкий, как черешня — и вышел из нее, спуская на брюки. Портить ее своей грязью внутри было слишком неправильно сейчас. 

— Поехали домой, — устало проговорил Уиттмор, когда Эрика слезла с него, поправляя белье и одергивая платье. Джексон осторожно поправил широкую бретельку ее платья, помогая с молнией, которую он, кажется, испортил. 

— Поехали, — ответила ему Рейес, встречаясь взглядом. Взгляд не выражал вселеннской любви, но Джексон и сам пока не чувствовал этих самых пресловутых бабочек в животе. Но, определенно, то, что было в этом самом взгляде, полностью дублировало чувства Уиттмора. И он хотел верить в то, что это хороший знак. 

Лидия в голове отчего-то промолчала. Ранее за ней такого не наблюдалось. 

___

 

Больше осадка в душе от неправильных, не уиттморовских действий, не было. Виной тому, скорее всего, была отзывчивость Эрики на все его телодвижения и поцелуйные порывы, которую Джексон пока плохо понимал, но вдоволь использовал — лгать, что ему не нравилось заниматься любовью с Рейес, было предельно глупо. 

Откровенно говоря, Джексон пытался заставить себя хотя бы немного понервничать, насчет его совершенно простого "домой", в сторону Эрики и собственной квартиры, но Лидия внутри него лениво зевнула и с присущей лишь ей иронией сказала про то, что его квартире абсолютно точно не помешают жителей. Голодающие дети из Африки пришлись очень в тему. 

Сегодня Рейес ничего не готовила, зато долго-долго целовалась с ним на пороге, упираясь спиной во входную дверь. Уиттмор не знал, что было лучше, но, учитывая ее прошлый молчаливый бойкот, поцелуи у дверей все же выигрывали на несколько очков больше. А то, как Эрика позволила раздеть себя, не подталкивая его рук, чтобы ускорить процесс, и вовсе выбивало этому вечеру первое место в списке лучших часов с ней. 

Секс на кожаном диване, стоявшем в гостиной, перед телевизором, был для Джексона действительно в новинку. Он редко приводил женщин для секса сюда, в принципе, но ему казалось, что с Эрикой они не испробовали только потолок. Ее смешинки и громкие резкие звуки вспотевшей кожи, отрываемой от кожи дивана, заводили, смешили и, непонятно почему, делали счастливым. Впрочем, Уиттмору даже не хотелось понимать почему. Оно у него было и этого вполне хватало. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросила Эрика, лежа у него на груди. Она водила пальчиками по его губам, изредка опуская один из них в рот Уиттмору. Джексон обнимал ее совершенно естественно, ведь на диване больше не было места, а то, как ее груди лежали прямо перед его носом, оказалось удивительным, потрясающим бонусом. 

— В смысле? — изогнул бровь Джексон, чем вызвал у Эрики внеочередную улыбку — повелительские наклонности боролись в нем с тем, чтобы просто побыть с ней, и это умиляло. 

— В прямом, — качнула головой Рейес, и каскад из светлых волос посыпался на его грудь. — О чем ты мечтаешь в постели? У каждого же есть сексуальные фантазии. 

Уиттмор открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Эрика надавила большим пальцем на уголок его рта и перебила: 

— Кроме, конечно, близняшек в джакузи. 

Джексон фыркнул от смеха, закатывая глаза: 

— С чего ты решила, что я мечтаю об этом? 

— Все мужчины мечтают об этом, — откликнулась Эрика, щелкнув его по носу. Почему-то этот жест не вызвал в нем бурю противоречивых чувств. Щелчок не показался Уиттмору даже намеком на оскорбление. Впрочем, дело опять таки было в конкретной белокурой причине. 

— Ну, от тебя в джакузи я бы не отказался, — ухмыльнулся Джексон, прикрыв глаза. Сначала он хотел сказать, что, кроме нее, он сейчас ни о ком не мечтает, но поразмыслив всего секунду, решил, что это больше смахивает на оправдание, предпочтя более нейтральный вариант, то есть банальный уход от ответа. 

— Все ещё можешь получить, если найдешь джакузи, — она не смеялась, но в ее голосе было что-то искреннее, очень похожее на него. 

Эрика опустила указательный палец между его губ, обводя подушечкой ряд ровных зубов и внутренний край нижней губы. Рейес не вскрикнула, когда зубы Уиттмора слишком сильно прикусили ее пальчик, но вздрогнула всем телом, и хищник внутри Джексона — тот, который жил на самой глубине сознания, и никогда не ставил в известность о своих порывах разум Уиттмора — моментально среагировал, зализывая укус. Зубы Джексона, конечно, не прокололи кожу, но он все равно осторожно приложил покрасневший палец к своим губам, смотря прямо в глаза Эрике. Та, казалось, и вовсе застыла, лишь молотя сердцем так, что даже через ее бюст чувствовался бешенный стук. 

— Надо перебраться на кровать, и хотя бы немного поспать, — кашлянув, произнесла Эрика, пытаясь вспомнить завтра у нее выходной или через неделю. Одновременно хотелось обоих вариантов. 

Ей было страшно подумать, что Джексон из жалости позволит ей остаться, после того, как уйдет на работу. Или другой вариант, где Уиттмор выгоняет ее, говоря, что она нужна ему только в ночное время суток. Во всем этом мысленном цирке не было ни одного шанса на Джексона, который, быть может, воспримет эту новость с малейшей радостью. Этот вариант был сказочным и ирреальным, считала Эрика. 

Рейес немного приподнялась, опираясь на спинку дивана, и нелепо засмущалась собственной наготы, хотя Джексон видел ее раздетой даже чаще, чем одетой. И эта заминка стоила ей того, что Уиттмор аккуратно обхватил пальцами ее запястье, лишая опоры и заставляя снова рухнуть на его грудь. 

— А о чем мечтаешь ты? — спросил он, запуская ладонь в светлые волосы. Они блестели между его пальцев совсем не так искусственно, как каштановые волосы той, чье имя он слабо помнил, но с той поры Джексон никогда так делал, поэтому сравнение могло быть подпорчено его плохой памятью. 

— В смысле? — повторила его фразу Эрика, но скорее для того, чтобы потянуть время, чем из-за реального непонимания ситуации. 

— Или ты мечтаешь о близняшках в джакузи? — усмехнулся Уиттмор, выдыхая смешок ей прямо в губы. Ее зрачки расширились, а слюна, пробежавшая по горлу, явственно выдавала возбуждение. Джексон, безусловно, был доволен результатами, но вес ещё ждал ответа. 

— Я хочу, — начала Эрика, лихо заменив "мечтаю" на "хочу", — увидеть тебя, хотя бы раз, — она сделала паузу, наклонившись к его уху ближе, и шепнула слишком тихо, так чтобы мог услышать только тот, кому действительно был необходим этот ответ, — бессильным. 

Джексон ожидал чего угодно: БДСМ, секс втроем, может безобидный фетиш. Но факт того, что Эрика не видит, насколько он беспомощен перед ней, удивлял. Возможно, в "Авиоле" и по дороге на квартиру ему и удавалось сохранять какую-то отстраненность, но стоило им остаться наедине, а уж тем более когда Эрика раздевалась, она полностью властвовала над ним. И как этого можно было не понять за эти долгие, по-настоящему долгие, недели, Джексон не понимал. 

— Ты что, — сглотнул Уиттмор, поворачиваясь к побледневшей Эрике лицом, — боишься меня? 

Рейес опустила подбородок так, что ее взгляд теперь действительно можно было назвать "исподлобья". Она молчала, кривила губы и снова молчала. Смазанная по уголкам губ помада лишь добавляла ей какой-то комичности. 

— Ты меня боишься? — повторил Джексон, закусывая щеку изнутри. Он говорил спокойно, но ему, черт побери, хотелось прошипеть что-то от обиды или, напротив, разораться, но наряду с этими желаниями, в груди колотилось одно огромное — узнать, правда ли это, и поменять, доказать, оправдаться. Уиттмор редко хотел как-то исправить впечатление о себе, но это был тот самый — особый — случай. 

— Временами, — наконец произнесла Эрика, впрочем, весьма туманно.   
Джексон легонько ее толкнул к спинке дивана и, на мгновение, вдавив Эрику в коричневую кожу, живо оказался сверху. Рейес выглядела напуганной и даже обиженной. И запуганности в ней было меньше, чем обиды, что одновременно и радовало, и разочаровывало. 

— Тебе — не стоит, — нависая над ней, произнес Уиттмор и легко прикоснулся к ее губам. 

Он целовал настойчивее и настойчивее, пока Эрика не сдалась и полностью не расслабилась под ним. А после, спускаясь с поцелуями к низу ее живота, Джексон сделал то, чего никогда не делал ни с одной женщиной: он вылизал ее, наслаждаясь цепкими пальчиками на загривке и терпким вкусом. 

Рейес, сводя колени вокруг его шеи, поняла, что ее озвученные мечты сбылись, потому что большего бессилия и опьяненного подчинения во взгляде, поступках и словах Уиттмора уже никому не получить. И бояться его, действительно, больше не имело смысла — это он доказал.


	16. 16 глава

Джексон потянул носом воздух, медленно просыпаясь. Он просыпался под Мэнсона уже которое утро и давно привык к приятному голосу Эрики после проигрыша, хотя и обращенному вовсе не к нему. Ему даже доставляло некое удовольствие следить за тем, как она одевается, натягивает белье и постоянно зевает; Рейес все же была совсем не ранней пташкой. 

Но на этот раз мелодия оборвалась, но далеко за проигрышем и без утреннего приветствия Лейхи. Не то чтобы Уиттмора это удивило — его по утрам вообще мало чем можно было удивить — но определенные сомнения закрались в голову. 

Эрика, отключив телефон, ещё пару секунд неподвижно лежала в постели, чего за ней никогда не наблюдалось, и с тяжелым вздохом поднялась. Она спустила ноги на пол, размяла плечи, чуть потянувшись, и Джексон буквально чувствовал ее упадническое настроение. Оно было таким осязаемым, что можно было резать ножом или даже потрогать языком, едва открыв рот. 

— Что с Айзеком? — хриплым со сна голосом спросил Джексон, когда Рейес подцепила пальцами ноги чулок. 

Уиттмор знал, что на ней абсолютно любые чулки выглядели изумительно, а также что это действительно ее аксессуар, как у кого-то шляпы или броши. Но ещё он знал, что Эрика ненавидит по утрам натягивать на себя скользкий капрон, хотя и продолжает упорно этим заниматься. 

— Ничего, — ответила она, пожав плечами. Аппетитная ямка, появившаяся между лопатками, мгновенно отвлекла Джексона, но он быстро вернулся на землю и едко согласился: 

— Да, конечно, ты же часто сбрасываешь его утренние звонки. 

— У меня сегодня выходной, имею право, — возмущенно отозвалась Эрика, дернув левым плечом. И, черт побери, ее спина перед самым лицом провоцировала Уиттмора притянуть к себе поближе и зарыться носом между лопаток, «запорошенных» светлыми волосами хозяйки. 

— Выходной? — переспросил Джексон, когда до него дошла суть слов, сквозь возбуждение, которое вызывал лишь один вид спины Рейес. 

Сообщение о выходном подействовало на него внезапно — Уиттмор моментально сделал стойку на это заявление и совершенно не хотел упускать этот шанс. И хотя пока не особо понимал, что делает, и как правильно использовать предоставленную возможность, но хладнокровный делец внутри него настаивал на том, что этот самый выходной может принести очень даже неплохую выгоду. 

— Да, — обернулась к нему Эрика, продевая руки в бретельки лифчика. — Такой прекрасный день, когда мне наплевать на всех, и я могу отоспаться на неделю вперед или поваляться в ванной. 

Решение пришло в голову машинально, словно поимка чашки, которую столкнули со стола. Джексона даже немного покоробила эта идеально вместившаяся в его разум за доли секунды идея. Не своим содержанием, конечно, а тем, что так легко втиснулась в его отнюдь не большой мирок чувств и эмоций. 

— Отлично, — пробормотал он, мгновенно обхватывая ее за талию и втягивая на кровать, обратно на место, где она спала пару минут назад. — Мне нравится. 

— Чт... Что? — непонятливо хмурилась Эрика, смешно ерзая под его тяжелой рукой. 

На ней был один чулок и не застегнутый лифчик, который мгновенно уколол застежкой Уиттмора, и Джексон, осторожно приподняв Рейес, живо стащил с нее ненужную часть гардероба. А свободной рукой скользнул вниз, стаскивая чулок за резинку вниз. Эрика пугливо сжала колени, когда он задел пальцами аккуратно выбритый лобок, что заставило Джексона ухмыльнуться ей в шею — его все ещё забавляла такая смена личностей в Рейес. 

— У меня сегодня тоже выходной, — пробурчал Уиттмор, чувствуя, как Эрика пытается контролировать свое участившееся дыхание. Он уже хотел разозлиться, ведь вчера они все выяснили об ее страхе и прочих глупостях, но Рейес нырнула под одеяло, выворачиваясь лицом к нему, и, поставив руку под голову, с наигранным удивлением спросила: 

— Разве? 

Она приподняла бровь, принимая утренние объятия, как должное, и Джексон молился, чтобы Лейхи не пришло в голову перевозвонить именно сейчас. 

— Если у моих подчиненных выходной, то и я могу себе его устроить, — приоткрыв один глаз, произнес Джексон. И пока Эрика не услышала явно неудачного выражения «мои подчиненные», он сгреб ее второй рукой, буквально вжимая в свое тело. Немедленное фырканье, которое издала Эрика, заткнутая лицом в его шею, заставило его лишь улыбнуться и широко зевнуть. 

Спать, обнимая во сне Рейес, оказалось не так уж и плохо, как всегда предполагал Джексон. Жарко, но не душно, а так, как нужно, в самый раз. И когда она облизывала во сне губы, то шершавая влажность языка приятно холодила кожу. А ещё у Эрики были до чертиков вкусные волосы, пахнущие розовыми маршмэллоу. В общем, высыпаться с Рейес до трех часов дня было также хорошо, как и не высыпаться до трех часов ночи. 

Правда, было довольно странно ощущать Эрику под боком, когда на часах уже за полдень. Набирая sms'ку Лидии одной рукой, Уиттмор в полной мере ощутил это удивительное чувство смеси легкого возбуждения и абсолютной расслабленности. Лидия, конечно, ругалась, но это стоило каждого нецензурного слова со стороны Мартин. 

— Ты спишь? — негромко спросила Рейес, прерывая вяло текущие размышления Джексона, который, давно откинув мобильный в сторону, лежал, уткнувшись лбом в пышную грудь Эрики. 

Он отозвался бессвязным мычанием, на что Эрика не сумела сдержать хрипловатый смешок. Она медленно провела рукой по его спине, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и, чуть изогнувшись, довольно провела носом по виску Уиттмора. 

— Не сплю, — отозвался голос прямо под ухом. 

— Тебе нужно почистить зубы, — тут же скривилась Рейес, но Джексон лишь осторожно толкнул ее в бок, приобнимая ее крепче. Эрика не особенно противилась, ей даже нравилось, и она бы с удовольствием повалялась на Уиттморе подольше, но в животе предательски сводило, поэтому она поскребла ноготками по затылку Джексона, вынуждая отпрянуть от ее груди. 

— Ну, почищу я зубы, почищу, — поморщился Джексон, уступая Эрике. 

И на минутку, на крошечное мгновение, эти слова затмили и голод, и мысль о том, что они всего лишь любовники, и вообще все, на что Эрика рефлексировала последние пару недель. Казалось, игриво перекатиться вместе с ним, заняв позицию сверху, было бы отличным продолжением утра двух... Влюбленных в друг друга людей? 

В любом случае, Рейес сделала это и теперь восседала на Уиттморе, который смотрел на нее с удивлением всего мира, если не планеты. А ей оставалось лишь мучительно краснеть, вспоминая, что хотя он и дал ей понять, что бояться его не следует, но не давал никакого права совершать вот такие вот поступки. 

— Я просто хотела сказать, что хочу есть, — неловко убирая вжимающие Джексона в постель руки в его груди, произнесла Эрика. 

— Ла-адно, — протянул он и, когда Рейес готова была нелепо сползти с него, замотавшись в простынь, быстро притянул к себе, подминая под себя и падая вместе с ней с кровати. 

— Что ты делаешь? — рассмеялась Эрика и моментально сменила настроение затравленной кошки на такое привычное для Джексона сексуальное раскрепощение. Он любил, когда она была такой. Ну, или около того. Около слова «любил», конечно. 

___

— У меня всегда сгорают тосты в тостере, — сказала Рейес, толкая пакет нарезанного хлеба в сторону Джексона. Тот перевел на нее пораженный взгляд, но Эрика лишь пожала плечами, добавив: — Айзек говорит, что это карма. 

— Ну, хоть в чем-то на кухне я лучше, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Уиттмор, запихивая ломти хлеба в прорези тостера. 

Он выглядел, как мальчишка, которому удалось украсть что-то со стола до ужина, и это умиляло Эрику, отдаваясь набатом голосом Лейхи в голове — мы с тобой говорили об этом. 

Рейес качнула головой и, подойдя к кофе-машине, быстро защелкала по кнопкам. Уиттмор подошел сзади, обнимая за пояс, и уставился на то, как быстро бегают ее пальчики по приборной панели. 

— Что? — наконец спросила Эрика, повернув голову к нему. 

Она машинально прижалась щекой к его груди и получила вдвойне машинальный поцелуй в висок, что несомненно несколько шокировало. Ладно, ни черта это не шокировало, но Рейес все ещё пыталась вернуть те чувства, которые должны были быть при таком раскладе, но они, чувства, отчаянно ускользали, уступая место какой-то повседневной ласковости, избитой и приятной. 

— Я не умею ее пользоваться, — помолчав, признался Джексон, когда Эрика совсем уже погрузилась в свои мысли о нужных и ненужных чувствах. 

— То есть? — нахмурилась она и закусила губу, совсем как маленькая девочка, не понимающая, как работает лифт. 

— То и есть. Ни разу не пил отсюда кофе, — закатил глаза Уиттмор, но вернув взгляд на нее, прищурившись, вспомнил: — Хотя нет, ты однажды заваривала его. Утром, когда... Кхм... В общем, не умею я ее пользоваться, не приставай. 

Джексон скомкал разговор, стоило упомять то злосчастное утро, когда он подвез ее до госпиталя, и Айзек окинул его откровенно презрительным взглядом, будто был не в силах поверить в то, что его сестра выбрала Уиттмора для постельных утех. Черт, взгляд Лейхи и безразличная, полностью отданная Рейес въелись в сознание похуже кошмаров из дурацких ужастиков, которых он так боялся в детстве. Ему не хотелось вспоминать этого, потому что в любом случае внутри все кривилось, как от кислого лимона. 

— Правый ряд кнопок выбор напитка, большая синяя — кипятит молоко, — негромко произнесла Эрика буквально на ухо, задевая губами мочку уха и целуя в шершавую щеку. 

Рейес ловко протиснула руку между его локтем и ребрами, крепко обняв за пояс и сцепив руки замком на боку. Напряжение Джексона чувствовалось буквально в каждой клетке тела, в каждой напрягшейся мышце, но не из-за объятий Эрики, а скорее из-за их отсутствия. Но стоило ей приподняться на цыпочки и начать зацеловывать его щеки мелкими поцелуями, как Уиттмор мгновенно расслабился. Плечи тут же перестали быть строго каменными, а лопатки — чертить идеальные косые линии. 

— Кажется, ты тоже не умеешь жарить то-осты, — тихонько протянула Эрика, прикусывая мочку уха. До Джексона, который стоял с полузакрытыми глазами, вовсю отдаваясь ощущениям мягких губ на своем лице, не сразу дошли ее слова, но запах гари быстро выдернул из неги, напоминая о недавнем занятии приготовления завтрака. 

— Черт, — эмоционально выругался Уиттмор, но почему-то не спешил отталкивать Эрику и бежать выключать тостер. 

— Сейчас сработает пожарная система, выключи его, — обеспокоенно произнесла Рейес, убирая руки и отворачиваясь к кофе-машине. 

Джексон недовольно поморщился, радуясь, что Эрика не увидела этот ребяческий жест, и поплелся к тостеру, который находился на другом конце его объемной кухни. Он довольно быстро достал тосты, которые порядком подгорели, но в целом были весьма съедобны. Кофе, приготовленный Эрикой, конечно, был гораздо лучше почерневших тостов, но вместе с найденным в холодильнике сливочным сыром все выглядело не так уж и безнадежно. 

Эрика болтала ногами, сидя на кухонной тумбе, и пила сладкий, приторный каппучино, в котором кофеина было до чертиков мало — все же Рейес терпеть не могла кофе. Столь любимый ею черный чай нашелся позже, но она была слишком голодна и ленива, а у Джексона не хватало баллов вежливости и заботы, чтобы заварить для нее сушеную траву, именуемую чаем. Уиттмор принципиально не употреблял чай и презрительно косился на банку, стоящую около раковины. Ему Рейес заварила крепкий двойной эспрессо, даже не спросив, но впрочем, попала в точку, и Джексон сейас довольно прихлебывал ароматный напиток из идеально белой чашки. 

— Из этих чашек кто-нибудь пил или они стоят здесь с момента покупки? — поинтересовалась Рейес, наклонив голову. Она рассматривала Джексона из-за края кружки, прищурив один глаз, и в сочетании с задравшейся рубашкой выглядело это весьма и весьма не дурно. 

— Может, Мартин их обновила, когда я сюда переехал, — он пожал плечами, оперевшись локтями на тумбу напротив Эрики. — Она тогда была падка на весь этот фен-шуй и прочий бред. 

— Между прочим, фен-шуй — вполне доказанная вещь, — улыбнулась ему Рейес и откусила тост, предварительно поскребя черное подгорелое пятно. 

— О-о, только не говори мне, что увлекаешься этой чушью, — простонал Джексон, мгновенно откидываясь со скользкой поверхности тумбы. 

— Не увлекаюсь, — качнула головой Эрика, наблюдая, как Уиттмор будто незаметно приближается к ней, и подняла палец вверх: — Но верю. 

— Идиотизм, — шепотом припечатал он, достигая тумбы, на которой сидела Рейес. Она раздвинула ноги, позволяя ему стать ближе, прижаться грудью к груди и запустить руки по ногам — от коленей и к бедрам, скрытым хлопком рубашки, вытянутой наобум из его шкафа. 

— Тебе стоит постоянно носить мои рубашки, — облизнулся Джексон, щупая гладкую кожу Эрики без противной пережимающей резинки трусиков. 

— К слову, о рубашках, — зевнула Эрика, заставляя Уиттмора растянуть губы ещё шире. — Я хотела вернуть тебе карту. Ну, кредитную. 

Улыбка сошла с губ Джексона, но больше он ничем не выдал свое настроение к затронутой теме. 

— Почему? — односложно спросил он, самоуспокаивающим жестом гладя ее поясницу. 

— Потому что на деньги с кредитки я хотела перевезти Айзека в госпиталь получше, — вздохнула Эрика, положив ладони ему на плечи. Подумав, руки сползли дальше, сцепляясь в замок за его шеей, а голос чуть утих, но продолжил: — Но мой братец редкостный мудак, у которого на уме медсестра с глазами-блюдцами, поэтому и перебираться он никуда не хочет. Кретин. 

Рейес добавила ещё немного нецензуры, что Джексон выдерживал вполне спокойно. Эрика вообще предпочитала не ругаться при любовниках, выдерживая образ настоящей женщины. Она, конечно, не знала, что у нее и Уиттмора представление о настоящей женщине было весьма разным. У Джексона, ранее имевшего отношения с девушками только до двадцати пяти, было чувство, что Эрика настоящая, живая, с несколько загрубевшим характером и уже стойкими личностными предпочтениями. И все это входило в образ настоящей женщины. Для самой же Рейес этот образ был весьма размыт, проявляясь в голове веерами, юбками с вырезами и томными бархатистыми голосами див из джазовых 20-ых. 

— Деньги разве можно потратить только так? — усмехнулся Джексон, глядя прямо в расстроенные глаза Эрики. Она совсем не скрывала своих чувств, оставляя обиду на брата открытой и понятной даже такому нечувствительному человеку, как Уиттмор. — Мартин говорила мне, чтобы я установил лимит на твою карту, но я почему-то отказался. И даже не спрашивай почему, но суть в том, что ты могла бы снять половину моих денег и купить себе остров где-нибудь на Кайманах. Хотя банк не выдает без предварительного запроса больше пятидесяти тысяч, но ты могла бы перевести все в офшор и далее схема с островом. Конечно, МакКолл бы живо вычислил, где ты, и я бы лично приехал и хорошенько выпорол тебя, но все же... 

Эрика, слушавшая слова Джексона с едва сдерживаемым хихиканьем, подалась вперед и голосом девушек из секса по телефону прошептала: 

— Так вот чего ты на самом деле хочешь... 

Уиттмор, конечно, не покраснел с головы до ног — в конце концов, Джексон был совсем не из таких людей, чтобы краснеть от пошлых намеков, но кончики ушей на долю секунды заполыхали даже ярче, чем у вечно смущающегося Стилински. 

— Не переводи тему, — сглотнул Джексон, с трудом заставив себя вернуть легкий доброжелательный настрой.

— Мне хватает денег на оплату ренты, на книги Айзеку, на еду и в общем на жизнь. И большее... — Эрика наклонила голову набок, вглядываясь в лицо Уиттмора. Она молчала, словно думала, что сказать, как сформулировать свои мысли, и наконец выдохнула: — И большее кажется мне лишним. 

Джексон нахмурился. Для него не хотеть большего было невозможным чувством, тем которым он никогда не обладал. То, что у него было, всегда должно было расти и становится больше и больше. Довольствоваться меньшим Уиттмору не нравилось. Нужно было быть лучшим и иметь все самое лучшее. Очень часто Джексон брал что-то, что считал нужным, хотя никто не разделял его мнения, но спустя время из-за этого промаха других он оказывался на вершине с руками полными золота. 

— У меня нет времени, чтобы ходить и что-то покупать, — Рейес попыталась оправдаться, увидев реакцию Уиттмора. — Даже онлайн. Я на свою страницу в фейсбуке уже неделю не заходила. Мое время, как в Бермудском треугольнике, исчезает между Айзеком, тобой и работой. У меня первый выходной за этот месяц работы в «Авиоле». И где я? 

Джексон опустил взгляд, прекращая так придирчиво рассматривать ее на предмет каких-либо видимых изъянов. Не то чтобы ему было стыдно — это вообще было не свойственное ему чувство — просто слова Эрики были логичны. Они укладывались в его голове ровными рядами, как при разговоре с той же Мартин. И то, что он, Джексон Уиттмор, одна из трех основных составляющих ее жизни, ничуть не выбивалось из логического ряда. А то, что по сути он контролирует ещё одну составляющую — работу — и вовсе делало все касающиеся этого мысли исключительно светлыми. 

— Но деньги-то везде одни, — резко поднял голову Уиттмор, хитро сверкнув глазами. 

— В смысле? — спросила сбитая с толку Эрика. 

Она закусила губу и осторожно свела ноги за его спиной, скрещивая щиколотки. Джексон почувствовал это, предвкушая то, что обычно следовало за этими с виду весьма невинными жестами, но не дал сменить тему ласковыми поглаживаниями его шеи. 

— В смысле, если Айзек не хочет переезжать в хорошую больницу, сделай его госпиталь хорошим. Ремонт, новое оборудование, немного агрессивного маркетинга, и в твоих руках прекрасная больница, в которую мечтают попасть все достойные врачи, — тягучим голосом проговорил Уиттмор, приближаясь к ее посерьезневшему лицу, и совсем тихо, почти интимно, добавил: — А ты ведь этого добиваешься, правда?

— И ты-ы... — неуверенно протянула Эрика, задерживая дыхание. 

— Ты мне, я — тебе, — четко проговорил Джексон и коснулся языком ложбинки по центру ее нижней губы. 

Жест до странности нежный, немного странный для них, смешивался с осознанием взаимного использования. Только Уиттмор подзабыл, что данный принцип, если давать друг другу слишком многое, быстро сливается в общее «мы» и «наше». К счастью, Эрика помнила об этом весьма хорошо и, поколебавшись всего секунду, выбрала. 

— Мы ещё поговорим о твоем желании выпороть меня, — прошептала между поцелуями Рейес, ощущая, как слюна тяжело скатилась по горлу Джексона после ее слов. 

Эрика довольно улыбнулась — если забыть об Айзеке, то Фортуна наконец повернулась к ней лицом. И очень даже симпатичным, предельно любимым лицом.


	17. 17 глава

— Мартин, я тебя умоляю, — терпеливо, хотя и несколько затравленно начал Джексон. 

Лидия сидела в кресле, откинувшись на спинку, и демонстративно рассматривала свои ногти. Весь ее вид выражал как минимум недовольство Джексон и как максимум — недовольство этим миром. 

— Лидия, — Уиттмор попробовал зайти с другой стороны, — я сказал, что не планировал бить Стайлза. Рефлексы и прочая сопутствующая хрень, ты лучше в этом разбираешься. 

— Я разбираюсь. Я ещё как разбираюсь, — закатила глаза Лидия. 

Она перекинула ногу на ногу, меняя их местами, и оттянула ворот кружевной блузки. 

— У вас получилось то, чего вы там с МакКолом планировали? — путаясь, спросил Джексон в явной надежде подлизаться к раздраженной Лидии. 

— Проснулся? — выдохнула она, ядовито улыбнувшись. Казалось, если Мартин ткнуть палкой, то она, как анаконда, задушит тебя и откусит голову, а после — все оставшиеся конечности. — И мы со Скоттом хотим завести ребенка, а не планируем покупку холодильника, Джексон. Ты можешь хотя бы вслух произнести «завести ребенка»? 

Голос Лидии был шипящий, явно недовольный, но в то же время удивительно спокойный, хотя оно, спокойствие, было достаточно наигранным. Впрочем, эта черта Мартин — оставаться вежливой даже на пике ярости — много раз спасала переговоры, учитывая вспыльчивость Уиттмора. 

— Я все понял, — поднял руки Джексон, отступая на шаг назад. 

— Отлично, — мрачно произнесла Лидия и поднялась с диванчика. 

Встала она вполне обычно, не изгибаясь телом, как все, кто пытался поразить Джексона своей пластикой. Эти все, конечно, были женского пола, но с недавних пор естественность Мартин стала привлекать больше. И даже не столько эта черта Лидии, сколько общая уверенность в себе, при которой крутить задницей, поднимаясь с дивана, было глупо. И у Эрики пластичность присутствовала, когда она льнула к нему или они лежали в постели, но в таких обыденных простых вещах, как встать со стула или выйти из машины была замечена лишь здоровая женственность, но никак не показ всех своих возможностей в акробатических трюках. И нет, Джексон понятия не имел каким образом из того, как поднимается Лидия, мысли перетекли в русло имени Эрики Рейес. 

— Пью гормоны, — коротко отозвалась Лидия. 

Теперь она стояла рядом, но по-прежнему давила на Джексона своим осуждением. И даже на диванчике, глядя на него снизу вверх, превосходила Уиттмора. Или ему так казалось. 

— Мы хотим двойню, с искусственным оплодотворением шансы на это больше, — пояснила куда-то в пустоту Мартин. 

Джексон почему-то сразу представил Лидию, Скотта и двух детей, снующих туда-сюда вокруг родителей. Лидия то хмурящаяся, то заливающаяся смехом, и Скотт, влюблю глядящий на жену и поднимающий рыжую малышку на руки. Варианта, что у МакКоллов ничего не выйдет, в его голове не было, и Уиттмор не знал почему. 

— А сейчас на мне можно яичницу жарить, — пожаловалась Лидия, запрокидывая голову назад. 

В открывшуюся, словно на заказ, дверь всунулась темноволосая голова МакКолла, который односложно просил: 

— В порядке? 

По сути, спрашивал он это у Уиттмора. Должен был спрашивать, по крайней мере. Но при всей своей невнимательности к персоналу, в том числе и охранному, видно было, что МакКолла заботит Лидия и никоим образом — Уиттмор. 

— Если считать, что моя самая большая мечта сейчас это оказаться в ванной изо льда, которая наполнена ледяной водой, то все прекрасно, — проворчала Лидия, двигаясь навстречу мужу. 

Возможно, Скотт и не руководил в их альянсе, но рядом с ним Мартин становилась в разы спокойнее, дружелюбнее, и будто превращалась в капризную девчонку, которую, однако, все любят. Вот и сейчас, хотя Скотт по сути был на работе, она не отказывала себе в удовольствии поцеловать его, обняв за широкие плечи. 

— Фу, ты теплый, — отпрянула Лидия, сморщив точеный носик. 

— Внизу, на кухне, есть холодильник, я могу попросить Эрику, чтобы тебя туда пустили, — мгновенно предложил Скотт, заглядывая ей в глаза, и, помявшись, исправился: — Пустили постоять. 

Лицо Лидии просветлело, и она даже улыбнулась, правда, Джексон так и не понял с чего, с заботливости своего мужа или возможности постоять в морозильной камере его ресторана. В любом случае, Лидия и Скотт ушли, а у Уиттмора остался неприятный осадок с упоминания МакКоллом Эрики, и это начинало раздражать его. Наполненность его жизни Рейес была превышена ещё вчера. 

Вообще, Эрика уехала только вечером, оправдавшись тем, что все же хочет заехать к Айзеку. Одела свои чулки, нашла лифчик и ушла, будто сейчас было семь утра, в которые она привычно исчезала. И это не то чтобы взбесило, скорее покоробило. 

В конце концов, Джексон плюнул на мусор на кухне и попросту завалился спать дальше. Даже при отсутствии секса с Эрикой за все время ее выходного, он безмерно устал, словно провел целый день на какой-нибудь придурковатой экскурсии на одном из его объектов, которые так любила устраивать Мартин. Но обычное общение, казалось бы скучное и банальное, выматывало, хотя и оставляло после себя приятнейший осадок. 

Эрика рассказала о том, как жила до «Авиоля», рассказала о том, сколько работ сменила, и рассказала о самом, по мнению Джексона, важном и дорогом — об Айзеке и своей семье. Уиттмор в ответ поделился своей скучной историей — опять же только по его мнению; Эрика слушала очень внимательно — в десять предложений. Его усыновление сразу после рождения обеспеченными людьми, счастливое детство, полный достаток, отличный аттестат, поступление в Дармут и быстрое основание успешной фирмы — все это было таким обыденным, словно случалось на каждом шагу. Впрочем, до встречи с Эрикой, для Джексона не существовало иных судеб — не в том окружении он рос. Разве что родители у большинства были родные, да и толку разницы. Нет, он видел фильмы о бедных странах Третьего Мира с голодающими маленькими темнокожими детьми, но на этом понятия о другой жизни у Джексона заканчивались. 

Эрика толком не знала свою мать, ушедшую буквально сразу после рождения, и совершенно не знала отца. Прожила всю сознательную жизнь с бабушкой, окончила школу с весьма и весьма средними оценками, а о колледже не думала и вовсе. Хотя в лучшие время может и думала, но в день получения аттестата вернулась мать с мачишкой лет десяти и, как говорится, не отходя от кассы, навернулась от передозировки. У бабушки случился инсульт, стоило приехать скорой и сообщить о том, что ее дочь наркоманка. И Эрика, только закончившая школу и едва достигшая хоть какого-то совершеннолетия, оставалось лишь похоронить обоих. Айзека должны были отдать в детский дом или что-то вроде, и Рейес не стала уточнять, как она, вчерашняя выпускница без работы, заполучила право опеки. Но Джексон начинал понемногу понимать всю глубину любви Эрики к брату. И Уиттмор не думал, что так сильно можно любить кого-то ещё в одной и той же жизни. 

Рейес болтала ногами на кухонной тумбе, отвечала на его вопросы, целовала его по собственной инициативе и отвечала на каждое, буквально каждое, приставание к ней. Разогрела полуфабрикатную пиццу, которая на вкус была как резина, но это совсем не испортило настроения, хотя обычно Джексон легко мог отодвинуть блюдо с невкусной едой, сказав пару неприличных слов шеф-повару, неважно насколько именитым он был. 

И вот сейчас, конкретно в это утро, стоило ему проснуться, Джексон понял, что он перенасытился Эрикой. Ее было слишком много. Уиттмор помнил слова Лидии о том, что он вскоре наиграется. Мартин в тысячный раз оказалась права. 

___

 

— Эрика, — позвали ее из-за спины. 

Рейес сидела за барной стойкой, полностью разбитая и уставшая, но голос был дружелюбный, смутно знакомый и на него хотелось отозваться. Поэтому она и повернула голову к Скотту, который стоял под руку с женой. 

— Привет, — улыбнулась ему Эрика и вежливо кивнула Мартин, с напряжением разглядывающую ее внешней вид. 

Рейес должна была признать, что парой МакКоллы были действительно красивой. Мужественный Скотт, выше жены на добрых полторы головы, смотрелся угрожающе при всем своем миролюбии, а хрупкая Лидия, застилая рыжими волосами плечо его костюма, казалась ярче рядом с мужем, хотя больше казалось бы некуда. 

— У моей жены жар, но она у меня такая ответственная — ни за что не уйдет с работы, — смущенно начал Скотт, ковырнув ботинком пол. 

— Налить холодного кофе? — заботливо предложила Эрика. 

— Было бы здорово, — расцвел широкой улыбкой Скотт, и Рейес не смогла удержаться от улыбки в ответ. — И можно ненадолго одолжить морозильную камеру? 

Мартин, которая видимо хотела закатить глаза и отказаться от кофе, все же дала мужу продолжить диалог. Эрика заметив это, решила согласиться — не столько из-за боязни Мартин, желание которой не исполнились, сколько из-за того, чтобы показать хорошее отношение к Скотту. Немудрено, что Рейес напрягало такое брезгливое отношение Лидии к ней, и даже если с Джексоном у них бы все загасло через пару недель или может месяцев, Эрике не хотелось ощущать на себе этот придирчивый взгляд королевы Мартин. 

— Только аккуратно с полками, они, жуть, какие шаткие, — предупредила Эрика, махнув шефу рукой. Дэнни засиял улыбкой и махнул ножом в ответ. 

Рейес была в курсе того, зачем Лидии понадобилась морозилка — Стайлз до вывиха челюсти был достаточно болтлив, чтобы рассказать о идее лучшего друга завести детей со своей женой. 

Вообще, Стилински и сейчас не отличался молчаливостью. Эрика видела его вечером, когда приехала домой. Она заезжала к Айзеку, но не смогла даже зайти за ворота госпиталя. Дома ее ожидали Кора и Стайлз, которые, кажется, просто-напросто поселились у нее. Но Эрику это не заботило, ей хватало места. Ей не хватало решимости развернуть свою жизни, медленно тонущую в удивительных, но невозможных отношениях. 

Эрика знала, что провести хорошо время с Джексоном может и довольно легко, знала, что привлекает его. Ещё Эрика знала, что ни серьезных отношений, ни уж тем более семьи от Уиттмора не получит. И от этого становилось муторно. 

Рейес и хотела бы выбраться из всего этого, но вязла и вязла, без возможности выбраться. Ещё недавние, сентябрьские мысли о том, как она устроится на работу и найдет мужчину со средним достатком, который захочет серьезных отношений, совместной жизни и, может быть, хотя бы через год, ребенка, растаяли, будто сигаретный дым, оставив короткие обрывки сладкой и несбыточной мечты. 

Кора и Стайлз вели себя тихо и не стали домогаться до Эрики с вопросами ее отнюдь не прекрасного настроения. Она лишь спросила о челюсти Стайлза, на что Стилински показал большой палец, а Кора ласково погладила его по голове. А на извинения Стилински махнул рукой и промычал что-то нечленораздельное. Его болтливость теперь переросла в постоянное мычание и десять разборчивых слов в полчаса. Впрочем, Эрику это не напрягало, и она быстро заснула под недо-речь Стайлза и смешки Коры. Если бы их не было, то Рейес бы наверняка разрыдалась в пустой квартире и сделала какую-нибудь глупость. К счастью, Эрика всего лишь заснула, хоть и довольно тяжелым черным сном, чтобы проснуться с больной головой и дикой усталостью. 

К Айзеку утром она снова не заехала, направившись прямиком на работу. Бойд сегодня не работал, поэтому ей не стоило напрягаться за его вопросы, и Эрика была искренне этому рада. После того, как она вчера ушла из квартиры Уиттмора, переполненная мыслями, ей каждый час хотелось просто сесть и разобрать свою жизнь по деталям. Но шансов это сделать никак не выдавалось. Она была загружена работой и не могла остаться в одиночестве. Эрика Рейес впервые хотела решить проблему в одиночку. Даже без Айзека. 

___

 

Айзек нервно теребил уголок подушки. Дурная, по его мнению, привычка раздражала самого Лейхи, но в волнитеьные моменты — или дни, как сложилось сейчас — он не мог удержаться. Лис говорила, что бывают привычки похуже, вроде алкоголизма или наркомании. 

— У меня в крови постоянная доза наркотиков, — передергивал плечами Айзек, — если бы я их употреблял не через капельницу, а втирал в десны, то был бы вполне себе нормальным наркоманом. 

— Нормальных наркоманов не бывает, — отвечала ему Лис и поправляла подушку под его спиной, осторожно отводя длинные мужские пальцы в сторону. 

Лис уже второй день брала смены в больнице, забыв о выходном и отдыхе в целом. Не смотря на уговоры Айзека, она продолжала находиться рядом, будто заменяя Эрику. И, положа руку на сердце, Лейхи эгоистично радовался этому, хотя и старался особо не демонстрировать. 

— Думаешь, она вообще вернется? — надломленным голосом спросил Лейхи, стараясь не смотреть на Лис. 

Ему не верилось, что Эрика могла его бросить. Не верилось, хотя он всегда ждал, когда она откажется от него. Это было бы таким логичным и естественным — сбросить с плеч тяжкую ношу, в лице смертельно больного брата. Но когда это все же случилось, когда Эрика не появилась на утро, вечер и ещё одно утро, Айзеку хотелось заплакать, как пятилетнему мальчишке. Поджать коленки и тихонько завыть — вот и все, что ему хотелось сейчас. И дело было не в отсутствии общения или библиотечных книг или, прости господи, оплаты госпиталя, нет. Айзеку Лейхи было обидно, что про него забыли. Вернее, забыла, самый родной и близкий человек, забыла о нем, с легкостью прекратив посещать. И хотя Лис говорила, что охранники видели ее у ворот вчера вечером, Айзек не верил в то, что Эрика не зашла бы к нему, если бы приехала. 

— Она была с тобой, даже когда дела шли совсем плохо, — успокоила его Лис. 

Да, Уиттмор не был единственным, кто узнал историю семейства Эрики и Айзека за последние пару дней. Лейхи вяло рассказал Лис о том, как Рейес всеми правдами и неправдами выбила опеку над ним, и сменила сотню работ, чтобы оплатить им жилье, еду и школу для него. И когда встретила симпатичного доктора, с которым бы могла построить все, как и мечтала — и тогда, и сейчас — бросила его из-за того, что тот отказался тащить на себе Айзека, внезапно оказавшегося больным. Лейхи говорил много и несколько монотонно, словно читал документальную сводку. 

— Я знал, что Эрике порой не хватало денег на долбанные прокладки, лишь бы оплатить госпиталь. Иногда, я просил, чтобы моя болезнь усугубилась и меня перевели в бесплатное отделение смертников, — стыдливо признавался Айзек, глядя в темное окно палаты. 

И хотя сейчас Лейхи немного жалел о том, что вот так вот рассказал обо всем Лис, ее понимание и поддержка были важны. Больше того — Айзек из последних сил цеплялся за это, как за возможность вернуть Эрику. Ведь если Лис, посторонняя, по сути, медсестра, снизошла до него, оставаясь с ним, то и Эрика не должна его бросить. Айзек так хотел верить, что все ещё нужен ей, со всей своей глупостью и нежеланием принимать действительность. 

— Если вечером она не придет, то я сам пойду к ней, — внезапно высказался Айзек, чем поразил и даже немного испугал Лис. 

— Во-первых, тебе нельзя, — начала она и, покачав головой, твердо припечатала: — А во-вторых, тебя не выпустят из госпиталя — ты на круглосуточном стационаре. 

— Если у меня с собой будет хотя бы две дозы лекарства, то на часа четыре я точно смогу освободиться от капельницы, — выдохнул Лейхи, прекращая теребить уголок наволочки, и поднял на нее глаза: — А во-втором, я надеюсь, ты мне поможешь, Лис. 

___

 

— Черт побери, Кейт, я же говорил, что это ужасная идея, — тяжело вздохнул Крис, откладывая шариковую ручку в сторону. 

Кейт сразу же исчезла после того памятного обеда. Если бы Крис не знал свою сестру также хорошо, как самого себя, то наверняка бы запаниковал. Но это была Кейт, которая умела и любила прятаться. Она бежала от всего — от полиции, от опасности быть опозоренной, от чувств к любым людям, помимо Криса. И Арджент привык к этому, давно и благополучно. 

— Я не могла вечность сидеть в Нью-Йорке, — раздраженно произнесла Кейт, перекидывая ногу на ногу. 

Крис не мог отрицать, что за те пять лет, что он не виделся с сестрой — разговоры в скайпе были не в счет — она мало изменилась. Кейт оставалась такой же цветущей и яркой, как и пять, и десять лет назад. Приобретала женственность и некую коварность, но Крис знал об этих качествах любимой сестры с пеленок, и что они, качества, усилятся с возрастом, можно было легко предугадать. 

Кейт было почти тридцать восемь, и за плечами два бывших мужа, которых по-прежнему доводило до белого каления лишь упоминание фамилии Арджент вслух. Она не сказала, почему вернулась, а Крис не стал спрашивать, хотя почему-то думал, что дело в Дереке Хейле. Интуиция говорила об этом, даже кричала, поэтому Крис пытался сопротивляться желанию Кейт быть на обеде с Уиттмором и Хейлами. 

К слову, Уиттмор неуловимо изменился с их последней встречи, и это удивляло Криса. Джексон Уиттмор был последним человеком в списке тех, про которых Арджент мог так подумать. Если у Дерека Хейла была семейная драма, и ею можно было объяснить всю его чрезмерную замкнутость, то Уиттмор был банальным эгоистом, прожигающим жизнь. Да, Джексон был умен, умел подбирать кадры — одна рыжая Лидия окупила бы половину его состояния — но он оставался тем, кому собственный комфорт гораздо важнее чужого. 

На обеде же расслабленный, в какой-то мере довольный жизнью Уиттмор произвел внутри Криса какой-то фурор. А уж тем более то, как Джексон полез в драку, ударив Стилински — и снова о песня о кадрах; Стайлз был ещё одним, не менее ценным, чем Лидия, капиталом — вызвало у Арджента некий диссонанс с тем образом своего партнера, к которому он привык. 

Крис не знал в чем дело, но ему особенно и не хотелось в это лезть. Был риск, что у Джексона изменяться планы по поводу их партнерства, но они были крошечные и совершенно смешные, поэтому Арджент решил не трогать перемены в жизни Уиттмора. 

— Кейт, я всегда тебе рад, ты же знаешь, — устало улыбнулся Крис, наклонив голову. 

— Конечно, знаю, братец, — фыркнула она и насмешливо посмотрела на брата. Любой бы на месте Криса непременно обиделся бы, но Арджент знал, как сестра выражает свою искренность, и лишь шмре улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Эллисон так и не объявилась? — осторожно спросила Кейт. 

Улыбка исчезла с лица Криса и он отвернулся от сестры, буркнув: 

— Нет. — И помолчав немного, добавил: — Ее ищет полиция, и моя команда, и нанятые детективы. Даже Хейлы и Уиттмор предупредили своих ребят, чтобы если кто заметит ее... Ты поняла. 

Он тяжело сглотнул и снова попытался улыбнуться, но на этот раз ему не удалось — потеря дочери была для него чертовски тяжела. Отсутствие Виктории и Кейт лишь усугубляло положение, поэтому приезд Кейт, какими бы проблемами с Хейлами он не обернулся, был очень вовремя. 

___

 

— Кора, пожалуйста, потуши сигарету, — холодным тоном попросил Питер, мельком взглянув на племянницу, томно курящую у окна его кабинета. 

— Не помню, чтобы ты курила, — Дерек задержал взгляд на сестре чуть дольше, чем дядя. В его голосе было больше заботы, по сравнению с Питером, но все равно этих чувств не хватало даже на каплю той семейной любви, о которой постоянно говорили по телевизору. 

— С вами и не таким займешься, — цокнула языком Кора, вжимая окурок в хрустальную идеально чистую пепельницу на столе дяди. Тот поморщился, но не сказал ни слова. 

— Кейт Арджент в городе, и вы, мои дорогие племяннички, наконец соизволили прийти ко мне, — пропел Питер, и Дерек с Корой почти одновременно скривились от сиропа в голосе дяди. 

Питер Хейл был хитер, изворотлив и был связан с нелегальным бизнесом больше, чем Уиттмор и Ардженты вместе взятые, а это было, уж поверьте, не мало. Так же Питер считал, что привязанности — это чрезвычайно глупо, и был убежденным холостяком. 

Раньше, до пожара, Питер много времени проводил с Талией, был несколько мягче, хотя возможно это была его очередная маска, которых у него было на все случаи жизни. Но Дерек почему-то верил, что Талию, свою сестру и его мать, Питер, и правда, любил, в некоторой степени даже боготворил. Их отношения и воспоминания Питера о ней были чем-то неприкасаемым. Он берег их, абсолютно игнорируя племянников с просьбами о том, чтобы рассказать о ней. Дерек и Кора выросли и больше не просили говорить о Талии. Но оба, где-то глубоко в душе, знали о том, что это вероятно единственный рычаг давления на дядю, коим можно было воспользоваться только в самом крайнем случае. И пока он, этот случай, ещё не наступил. 

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты собрал нас здесь, — резко высказался Дерек, контрастируя с тягучей речью Питера. — Наши отношения с Кейт в прошлом, и в любом случае это только мое дело. И никак не ваше. 

— Конечно, сука, которая сожгла наш дом, мать и сестру, это только твое дело, Дерек, — не менее резко отозвалась Кора, буквально истекая ядом. Ее ладони, до этого лежащие на столешнице из дорогого дерева, сжались в кулаки до побелевших костяшек. 

— Кора, ее вина не была доказана, — хмуро отрезал Дерек, внешне ничем не выказывая своих эмоций. И это, пожалуй, была единственная черта, которую он унаследовал от матери. Кора взяла у Талии все, вплоть до приятного оттенка карих глаз и красивого изгиба шеи, когда она откидывала волосы назад. Но сдержанный, нордический характер достался исключительно Дереку. 

— Вы пили и курили в нашей гостиной, — без прежней вкрадчивости произнес Питер. — Она подожгла штору и не стала вызывать пожарных, сбежав и побоявшись ответственности. Каждый из нас знает это и прошу тебя, если ты намерен защищать убийцу твоей матери и сестры, то выйди отсюда к черту. 

К концу предложения голос Питера дорос не до грохота, конечно, но до весьма угрожающего тона. И Кора, стоящая плечом к плечу к нему, всем своим видом выражала согласие с этой ситуацией. 

— Я никого не защищаю, но я никого и не обвиняю, — возразил Дерек, исподлобья глянув на свою семью. Они редко (читать: никогда) не выражали единогласия в каких-либо вопросах, кроме тех, что касались Кейт Арджент. И Питер, и Кора винили ее во всем, и каждый из них точно всадил бы в горло что-нибудь острое, не уедь она в чертово Большое Яблоко. 

— В любом случае, — передразнил его Питер, но мгновенно вернув серьезность, — предлагаю, хранить нейтралитет. Проблемы нам сейчас не нужны. Мы крепко стоим на ногах и партнерство с Крисом, — Питер подчеркнул, что именно с Крисом, не с Кейт, — нам необходимо. 

— В свою очередь предлагаю сказать Крису о том, что неприлично водить свою сестрицу на обеды с нами, — процедила Кора безаппеляционным тоном. 

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — усмехнулся Дерек, срестив руки на груди. — Она член семьи Арджент, а значит, имеет право находиться на всех мероприятиях в этом городе, что и мы. Уиттмор, Хейлы и Ардженты всегда приглашены. 

— Мне плевать, — емко высказалась Кора и пропечатала каблуками путь до входной двери. — Если я ее увижу, я повыдираю ей волосы и выцарапаю глаза. Поэтому в ваших интересах, чтобы этой шалавы там не было. Вам же так дорога репутация, да, родственнички? 

И не дав тем самым «родственничкам» ни секунды на ответ, Кора выскользнула из кабинета. Порой ее бескомпромиссность была проблемна, но чаще всего и Питер, и Дерек признавали, что поступай они, как Кора, этот мир стал бы для них обоих гораздо проще.


	18. 18 глава

Джексон впервые за долгое время поехал в спортзал. Не то чтобы две недели были действительно большим промежутком, но для того, кто ежедневно посещал фитнес-центр, это был огромный разрыв. 

Уиттмор плохо помнил, как решил приехать и позаниматься. Собственно, он плохо помнил и то, как бегал на дорожке и тягал гантели — все мысли занимала чертова Эрика. К счастью, это были не глупые влюбленные мысли, которые постоянно изображают в романтических комедиях. Нет, в голове Джексона медленно, тягуче ворочались мысли о том, что происходит между ним и Рейес. 

Ежедневный секс уже должен был быть сам по себе тревожным звоночком. Но самоуверенный Уиттмор и в этот раз последовал дурной привычке брать, что хочется, и не думать обо всем остальном. У Джексона были постоянные любовницы до Эрики, но они и Рейес были словно в разных плоскостях. Они тратили его деньги, едва достигали двадцати трех и трахались с ним в отелях пару раз в неделю, а Эрика может и планировала потратить его деньги на Айзека, но все равно не создавала впечатление хотя бы одной из тех девушек, что были до нее. 

И самым главным отличием Эрики, тем, которое Джексон изначально упустил, было его собственное желание видеть ее каждый божий день. Именно это стоило отметить с самого начала. Но Уиттмор не увидел, или не пожелал увидеть, этого и теперь был погружен во всю эту чушь с чувствами и прочим ненужным хламом. 

На самом деле, все было предельно просто. Джексон мог бросить Эрику и всему бы пришел конец. Вариант вполне в его духе, да и Лидия не была бы особенно удивлена. Только... Только бросать Эрику не хотелось. 

Уиттмору по-прежнему было приятно видеть Рейес, и мысль, что завтрашнюю ночь ему придется провести одному или с другой женщиной, портила настроение. Ему нравилось ощущать Эрику рядом, будь это в постели или в квартире, или даже на работе в его собственном ресторане. Отказываться от этого удовольствия абсолютно не хотелось. 

Но ещё Уиттмор понимал, что Эрика далеко не девочка, которую устроит подобное обращение. Да и задумывалось это все, как короткая, страстная интрижка без последствий. То, во что все это начинало перетекать, было побочным эффектом излишней страстности. И Джексон начинал осознавать, что чтобы удержать Рейес, а не стать ее очередным кратковременным любовником, нужно выразить свои чувства в той самой пугающей его грани. 

Чего скрывать, хотя Джексону весьма симпатизировала Эрика и даже больше, чем просто «симпатизировала», он сомневался в том, что смог бы сам задержаться с ней надолго. Проблема состояла в том, что чувства-то были, но вот какие Уиттмор ещё и сам не разобрал. 

— Мистер Уиттмор, — пропищал почти детский голоск рядом, обрывая его раздумья. 

Худенькая девчонка лет девятнадцати в слишком большой для нее форме фитнес-центра с опаской протягивала ему телефонную трубку с таким же логотипом, что и на ее футболке. Джексон перекинул полотенце на одно плечо и бодро шагнул с беговой дорожки — он принципиально не брал с собой в зал телефон или плеер; ему нравился чистый эндорфин от занятий спортом. 

— Миссис МакКолл, — издала ещё один писк девочка и, сунув ему в руку трубку, уткнулась взглядом в пол. 

— Спасибо, — несколько неловко произнес Джексон, принимая телефон. Он не привык говорить с персоналом, но девчонка явно работала тут недавно и ее нервозность и страх перед ним явно просвечивалась сквозь все ее худощавое тельце. Поэтому быстро бормотнув ей благодарность, Уиттмор вслух отпустил ее, с сомнением посмотрев вслед. 

— Джексон, — требовательно произнесла Лидия, стоило поднести телефонную трубку к уху. — Ты вообще имеешь хотя бы зачатки совести? 

— Лидия, дорогая, ты будто не со мной десять лет проработала, — усмехнулся Джексон, утерев пот со лба. Он не был намерен шутить и уж тем более так добродушно, но сам тон Лидии, вероятно тренирующей мамочкину интонацию, сподвигал на смех и прочие положительные эмоции. 

— Именно поэтому и спрашиваю Уиттмор, — фыркнула Лидия, и Джексон, даже не закрывая глаза, увидел, как она стучит карандашом по исписанным принтерской краской бумагам. — Боже, я понимаю твою увлеченность этой блондинкой Рейес, но ты не посетил ни единого мероприятия в этом месяце. Для меня, как для того, кто следит за твоим портретом в СМИ и медиа, это катастрофа! 

При упоминании Эрики, хорошее настроение, что так легко «накрутила» Лидия, резко упало, но Джексон лишь поморщился, а этого Мартин уж точно не смогла увидеть. 

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — скучающе спросил он, опираясь на перила беговой дорожки. Джексон даже не стал ее останавливать, и движущаяся лента неприятно прошла по штанине и ноге. Уиттмор зашипел, но не решился перебивать Лидию. 

— Сегодня в девять открывается выставка в честь Чарли Чаплина. Кажется, в этом году годовщина его жизни или смерти, но тебе же наплевать, — живо свернула разглагольствования Лидия, продолжив говорить о конкретных вещах: — Значит, в девять открытие, мелкие сошки соберутся до десяти... — Джексон слышал, как она постукивает незапамятным карандашом по столу, разглядывая расписание, — А ты должен быть там к половине двенадцатого. К двенадцати максимум! Ты меня услышал? 

— Да, конечно, услышал! Тебя, наверно, и в соседнем офисе услышали, — непонятно с чего разозлился Джексон. Его часто бесила излишняя заботливость Лидии, но он никогда не позволял себе выражать эту злость. 

— Ой, ну прости, что я лишаю тебе ночи секса с твоей блондинистой любовницей ради поддержания твоего же имиджа! — мгновенно разъярилась Лидия, буквально за долю секунды разгоняясь до плюющейся ядом ведьмы. — Я такая эгоистка, чтоб мне в аду гореть! 

— Ли-идия, — Джексон уже успел пожалеть о своем всплеске эмоций. Он ведь знал, насколько Лидии важно, чтобы ее старания ценились. Наверно именно по этой причине МакКолл с его легкостью на выражение чувств стал идеальным мужем для Мартин. 

— Чтобы был в пол двенадцатого около Рич Палас, — намерено холодно произнесла Лидия, и Уиттмор занес в список дел на вечер вымолить прощение у миссис МакКолл и, упаси господь, хотя бы раз называть ее сегодня Мартин. 

Но до вечера, посвященного Чарли Чаплину, нужно было решить собственные проблемы с Эрикой. И, наверно,спросить все ли в порядке у девчонки, что принесла ему телефон. 

— С Рейес нужно что-то делать, — мотнул головой Джексон — ее влияние только что весьма ярко продемонстрировало себя. 

___

Откровенно говоря, Эрика не знала, куда себя деть. Без Айзека, долгой дороги к госпиталю, библиотеки все казалось сюрреалистичным. И Рейес бы точно впала в какую-нибудь глупую депрессию, если бы не работа, пусть и несколько дрянная, не такая важная, как у Уиттмора, но вихрь официанток, заказов продуктов, жалоб поваров не давал замкнуться на месте. Даже сейчас, когда в отношениях с Джексоном творилось что-то невразумительное, с Айзеком — нечто, не поддающееся описанию, а в душе царил эмоциональный хаос, Эрика готова была слушать бариста Джоша с его непривычным британским акцентом. Он болтал обо всем на свете, и это занимало всю Эрику, оставляя немного свободного места для бланка заказов и разборок между официантками. 

Но сейчас, когда смена закончилась и идти было решительно некуда, Рейес стало банально грустно. Впрочем, она могла пойти домой, там наверняка были Кора и Стайлз, которые окончательно переехали к ней — зубные щетки стояли в ее пластиковом стаканчике, а в гардеробной освободилась небольшая полка, где лежали мужские боксеры и кружевные лифчики. У Стилински все ещё болела челюсть, и Кора ежедневно втирала ему мази, колола витамины и отпаивала сиропами, чему сопротивляться было бесполезно. 

На деле это было весьма забавно. Кора и Стайлз по сути съехались, как съезжаются влюбленные парочки, собираясь построить общее будущее с домиком в пригороде и золотистым ритривером. Эрика не намекала им на это, хотя, по ее мнению, все было предельно очевидно. И, на минуточку, секса у них не было от слова «совсем». 

И когда она вчера рассказала об этом Уиттмору, бездумно перебирая его волосы, тот разразился смехом на всю огромную квартиру, назвав Стилински и Хейл оккупантами-идиотами. Смех у Джексона был приятный, низкий, по-настоящему мужской. 

— Такое дерьмо, — устало сказала асфальту Эрика. Тот, как и ожидалось, не отозвался, но и возражать не стал, за что Рейес была ему благодарна. 

Она проигнорировала метро и автобусы и пешком дошла до библиотеки. Нет, библиотека не была каким-то особенным местом, чтобы Эрика пришла туда ради чего-то особенного. Просто от библиотеки можно было добраться до всего — до своей квартирки, до госпиталя Айзека, до работы. 

Или до огромной высотки Джексона, к примеру. Глупо было лгать самой себе, что все это ничего не значило и не оставляло в душе никакого следа. Эрика переросла это возраст давным-давно. А ещё раньше она переросла абсурдные мысли, что парни начинают воспринимать интрижки, как нечто большее, как начинает думать она сама. 

Машины неслись мимо нее на бешеной скорости, и это не было чем-то удивительным — основная дорога все же. Ее волосы трепал ветер от быстрых перемещений «железных коней», но все это было множественно, а значит сливалось в единый раздражитель, который, в конце концов, прекращал злить. И визг тормозов ввинтился в этот монотонный гул, разбивая мысленную скорлупу вокруг Эрики. 

Уиттмор припарковался небрежно, бросив машину там, где точно запрещена стоянка. Его новый автомобиль был ещё дороже предыдущего, но Эрике это могло лишь казаться; она оценивала внешние данные каждого авто Джексона. 

— Черт побери, я хотел уже звонить МакКоллу за твоим номером, — потер шею Уиттмор, приблизившись к ней. Без приветствий и поцелуев в ответ. Казалось, это его немного расстроило, но Рейес в сотый раз за вечер послала к черту свою интуицию. 

Эрика брела вдоль проезжей части и сейчас они стояли на заглушаемом всякие слова ветру. Джексон потащил ее за локоть, дальше, к памятнику около входа библиотеки. 

— Я хотел сказать тебе, — начал Уиттмор, причем довольно хладнокровно и спокойно. Эрика послала в компанию к интуиции те самые абсурдные мысли, что так и не выветрились из ее головы. 

Обычно они встречались после одиннадцати, когда она перед самым закрытием посещала библиотеку, после Айзека, и уже горели ярко-желтые круглые фонари. В дневном, уличном свете лицо Джексона казалось более жестким и может быть даже старым. 

— Джексон, не напрягайся, — перебила его Эрика. Она не знала, с чего ее обуяла такая лояльность к миру и Уиттмору в частности, но решила облегчить ему жизнь. — Это была интрижка. Почти как курортный роман, только без курорта. Все закончилось, ну и ладно. Я надеюсь, что ты не будешь мудаком и все же дашь денег на реставрацию госпиталя. Мне с тобой было хорошо. Жаль, что я тебя больше не привлекаю. 

Все эта коротенькая речь была сказана просто, без обиняков и с нулевыми эмоциями. В конце Эрика поднялась на цыпочки, благо туфли позволяли, и поцеловала его в шершавую, привычно небритую щеку. И она бы рада опуститься, отойти на шаг или два, но руки Джексона крепко сцепились в замок за ее спиной, а он сам терся щекой о ее лоб, задевая дыханием светлые волосы. Уиттмор облизнулся, коснулся влажным языком ее виска, и теперь Эрика расхотела уходить тихо и просто. На прощание так обнимать нельзя — все это знали. 

— Ты меня все ещё привлекаешь, — негромко произнес Джексон. Он не ласкал ее в том понимании слова, к которому они оба привыкли, но гладил по узкой спине, касаясь губами к виску или лбу. — И это проблема — женщины не должны привлекать так долго. А с тобой, чем дальше, тем лучше, а должно быть скучнее, понимаешь? 

Он отодвинулся от Эрики, заглядывая в ее карие глаза, и, вздохнув, продолжил: 

— Смотреть с Хейл и Стилински дебильное реалити-шоу, чтобы потом получить лишь поцелуи? Отлично! Проваляться весь день в постели и прогнать домработницу ради приготовления своих горелых тостов? Да просто чудесно! Встречать тебя каждый день с работы, слушать о том, как прошел твой день, и рассказывать о своем? Как я жил без этого тридцать лет своей жизни! 

Эрика молча слушала его слова, а Уиттмор с каждой новой фразой все больше распалялся и все больше терялся, позволяя чувствам накрыть его снежной лавиной. Его щеки раскраснелись, глаза сияли нездоровым блеском, а сам он ежесекундно кусал губы, терзая тонкую кожицу зубами практически до сукровицы. 

— Я о том, что сейчас, именно здесь, на этой дурацкой площади, происходит переломный момент, — Джексон выдохнул ей это в лицо, положив обе руки на ее щеки. — Я могу послать все к черту и жить дальше, с машинами, мероприятиями каждую среду с очередной спутницей а-ля мечта журнала Максим и работой допоздна. 

— Ты этого хочешь? — наклонила голову набок Эрика. Она всматривалась, всматривалась в его разгоряченное лицо и облачка пара, что вырывались у него изо рта. 

— В том-то и дело, — совсем по-мальчишески шмыгнул носом Джексон. И этот жест так не вязался с самоуверенным Уиттмором, что Эрика, не сдержавшись, сжала в кулак ткань его пиджака, за который судорожно цеплялась последние минуты. 

— И что дальше? — Рейес склонила голову на другой бок, становясь похожа на любующуюся собой птичку перед зеркалом. 

— Переломный момент, — повторил Джексон, понемногу успокаивая свое дыхание. — Первый вариант я уже озвучил. 

— А второй? — с любопытством спросила Эрика, хитро поблескивая глазами в начинавшем сгущаться сумраке. Ей был известен ответ и, поэтому ей хотелось улыбаться. И целоваться. 

— А второй — ты, я и скучные стабильные, серьезные отношения, — уже совсем спокойно проговорил Уиттмор, соскользнув руками на ее плечи и с удовольствием устроив большие пальцы в ямках ключиц. 

Рейес порывалась согласиться, счастливо закивать головой, но червячок сомнения точил ее изнутри и не давал выхода распиравшей Эрику радости. 

— И кто мы тогда? — Эрика уперлась раскрытой ладонью в грудь Джексона, который попытался притянуть ее поближе. 

— Мы, — он пожал плечами, даже приблизительно не понимая, о чем она говорит. 

— Парень и девушка? — приподняла брови Рейес и как-то грустно усмехнулась. — Джексон, мне тридцать два... 

Уиттмор закатил глаза и довольно быстро сломал ее сопротивление, едва не вывернув запястье руки, которой она упиралась в него. Джексон никогда не слушал инструкций-предупреждений к простым вещам, вроде бассейна или использования шариковых ручек, и Эрика не стала тем, что он мог бы посчитать особенным или нуждающимся в долгом объяснении. Уиттмор целовал ее самозабвенно, не бродил руками по спине, а сжимал пальцами чертово платье так, что ткань начинала скрипеть. 

— Джексон, — проскулила Эрика, с силой отодвигая его, вернее лишь пытаясь отодвинуть. 

— Хватит задвигать про возраст, — наконец подчинился ей Уиттмор, но руки не убрал, лишь крепче ухватился за нее, не оставляя шанса сбежать. Он выглядел немного злым, но, заметив полутона испуга в глазах Эрики, быстро унял раздражение. — Ты мне не отказала. Это уже плюс. Остальное мы решим в машине, окей? Ты не замерзла? 

— Я — нет, — она погладила его по плечу и нахмурилась: — а ты в своем тонком пиджаке — наверняка. 

— Переживу, — отмахнулся Джексон. 

Повисла пауза, не сказать что неловкая, но для обоих — непривычная, полная взаимной заботы. Это чувство было для них не ново, но каждый раз был, словно первый. И это чувство не исчезало, хотя Эрика хотела верить, что со временем его станет хотя бы немного меньше. 

— Ты сегодня снова не была у Айзека? — спросил Уиттмор, беря ее за руку. 

Эрика видела, что он делает — занимает разговором этот момент, чтобы происходящее прекращало выставлять его идиотом перед самим собой. А то, что для Джексона это испытание похлеще публичной наготы, Эрика не сомневалась. 

— Даже трубку не брала, — ответила она и пошевелила пальцами, царапая тыльную сторону его ладони. 

— Жестоко, не думаешь? — продолжил Джексон, будто отдельно от ситуации в целом. Он говорил и одновременно вел Эрику за руку к машине, но казалось, что оба действия совершаются разными людьми. 

— Жестоко, — кивнула Рейес, решив не напоминать об отсутствующем добросердечии у него самого. 

Хотя сама мысль о том, что она делает больно Айзеку, лежащая, казалось бы, на поверхности, ей в голову не приходила. Эрика все это время раздумывала над своими чувствами относительно нежелания Лейхи переезжать, давала себя эти двое суток для того, чтобы обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. И эгоизма своего ничуть не замечала. И не заметила бы. 

— Джексон, — позвала она Уиттмор, стоило ему сесть в машину. 

— Да? — Джексон обернулся к ней, вставив ключ в зажигание. Его пиджак был помят, ворот рубашки казался сбитым, но взъерошенные волосы и общая неряшливость как-то необыкновенно дополняла его улыбку и теплый взгляд. Уиттмор, возможно, не изменился так, чтобы раз и навсегда, но таким Эрика его видела определенно впервые. 

— И все же мне тридцать два, — отвела взгляд Рейес, но услышала, как он цокнул языком. — Я не вправе требовать гарантий... 

— Я не могу тебе их дать, — перебил ее Джексон, но вместе с тем легко повернул ее голову к себе, взя двумя пальцами за подбородок. — Я не могу пообещать, что мы поженимся, переедем в дом с винтовой лестницей, заведем троих детей и собаку по кличке Чаппи. И я понимаю, что ты боишься не исполнить своих желаний, если у нас ничего не выйдет. Просто давай попробуем пожить так, без громких слов, хорошо? И если к весне мы поймем, что все не так, то я уверен, на такую как ты найдется много желающих. 

На последних словах Джексон слишком сильно сжал подбородок Эрики и та вздрогнула. 

— Я не хотел, — виновато произнес Уиттмор, и это было самое близкое к извинениям, что Эрика вообще слышала от Джексона. Он легонько потер ее подбородок и порывисто поцеловал в нос. 

— Поехали к тебе? — улыбнулась ему Эрика. 

Ей наверно померещилось, что после ее слов и улыбки Джексон расцвел ещё сильнее. Впрочем, при предложении поехать к мужчине домой другой реакции обычно не следовало, но это был Уиттмор вместе со своей сдержанностью и напряженностью вплоть до того, как переступал порог дома. 

Джексон кивнул и тронулся с места, мазнув самодовольным взглядом по полицейскому на противоположной стороне дороги, который вероятно хотел оставить ему штраф на лобовом стекле, но не успел. Это ещё сильнее поддерживало радость, разбегавшуюся по венам, и Джексон впервые понял, почему на различных праздниках пьют шампанское — кровь бурлилась чем-то опьяняющим, приятно царапая пузырьками. 

— Дерьмо, — вслух выругался Джексон, как только разошлись двери лифта на его этаже. 

Он обнимал Эрику, ладошка Рейес по-хозяйски лежала на его плече (и Джексона это ни разу не раздражала, скорее даже наоборот), еду они заказали ещё внизу у широко улыбающейся девушки-администратора и на часах была половина одиннадцатого. Было самое время, чтобы вспомнить об обещании Мартин. 

— Вот дерьмо, — Уиттмор ещё раз прошипел сквозь зубы ругательство и, вспомнив о том, что Эрика была рядом, внимательно смотрела на него своими карими глазами, обернулся к ней. — Я... 

И Джексону стало страшно. Вот так вот банально страшно, без оторванной ноги, моря крови и жутких маньяков-потрошителей. Уиттмору враз поверилось, что если он сейчас скажет о мероприятии, то Эрика обидится, уйдет и никогда-никогда не вернется. Джексону было жутко от этой липкой, предельно противной мысли. 

— Тебе нужно куда-то? — попыталась помочь Эрика, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Джексона. Она стояла близко, рядом-рядом, поэтому и могла все увидеть; Рейес была уверена, что стой она дальше хотя бы на метра два, то ни черта бы не увидела за непроницаемой матовой серостью его глаз. 

— Я обещал Мартин, — выдохнул Уиттмор, едва ли не виновато глядя на нее. 

— Джексон, мы полчаса назад решили превратить наши отношения в серьезные, а ты отпрашиваешься у меня, будто мы сорок лет в браке, — легко рассмеялась Эрика. Она редко смеялась вот так. По крайней мере на памяти Уиттмора, она смеялась так всего третий раз и впервые во время этого смеха рядом, даже по телефону, не было Айзека. 

— Я не против, если бы через сорок лет все было именно так, — не подумав, произнес Уиттмор и, мазнув губами по ее щеке, живо открыл дверь отпечатком большого пальца. И втолкнул Эрику в квартиру. 

— Эй, а еда? — ахнула Рейес, уцепившись за лацкан его пиджака. Джексон моментально поддался ее хватке, подаваясь на встречу к протянутой руке Эрики. Ему явно хотелось остаться, хотя он и не позволял себе абсолютно четко выражать свои эмоции. 

Лифт издал свое коронное «дзинь» и из него вышла девушка с тележкой официанта — пару железных колпаков, бутылка вина и пара бокалов, помимо шикарного аромата. 

— Я уже рада, что ты уходишь, — облизнулась Эрика, и у Джексона привычно потяжелело в паху — все же Рейес нехило его заводила. 

Уиттмор, будучи сегодня в фитнес-центре, поддался влиянию Лидии и хорошенько все проанализировал — только с Рейес он всегда был готов. Обычно, какой бы сексуальной девушка не была, ему нужен был настрой, или атмосфера, или ещё какая-нибудь херня. А Эрика могла спокойно смотреть с ним телевизор, аккуратно целовать без намека на пошлость, а после подмигнуть в своей заляпанной мороженным футболке и — Уиттмор мгновенно оказывался в нужном состоянии. 

— Вернусь до полуночи, так что не надейся. 

Не стесняясь, целовать свою женщину при официантке почему-то оказалось чертовски приятно. Джексон кивнул на дверь, и официантка быстро закатила тележку внутрь. 

— У тебя ущербная дверь, — высказалась Эрика, пару раз кивнув для уверенности. 

— Скажу МакКоллу, чтобы внес тебя в список отпечатков. Лидию и себя он же добавил, причем без моего на то согласия, следовательно по моему приказу добавит в два раза шустрее, — криво усмехнулся Джексон и закрыл дверь, прямо перед носом Рейес, оставляя внезапно неприятное для себя чувство полного контроля. 

И пока Уиттмор размышлял над тем, с каких пор ему перестало нравиться чувство всевластия и всесильности, он успел зайти в лифт с девчонкой-официанткой и упустить тот момент, когда она, девочка, почти крошка, едва достигшая совершеннолетия, предложила ему минет за деньги. 

— Она же старая, — очаровательно аргументировала девчонка в переднике персональной кухни высотки. 

— Технически, я ее старше, значит и я старый, — усмехнулся Джексон, отойдя от шока. 

На эту ситуацию, без примеси адреналина, он смотрел весьма цинично. Уиттмор не сомневался в том, что предложением девчонки воспользуются, хотя и сам не сделал бы этого, даже не будь у него Эрики. Впрочем, возможно, разок бы и попробовал, если бы до него дошли слухи о ее мастерстве. Но данный поворот событий казался настолько размытым, что заставлял внутренний взгляд болеть от смешанных красок. 

— Мужчины с возрастом только лучше, а женщины... — девчонка передернула плечами. — Да ты и сам от нее ушел, к любовнице наверняка. 

Джексон не злился на официантку. По сути, по своей собственной сути, она была права. Уиттмор не был похож на того, кто в самом деле не хочет поехать на открытие выставки, а желает остаться с тридцатилетней любовницей и тарелкой спагетти. Он не был похож на примерного семьянина и никогда не будет похож, Джексон был уверен в этом. А ещё он знал, что даже если бы и был похож на того, кому по зубам настоящие чувства с искренней взаимностью женщины, про людей с его деньгами всегда будут судачить. Говорить, что у него пять любовниц; сплетничать о меркантильности и расчетливости его жены; врать о том, откуда у него деньги и таинственно добавлять о мексиканских трафиках. И никого не будет волновать, если он отдает по десять часов в сутки работе, пять на сон и оставшееся время постоянно с женой, если она, его жена, будет вполне искренне помогать госпиталям и смертельно больным людям, а его специализация — девелопмен, которую можно связать с мексиканским кокаином, но это под силу пожалуй лишь изобретательному дуэту Лидии и Стайлза. 

— Могу дать пару долларов просто так, — цокнул языком Джексон, жалостливо оглядывая девчонку. 

Он снова поймал себя на мысли, что раньше его молодость партнерш лишь разогревала, но к этой мысли за месяц Уиттмор привык. Отчего-то довольно просто относится к собственной секретарше, как к соседской девочке в коляске — почти дочь, но родство слишком дальнее, чтобы видеться часто. С этой официанткой было так же. Хотелось одернуть ей юбку, которая раньше не была видна из-за передника, и застегнуть пару пуговок на блузке. Джексону казалось, что это слишком взросло для нее, хотя по сути должно было наплевать. 

— Я просто так не беру, — гордо вскинула подбородок девчонка. — Я — не попрошайка. 

— Ну, конечно, шлюхой-то быть почетнее, — саркастично ухмыльнулся Джексон и даже успел заметить искорки обиды в глазах официантки, но лифт остановился на первом этаже (Уиттмор принципиально игнорировал подземный паркинг), и он вышел из него быстрыми, торопливыми шагами. Как бы не думала официантка или кто-то ещё, Джексону, и правда, хотелось побыстрее отметиться в Рич Палас и снова вернуться домой. Не так часто его кто-то там ждал, чтобы так рисковать. 

___

Вечеринка закончилась... Впрочем, Джексону наплевать, что и у кого там закончилось, он уехал едва Лидию со стаканом неуместного апельсинового сока отвлек Скотт. В любом случае произошло это в половину первого; к часу Уиттмор был дома — буквально немного пьян и абсолютно прокурен дорогими сигарами, что создавали антураж годов Чарли Чаплина. И Джексон не знал, какому придурку пришла в голову мысль устроить этот праздник пожарных, но настроение его было на нуле после посещения Рич Палас. 

— Что?! Ты ведь понимаешь, что она сможет войти в твою квартиру в любой момент! — с ходу возмутилась Лидия, даже не став тратить время на долгий осуждающий взгляд и вид, будто она обдумывает его слова. 

— В этом и смысл того, чтобы ее отпечаток был в базе, — раздраженно фыркнул Уиттмор, залпом выпивая бокал шампанского, который взял у входа и носил его уже почти час, не сделав даже глотка. 

— Сколько ты ее знаешь, Джексон? — продолжала монотонно гудеть Мартин, явно не собираясь давать свое благословение на все это. — Месяц? Два? Уиттмор, не уж-то ты такой придурок, которого повело от какой-то девицы?! Ты хладнокровный бизнесмен, ты должен... 

— Лидия, — холодно прервал ее Джексон, и впервые простого зова по имени хватило для того, чтобы она умолкла. Вероятно, дело было в тоне, коим было сказано, но он не стал разбираться, спокойно, но весьма твердо, продолжив: — Я ничего никому не должен. Ты хладнокровная бизнес-леди, — усмехнулся Джексон, невольно передразнив Лидию, — которая замужем за любимым человеком, собираешься завести ребенка. 

— И что дальше? — напряженно спросила Лидия, когда Джексон замолчал после своих слов. — Только не говори мне, что хочешь того же, Джексон. 

Уиттмор полностью обернулся к ней, глядя куда-то в переносицу и размеренно выдыхая воздух. Он выглядел более, чем собранным, а в жестах не было ни тени сомнений по поводу своих слов или действий. Джексон окончательно выбрал. 

— Это кризис среднего возраста, я знаю отличного психолога, бывшая одноклассница кузины Скотта... — зачастила Лидия, но аккуратное прикосновение чужой руки к ее плечу мгновенно уняло ее. 

— Лидс, — осторожно начал Скотт, обнимая ее непозволительно для такого мероприятия, но Мартин отчего-то об этом забыла, переплетя свои пальцы с его на животе, — мы счастливы. Ты счастлива, я, наш будущий малыш. Нечестно лишать Джексона того же. Пусть он и далек от идеала моральности и не прошел, как мы долгие годы. Пусть. В конце концов, это лишь его потеря, что у него не будет таких шикарных лет добрачной жизни, когда можно ухаживать, забрасывать цветами и смс-ками, и... 

МакКолл, кажется, продолжал, но совсем уж шепотом, к которому Джексон даже не стал пытаться прислушиваться — слишком интимное и личное. Он быстро слинял из Рич Палас, по пути прокашлявшись от дыма. И «слинял» было самое лучшее слово — Уиттмор обошел по окружности всех тех, кто обычно увлекал его в очередной клуб с VIP-ложей после таких вот приемов, и невежливо отпихнул фотографа, когда тот хотел сфотографировать его с бокалом. 

Дома было тихо и темно. Джексон даже выругался сначала, но предусмотрительно не стал включать свет. Одежда полетела на пол быстрее, чем в последние ночи, хотя сходить в душ не помешало бы — Уиттмору мерещилось, что даже боксеры отдавали дымом. Но он в темноте рухнул в постель, на ощупь нашел Эрику и притянул к себе. 

— Джексо-он, — зевнула Эрика, растягивая последнюю гласную его имени. Уиттмору захотелось глупо положить ей палец в рот, как кошке. 

— Ты закрыла все шторы, — он поцеловал ее в плечо, пробормотав очевидное. 

— Было холодно и скучно, — как-то нелепо оправдалась Рейес. — Хочешь, открой обратно. 

— Мне всегда не хватало времени их закрывать, — Джексон провел кончиком носа по ее щеке. Может, с рассказами об Эрике другим людям ему было пока сложно, но планку с выражением чувств к ней самой Уиттмор успешно покорил. 

— От тебя пахнет дымом, — помолчав, сказала она и, ещё потянув паузу, добавила: — От волос. 

— Пойду умоюсь, — зевнул Джексон. С Эрикой было непривычно просто спать, ложиться, будто женатая парочка, отложив в сторону детектив и вдев капу для сна. 

— Мне и так хорошо, — возразила Рейес и живо закинула на него ногу, отрезая пути к отступлению. 

И раз его Эрике было хорошо, то Джексону и подавно. 

«Ты все равно сходишь к Кире!» — и sms-ка от Лидии абсолютно не нарушала крепкий сон Джексона.


	19. 19 глава

Лис было страшно. 

Она поправляла волосы перед зеркалом и смотрела прямо на свое отражение — в глазах плескался тихий ужас, и сделать с этим хоть что-нибудь Лис не могла. Ей всегда помнились слова отца, которого она все таки любила, несмотря на то, что он очень часто поступал неверно. Он говорил, что привязанности к людям лишают нас рассудка. Правда, так он оправдывал то, что запер ее в стенах родного дома, а выбираться из него позволил лишь с дюжиной охранников. Но все же папа, как и обычно, был прав. 

Лис достаточно легко достала две дозы лекарства — она вечно торчала в палате Лейхи, что умиляло старых сестер, и они прощали ей некоторые вольности. Ещё проще было провести Айзека через плохо охраняемую границу госпиталя. Но тяжелее всего было отпустить его руку и просто дать ему уйти. 

Лис уговорила его дождаться утра, но то, что он собирался уйти в фактически незнакомый ему город всего с двумя дозами, неприятно резало где-то в голове, буквально перепиливая ниточки здравого смысла. Айзек действительно стал для нее тем, кого хотелось запереть и никуда не выпускать. Но Лис была сильной и совсем не хотела быть похожей на отца. 

С Айзеком был ее телефон, который Лис не включала со дня побега из родного дома. Тонкий гаджет перекладывался из карманов белого халата в джинсы, а после — спортивные байки, которых почему-то в гардеробе Лис было больше всего. Вероятно, когда она собиралась сумку, то просто сгребла всю полку со спортивной одеждой. Впрочем, телефон, кроме как модного акссесуара, более не использовался, а учитывая прошедшие месяцы, то ультрамодность мобильника давно сошла на нет. Мобильный телефон просто оттягивал ее карманы, но ничем не мешал — Лис не смогла выбросить его ни в одно утро, встреченное ею после побега. 

— Я доехал до центра, — вздохнул Айзек в трубку, когда Лис наконец перестала бить себя по рукам и позволила позвонить по заученному наизусть номеру. — Люблю тебя. 

И Лейхи положил трубку. И наверно никому, кроме Лис и самого Айзека, эти слова не показались бы уместными. Но Лис, до такой степени уставшая от этих отрепетированных, помпезных признаний с кольцами, цветами, салютами и прочей ненужностью, была счастлива. От этого страх стал ещё более липким. 

Она ненавидела себя в этот момент. 

___

 

Сказать, что Джексону было хорошо, означало равнодушно промолчать — Уиттмору было хорошо от макушки до начищенных ботинок. Нет, определенно, в ту ночь, когда он остался в квартирке Эрики, или выходной, что она провела с ним, или даже совсем иной день, происходивший до Рейес, были прекрасны, но не так, как это утро, совсем не так. 

У Джексона не было проблем — Эрика была с ним, полностью и безоговорочно его, бизнес процветал настолько, насколько и желать было невозможно, все были здоровы и никто не страдал. И, собственно, так было практически всю жизнь Уиттмора, но сегодня с утра он проснулся с четким осознанием того, что ему не о чем размышлять на досуге. И это не было печальным фактом пустоты внутри, отнюдь. Джексон мог думать о сотворении мира, о пьесах Шекспира и ещё бог знает о чем, но ему не нужно было думать о том, что сказать Эрике, как обойти закон, почему его вице-президент ведет себя, как истеричка, и это грело. Четовски, мать его, грело! У Джексона Уиттмора в кои-то веки не было никаких проблем и недомолвок с этим миром — как оказалось, правда на поверхности тоже имеет свои плюсы. 

С утра он проснулся под утробное урчание Эрики, заснувшей уткнувшись лицом в его шею. И насколько бы он не любил спать в обнимку из-за жара чужого тела, который, по мнению Уиттмора, был уместен лишь при сексе, ситуация умиротворяла, а ещё самолюбие внезапно заиграло в груди — у Джексона никогда не получалось просыпаться раньше нее, обычно одновременно или даже позже. 

Ну, и кроме этого, Эрика была восхитительно потрясающа верхом на нем, вместе со своими плавными, неторопливыми движениями бедрами и сбитым дыханием во время новой волны дрожи. И, скорее всего, конкретно в этот момент Джексон понял, что благодарный поцелуй после стал гораздо важнее самого момента. 

— Я так привыкла к твоей вечерней щетине, что сейчас мне кажется, будто я тебе изменяю с гладковыбритым красавчиком, — ухмыльнулась Эрика прямо ему в губы, когда Джексон ткнулся носом в ее щеку, буквально требуя толику внимания — у него по-прежнему были проблемы с тем, чтобы получать ласку нормальными путями. 

— То есть по вечерам я — изуродованное чудовище, — недовольно фыркнул он, моментально проведя носом линию по щеке и до виска. Кончик его носа был прохладным, но выдох через нос — горячим, и Эрика забавно повела плечами из-за этого контраста температур, заставляя Джексона негромко рассмеяться. 

— Нет, ночью ты — сексуальная колючка, которая оставляет мне царапины на сиськах, — пропела Рейес, выворачиваясь в руках Джексона так, чтобы видеть его. 

— Правда? — наигранно удивился Уиттмор, заглядывая в смеющиеся карие глаза Эрики. — А посмотреть можно? 

— Вечером посмотришь, — она выразительно подняла брови и демонстративно облизнулась, мгновенно добавив: — Попробуешь меня сейчас поцеловать, я тебя ударю. Только губы накрасила. 

— Коварная манипуляторша, — усмехнулся Джексон, отодвигаясь от нее, но, не удержавшись, прижал к себе и оставил невесомый поцелуй чуть дальше уголка губ. 

Эрика молча приняла это, хотя смотрела весьма настороженно. Джексон с легкостью выдержал этот взгляд и легко улыбнулся на ее реплику: 

— Помада в порядке, ты молодец. 

Рейес потрепала его за щеку, словно школьника, но Уиттмор в сто тысячный раз не обиделся на такое неподобающее отношение к взрослому и достаточно влиятельному нему. 

— И молодец заслуживает... — начал Джексон, весьма очевидно оглаживая ее задницу сквозь ткань платья. Но суть заключалась в том, что Уиттмор ожидал отказа и даже не имел в мыслях расстраиваться из-за этого; игра, в которой нужно было приставать в самые неподходящие моменты, внезапно понравилась Джексону, как и рожицы, что корчила всепонимающая Эрика. 

— Дурак дурацкий, — пробормотала Рейес, легко чмокая Джексона в губы и одновременно прижимая его руку к детектору отпечатков. 

Уиттмору хотелось расхохотаться от детского, совершенно безобидного обзывательства, сорвавшегося с губ Эрики, но, выходя за порог квартиры, он не мог себе этого позволить. А вот широкую улыбку на пол лица — вполне. 

— Кстати, на следующее мероприятие пойдешь со мной. Без спутницы я смотрюсь, как неудачник, — негромко сообщил Джексону, едва наклоняясь к уху Рейес и довольно обыденно безо всякой вопросительной интонации. 

— Не желаю, быть единственной женщиной в зале за тридцать лет и шестьдесят килограмм, — поморщилась Эрика, высвобождаясь из рук Уиттмора, когда на циферблате лифта мигнула двойка. 

— Ты все равно лучше, ты же знаешь об этом, — Джексон фальшиво закатил глаза и неожиданно притянул очень близко, даже ближе, чем они стояли до. 

Двери лифта разъехались, а в бедренную косточку Эрики впивался кончик неаккуратно заправленного ремня Уиттмора. И стоило ей удивленно покосится на него, как горделивая улыбка мгновенно все разъяснила — выражать чувства у него получалось все лучше, хотя само выражение подчас страдало внезапностью и отчасти неловкостью. Но Эрике отчего-то было легко его простить. 

— Ты к Айзеку сегодня снова не поедешь? — аккуратно поинтересовался Джексон. Он честно-честно пытался задать вопрос так, чтобы Эрика не помрачнела, одновременно прихватив его хорошее настроение. 

Сегодняшним утром Лейхи впервые не позвонил разбудить Рейес. Все дни ранее она сбрасывала входящие брата, а сегодня он не звонил и вовсе. Эрика, впрочем, ничем не выказывала свои эмоции, но Джексон чуял, что так просто забыть родного брата ей не удастся. 

— Вечером. Может быть, — лаконично отозвалась Эрика и села в машину. 

Джексон решил, что спрашивать больше глупо, и всю дорогу они провели молча, что, в общем-то, никак не сказалось на настроении. Нет, молчать с Эрикой этим утром было чертовски приятно. Все равно что лениво валяться на пляже под теплым солнцем какого-нибудь Кипра. 

Уиттмор остановил машину у одной из кофеен, которыми битком был набит центр города. Не то чтобы он планировал скрывать свои отношения с Эрикой, да и сама Рейес об этом ничего не говорила, но Джексон знал, что пока не время подвозить ее ко входу "Авиоля" и целовать на глазах у всех. И, откровенно говоря, то, как он тонко научился чувствовать Эрику и те колебания, что возникали между ними, у Джексона было поводом для гордости. 

Эрика чмокнула его в губы и выпорхнула из машины, негромко хлопнув дверцей. Джексон проследил взглядом, как она зашла в кофейню, и со спокойной душой направился к центральный офис. Там его наверняка ждала стопка документов на подпись, нестабильная от переизбытка эстрогена Лидия и солнце, которое било прямо в огромные стеклянные окна. Но Уиттмора ни один из трех этих далеко не самых приятных фактов не расстраивал. И он точно знал почему. К слову, знать отчего исходит твоя счастливая улыбка и не отрицать этого оказалось лучше, чем просто испытывать вязкую радость внутри и открещиваться от нелепых влюбленностей перед Мартин. 

Джексон даже поздоровался с девушкой на ресепшене, что говорило о наивысшем расположении духа. Однако, Лидия мгновенно его осадила. Впрочем, нет, у Мартин получилось подпортить настроение немного, сожрать кусок счастья, не жуя, но не больше. Уиттмор не был намерен делиться радостью со всеми, но не хотел исключительно из природного чувства жадности, а не из-за недостатка эндорфинов. 

— Хорошо провел вечер? — ядовито спросила Лидия, выразительно приподняв одну бровь. 

Она сидела, откинувшись в кресло и не закидывая ногу на ногу. Откровенно говоря, Джексона немного пугала та мрачная решимость, что исходила от нее. 

— Более чем, — сдержанно ответил он, упрятав улыбку, но лишь на время — Уиттмору не желал больше лишаться тех потрясающих эмоций за счет Лидии.

— Ну-ну, — поджала губы Мартин, и вот этот жест в ее исполнении пугал по-настоящему. Ровно настолько, чтобы Джексон, покусав губы, искренне проговорил: 

— Лидс, — Лидия скривилась от такого детского, по ее мнению, сокращения, — я счастлив, окей? Ты говорила, что я провожу много времени с ней и действительно внимательно к ней отношусь. Так и было. И вчера я, то есть мы поговорили... 

— И она уломала тебя на отношения, — закончила за Джексона Мартин, все так же мрачно глядя на него из кресла. 

— Вообще-то, она сказала, что это подразумевалось, как интрижка, и что ей жаль, что она больше меня не привлекает, — тактично добавил Уиттмор, присев на край стола. 

— Типичные женские уловки, — фыркнула Лидия, но наконец сместила свой тяжелый взгляд с него. 

— И когда я сказал, что она меня все ещё привлекает, она попыталась отмазаться от меня за счет того, что у нее нет времени на несерьезные отношения, а за меня замуж выйдет, — продолжил Джексон, сжимая ладонью свое колено. Он хотел, чтобы Лидия поверила — в него, в Эрику, в то, что у него, Джексона Уиттмора, может получиться что-то искреннее. 

— Это почему это не выйдет? — Лидия вновь метнулась недовольным взглядом к Джексону. Тот подавил желание рассмеяться — Мартин весьма трепетно относилась к словам в его сторону, словно мамочка, которой казалось, что лучше ее сыночка любой девушке не найти, и отказать тому в чем бы то ни было, а уж тем более в женитьбе, было ирреально для нее. 

— Потому что ей тридцать два... — насмешливо проговорил Джексон, понимая, что Лидия полностью капитулировала. 

— Тридцать два... — разочарованно протянула Мартин, подняв на Уиттмора наигранно грустные глаза. 

— И ни один крепкий брак не начинался с бездумного секса начальника и подчиненной, — закончил он, но Лидия вновь его фыркнула — она сегодня была удивительно богата на выражение эмоций: 

— Много она понимает. Между прочим, у нас со Скоттом самый крепкий брак, заключенный... Э-кхм, неважно. 

Мартин быстро свернула разговор, стоило ей перехватить удивленный взгляд Джексона, который предвещал массу вопросов, в том числе и тот, который он никогда не задавал — каким все таки образом Лидия сошлась с МакКоллом. 

— Не сегодня, — жестом остановила его Мартин, и умело перевела тему: — Вот визитка Киры. 

Она жестом фокусника изъяла из широкого клатча картонный прямоугольник и положила на стол прямо перед Джексоном, придавив ладонью. Уиттмор опустил взгляд на уголок визитки, выкрашенной в приятный салатовый цвет, и заметил пару цифр, выведенных витиеватым шрифтом. 

— Кто такая Кира? — без особого интереса спросил Джексон, вытянув губы трубочкой. 

— Кира Юкимура, бывшая одноклассница кузины Скотта, закончила Йель, специализируется на психиатрии, — легко отрекомендовала обладательницу визитки Лидия и убрала руку, позволяя разглядеть только что названное имя. 

— Психиатрии? Отлично, — фальшиво улыбнулся Джексон, выражая одной этой выставленной напоказ ненатуральностью все недовольство от слов Мартин. 

— Психиатрии, — невозмутимо кивнула Лидия, не обращая внимания на Уиттмора. 

— Я не... — начал было категоричным тоном Джексон, но Лидия его живо перебила: 

— И можешь не делать мне подарок на Рождество! 

— Это против правил! 

— Ничего не знаю, — пожала плечами Мартин, с удовольствием понимая, что эту битву она выиграла. Но Лидия Мартина была Лидией Мартин и не смогла бы уйти просто так, без добивки, так сказать. — И ты же не откажешь беременной женщине, правда? 

Она очаровательно захлопала ресничками, а Джексону только и оставалось, что вяло ее поздравить и, конечно же, принять визитку Киры Юкимуры. 

Скотт заявился в кабинет буквально через пару секунд, светясь, будто рождественская елка, и, абсолютно не смущаясь своего непосредственного начальника, глубоко поцеловал Лидию. Все это выглядело будто издевательство, на самом деле, потому что Уиттмору не нравилось, когда кто-то выглядел счастливее него, причем в его же кабинете. Да, у Джексона было отличное настроение, в частности из-за Эрики, но спорить с тем, что женатый на любимой женщине, матери его будущего ребенка Скотт МакКолл был менее счастлив, чем он, Уиттмор даже не смел. 

— Ты прислал позавчера sms, — неловко пожал плечами Скотт, когда оторвался от жены. Он протянул лист обыкновенно канцелярской бумаги Джексону, но Лидия живо перехватила его. 

— Мобильник Рейес? Серьезно, милый? — иронично прищурилась Лидия, вызывая неприятное чувство падающей самооценки. — Вы же вроде вместе, зачем осложнять жизнь моему мужу, если можно спросить у любимой женщины ее телефон? 

Все это было сказано с таким ядом, что при желании им можно было наполнить бассейн длиной в Лазурный берег и плавать туда-обратно брассом. И Джексон был в тысячный раз удивлен, как в Мартин сейчас сочетались две такие противоречивые натуры — нежная жена, целующая любимого мужа, и отпетая стерва, которая взглядом загоняла людей за плинтус. 

— МакКолл, уведи свою беременную жену, пока я не перешел границы вежливости, — сквозь зубы прошипел Уиттмор, скрестив руки на груди. 

Лидия скривила губки, но ничего не сказала — она достаточно знала Джексона, чтобы понять, когда нужно промолчать. А уж каменная поза и жесткий взгляд потемневших глаз щедро намекал на это. 

Скотт мгновенно послушался Джексона, хотя Уиттмор подозревал, что дело было скорее в желании МакКолла защитить Лидию, чем в заинтересованности выполнения хорошей работы. 

— Сведут меня с ума, чертовы женатики, — пробормотал Джексон, потирая виски. 

То, что его расстроила эта сцена, было правдой, но отчего-то осталось ощущение, словно ему нужно было это увидеть и услышать. Правда, он пока не понимал зачем, но Уиттмор сколотил состояние прислушиваясь к своей интуиции, поэтому и в этот раз он не стал ее игнорировать. 

Джексон оставил мысленную заметку на этот «маячок» и принялся разбирать свои бумаги. В конце концов, его ждал тяжелый вечер, не стоило загружать себя ещё и работой на дом. 

___

 

Откровенно говоря, Айзеку было неуютно. Да, он жил до двадцати в Чикаго (ладно, всего двенадцати, но жизнь до Эрики он предпочитал не вспоминать лишний раз), просто за шесть лет все ожидаемо изменилось, и незнакомые улицы, громкие звуки, шумная жизнь мегаполиса оставляла чувство неуверенности в себе. 

Лейхи, накинув капюшон серой толстовки на голову, шел вперед, сжимая до боли в суставах телефон, отданный Лис. Дорогой, по меркам Айзека, мобильник давал глупую иллюзию того, что хотя бы Лис — что-то привычное, родное, любимое, — рядом. 

К слову о дороговизне телефона, в автобусе Айзек от нечего делать проанализировал, что всегда знал о том, что Лис что-то скрывает, но был слишком привязан и неуверен в ответности своей глупой навязчивости, чтобы требовать объяснений. И, наверно, это было то самое, о чем они как-то говорили с Эрикой, — когда любишь, будешь готов ждать, ничего не спрашивать и верить в любую ложь. И глупости вроде «любишь – отпусти» казались Айзеку наигранным бредом — тот, кто любит, ни за что не отпустит. 

И Айзек не отпускал. 

Пока его карман жгли два шприца с дозой лекарства, Лейхи готов был идти не то что до ресторана, где работала Эрика, но и до пустыни Сахара, если потребуется. Сомнений по этому поводу Айзек не испытывал; это было таким же наигранным бредом — не попытаться вернуть Эрику. 

Однако кое-что все же Айзек не учел. 

— Молодой человек, извините, но вы не проходите, — легко впечаталась в грудь Айзека мужская ладонь. 

Лейхи поперхнулся от удара в диафрагму, но быстро пришел в себя. 

— В смысле, не прохожу? — нахмурился он, выжидающе глядя на охранника. 

— В прямом смысле, молодой человек, — все так же вежливо, но с долей холода ответил ему высокий, крепкий мужчина. — У нас есть свой фейс-контроль, по которому вы не проходите в это заведение. 

Сказаны эти слова были достаточно уверено, а Айзек имел реалистичное представление, как он выглядит в глазах других людей со своими не стрижеными кудрями, кругами под глазами и болезненно бледной кожей. 

— Может, вы могли бы позвать мою сестру, она работает здесь, — Айзек попытался зайти с другой стороны, но это навряд ли у него получилось, учитывая насмешливую презрительность во взгляде охранника. 

И наверно Лейхи впал бы в чертово отчаяние, может даже попытался подраться с охраной, чтобы привлечь внимание персонала, а в частности Эрики. Или может проскользнул бы через черный ход, кухней добираясь до зала с посетителями и администраторами, или же что-то куда более оригинальное, фантазии Айзеку было не занимать. Но судьба видимо решила, что с него достаточно смертельной болезни, потому что позади него припарковалось такси, что, собственно, не было редкостью, хотя многие посетители предпочитали приезжать на своих автомобилях. 

— Айзек, мы договорились встретиться внутри, разве нет? — поинтересовался у него смутно знакомый женский голосок. В тоне чувствовалась должная доля высокомерности и самовлюбленности, а ещё заносчивости и нарциссизма. Айзек с обладательницами таких голосов знакомств не водил, но отчего-то думал, что обращались именно к нему, хотя его и назвали по имени, поверить в это было достаточно сложно. 

— Мисс, — услужливо кивнул ей охранник, а та самая «мисс» лишь надменно фыркнула и вцепилась в локоть долговязого Айзека, буквально втаскивая его внутрь ресторана. 

— Не зря я все таки взяла такси, чтобы подстраховать тебя, — горделиво сообщили ему сбоку, так как в капюшоне Айзек все ещё не мог видеть ту, кто его спас. 

— Айзек, — обеспокоенно позвали его все оттуда же и заботливо стянули капюшон, невзначай погладив по щеке. — Айзек, все хорошо? 

— Лис? — недоуменно заморгал Лейхи, глядя на встревоженную медсестру, которая за все время их знакомства не носила ничего из косметики, кроме аптечного бальзама. 

Сейчас перед ним стояла ухоженная, холеная, чрезвычайно дорогая ещё не женщина, но девушка, которая заслуживала исключительно королевского отношения. Волосы были тщательно уложены, глаза аккуратно подведены, губы выделены не яркой помадой, а платье было не броского цвета, как раз такого, чтобы не показаться вульгарной в своей дороговизне. 

И помимо этого Лис — или не Лис, Айзек не знал ту, что стояла перед ним, — смотрела с любовью. Да-да, именно с любовью, читавшейся не только в глазах, но и в жестах, улыбке, во всей сущности этой невероятной девушки, которая однозначно была достойна больше, чем парень, день за днем шагающий к могиле все быстрее. 

— Ну, — она застенчиво опустила глаза в пол, смущенно улыбнувшись, — за стенами больницы меня знают, как Эллисон, но зови меня Лис, — и закусив губу, рвано выдохнула: — пожалуйста. 

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Айзек, показывая свои ямочки на щеках, и с нажимом произнес: — Лис. 

Пару секунд назад его чертовски заботило то, каким образом Лис появилась здесь, как заставила охранника заткнуться, и кем вообще являлась, исключая здание больницы. Но все вопросы потонули в тот момент, когда она произнесла сокровенное «пожалуйста», лишив Айзека и тени недоверия. 

— Нужно найти Эрику, — прошептала Лис и потянула Лейхи вперед, прочь от глаз охранника, который все ещё наблюдал за ними со своего поста у входа. — И постричь тебя, раз уж мы выбрались в город. 

В ее речи «мы выбрались в город» прозвучало так, словно они семья, живущая где-то на ранчо или поместье, что подходило утонченной Лис больше, и выбрались в город исключительно ради развлечения. И Айзеку нравилось это. Честно говоря, он бы отдал душу дьяволу, если бы его фантазия мгновенно воплотилась в жизнь. Но дьяволу не нужна была его душа, поэтому он оставался парнем с капельницей, а Лис улыбалась так ласково и солнечно, что мужчины за столиками мгновенно начинали глазеть на нее. 

Они сели в отдельную кабинку, огороженную высокими спинками диванчиков, и Айзек тут же принялся терзать бумажную салфетку, неловко выдернув ее из красивого веера. 

— Мне нужен администратор, — сходу объявила Лис, когда к ним подошла официантка. Она, по всей видимости, решила взять бразды правления в свои руки, потому что у Айзека был совершенно иной план, о котором, впрочем, его даже не спросили. 

— Что-то не так? — сразу же разнервничалась официантка, теребя край фартука. 

— Все так, — игриво пожала плечами Лис и вновь улыбнулась Айзеку, переведя взгляд с официантки на него. — Оставьте меню и позовите администратора, пожалуйста. 

Лейхи даже на мгновение загордился тем, как Лис сказала «пожалуйста» ему. По сравнению с банальной вежливостью по отношению к официантке, ему перепал щедрый подарок, который Айзек сумел оценить по достоинству. 

— Я могу исправить любую... — жарко прошептала официантка, но Лис знаком остановила ее: 

— Мне нужен администратор. 

Лис говорила с паузами после каждого слова и с ледяным спокойствием, которое могло и напугало девушку-официантку, но Айзеку начинало казаться, что он уже привык к такой Лис. И это было хорошо, вне всяких сомнений, хорошо. 

Но официантке не пришлось идти за администратором, потому что Эрика сама прибежала, так громко стуча каблуками, что казалось удивительным, как она не пробивала пол. 

— Айзек! Айзек-Айзек-Айзек, — лихорадочно бормотала Рейес, обнимая брата за шею, судорожно щупая лицо и шею, будто бы оглядывая на наличие дефектов. — Боже, Айзек! 

Эрика дышала слишком часто, слишком взволновано, и вообще практически повисла на Айзеке, едва ли не стоя на коленях рядом с ним. 

— Тише-тише, — тут уже запаниковал сам Айзек. Они ожидал как максимум в два раза более холодного приема, а как минимум — что сестра даже не пожелает его выслушать. — Стакан воды может? Эрика, я не...

Но прежде чем Лейхи успел что-то предпринять, чужие руки ловко приподняли Эрику за талию, мягко обнимая и утягивая куда-то назад и вверх. И не то чтобы Айзека удивило, что это был Уиттмор, но, определенно, то, как Джексон бережно держал Эрику, прижимая к своей груди, будто что-то невероятно хрупкое и ценное, поразило Лейхи. И поразило не только это — Джексон не обращал внимания ни на кого из присутствующих, сосредоточив внимание на Эрике, и сам факт того, что он относился так нежно к ней, — в присутствии полусотни людей или нет — не мог ни шокировать Айзека. Лейхи помнил Джексона Уиттмора самодовольным, напыщенным богачом, который игрался с Рейес, словно игрушкой. И хотя их встреча произошла всего один раз, Айзек не думал, что за месяц люди терпят такие перемены. 

— Подвинься, — грубо приказал Уиттмор застывшему Айзеку и аккуратно посадил притихшую Эрику рядом с ним. 

Впрочем, сама Эрика, кажется, даже не замечала особенного отношения к себе. Буквально вся она сейчас была поглощена встречей с братом, и отношения с боссом уходили на второй план, какими бы искренними они не были. 

— А ведь всего прошло пару дней, — неловко пошутил Лейхи, намекая на незабвенного Джексона. 

— Тебе нельзя здесь быть, тебе же нужен... — пальцы Эрики на его плече сомкнулись, словно когти. Она говорила без пауз, а ее глаза были чертовски красные, что Айзеку стало стыдно за эту глупую выходку. 

— Кстати, Айзек, тебе нужно принять дозу в течение пятнадцати минут, — раздался напряженный голос Лис, которая впервые за это время обратила внимание на себя. 

Айзек обернулся к ней, невольно расплываясь в улыбке, но сама Эллисон казалась настороженной, вжав голову в плечи и помяв свою укладку.

— Арджент? — голос Уиттмора не выражал нежности, ни тем более какой бы то ни было ласки, но Айзек ощутил мгновенный прилив глухой ревности от того, что Джексон просто знал Лис. 

— И тебе здравствуй, Джексон, — сдержанно поздоровалась Лис, поднимая на Уиттмора свой фирменный ледяной взгляд. 

— Только не говори мне, что ты спал с подружкой моего брата, — цокнула языком Эрика. 

— О, как! — хохотнул Джексон, довольно разглядывая все ещё напряженную Эллисон, но поймав взгляд Эрики, исправился: — Девочка с наследством в миллионы сбегает из дома, чтобы крутить роман с пареньком с капельницей в вене. Ничего не имею против тебя, Айзек, но, Эллисон, ток-шоу для домохозяек — это, безусловно, твоя ниша. 

Насмешливая ухмылка все ещё бродила по губам Уиттмора, но почему-то это расслабило Лис. Вероятно, она поняла, что сдавать ее отцу прямо сейчас Джексон не собирается, а это волновало ее сейчас в первую очередь. 

— Мне кажется, эту ситуацию лучше обсудить в более уединенном месте, — Джексон обернулся на людей, которые оглядывались на них, и будто незаметно стал ближе к Эрике, закрывая ее от чужих взглядов. И это был настолько собственнический жест, что Айзек не удержался от булькающего смешка. Уиттмор бросил на него недовольный взгляд, но тут же перевел внимание на Эрику: — Тебя кто-нибудь заменит на это время. 

Эллисон элегантно поднялась с места и выразила всем видом свою готовность идти, куда прикажет Уиттмор. Обреченность в ее взгляде начинала пугать Айзека.


	20. 20 глава

Стайлз нервно оглянулся, отдавая пальто швейцару. Нет, в принципе, он был привычен к подобным заведениям повышенного класса, просто приглашение от лица Коры немного пугало и заставляло напрячься. Стайлзу казалось, что Хейл на продавленном диване с ведерком мороженого и бесконечным «Холостяком» — это навечно. И не сказать, что это его не устраивало. 

— Столик на имя Коры Хейл, — произнес Стилински, криво улыбнувшись хостес. 

— Подождите минутку, — с ласковой улыбкой произнесла пышногрудая блондинка и пару раз щелкнула по сенсорному экрану, задекорированному в тумбу перед ней. — На имя Коры Хейл столиков заказано не было, извините. Есть VIP-кабинет на имя Дерека Хейла, насколько я знаю, мисс Хейл часто бронирует места на имя брата. 

Стайлз неопределенно кивнул, и хостес приняла это за согласие, легко подталкивая к VIP-кабинету. Судя по тому как старалась хостес, семья Хейл была здесь постоянным гостем и оставляла неплохие чаевые, что отчего-то лишь сильнее разволновало Стайлза. А ещё заказанный на Дерека столик, однозначно, был заказан им самим; Стайлз неудачник, ему никогда не повезет до Коры, которая балуется с кредиткой брата. 

— Проходите, мистер Стилински, — пропела хостес, которая успела за те тридцать метров до заказанного кабинета вытянуть его имя, фамилию и предпочтения в аперитивах. 

— Добрый день, мистер Стилински, — предвкушающе оскалился Питер Хейл, сложив руки замком под подбородком. И Стайлз сглотнул; Стайлз понял, насколько жизнь его на самом деле ненавидела. 

Дерек Хейл сидел рядом с дядей, с мрачным видом пережевывая стейк. Он аккуратно разрезал мясо ножом, следуя правилам этикета по всем пунктам, и перемалывал его крепкими челюстями так, что у Стайлза от страха свело коленки. 

Вообще-то Стайлз был знаком с Хейлами. Он работал и с Питером, и с Дереком; к слову, последний был не в пример лучшим деловым партнером, нежели Питер. Стилински привык к тому, насколько суровыми были Хейлы (в конце концов, он был лучшим другом Эллисон Арджент долгих пятнадцать лет; Крис Арджент выдал бы ему черный пояс по выдержке чужой суровости), но все же когда они приглашали кого-то от чужого имени на обед, по спине Стайлза начинали ползать мурашки. 

— Добрый, мистер Хейл, — облизнул обветрившиеся губы Стайлз и шагнул к мягкому стулу, который был приветливо отодвинут. — Чем обязан? — Стайлз сел за стол, стараясь не проявить свой отнюдь не официозно-серьезный характер хотя бы в первые минуты диалога. 

— Ну ка-ак же?! — наигранно удивленно протянул Питер, всплеснув руками. Золотой перстень блеснул на среднем пальце Хейла, заставляя Стайлза думать о незабвенном Доне Карлеоне и крылатом «ноги в бетон и в Гудзон». — Дерек, ты слышишь? Наш юный друг спрашивает, чем нас интересует его яркая, креативная личность! 

— Питер, — недовольно одернул его Дерек, аккуратно вытирая уголки губ тканевой салфеткой. Он не смотрел на дядю, обращая все внимание на Стайлза, у которого уже начинали неметь пальцы на руках. — Ты живешь с Корой. 

— Мы не живем! Мы соседствуем! — подскочил с места Стайлз, всем своим видом выражая несогласие. 

— Более того! Вы соседствуете! — обвинительным тоном воскликнул Питер. Впрочем, та картинность и презрительная насмешливость, что скользила во всех его жестах и словах, несколько убавляла опасность произнесенного. Но Стайлз не собирался успокаиваться на его счет; поворачиваться спиной к Питеру Хейлу было принципиально опасно. 

— На квартире некой Рейес, в одной из худших районов, — продолжил Дерек, словно никто и не перебивал его. 

— Эрика — наша общая подруга, она работает в Авиоле Уиттмора администратором, ты должен ее помнить, — начал болтать Стайлз, абсолютно без пауз и с какой-то подростковой живостью. — Блондинка, волосы чуть накрученные, дала тебе плеер с ценами в аудио формате. Сейчас встречается с Уиттмором. 

— То, что он ее трахает, не означает, что они встречаются, мальчик, — фыркнул Питер, протыкая вилкой помидорку черри. 

— Я вроде как с вами, Арджентами и Уиттмором работаю больше пяти лет, я знаю, как отличать любовниц от женщин с намеком в будущее, — ровным тоном отозвался Стайлз, пытаясь скрыть обидную досаду, что его принимают за мальчишку, ребенка. 

— Интересно... — задумчиво проговорил в пустоту Питер, в один прием заглатывая помидорку. 

— Я помню Эрику, — произнес забытый Стайлзом Дерек и потер щеку. — Уиттмор тогда выбил тебе челюсть, — Дерек усмехнулся, а Стайлз инстинктивно потянулся к сросшейся кости. 

— Впрочем, может ты и прав, мальчик, — вновь подал голос Питер, делая глоток красного вина из бокала. — Ты же тогда зажал эту блондинку. Эрика, да? Надо запомнить, пригодится. Я слышал, как Лидия отчитывала его за то, что нельзя бить личного юриста из-за любовниц. Было забавно, учитывая как мисс МакКолл умеет заставить почувствовать вину... 

Стайлз насторожился. Он всегда знал, что Питер Хейл питает какие-то исключительные побуждения к персоне Лидии, но пока это не был опасным для брака МакКоллов, Стилински старался не паниковать. 

— Мисс МакКолл, безусловно, изумительная женщина, — оборвал дядю Дерек, грубо возвращая разговор в прежнее русло. — Но полагаю новость о подруге Джексона, вы сможете обсудить и наедине, у меня не так уж много времени. 

— Конечно, мой занятой племянник, — елейным голосом согласился Питер, заставляя племянника поморщится от непомерной сладости. 

— Спасибо, — отрывисто кивнул Дерек и снова обратился к Стайлзу: — Никто из нас не против, чтобы Кора завела себе... — Дерек на мгновение потерялся, но подобрал слово: — Бойфренда... — смешок Питера вновь остановил речь Дерека, но тот, сохраняя ледяное спокойствие, продолжил: — но жить там, где вы сейчас живете, небезопасно. Ты должен это понимать, Стайлз. Мы можем предоставить вам жилье в приличном районе, если ты по каким-то причинам не желаешь приводить Кору в свой дом. 

— В конце концов, Кора и сама владеет немалым счетом в банке, — лениво добавил Питер, усмехнувшись в конце: — И не одним, хочу тебе сказать. Что-нибудь приличное сумеете подыскать на эти деньги. 

Стайлз на секунду замер, осознавая предложение сидящих перед ним Хейлов. Они считали, что он спит с Корой, причем делает это в какой-то дрянной квартирке на окраине, и сейчас предлагали ему оплатить место получше, чтобы они продолжали этим заниматься ближе к центру города. Стилински словно окатили ледяной водой; Стайлз прочувствовал каждое слово Коры о том, что семье наплевать на нее. 

— Я думал, что она преувеличивает, когда говорит о том, что вы — отстойные брат и дядя, — потянул носом Стайлз, поднимаясь из-за стола. 

— Что, прости? — приподнял правую бровь Дерек. Он спрашивал с ярчайшим спокойствием, но не заметить напряжения, появившегося после слов Стайлза, было невозможно. Правда, Стайлза это мало волновало; Стилински понемногу ощущал все отвращение Коры к ним на себе. 

— Я, собственно, и не претендовал на роль любящего дядюшки, — вздохнул Питер, стукнув ножом по фарфоровому краю тарелки. — Но она должна знать, что из тюрьмы я ее вытащу. 

При последних словах Питер взглянул прямо на Стайлза, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Хейл-старший говорил серьезно, и, возможно, поэтому был для Стилински не настолько плохим человеком. Питер хотя бы не дарил никакой надежды на свою семейность и заботливость, а вот Дереку стоило бы — брат, для Стайлза, был роднее дяди. 

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Аннет, — заученно улыбнулась девушка в форме официантки, толкнувшая дверь в VIP-кабинет. 

— Мне ничего не нужно, я уже ухожу, — кивнул ей Стайлз и поспешно проскочил в дверь, между Аннет и облицованным косяком. 

— Бутылку этого же вина, — сделал заказ Питер, и Аннет вышла вслед за Стайлзом. 

Дерек неподвижно сидел, уставившись в тарелку, и Питер усмехнулся: 

— Задели слова мальчишки? Дерек-Дерек... Не размякай. Станешь мягким, сожрут и тебя, и сестренку. 

Дерек поднял на него прищуренный взгляд, пытаясь рассмотреть то, чего раньше не замечал. А именно — чертовскую мудрость, которой, однако, Питер делился весьма редко. 

___

 

— Эллисон, не в твоем положении ухмыляться, — злобно прищурился Джексон, буквально высверливая в самоуверенной Арджент дыру. 

Эллисон на самом деле испугана была до чертиков и едва ли не заходилась в приступах крупной дрожи. Уиттмор был, конечно, не худшим вариантом того, кто мог ее раскрыть, но все ещё оставался весьма меркантильным мудаком. Хотя ни в какое сравнение с Питером Хейлом и не шел. Впрочем, с Питером Хейлом в целом сложно было тягаться в этом направлении. 

— Не угрожай ей, — напрягся Айзек, враждебно разглядывая Уиттмора. 

Арджент почему-то ожидала, что Лейхи начнет бунтовать, узнав об ее настоящей жизни, может даже затаит обиду и перестанет с ней разговаривать. Однако Айзек не стал делать ни того, ни другого, вцепившись в свою Лис едва ли не зубами. Он с подозрением смотрел на Джексона и не мог найти себе места, разрываясь от близости к Эрике и Эллисон. 

— Бог мой, — негромко простонал Уиттмор, зарываясь пятерней в свои волосы. 

Откровенно говоря, поставить щенка на место мешала только Эрика. Джексон внутренне подавлял себя, великолепно понимая, что стоит начать ругаться с Айзеком, отношения с Эрикой, если не полетят к чертям, то значительно ухудшатся. А чтобы не ругаться с Айзеком, нужно было не ругаться с чертовкой Аджент, которую искала вся полиция города и охрана Арджентов в частности. И вот Эллисон хотелось высказать пару лестных словечек. 

— Айзек, никто никому не угрожает, — мягко произнесла Эрика, погладив его по плечу. Она сидела рядом с Лейхи, на одном диване, и все внимание концентрировала на нем. Поэтому, когда Рейес перехватила ревнивый взгляд Джексона, будто случайно оброненный в ее сторону, ей пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не расплыться в дурацкой улыбке. 

Персонал, официантки и пару бариста за стойкой, мгновенно сделали стойку на то, как Уиттмор властно увел Эрику в свой кабинет, пренебрежительно кинув, чтобы ее заменили. И пусть они ушли наверх в сопровождении ещё двух человек, Эрика была уверена, что слухи о сексе в кабинете начальника услышит, едва переступит порог этого самого кабинета. Почему-то теперь, в данный день и час, Рейес четко осознала, что ей наплевать на это; Эрике даже льстила мысль, что ее считают любовницей мужчины, перед которым стелют ковровую дорожку. 

— Он угрожает, — неуверенно возразил Айзек, все ещё не отрывая взгляда от Уиттмора, который выглядел донельзя уставшим с растрепанными волосами и примятым воротом рубашки. 

— Айзек, все хорошо, — улыбнулась ему Эллисон и неловко поднялась с кресла напротив Уиттмора, переместившись на диван к Лейхи и занимая противоположную Эрике сторону. 

Эрика почувствовала, как плечо брата под ладошкой обмякло, расслабилось, и против воли почувствовала укол ревности. А посему поспешила сама подняться и отойти к тому, кого действительно должна была ревновать. Хотя и мгновенно пожалела, что примостилась на подлокотнике кресла Джексона, позволив себя крепко обнять. 

— Так значит, Джексон Уиттмор наконец завел официальную подружку, — несколько звенящим от напряжения голоском полюбопытствовала Эллисон. Ее цепкий взгляд быстро отметил и ногу Эрики, закинутую на колени Джексона, и надежные объятия, навряд ли позволяющие ей упасть, и даже пальчики Рейес, перебиравшие выгоревшие волосы Уиттмора. 

— Арджент, во-первых, это не то, о чем я буду рассказывать тебе, а во-вторых, ты все равно в бегах, с кем тебе обсуждать эту новость? С Айзеком, что ли? — Джексон приподнял одну бровь, насмешливо разглядывая поежившуюся Эллисон. Если Эрика немного напряглась после вопроса Лис, хотя это и мог почувствовать только Джексон, то сам он пришел в наилучшее расположение духа. — Так у него один ответ — Джексон мудак, Эрика зря ему доверилась, скоро он ее бросит. 

— Джексон, — поморщилась Эрика, покосившись на него. 

— О, ещё скажи, что твой брат меня любит, — закатил глаза Уиттмор, исподтишка наблюдая за реакцией самого Лейхи на его слова. Естественно, никаких доказательств плохого отношения у Джексона не было, но он был в самом деле блистательным стратегом, поэтому и заработал миллионы, а также и Эрику Рейес. Узнать истинное отношение Лейхи к нему было не только интересно, но и полезно. Хотя, судя по молчанию Айзека, худшие подозрения, уже озвученные при самой Рейес, подтверждались. 

— Тебя вообще мало кто любит, — пискнула Эллисон, высоким от волнения голосом. 

— Я люблю, и хватит, — довольно резко отозвалась Эрика, недовольно глядя на Арджент. 

Ее слова прозвучали хлестко, уверенно и совсем немного раздраженно. Ей нравилась подружка брата, но не сильнее, чем Уиттмор. А поэтому Эллисон стоило следить за своими словами, чтобы не рассориться с Эрикой вдрызг. 

— Кхм, — кашлянул Джексон, однако не выпуская Эрики из своих рук, — сама реши, что делать с отцом, Эллисон. Мне хватает денег, и на его вознаграждение я не облизываюсь, хотя за тебя он отдает половину своего состояния. Приехала Кейт, если ты не в... 

— Тётя? — брови Арджент взмыли вверх, с потрохами выдавая ее истинный возраст. Эллисон выглядела, как девочка, хотя по сути ей было около двадцать пяти. 

— Да, — коротко усмехнулся Джексон, лаконично поясняя: — Пришла в сопровождении твоего отца на обед с Хейлами в этот ресторан, так они чуть не разнесли здесь все. 

— Кто бы говорил, — бормотнул Айзек, и Уиттмор метнул в него испепеляющий взгляд. 

— Он не нарочно, он волнуется за меня, — тихо-тихо прошептала Эрика, осторожно проводя указательным пальчиком по сгибу воротника рубашки. 

Она шептала это ласково, нежно и, черт побери, любяще. И Уиттмор ни разу не был к этому готов, хотя где-то глубоко в душе, где не было голоска разума и прочей стандартной чуши, все переворачивалось каждый раз, когда Эрика позволяла проявить свои чувства напрямую. А сейчас, сказав о своей любви не только ему, и не только поступками, а прямым текстом, Рейес просто-напросто перекрыла все те планы отступления, что крутились в его голове, «на всякий случай"». Эрика будто бы остановила его, привязала за ниточку воздушного шара камень. И шар был искренне рад тому, что его наконец остановили. Поэтому шар не думал, что через три месяца сумеет прекратить это. 

— В общем, проваливайте на все четыре стороны, — мотнул головой Джексон, вырываясь из собственных мыслей. — Я бы посоветовал тебе вернуться к отцу, хотя бы затем, чтобы он не сошел с ума, но дело твое. Идите оба отсюда. 

— Айзек, я догоню тебя через минут десять, — вдогонку крикнула Эрика, потому что стоило Джексону их отпустить, как Эллисон, схватив Айзека за руку, едва не выбежала из кабинета. 

Джексон пару секунд вслушивался в в удаляющиеся шаги и только обернулся, спросить к Эрике, как она легко прикоснулась к его лбу, убирая волосы, и неуверенно спросила: 

— Ты правда не сдашь ее отцу? Она так важна для Айзека... Я его сестра, и я всегда буду его любить и помогать ему, но, в конце концов, каждому нужен тот, кого можно любить не только по-родственному. Я не хочу лишать его этого. К тому же она вроде как тоже симпатизирует ему, и... 

Эрика говорила, отведя взгляд в сторону, и как-то нервно теребила верхнюю пуговицу расстегнутой рубашки Джексона, щелкая ноготками по светлому пластику. Она все ещё сидела на подлокотнике, немного соскользнув на его колени, и выглядела так, будто сомневалась в том, что Уиттмор исполнит любое ее желание. 

— Ты любишь меня? — перебил ее Джексон, вглядываясь в слегка недоуменные глаза Эрики, и повторил ещё раз: — Любишь меня? 

— Да, — кивнула Рейес, улыбаясь левым уголком губ. Ее помада матово блестела, а тонкие лучики-морщинки выдавали всю искренность. 

Правда, Джексона интересовало не столько это; Джексон не был доволен ответом в полной мере. Поэтому он опустил взгляд, а после вновь поднял его и с хитрым прищуром предложил: 

— Скажи, что любишь меня, и я в принципе забуду, что видел Арджент с твоим братом. 

— Это шантаж, — улыбнулась, сдерживаясь из последних сил, Эрика. Она вновь погладила его по голове, запуская пальцы в волосы и легонько массируя кожу. 

— Ну, что поделать, я по жизни не святой, — мурлыкнул Уиттмор, склоняясь к руке Рейес и пытаясь прижаться сильнее, чем есть. 

Эрика чуть поменяла позу, совсем скатившись с подлокотника на колени Джексона, и, выгнув спину, приблизилась к его щеке. Уиттмор подвигал коленями, пытаясь притормозить свое возбуждение, когда Эрика — страстная, горячая, его Эрика — сидела сверху.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнула она в ещё не колючую щеку, припечатывая признание невинным поцелуем, будто бы закрепляя чертово клеймо. 

Джексон наверно бы ответил ей, повторил бы те же слова, будто завороженный, и даже бы не соврал, но Эрика быстро отстранилась, быстро вытерев большим пальцем помаду на его щеке. 

— Меня ждет Айзек, — виновато пожала плечами она и поднялась с его колен, опираясь на тяжелые, крепкие плечи, которые по-прежнему нехило заводили ее. И Джексон, памятуя об этой слабости Рейес, ловко перехватил ее руку за запястье, направляя ладонь через расстегнутый ворот, под рубашку. — Меня ждет работа, — сглотнула Эрика, чувствуя пульсирующую жаром кожу под своей рукой. 

— Если хочешь, я вычту этот день из твоей зарплаты, — облизнулся Уиттмор, отталкиваясь спиной от спинки кресла, и зажал Эрику коленями, позволяя ей прижаться максимально близко и максимально интимно. 

— Это было не возбуждающе, — хихикнула Рейес, но не оттолкнула руки Джексона, которая сжимала ее грудь сквозь ткань блузки и бюстгальтера. 

Эрика чувствовала бедром возбуждение Уиттмора, да и поглаживания не были двусмысленными. Рейес хотелось, чтобы он уже пустил в ход язык и губы, но Джексон лишь терся об нее и, если и целовал, то просто расцеловывал живот через ткань и совершенно невинно, по-детски. 

— Меня ждет Айзек, — ещё раз попробовала Эрика, отбрасывая работу на ничтожное третье место. 

— Да-да, — пробормотал Джексон, убирая руки с ее груди и просовывая за спину. Он обнимал ее, держась за локти обеих рук, и влажно дышал в не расстегнутые пуговицы. И буквально с каждым выдохом Эрика чувствовала, что это любовь, любовь Джексона Уиттмора. Эрике не нужны были три месяца, чтобы узнать любит он ее или нет; три месяца нужным были исключительно Джексону, для того чтобы примирить свою эгоистичную сущность с тем, что она отходит на второе место. 

— Айзек все равно никуда не сбежит, — аккуратно приподняв пальчиками его подбородок, прошептала Эрика. 

Джексон улыбался — Айзек отошел на второе место; первым безраздельно владел он.


	21. 21 глава

— И что они ответили? — нервно покусывая губы, спросила Кора у разгоряченного Стайлза.

— Питер сказал, что вытащит тебя из тюрьмы, если потребуется, но на болешее… — неловко пожал плечами Стилински.

У него были весьма противоречивые чувства насчет всей этой ситуации, и вообще-то он даже не планировал рассказывать Коре о той встрече, но Хейл, теперь практически живущая с ним, чутко уловила всю нервозность соседа.

Стайлз долго мялся, прежде чем пересказать ей разговор с Питером и Дереком. Он видел сияющие огоньки в ее глазах, когда упомянул о них. Кора едва ли не победно улыбнулась, мол видишь, они помнят обо мне, и Стилински было тяжело ломать ее. Но ещё тяжелее Стайлзу было лгать.

— Мудаки, — фыркнула Кора, сползая по спинке дивана. Она больше ничего не сказала, с отсутствующим видом разглядывая экран телевизора.

Стайлз нерешительно сел на подлокотник, покосившись на Хейл, но ничем более не выдал своего сочувствия. Впрочем, это входило у них в привычку — недосказанность во всем. И Стилински бы отдал все на свете, если бы добрый волшебник подарил ему смелость. Но так как смелости не было, ему оставалось лишь поправлять одеяло спящей Коре и делить мороженое, купленное за углом.

Иногда Стайлз думал, что квартира Эрики Рейес (имя почему-то было смутно знакомым ещё при первой встрече на собеседовании) была одним из лучших мест, где ему доводилось побывать. Стайлз считал, что сама Эрика Рейес отчасти похожа на крестную фею, и ничего не мог поделать с этими глупыми мыслями. И наверно благодаря этим глупостям считал, что Эрика поможет и сейчас. Но ее телефон не отвечал на входящие Стайлза.

 

___

 

Лидия редко встречала его дома.

Они жили вместе уже больше восьми лет, но приходили домой почти всегда рука об руку. Неудивительно, конечно, работали-то они вместе, и на всяческих мероприятиях с участием Уиттмора Скотт предпочитал сопровождать жену. И все же Скотт любил те вечера, когда в квартире уже давно горел свет, кухня успела нагреться от теплой плиты, а Лидия уже переоделась в домашние тапочки. Это означало для Скотта все лучшее в их отношениях, собранное в один момент и в одном месте.

— Голодный? — обернувшись к нему наполовину спросила Лидия. Она позволяла ему наблюдать за собой долгие минуты, стоять в дверном проеме и бесстыдно пялиться, и за это Скотт любил ее только больше.

Скотт оторвался от дверного косяка и подошел к стоящей у плиты жене. Он обнял ее сзади и сложил лодочкой руки на животе. Живот ещё не округлился и никаких признаков беременности, помимо чуть более твердой, чем обычно, кожи (или мышц, Скотт не разбирался в этом), не было. Скотт поцеловал ее в макушку, зарывшись холодным носом в волосы, а после мимолетно чмокнул в щеку.

— Колю-ючий, — с фальшивым недовольством протянула Лидия, забавно скривив личико.

— Люблю тебя, — отозвался Скотт, и Лидия замолчала, прекратила помешивать соус деревянной лопаткой.

И, безусловно, это был их момент. Тот самый далеко не редкий момент, по которому наглядно было ясно, почему они вместе. Потому что ответы Скотта, каждое его слово в сторону жены не анализировалось ею, слова просто проходили сквозь нее, будто статическое электричество и останавливали мир всего на пару секунд.

— Люблю тебя, — повторила за ним Лидия и подалась назад, прижимаясь спиной к груди мужа. А после ловко вывернулась в его руках, оставив лопатку тихо сползать в соус по самую ручку, и оказалась лицом к лицу со Скоттом. — И да, сегодня на ужин паста и хорошие новости. Садись за стол, сейчас принесу и то, и другое.

— Интригантка, — иронично закатил глаза Скотт и разомкнул руки, чмокнув ее в висок.

— Какие слова мы, оказывается, знаем, — картинно удивилась Лидия, заставляя Скотта, уже севшего за дубовый стол, негромко рассмеяться.

Лидия поднялась на цыпочки, беря тарелку с голубым ободком, шепотом ругалась на каплю соуса на своих полосатых шортах, облизывала пальцы, когда неудачно поливала соусом спагетти. И Скотт молча наблюдал за этим, вплоть до того как тарелка со стуком приземлилась перед его носом.

— У нас будет девочка, — упираясь ладошками в стол и почти нависая над ним, сообщила Лидия. Ее щеки неровно покраснели, а губы были обкусаны до свисавшей лохмотьями кожицы — она нервничала.

Скотт ничего не говорил; Скотт молча похлопал себя по колену и, лишь когда она села, неуверенно сложив руки у него на плечах, сумел выдохнуть куда-то в ключицу:

— Спасибо.

И Лидия слишком долго молчала, с немым обожанием вглядываясь в его карие глаза, что Скотт не придумал ничего лучше, чем добавить:

— Может... Эмили?

— Ты все испортил, Скотт МакКолл, — тут же последовал по-детски обиженный ответ.

— Эмили — красивое имя, Лидия, — терпеливо произнес Скотт.

— Это имя, которое пишут в прокуренных и протраханных кабинках туалетов! — мгновенно возразила Лидия, которая по всей видимости не собиралась мириться с таким положением вещей, как дочь по имени Эмили. Она поднялась с его колен и оперлась одной рукой на столешницу.

— Тебе нельзя нервничать, — МакКолл протянул к ней руки, чтобы вновь аккуратно заключить в объятья, но Лидия увернулась, уходя в другой конец кухни.

Скотт, весь разговор сидящий на одном месте, устало потер щетинистую щеку. Против всякой логики ему было хорошо сейчас. Он, уставший на работе, сейчас отдыхал, глядя на переполненную гормонами жену, которая свято верила в рождение дочери.

Сам Скотт изначально хотел девочку. В его голове как-то удивительно просто складывался образ маленькой девочки, жутко похожей на маму. Стайлз, как единственный, кому МакКолл доверял свои мысли, говорил, что Скотт просто слишком сильно любит рыжую Лидию, раз мечтает о ее маленькой копии. И Скотт был совсем не против, если бы лучший друг оказался прав.

 

___

 

Авто больше не заносило из-за нервного использования тормозов. Машина шла плавно и ни разу не сбилась с разрешённой скорости. Это было несколько непривычно и в то же время настолько удобно, что даже смешно. Но Джексон не смеялся, напротив сохранял ледяное самообладание, и оно было отнюдь не маской.

Джексон по дороге к незабвенной Кире Юкимуре не без удивления осознал, что спокоен. Причем спокоен ровно настолько, чтобы говорить с чужим человеком о себе и делиться подробностями своей частной жизни. Чувство было ново, поскольку всю его жизнь самообладание Уиттмора исключалось из сферы личных интересов.

— Джексон, — строгий голос Лидии, раздавшийся из крохотного динамика блютуза, отчего-то рассмешил Уиттмора, но он изо всех сил постарался сохранить хладнокровие. — Джексон, я надеюсь, что ты едешь к Кире, а не торчишь...

— Я еду по соседней улице, — поспешил сообщить Уиттмор, уловив угрожающие нотки в тоне своего заместителя.

— Ладно, — помолчав, нехотя согласилась Лидия.

Казалось, будто ее не устраивало такое послушание Джексона и отсутствие повода поругать его за привычную бестолковость. Это он тоже сумел разгадать во вздохах бывшей Мартин, а посему незамедлительно полюбопытствовал о причинах.

— Скотт хочет назвать нашу дочь Эмили, — скупо поделилась Лидия, но судя по тому яду отвращения, что прозвучал в упоминаемом женском имени, в ушах Джексона эхом прошлись десятки семейных скандалов.

— У вас будет дочь? — Уиттмор решил деликатно обойти тему мрачного настроения Лидии. Ведь каждый, кто хотя бы раз попадал в ситуацию с недовольной Мартин, усваивал на всю жизнь, что можно либо соглашаться, либо молчать и мечтать о способностях хамелеона.

— Да, но это не точно, — голос Лидии немного смягчился и она, вновь помолчав, добавила: — Вообще, пол узнают на двенадцатой неделе, но я уверена в том, что в моем животе девочка. И не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю. Материнское сердце не врет!

Последние слова были произнесены с излишком пафоса и на каком-то внезапном надрыве, что заставило Джексона несколько опешить от таких перемен в такой стабильной Лидии. Он пытался напомнить себе о действии гормонов и о том, что он вроде как знал все это и раньше, но реальность вместе со слегка истеричной Лидией застала его врасплох.

— Э-эм... Да-да, конечно, — выдавил Джексон и постарался свернуть этот разговор, благо он уже подъезжал к невысокому зданию, в котором снимала офис мисс Юкимура.

Отключившись, Уиттмор облегченно выдохнул и даже встряхнул плечами, пытаясь сбросить с себя странное наваждение, которым его наградила Мартин. Все же ее беременность казалась чем-то нереальным и совершенно не воспринималась Джексоном, как данность, хотя по сути дела ему до этого особого не было, кроме как дружеской поддержки. Но Уиттмор, так долго не осознававший всю серьезность ситуации, сейчас едва ли не сложился пополам под тяжестью осознания этого. Не сказать, что это портило настроение или мешало жить дальше, просто заставляло задуматься о том моменте, когда все таки рыжая Мартин променял карьеру на любящего мужа-охранника, огромный живот и три года безвылазного сидения дома наедине с маленьким подобием человека.

За мыслями об этом Джексон не заметил, как поднялся по ступенькам и вошел в дом, со стороны выглядевший абсолютно жилым. Цветы на внешних подоконниках, тканевые занавески и тюль на окнах, коврики с лапками животных, рамки с фотографиями улыбающихся людей — все это заставляло Уиттмора морщиться. Его раздражала эта наигранная уютность, ни разу не соответствующая действительности. Наверно поэтому антипатию к Кире Джексон приобрел заочно. А может и потому, что с недавнего времени для Джексона слово «уют» ассоциировалось лишь с весьма и весьма определенным человеком, без которого «уют» было пустым сотрясением воздуха.

Приемной у Киры не было, хотя весь дом, насколько знал Уиттмор, был арендован ею, но вместо секретаря и офисной мебели была всего лишь небольшая комнатка перед кабинетом с мягким на вид диваном и молоденьким парнишкой на нем.

— Джексон Уиттмор, — с порога назвал себя Джексон, даже не запнувшись.

Он уверенно зашел в комнатенку, бегло осмотрел стены и вернул взгляд на парня. Ему ситуация никак не казалась неудобной или не такой, как нужно. Уиттмор проявлял свою натуру через край, накопив в себе некую надменность за время общения с Эрикой.

— Лиам, — сквозь зубы произнес паренек.

Лиам был предельно молод, настолько, что Уиттмор мог назвать его сопляком. Однако в его глазах мелькало явное неудовольствие от такого ничуть не скрываемого пренебрежительного отношения к нему. Откровенно говоря, Джексон сначала подумал, что это сын Юкимуры, цинично подумав, что только матери-одиночке и решать его личные проблемы.

— Мисс Юкимура... — лениво начал Джексон, наклонив голову набок, но Лиам довольно агрессивно перебил его:

— Моя невеста уже закончила прием пациентов.

Лиам с удовольствием подчеркнул последнее слово, будто бы заочно отправляя Уиттмора в больницу с желтыми стенами. И это настолько било по самолюбию, убивая чувство удивления от связи Лиама и Киры, что Джексон навряд ли удержался бы оттого, чтобы съездить по юной мордашке этого мальчишки, если бы не входящий звонок на сотовом.

— Да, — резко ответил Уиттмор, не глядя нажав на прием вызова.

— Я не вовремя? — секунду помолчав, спросили где-то на другом конце невидимого провода голосом Эрики. И тщательно замаскированное разочарование мгновенно отрезвило Джексона.

— Ты всегда вовремя, — отворачиваясь от Лиама, произнес Уиттмор, абсолютно не кривя душой.

Эрика была вовремя каждый раз, когда звонила. А звонила она ему впервые. Но Джексон почему-то был уверен, что поднял трубку даже если бы сидел в самолете с отключенным сотовым. Лишь бы только она продолжала набирать его номер. И конечно нажимать кнопку вызова. Все-таки Уиттмор был патологическим прагматиком, а не романтиком.

— Я скоро заканчиваю, съезжу к Айзеку, может, заберешь меня оттуда? — несколько застенчиво проговорила Эрика, но Джексон точно знал, что она улыбалась от его таких банальных слов. И Уиттмор улыбался той несуществующей улыбке, что нарисовал в своем воображении.

— Я заберу тебя из «Авиоля», все равно у меня тут не складывается, — приказным тоном сообщил Джексон, будто бы боясь что Эрика начнет всячески уворачиваться от его компании.

— Все в порядке? — беспокойство в голосе Рейес зазвенело серебряным колокольчиком и в тысячный раз принесло Уиттмору эгоистичное самоудовлетворение.

— Вполне, — кивнул он, скользя расфокусированным взглядом по фотографии белозубо улыбающихся детей. — Через сколько ты заканчиваешь?

— Через минут сорок, если повезет, — устало хмыкнула Эрика, и Джексон, прикрыв глаза, буквально видел, как она продевала пальцами волосы у уха, грызла ручку, улыбалась его голосу, сидя закинув нога на ногу. И это было бесконечно приятное времяпровождение, если бы не пару «но». Например, кабинет психиатра Юкимуры и ее малолетний жених «за кадром».

— Купим пару пирожных, когда будем возвращаться от Айзека, — неосознанно озаботился Уиттмор, поймав себя только тогда, когда мысленно начал просчитывать дорогу до квартиры с учетом кондитерской на углу Парк-Авеню. Однако это больше не злило.

— Отлично, — по-детски обрадовалась Эрика и звонко чмокнула в трубку, добавив после переданного электро сетями поцелуя: — Буду ждать тебя.

Уиттмор, ничего не ответив, положил трубку и запрокинул голову назад, глубоко вдохнув. Ему было легко, даже легче, чем до этого. Но деликатный кашель за спиной довольно быстро вернул Джексона к реальности.

— Мистер Уиттмор? — в догадке спросила невысокая, щуплая азиатка по бок от вспыльчивого Лиама.

Она была приблизительно того же возраста, что и жених, хотя внешностью обладала весьма выигрышной, так сказать, безвременной. Джексон мог легко представить ее и в Древнем Китае, и в Японии пятидесятых годов, и сейчас, в современном Чикаго с забранными палочками волосами.

— Мисс Юкимура? — в тон ей отозвался Уиттмор, полностью игнорируя факт руки Лиама на бедре Киры.

— Приятно познакомиться, — кивнула она и приветливо улыбнулась. Достаточно искренне, но стоило ли упоминать, что у Джексона Уиттмора всегда были завышенные стандарты?

— Пока не могу ответить тем же, — холодно произнес Джексон и удовлетворенно заметил яростные огоньки в глазах Лиама.

— Простите, — неловко пожала плечами Кира, разом становясь похожей на провинившуюся школьницу. И это вызывало чувство стыда даже у Джексона, но помимо этого Уиттмор оставался расчётливым и прагматичным, поэтому живо отбросил эти нелепые побуждения. В конце концов, Джексон Уиттмор всегда умел держать свои чувства и эмоции под контролем. Если дело не касалось Эрики, разумеется.

— Я думаю, вы наслышаны обо мне, — краем губ улыбнулся Джексон, глянув на злящегося Лиама ещё раз.

— Мне звонил Скотт... — слишком неуверенно для психиатра произнесла Кира, но это почему-то стало лишь плюсом в оценочной шкале Уиттмора. Равно как и ее пугливая поправка после: — То есть мистер МакКолл, конечно.

— Ясно, — хмыкнул Джексон и обернул запястье циферблатом к себе. Железный браслет из-за резких движений отозвался металлическим звоном, из-за которого Лиам весьма ощутимо прижал к себе Юкимуру, словив за это насмешливый взгляд Уиттмора. — Послезавтра в три. Оплата по результату. Вас устраивает?

— Конечно, — быстро кивнула Кира, по-прежнему разглядывая его, как некое божество. Правда, во взгляде читалось не обожание, поклонение или страх, а скорее исследовательский интерес.

— Отлично, — кивнул в ответ Джексон и, пару секунд помолчав, перед тем как уйти, добавил: — Приятного вечера.

— Спасибо, — тепло улыбнулась Кира и пожелала того же.

И не сказать, что это стало переворотным моментом в жизни Уиттмора, но Джексон отчасти понял, что такого Эрика находит в вежливости. А всякий раз, когда он понимал Рейес, казался ему удачей.

 

___

 

— Отлично, — безрадостно отозвался Айзек с другого конца трубки. — Едешь ко мне с Уиттмором, чтобы обращать все внимание на него и плевать на меня. Умница.

— Знаешь, я чертовски скучала по нашим разговорам, — вздохнула Эрика.

Она сидела за барной стойкой в Авиоле, вновь заполняя форму на продукты по просьбе Дэнни, и отсчитывала минуты до конца смены. Спину немного ломило, а ноги устали от каблуков, но счастливая улыбку блуждала по ее губам и во время разговора с Джексоном, и сейчас, говоря с Айзеком.

— Не подлизывайся, Рейес! — хохотнул Лейхи, мгновенно сменив гнев на милость — он скучал не меньше нее и вновь ссориться в его планы не входило.

— Даже не думаю, — фыркнула Эрика, поддев ноготком пластиковую крышку на чернильной стороне печати.

— Хотя мне понравилось, могла бы и продолжить, — кокетливо «обиделся» Айзек, за что получил легкий взрыв смеха от Эрики. — Скучал по тебе.

— Знаю, — немного грустно отозвалась Рейес.

У нее на душе было горьковато. Эрике не было горько или больно, её полумера убивала ее ещё сильнее. Чувство вины перед Айзеком за то, что появился кто-то, кого она любит, если не больше, то ровно настолько же, мучило Рейес.

— Приезжай. С Джексоном или без, как угодно, только приезжай, — выдохнул в трубку Лейхи и тут же положил трубку, не дав сестре ответить ни слова. Он чувствовал себя лишним, но и уйти, исчезнуть из ее жизни, не мог. — Как прилипшая к подошве жвачка, — констатировал Айзек в погасший экран телефона.

Через час Эрика не появилась. И через два тоже. Именно в этот момент Айзек Лейхи активно начал сожалеть о том, что жвачки не умеют отрываться сами по себе.


	22. 22 глава

Эрика готова была взвыть от бессилия. Телефонная связь существовала раз через пять и ее хватало всего на пол-гудка.

За бессмысленным флиртом и распитием латте из дорогой кофейни Астон Мартин Джексона приказал долго жить. Конечно, Эрика заподозрила авто в ревности к своему хозяину, но это уже было высшей степенью сумасшествия.

Они стояли на обочине практически заброшенной трассы, и чертова навигация выключилась вместе с машиной, а посему назвать точное местоположение Скотту Джексон не мог. И глядя на покачивающуюся с носков на пятки Эрику, расстройство которой было почти осязаемо, чувствовал за собой дикую вину.

Уиттмор мало разбирался в машинах, знал общую механику, но лишь только в теории и весьма не глубоко. Но отчего то просто смотреть на Рейес, которая то пыталась поймать сеть, то попросту кусала губы, бессмысленно таращась в лес, было невозможно. Наверно если бы она начала ругаться с ним, то все было бы гораздо проще. И Джексон бы не полез под капот своей дорогущей машины, закатав белоснежные рукава рубашки от кутюр.

Эрика лишь прищурилась, когда Джексон без особой сноровки поднял капот, устанавливая штык-поддержку. Она не то чтобы думала, что ничего из его мероприятия не выгорит, просто Рейес была убеждена, что такие, как Уиттмор, никогда подобным не занимаются. Собственно, и была права, но все же не стала вслух выражать свой скепсис.

Эрика вообще все время за эту поломку молчала. Она боялась сорваться, расплакаться до потекшего макияжа или разругаться с Джексоном вдрызг. Поэтому Рейес избрала весьма практичную тактику молчания. И так как Уиттмор не пытался ее разговорить, стратегия демонстрировала наилучшие результаты.

— Дерьмо, — неразборчиво выругался Джексон, разгибая спину.

— Почему мы остановились? — несколько хриплым от долгого молчания голосом поинтересовалась Эрика.

— Кажется, где-то протекло масло, а Астон Мартин дорожат репутацией. Чертовы параноики, — зло добавил Уиттмор, ежась от довольно ощутимого ветра в спину.

Его вечер срывался из-за идиотской предосторожности производителей авто, не желающей смерти пассажиров в собственном продукте, которые ввели систему полной остановки машины. И едва индикатор улавливал малейшую неисправность, а в частности протекшее масло, которое вероятно напомнило тормозную жидкость нерадивому компьютеру, машина за секунд тридцать снижала скорость до нуля и, весело моргнув на прощание, тушила подсветку на приборной панели.

— И долго мы ещё тут простоим? — взволновалась Эрика, закусив щеку изнутри.

— Думаю, Лидия даст Скотту наводку и он приедет, — отведя взгляд произнес Джексон. Но молчание оставалось таким тяжелым и отчаянным, что у него с языка против воли сорвалось: — Или если починить шланг, до признания автомобилем починки.

Но вместо воодушевления и предложений помочь с подачей инструментов, которые, откровенно говоря, ждал Уиттмор, Эрика вздохнула и устало произнесла:

— Будем верить, что Лидия Мартин, забеременев, не растеряла своего ума.

И открыла дверцу машины, чтобы сесть внутрь в ожидании чертового Скотта МакКола. То есть абсолютно проигнорировала его вымученный посыл доброй воли. И это было настолько возмутительно, что Джексон даже не сразу нашел силы сдвинуться с места. А когда нашел, то залез в авто на водительское сиденье и с недоуменной обидой уставился на Эрику. И Лидия бы наверное нашла это забавным: то, как легко его оказалось вывести из равновесия — требовалось всего-то быть нужным человеком.

Но так как Эрика была тем самым, нужным человеком, то умела с легкостью распознавать все его взгляды, жесты и прочие мелочи, которые подмечаешь, когда любишь взаимно.

— О, Джексон, — мотнула головой Рейес, морщась от того, что ей нужно объяснять ему очевидное. — Этим не занимаются такие, как ты.

— Такие как я? — вскинул брови Джексон, круто разворачиваясь к ней.

— Я имела в виду отсутствие опыта в таких делах, ты можешь пораниться или... — с заботливостью медсестры для душевно больного начала Эрика, но Уиттмор ее перебил:

— Стой—стой! Такие как я. Ты это сказала.

— Такие мужчины, как ты. Те, у которых достаточно нулей на счету в банке, чтобы не заниматься черновой работой, — неловко объяснилась Рейес, сминая край пальто между пальцев.

— Да я уж знаю, что я из таких мужчин, но, черт побери, дело не в этом! — Джексон повысил голос, а на его лице заходили некрасивые желваки. — Ты называешь меня одним из, хотя я, гребанный бог, предложил тебе серьезные отношения и ты согласилась, Рейес! Почему ты все ещё рассматриваешь меня, как "одного из"?! Я же стараюсь, правда стараюсь, и хочу этого, и...

— Мы договорились подождать до весны, Джексон, — всего одним тихим предложением остудила его пыл Эрика.

И он замолчал, будто его облили холодной водой в разгар истерики, будто визгливую собачонку. Джексон просто сверлил ее щеку взглядом, с каждым мгновением медленно, но отчетливо осознавая, что Эрика все ещё не его. Ей хорошо с ним, она даже любит его, но абсолютного, безграничного доверия нет, и, скорее всего, никогда по-настоящему не существовало. Рейес может быть надеется на что-то, но боится и не считает себя особенной. Уиттмор с каждой чертовски медленной минутой понимал, что его любимая женщина считает себя всего лишь временной подстилкой.

Эрика смотрела вперед, строго в лобовое стекло, и пыталась не обращать внимания на сжигающий взгляд слева. И когда фары машины МакКола приветливо замигали в паре сотен метров, Рейес была рада увидеть даже незабвенную Кейт Арджент.

 

___

 

Добродушный Скотт с примятой шевелюрой и в явно домашней майке с длинным рыжим волосом на груди, будто указывающим права частной собственности, прибыл незамедлительно. Спутниковые системы навигаций мало когда подводят, к тому же яркий стимул — провести ночь в теплой постели с любимой женой — способствовал скорейшему разрешению неудобства с треклятым авто.

Джексон вылез из машины и быстро переговорил с МакКолом, хлопнув его по плечу. Эрика, сидя на пассажирском сиденье, смотрела на все это безэмоциональным взглядом и абсолютно не спешила покидать салон. Она не боялась Скотта, он был ей даже приятен и мил, но его весьма тесная связь с Лидией пугала Рейес.

Буквально через десять минут рядом с ними остановился небольшой грузовой мини-вэн, из которого посыпались люди в рабочих костюмах и быстро окружили машину.

— Скотт довезет нас до города, — через резко открывшуюся дверцу авто вместе с ветром влетели властные слова Джексона.

Эрика поежилась и от того, и от другого, но нашла в себе силы слабо возразить:

— Я хочу попасть к Айзеку...

Джексон буквально на мгновение замялся, но, понизив тон, чтобы рабочие не услышали лишнего, произнес:

— Уже поздно, Эрика. Поехали домой. Айзек подождет до завтра.

Рейес больше не могла сопротивляться и позволила вытащить себя из Астон Мартина за локоть. Она пребывала в весьма смешанных чувствах, и так как Эрика, в отличие от Джексона, практически всегда испытывала такое состояние, то следовало полагать, что размеры этой катастрофы потрясали привычно неопределенную Рейес.

Наверно именно благодаря этому, Эрика пропустила тот момент, когда они въехали в центр чертового Чикаго, метро уже наверняка закрылись или закрывались через пару минут, а такси было чертовски дорогим, хотя с карточкой Уиттмора мало что можно было считать таковым. Но Рейес не решилась ей воспользоваться, вместо этого тихо попросив Скотта, тронув его фланелевое плечо:

— Прости, что напрягаю, но ты не мог бы подбросить и меня домой?

Эрика не оборачивалась намеренно; Эрика знала, что позе и выражению лица Уиттмора сейчас могли позавидовать античные статуи из Музея Естествознания. И она не думала, что это не справедливо, в конце концов, Рейес ни разу не отказывалась от поездки к Джексону, когда он молча сворачивал к своей многоэтажке.

— Э-эм... Да, конечно, — неуверенно отозвался Скотт, кинув беглый взгляд на Джексона через зеркало заднего обзора.

— Эрика, Скотт — семейный человек, ты верно заметила, что напрягаешь его, — чуть отстраненно начал Уиттмор и с нажимом добавил: — Ты можешь остаться у меня, и не волновать будущую мисс МакКолл вместе с ее мамочкой.

На последних словах Джексона Скотт разулыбался против всякой неловкости, и Эрика не считала это чем-то неприличным. А ещё Эрике во второй раз захотелось топать ногами от бессилия — просто Эрика хотела того же.

 

___

 

— Айзек, хочешь я расскажу тебе, почему я не приехала? — без увиливаний спросила Эрика у обиженно сопящей трубки. И сползла спиной по дурацкой двери с засовом, больно приложившись об него лопаткой.

Она не ругалась с Джексоном, не доходила до той границы, где он швыряет мебель о стены. Ничего не было. Рейес просто сказала «нет». Короткое слово из трех букв возымело над Уиттмором эффект взорвавшейся бомбы. Но Джексон на то и был Джексоном, чтобы не дать взрывной волне уйти дальше, накрыть Эрику, Скотта и весь персонал его стеклянной высотки; Джексон просто-напросто запер в себе атомную бомбу, которые имели свойство выжигать кислород чуть больше, чем насовсем.

Скотт довез Эрику какими-то кратчайшими путями, через подворотни и некрасивые скверы, но те двенадцать минут вместо положенных двадцати восьми не казались Рейес подарком небес. Ей было сложно, чертовски сложно, не смотреть на Уиттмора и держать гребанную марку.

— Я могу приехать сейчас, — тихо закончила Эрика, бездумно разглядывая носки своих туфель.

— Ляг спать. Я люблю тебя. Хочу увидеть тебя завтра.

И это все слова, которые были нужны Эрике, чтобы смыть макияж и, раздевшись, лечь спать. Жаль, что Джексон не знал ее так долго, как Айзек, тогда возможно расстройств из-за этих странных взаимоотношений у Эрики было бы гораздо меньше.

 

___

 

Джексон спал всю ночь, он не был придурком из любовных романов, сопливо переживающим о неважных мелочах от заката до рассвета. Но сон Уиттмора, надо отметить, сегодня отличался особенным беспокойством, и проснулся Джексон на редкость разбитым и уставшим. Да и к тому же в привитые Эрикой семь утра.

На бассейн и тренажерный зал у него не было ни моральных, ни физических сил, на кипу документов беременной Мартин не хватало нервов. От кофе Джексон разумно отказался: его дерганность и помятость и так были видны издали. И когда варианты в голове чудным образом рассеялись, будто пройдя через волосяное сито, Уиттмор даже не удивился собственной идее.

Джексон одел первый попавшийся под руку костюм, нехотя подобрал галстук, хотя внутренний голос вопил о том, чтобы выбрать чертову удавку по тому же принципу, что и костюм. Уиттмор не стал брать ничего, кроме бумажника, телефона и маленькой шоколадки, которую он заметил в вазочке у входа, когда почти переступил порог. Это был какой-то абсолютно спонтанный поступок, не отягощенный длительными размышлениями. Вероятно, шоколадку оставила приходящая домработница, но взгляд Джексона зацепился за обертку с фиолетовой коровой известной марки, которую так любила Эрика, постоянно разглаживая ноготками ее морду на мятых обертках.

И памятуя о странностях производителей Астон Мартин, Джексон предпочел проверенный Бугатти, на котором уже однажды бывал у Эрики. Уиттмор с ухмылкой подумал о том, что мало кто считает лучшими днями, проведенными с любимой женщиной, ее критические дни. Правда, Бугатти не дал Джексону времени вдоволь поиздеваться над собственным мироощущением, мигом доставив хозяина в неблагополучный район проживания Рейес.

Коридоры были все такие же, разве что пополнились свежими граффити, так что Джексон быстро вспомнил месторасположение квартирки Эрики. И ещё раз ухмыльнувшись, когда вспомнил о тяжелом, дубовом засове, отчетливо постучал костяшками пальцев. Он постучал трижды, правда, ничего этим не добился.

Джексон уже было стал волноваться, встревоженно проведя пятерней по волосам, но изнутри зашуршали и с тяжелым вздохом отодвинули засов. И буквально через несколько секунд перед Уиттмором была сонная, одетая в несоразмерно большую футболку и с волосами, забранными в небрежный конский хвост.

— Доброе утро, — вымученно улыбнулся Уиттмор. Почему-то сейчас Джексона сковало чувство неловкости и стыда за такой ранний визит, хотя он не помнил, чтобы раньше его заботил этикет по отношению к кому либо.

 

— Джексон? — близоруко прищурилась Эрика и по-мышиному, с высоким писком зевнула в ладошку, что заставило Уиттмора усмехнуться и немного расслабиться.

— Я зайду? — он дернул бровью и прошел внутрь, когда Рейес молча посторонилась.

Комнатка мало в чем изменилась, было лишь чуть больше пыли и одежды, разбросанной по всем плоским поверхностям. Что удивительно Стилински и Хейл, про которых Джексон, откровенно говоря, забыл, не было ни на уютном диване, ни в глубоком кресле.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прозвучал голос Эрики за его спиной. Уже чуть менее сонная она стояла, сложив руки на груди, и с некоторым волнением смотрела на него.

— Приехал забрать тебя, чтобы отвезти к Айзеку, — наигранно беспечно пожал плечами Джексон, будто бы ничего сверх необычного не произошло. Эрика быстро заморгала, и Уиттмор вынужденно добавил: — Вчера по моей вине ты не смогла его увидеть, и я посчитал, что будет справедливо, если я отвезу тебя к нему с утра.

Рейес пристально разглядывала Джексона, пока он говорил, но как только пауза затянулась, она качнула головой и хрипловато пробормотала:

— Спасибо. Но я ещё не готова.

— Я просто выпью кофе, — твердо произнес Уиттмор, заранее предупреждая предложение подождать в машине, но, вспомнив, поправился: — Или чай.

Эрика, помедлив, кивнула и сделала шаг вперед, чтобы проскочить мимо него в ванную. И руки Джексона уже привычно остановили, перехватили за пояс, осторожно сдавливая диафрагму.

— Боже, — тихо простонал Джексон, притягивая Эрику ближе, — ты потрясающе пахнешь.

И Рейес не была бы против постоять так ещё, прочувствовать его восхищение до конца и полностью насладиться пьяной дымкой в глазах всего лишь от запаха ее кожи. Эрика не могла ничего с собой поделать, когда Уиттмор позволял себе такое прямое поведение, поэтому и не сумела контролировать свои руки, которые, будто дикий плющ, обвили его шею и зарылись пальцами в выгоревшие волосы. И то, как Джексон сглотнул после того, как она провела подушечками пальцев по кончикам его ушей, решительно заводило саму Эрику.

Уиттмор запустил руку под полу футболки, ущипнув Эрику за упругий зад, и осторожно дотронулся губами до ее шеи, будто невзначай целуя бешено бьющуюся линию артерии. Рейес запрокинула голову назад, подставляя горло под его губы, и со свистом выпустила воздух сквозь зубы. Она прикрыла глаза, почувствовав, как у нее слабеют ноги, и сжала запутавшиеся в волосах Джексона ладони в кулаки.

— Пожалуй, хватит для утра, — резко отстранившись от ее шеи, трезво произнес Уиттмор, глядя в затуманенные глаза Эрики.

Однако той было совсем не хватит, судя по слитному движению, с коим она вновь прижалась к Джексону. Эрика взяла инициативу в свои руки, скользнув пальчиками по ремню брюк и жадно облизав нижнюю губу.

— Айзек и так меня недолюбливает, — еле произнес Джексон, силясь сохранить хотя бы остатки разума, и мягко отвел ее руку от паха.

— Ты прав, — несколько сожалеюще вздохнула Эрика и целомудренно поцеловала его в щеку, мгновенно выскользнув из крепких объятий и щелкнув задвижкой ванной комнаты.

В зеркале отразилась лохматая женщина с узкими со сна глазами и неравномерно красной кожей лица. Эрика моментально ужаснулась, что позволила увидеть себя в таком виде, а уж тем более облапать. Ей на минутку захотелось выйти обратно к Джексону, чтобы посмотреть, не приключился ли с ним инсульт после такого «конкурса красоты».

Джексон в это же время грустно пощупал пустоту, секунду назад бывшую Эрикой, и рухнул на горестно скрипнувший диван. Очередное утро оставило очередное двоякое впечатление. Уиттмор ехал с четким планом, который снова поддался дичайшей корректировке, стоило появиться Эрике, пусть и в растянутой футболке и безо всякого макияжа. Его план был прост, как табуретка: галантно предложить подвезти до госпиталя, загладив этим вину за вчерашнее проишествие, и осторожно вытянуть ее на разговор о том, кем же она его все таки считает. И в плане не было ни слова о «потрахать друг друга языками у дивана». Но Джексон уже привычно отступил от плана, не удержался, и в итоге вся его игра сыпалась, потому что после такой спонтанной страсти все вопросы вроде как отпадали.

Но Джексон Уиттмор был максималистом от слова «совсем», поэтому принялся копаться в своем бумажнике, в надежде что зеленая визитка психиатра не обрела пристанище в мусорном ведре.

— Есть, — победно прошептал он, когда плотный картон поприветствовал его приятной шершавостью.

Номер телефона Киры Юкимуры был чрезвычайно прост, но Джексон умудрился дважды попасть мимо кнопки на сенсоре своего телефона.

— Мисс Юкимура? — сходу спросил Уиттмор, стараясь свести этот диалог к минимуму, потому что вода в ванной уже стихла. — Это Джексон Уиттмор. Я хотел бы перенести наш сеанс на сегодня. Во сколько вы свободны? Мне подходит на час, буду у вас в это время.

 

___

 

— Айзе—ек, — довольно протянула Эрика, растягиваясь в постели брата.

Лейхи, конечно, сдвинули к самому краю, едва не впечатав в штатив капельницы, но тот и не думал выражать недовольство. Все таки слишком долго Эрика не приходила к нему с йогуртом по утрам и новыми книгами. И пусть все это делала в отсутствие Рейес Лис, но Айзек не стал бы спорить, что скучает по тем временам, когда у Эрики ещё не было работы в Авиоле.

— Знаешь, я уже и забыла как с тобой спокойно, — зевнула Эрика, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати, и Лейхи не сдержал самодовольной колкости:

— Ну, конечно, я же не парк аттракционов имени Джексона Уиттмора. У меня американских горок нет.

— Не будь такой задницей, Айзек, — пихнула его в бок Рейес, но не сумела удержать улыбки.

Пусть Лейхи и был чертовски скептичен, язвителен и предвзят по отношению к Джексону, его Эрика ни за что на свете ни на кого не променяла. Айзек был и оставался тем, кто спускал ее с небес на грешную землю, и всегда очень вовремя. А ещё благодаря искрометной иронии Лейхи все проблемы и недомолвки с все тем же Уиттмором теперь не казались Эрике чем-то нерешаемым.

— А я и не задница, Рейес, — возмущенно фыркнул Айзек и дернул плед на себя. — Со мной ты можешь в любой момент прийти и посмотреть фильм, съесть банку йогурта, поваляться под пледом и поболтать ни о чем. А что ты делаешь с Джексоном? Из регулярного и постоянного у вас только валяние под пледом и я уверен, что совсем не такое, как со мной!

— А ты хочешь, чтобы у нас было такое же? — картинно страстно закусила губу Эрика, стреляя в него глазами.

— Очень смешно, — прищурился Айзек. Его сарказм идеально уравнивал дурашливо настроение Рейес, и вероятно поэтому им обоим казалось, что все как прежде. — Я о том, что ты мне рассказала. Нет, серьезно, он ждет тебя внизу, но вместе с тем, ты не можешь поверить, что что-то значишь для него. Просто это же Джексон, черт бы его побрал, Уиттмор! Лис сказала, что вообще никогда не видела, чтобы он любил кого-то, кроме себя.

— Он не сказал, что любит меня... — попыталась возразить Эрика.

— Психологический блок, — с легкостью парировал Айзек и без доли сомнений продолжил: — Я не собираюсь разворачивать тут агит-компанию, как на президентские выборы. Если на то пошло, то он мне вообще не нравится. Но ты сияешь рядом с ним, поэтому прекрати трахать мозг и себе, и ему.

С последними словами Лейхи легонько постучал костяшкой согнутого пальца по наморщенному лбу сестры. Минуту назад веселая Эрика вся обратилась в серьезность. Она глубоко вздохнула, будто хотела что-то сказать, но промолчала, сжав губы в тонкую нитку. Рейес прижалась ухом к груди Айзека, слушая, как мерно перекачивает кровь его сердце, и предпочла ничего не отвечать брату.

После Лейхи, пожалев, что так оборвал свое идеальное утро, эгоистично перевел русло разговора на новую новогоднюю рекламу Кока-колы. Эрика вновь оттаяла, смелась и улыбалась чуть шире, чем на все тридцать два. Рейес уже не успевала смотреть телевизор, а Айзек действительно был превосходным рассказчиком с должной долей иронии в речи. Но уходя, Эрика все же кинула ему:

— Может ты прав.

 

___

 

На часах было уже почти девять, ожидание Эрики длилось более часа, и Джексона на месте удерживало лишь каменное самообладание, которое диктовало ему не глупить и не не ходить из угла в угол, как чертовы тигры в зоопарках.

Уиттмор стучал пальцами по деревянному подлокотнику, забрасывал ногу на ногу, перебирал почту, глядя в экран своего смартфона. И согласен был на любое развлечение, поэтому увидев Эллисон, чтоб ее, Арджент, Джексон не удержался.

— Доброе утро.

Эллисон не вздрогнула, конечно, но, на секунду замерев, полностью удовлетворила скуку Джексона.

— Доброе, — кивнула она и вероятно собиралась пройти мимо, но Уиттмор жестом уличного фокусника достал мобильный выводя на широкий сенсор картинку в серебристо-синих тонах. — Твой отец решил не отступаться от традиций.

Конечно, Джексон знал, куда бить. Рождественский праздник Арджентов был известен даже за пределами Чикаго. Его проводили с тех пор, как малышке Элли исполнилось три, и даже в тот год, когда умерла Виктория, Эллисон настояла на том, чтобы они ничего не отменяли. Вечеринка всегда была шикарна: для нее арендовывали огромную залу в Рид Плазе, заказывали с три сотни музыкантов и выписывали поваров из всех стран мира. Это был поистине тот бал, чьей королевой была Эллисон Арджент.

— Думаю, на этом настояла Кейт, — беспечно продолжил Уиттмор и , не убирая телефон, позволил Эллисон загипнотизировано глазеть на виртуальное приглашение. — Этой женщине нужен постоянный адреналин, иначе бы она не позвала Хейлов. Безумная тетушка Кейт!

Джексон усмехнулся, глядя на то, как Арджент пропускает все его слова мимо ушей. Это было почти забавно и так похоже на прежнего него, что Уиттмору это даже нравилось. В конце концов, гуманность никогда не была его коньком, правда сейчас было не то чтобы стыдно, скорее не так приятно, как всегда.

— Прости, что долго, — прозвенел голос Эрики, сливавшийся со стуком ее каблуков, и любые чувства и эмоции, связанные с Арджент, моментально смылись в огромный унитаз вселенной.

Джексон поднялся из кресла навстречу Рейес и в тысячный раз удивился, как легко ей даются слова о прощении. Она же между тем, ткнулась губами в его щеку, и обратила внимание на бледную Эллисон.

— Все в порядке? — заботливо спросила Эрика у нездорово молчаливой Арджент и, чуть смутившись, тихо добавила: — Прости, что в прошлый раз повела себя немного некорректно. Я, правда, считаю, что ты чудесная, Айзек не выбирает плохих людей. Я рада, что вы вместе, и не специально...

— Думаю, она переживает не из-за этого, — Джексон мягко остановил поток виноватой речи Рейес. Он насмешливо поглядывал на Эллисон и бережно держал Эрику за талию. И Арджент потихоньку начинала понимать смысл слов Айзека — Джексон был тем, у кого границы чувств никогда не имели свойств размываться.

— Он прав, — вскинув подбородок, четко проговорила Эллисон и, смягчившись, добавила: — Но спасибо. Айзеку важно твое мнение, поэтому я рада, что ты одобряешь наши отношения.

И хотя Эллисон знала Эрику чертовски мало и в основном по рассказам Айзека, ответная улыбка Рейес полностью объясняла, чем она зацепила бессердечного Уиттмора.

 

___

 

Джексон довез Эрику прямо до парадного входа в Авиоль, вышел вместе с ней, и, бросив ключи парнишке-парковщику, пропустил ее вперед. Конечно же дав этим огромнейший повод для сплетен. Впрочем, кинутый им ледяной взгляд на персонал и опасный оскал, должный продемонстрировать улыбку, наверняка пресек плохое отношение к Эрике на рабочем месте. Ну, а слухи за спиной Рейес уже давно перестали волновать.

За все это время они перекинулись всего парой ничего не значащих фраз, которые Джексон, однако, все два часа до двенадцати прокручивал в голове. А в двенадцать, отругав себя за девчачье самокопание, вышел из Авиоля, чтобы ехать к мисс Юкимуре, но позволил себе бросить беспокойный взгляд на золотую макушку, скрывшуюся на кухне.

Офис Киры при свете дня не менялся ни в какую сторону, по-прежнему слегка раздражал навязчивым уютом и агрессивным женихом молодого психиатра. Лиам чуть заметно кивнул Уиттмору, когда тот вошел в приемную, чем вызвал усмешку, спрятать которую у Джексона едва ли получилось.

— Мисс Юкимура? — открыв дверь, произнес Джексон, на что получил широкую улыбку и полный профессионализма взгляд. И наверно в тот момент, в душу Уиттмора стали закрадываться подозрения о том, что Лидия действительно никогда не ошибается в выборе людей.

Они сели в кресла, выполнили нужные тесты, которые Джексон с достоинством вытерпел, выпили по чашке отвратного зеленого чаю, который принесла девушка с бейджем «секретарь». И Уиттмор за отстраненным удивлением, что не замечал ее раньше, не заметил, как Кира спросила его об Эрике.

— Вы пришли сюда ради нее, верно? — наклонив голову, спросила Кира, но заметив холодность Джексона, несколько виновато поправилась: — У меня мало опыта в психологии, все же я психиатр и работаю с душевнобольными. И хотя я разбираюсь в психологии, простите, но определенный такт у меня не выработан...

— Я пришел сюда ради нее и не собираюсь лгать, — резко перебил ее Джексон, моментально превращаясь в здравомыслящего бизнесмена, дельца с холодной головой. — Эрика — моя женщина, и я люблю ее. И я впервые произношу это вслух, потому что если бы я сказал это раньше, то наверно бы целый день повторял, как придурок. Но я пришел сюда, потому что у меня есть проблема, и она заключается не в этом. Моя женщина не верит в то, что я люблю ее. В этом моя проблема. И мне не нужен чертов такт, мне нужно решение.

Джексон говорил твердо, четко и местами даже несколько цинично, но внимательно слушающая его Кира была той, кто понимал. В конце концов, мисс Юкимура избрала своей профессией понимание.

— Хотите ещё чашку чая? — на всякий случай спросила Кира.

— Чай отвратный, на деньги, что я вам заплачу, купите другой, — жестко произнес Джексон.

— Значит Вам нужно решение... — Кира отвела взгляд, старательно избегая контакта с цепкими глазами Уиттмора.

— Именно, — хлестко отозвался он, отталкиваясь спиной от спинки кресла.

— Я скажу лишь то, что говорится в учебниках психологии, и Вы сами будете вольны решать, что с этим делать. Вы согласны?

Кира была стойкой. Вот чего не понял Джексон, когда увидел ее в первый да и второй раз. Она не поддавалась прессингу с его стороны, обладала железной психикой и просто колоссальной устойчивостью. Потому что иная личность не смогла бы после короткого кивка начать на память рассказывать труды Юнга.

— Вероятнее всего, ей не хватает толчка, стрессовой ситуации, которая отфильтрует другие эмоции и позволит ей увидеть Ваши чувства в, так скажем, чистом виде. Она воспринимает ваши отношения, как удачно сложившиеся обстоятельства, не более. В ее пониманию, что не будь какого-либо фактора одной из ваших встреч вы бы ей не заинтересовались. А если так, то факторы не всегда складываются в нужную комбинацию, следовательно и интерес ваш временный.

— Временный... — эхом повторил Джексон. В его голове за считанные секунды создавались параллельные вселенные с тысячей исходных вариантов их отношений и лопались, будто мыльные пузыри, не устроив Уиттмора своим окончанием.

И все это стоило того, чтобы понять, что нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное.


	23. 23 глава

Честно говоря, Джексон никогда не думал, что в любовных делах можно соображать так же быстро, как в бизнесе. Он, конечно, этого не признавал, но разбирался в чувствах приблизительно так же, как домохозяйка в сфере налогового удержания счетов. Но, как всякий несведущий человек, в силу своего незнания, считал любовь, настоящую любовь из тех придурковатых мелодрам, чем-то сложным и непростым. Наверно именно поэтому Джексона сильно удивил тот факт, что решение, тот самый толчок для осознания Эрикой реальности его чувств, моментально был найден его гениальной головой.

Уиттмор поинтересовался наличием цветного принтера у Киры, на что та невозмутимо сообщила о его наличии, без слов распечатала приглашения серебристо-голубого цвета и с улыбкой приняла рассчет за сеанс. Все таки в Кире было что-то, чего он не мог понять и уловить, но это и не было необходимо. Мельком глянув на Лиама, когда широкими шагами пересекал приемную, Джексон подумал, что не хотел бы, чтобы в его Эрике кто-то пытался поймать ту откровенность, принадлежащую исключительно ему.

Путь до госпиталя Святой Дарии Джексон проделал в сосредоточенном молчании. Он не включал магнитолу, не звонил Лидии или Скотту, чтобы решать насущные вопросы посредством блютуза. Уиттмор достаточно крепко сжимал руль и уверенно вел машину, следуя правилам дорожного движения — меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось быть остановленным полицейским радаром.

— Айзека Лейхи вниз, будьте добры, — хищно улыбнулся Джексон, глядя на молоденькую медсестру за стойкой регистрации.

Уиттмор намеренно не поднимался в палату, так как Арджент наверняка увидела бы его. Ведь Джексон знал о том, как часто он сам выглядывал золотую макушку Эрики среди персонала «Авиоля», и понимал, что не является исключением из правила всех влюбленных.

— Айзек Лейхи не транспортабелен, у него лежачий режим, — храбро отозвалась крупноглазая малышка, чем, конечно, безмерно позабавила Джексона. Но времени у него было не так уж и много, поэтому он решил пренебречь правилами этикета и вытряхнул на ее аккуратную, маленькую головку коробку небрежных угроз.

— Мистер... — голосок медсестры дрожал то ли от испуга, то ли от слез, то ли вовсе от возмущения, но Джексон не ставил себе цели понять от чего именно.

— Живее, — сквозь зубы прошипел Уиттмор, и девочке не оставалось ничего, кроме как сгорбиться и взять в руки телефонную трубку.

___

— Серьезно? Ты думаешь, что после этого шоу я останусь хорошего мнения о тебе? — с ходу выпалил хмурый Айзек.

Его волосы были смяты, сам он был привычно бледен, но короткий мазок розоватой помады (а может и дурацкого бальзама-блеска, малышка Арджент не была взрослой девочкой) заставил Джексона ухмыльнуться.

— Ты и так не лучшего мнения обо мне, приятель, — несколько развязно произнес он, поднимаясь с кресла.

Уиттмор улыбался до появления ямочек на щеках, и отчего-то Лейхи не мог удержать при себе чувство раздражения от такого грубого вторжения в его жизнь. Поэтому Айзеку лишь оставалось скрестить руки на груди и молчанием дать знак, что он готов выслушать причины, что привели Джексона в госпиталь.

— Я... — начал Джексон, доставая из-за пазухи чуть помятый лист, но, вынув его, замялся и решил начать сначала. — Я хочу увезти Эрику в Прагу.

— В смысле навсегда?! — глаза Айзека округлились, самого его будто в мгновение ока залихорадило.

— В каком-то смысле, — подлил масла в огонь Уиттмор, абсолютно не осознавая тех реакций, что проходили в перевозбужденном Лейхи.

Айзек прищурился, напрягся всем телом и в раз стал собранным, опасным. Он, конечно, не умел угрожать, как Джексон, да и не смог бы найти так называемой управы на Уиттмора с его толпой охраны и состоянием в швейцарских банках, но стоило отметить, что Джексона пробрала тихая речь Лейхи, содержащая всего две слова:

— Только посмей!  
— Я подразумевал, что хочу сделать Эрике предложение. В Праге. На Рождество, — скупо пояснил Уиттмор, будто бы и не обращая внимания на разгоряченного Айзека.

— То есть предложение... — рот Лейхи немного приоткрылся, и Джексон усмехнулся — похоже, никто всерьез не считал, что он испытывает к Рейес достаточно чувств для кольца на безымянном пальце.

— Предложение руки и сердца, — подтвердил Уиттмор и наклонил голову набок: — Думаешь, ответит «нет»?

Но Айзек промолчал. Теперь он смотрел не враждебно, но немного растеряно и даже испуганно. Лейхи нервным жестом провел рукой по волосам, зачесав копну беспорядочных кудрей назад, и снова вперил в Джексона свой непонятный взгляд.

— Ну? — попытался подтолкнуть его к продолжению диалога Джексон, но это не дало нужных результатов, потому что Айзек взволновано спросил его:

— Ты на самом деле хочешь это сделать?

И да, стоит ли упоминать о тонкой душевной организации Джексона Уиттмора?

— Я хочу это сделать, потому что люблю Эрику, хочу видеть ее рядом с собой каждый день и быть самому рядом. Хочу детей от нее и быть самым лучшим на свете папой, который дарит маме цветы не только по праздникам. Хочу, черт побери, состарится, завести внуков и всю ту прочую чушь. И, Айзек, в каком бы восторге ты не был от меня, как от своего зятя, мне плевать. Если Эрика скажет «да», то тебя и твое недовольство я точно смогу пережить. — Джексон выпалил все это, яростно дергая крыльями носа от слишком частого дыхания и некрасиво двигая желваками на щеках.

— Ну, конечно! А ты вообще думаешь о другой стороне вопроса, а?! О том, что Эрика не всегда будет такой сексуальной и после рождения ребенка все может кардинально поменяться. Черт побери, ты знаешь ее чертовски мало, а я — семнадцать лет. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Что это — Рейес, и когда у нее появится ребенок, она уйдет в материнство просто по макушку, потому что она хочет этого уже лет пять. Ты с ней спишь, и это все, что тебя в ней... — в тон ему отозвался Айзек, но его речь была мальчишеской, агрессивной, такой слишком подростковой, пламенной, правдивой, и наверное поэтому Джексон рявкнул, не дав ему договорить:

— Заткнись!

Лейхи отшатнулся от него, а в холле госпиталя зазвенела тишина, все смотрели на Джексона. Но не удивленные взгляды медсестер заставляли Уиттмора морально разлетаться на кусочки и огромной силой воли склеивать их вновь за считанные секунды. Этим успешно занимался Айзек, с жалостью глядя на Уиттмора, того самого Уиттмора с толпой охраны и состоянием в швейцарских банках.

— Ты не прав, — тихо высказал ему Джексон, прерывая затянувшуюся донельзя паузу. — Я люблю ее любую. Она может плакать, может смеяться, может игнорировать меня, может не верить в то, что я люблю ее, но это ничего не поменяет. То, что чувствует она, не меняет моих чувств, Айзек.

Все это было сказано в полголоса — Джексон, прикрыв глаза, говорил это в пустоту, лишь строя обращение к Айзеку, чтобы его не закрыли прямо тут за сумасшествие. Уиттмор никогда не говорил этого вслух и не думал, что сумеет выразить словами, но слова нашлись, причем предельно легко.

Лейхи не стал ему ничего отвечать. Айзек, как бы не был скептично настроен, понимал, что переубедить влюбленного Джексона будет невозможно, и просто надеялся на остатки адекватности своей сестры.

— Но я пришел сюда не за твоим благословением, — выдохнул Уиттмор и, наконец, протянул Айзеку распечатанное на принтере Киры приглашение. — Не то чтобы я добрая крестная, просто Эрика не поедет со мной, если не убедится, что ты счастлив. А как я успел заметить, твое счастье тесно связано с малышкой Арджент...

— Не называй ее так, — взбрыкнул Айзек, но Джексон осадил его жестким «не перебивай».

— Девчонка не смотря на то, что сбежала, любит и бал, и отца. Закажи по сети маски, платье для своей принцессы и не потеряй приглашение. Я все оплачу. Главное, чтобы не говорил это нашей маленькой мисс Счастье, она начнет возникать, что не для этого сбежала. Идиотка.

— Не называй ее так, — снова возмутился Айзек, и Уиттмор на этот раз всего лишь одарил его усталым взглядом взрослого человека, на что Лейхи ворчливо пробормотал: — Из тебя получится папочка.

И Джексон, который уже шел к выходу, предварительно отдав Лейхи кредитку завернутую в приглашение, не смог не улыбнуться.

 

___

 

— Эрика, — капризно проскулила Кора у барной стойки. У нее в руке был высокий стакан мохито, по которому она небрежно стучала ноготками, но сама Хейл вертелась на высоком стуле, будто ужаленная.

Кора Хейл сидела здесь уже около трех часов. Она то уговаривала Эрику провести с ней Рождество и Новый Год, то флиртовала с барменом, когда Рейес приходилось разбираться с нерадивыми официантками, то просто накачивалась алкоголем, опрокидывая коктейль за коктейлем. А все дело заключалось в стойком нежелании Коры видеть лица своих родственников в такой чистый и светлый праздник, как Рождество. И почему-то в ее голову не приходило мысли лучше, чем составить компанию Рейес.

— Нет, Кора, — в очередной раз отозвалась Эрика. — В конце концов, не хочешь встречать Рождество с семьей, прекрати мучить Стайлза и сойдись с ним.

— Дурость, — поморщилась Хейл, потолкав трубочкой мяту и кубики льда. — Это глупо. Мы со Стайлзом — друзья, да и девушки ему такие, как я, не нравятся и вообще...

Эрика вздохнула. Она передвинула чашки шейкера, отложила блокнот с отчетами по доставке и оперлась на барную стойку с рабочей стороны. Рейес осторожно протянула правую руку и отвела прядку волос упавших прямо на глаза Коре.

— Дурочка, — ласково произнесла Эрика и ловким движением убрала стакан с недопитым мохито. — Ты нравишься Стайлзу. Он же смотрит на тебя этим грустным взглядом щеночка из приюта, каждый раз как ты отворачиваешься. А потом натянуто шутит про силиконовых блондинок, чтобы ты поулыбалась.

Эрика поставила перед ней блюдце и чайную чашку с серебряной ложечкой, а после аккуратно перемешала заварку в стеклянном заварном чайничке и поставила его рядом с приборами.

— Глупости, — недоверчиво фыркнула все ещё не до конца трезвая Кора, наблюдая, как чаинки роятся и оседают на дно.

— Ничего не глупости, — категорично покачала головой Эрика и собиралась уже продолжить агитировать Кору, но чей-то достаточно резкий голос перебил ее планы:

— Хейл, Стилински едва ли слюнями не исходится, пока таскается за твоей тощей задницей...

— А ты не на мою задницу смотри, у тебя есть на чью смотреть, — тут же окрысилась Кора, которая поняла кто это ещё раньше, чем Эрика.

— И ведь даже не поспоришь, — усмехнулся Джексон, глядя только на Рейес, и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, сделал глоток из чашки Коры, о чем она, конечно, не могла не сказать ему.

Эрика негромко рассмеялась, и Джексон, который с непередаваемым выражением лица смотрел на воинственно настроенную Хейл, снова перевел взгляд на нее. Глаза Рейес светились любовью, лаской, чем—то малоразличимым, но нужным, своим. И Джексону становилось абсолютно все равно на претензии Хейл, на недовольство Мартин и Лейхи, на недоверие самой Эрики. Все это он считал проходящим, ведь Хейл допьет чай и уйдет, Лидия и Айзек смирятся, а она поверит, совершенно точно поверит, потому что иначе и быть не могло.

— Он прав, Кора, — мягко произнесла Эрика, наклонив голову так, что ее золотистые волосы рассыпались по плечу. — Дай Стайлзу шанс, и он обязательно воспользуется им.

— Хорошо, мамочка, — поддразнила ее Хейл, спрыгивая с высокого стула, и направилась к выходу, мимоходом бросив колкость: — Надеюсь вы с папочкой чудесно проведете Рождество.

— И тебе не сдохнуть, Хейл, — достаточно громко отозвался Джексон, однако оборачиваться не стал.

— Джексон, — закусила нижнюю губу Эрика, — не веди себя, как ребенок.

— Знаешь, говорят, что, пока у человека нет собственных детей, он остается ребенком, — прищурившись, сообщил ей Уиттмор и отхлебнул ещё немного чая из позабытой Корой кружки.

— А если у тебя вообще детей не будет, то... — Эрика улыбнулась, поддерживая шутливую беседу, но Джексон ее перебил, не дав договорить:

— Я надеюсь, что будут.

Его тяжелый взгляд заставил Эрику убрать улыбку и приложить усилие над собой, чтобы не отпрянуть, как это сделал бы любой на ее месте. Но Рейес недаром себя считала не любой, а так же была одна из немногих, кто понимал, насколько чувствительно самолюбие Джексона, поэтому она устояла на месте, не отвела взгляда, лишь перестала улыбаться.

Джексон, как ни старался, не мог заставить себя поменять цвет потемневших глаз, хотя ему было больно видеть, как Эрика грустнеет из-за этого. И тогда он выбрал беспроигрышный вариант — Уиттмор вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Поехали в Прагу.

— Что, прости? — Эрика приподняла одну бровь.

— Поехали в Прагу, — с готовностью повторил Джексон, в ожидании открыв один глаз.

— Нет, это я услышала, — облизнула губы Рейес и нервно покрутила в руках кофейную ложечку.

— Помнишь, когда ты осталась у меня в свой выходной? Мы тогда ещё проговорили часов пять, наверное. Ты сказала, что твой любимый праздник Рождество. А потом, когда я сказал, что это все реклама и огромная выгода компаний по производству гирлянд, ты мне полчаса рассказывала о том, что Рождество и Новый Год невозможно не любить, потому что везде фонарики, сладости и Санта.

Джексон говорил это с улыбкой, водя кончиками пальцев по краям чашки, и совсем не смотрел на Эрику, полностью погрузившись в свои донельзя приятные воспоминания об этом дне.

— И ты сказал, что при такой моей любви ко всей этой мишуре я обязана побывать в Праге на зимних каникулах, — тихо закончила за него Эрика и посмотрела на него исподлобья.

— Ты тоже помнишь, — удовлетворенно выдохнул Уиттмор, откинувшись на маленькую спинку барного стула.

— И ты решил, что нет лучше момента, чем та зима, когда ты со мной? — помолчав, спросила Эрика.

Это било достаточно больно, но дело было в том, что Джексон был готов к этому. И знаете, Эрика была единственной, чье недоверие задевало не самолюбие, скорее душу или что там у него было вместо нее.

— Твой брат занят на Рождество с малышкой Арджент. Идет с ней на Ежегодный бал Арджентов по моему приглашению. Кора и Стайлз, я надеюсь, не конкуренты мне, а работы в Рождество у тебя нет, Рейес, — Джексон размял спину и небрежно наклонился к стойке, чуть перегибаясь через нее к Эрике.

— Тоже ты постарался? — насмешливо спросила она, перенеся вес на одну ногу и кокетливо выставив бедро вперед. Эрика расслабилась, когда заметила, что Джексон не поддался на ее провокацию, и даже позволила себе разулыбаться.

— Ну, конечно, — Уиттмор улыбнулся ей в ответ.

И этот момент, надо признать, был идеален.

— Люблю тебя, — сказал Джексон.

И больше слов произносить было не нужно. Эрика смотрела на него удивленно, но с затаенной радостью, и большего для счастья Уиттмору сейчас было не нужно. Он был счастлив лишь от оттого, что Эрика услышала его, может даже поверила.

— Значит, вылетаем сегодня вечером. У меня частный самолет, так что проволочек с билетами и прочей чепухой не возникнет, — Джексон хлопнул по барной стойке, разрушая этот момент до основания, но дело было в том, что Эрика, которая знала о его любви, существовала и вне этого момента.

— Джексон, стоп, — Эрика вцепилась в его руку, надавив на манжет у темно—синей рубашки. Уиттмор самодовольно оглядел ее тонкие пальчики и внимательно посмотрел в ответ. — Джексон, я... Я боюсь летать на самолетах.

Уиттмор на мгновение застыл, переваривая информацию, и внимательно посмотрев на Эрику, которая кусала губы в ожидании его ответа, улыбнулся. Черт побери, он улыбнулся и аккуратно перехватил ее пальцы, прижимая к своим губам. Джексон не думал, что весь персонал Авиоля уже перешептывается за его спиной.

— Возьмешь меня за руку и полетишь, — прошептал ей в ладонь Уиттмор, эротично опаляя своим дыханием чувствительные подушечки пальцев.

— Я могу закричать что—то вроде "мы все умрем"...

— Я умею закрывать тебе рот.

— ... или меня может стошнить от волнения.

— Отведу в туалет и подержу волосы.

— Может, в обморок упаду...

— Это все ещё вариант один. Правда в этом случае это называют искусственным дыханием, — хмыкнул Джексон и поднялся со стула. Но напоследок, не удержавшись, провел носом по костяшкам ее пальцев, мечтательно прикрыв глаза.

— Джексон... — нерешительно прошептала Эрика, но руку вырывать не стала.

— Не стоит переживать. Результат стоит того, чтобы побороть свой маленький страх, — уверенно отозвался Уиттмор, волшебным образом заставляя Эрику в самом деле поверить в это. — Я же буду рядом.

Джексон отпустил ее руку, но остался стоять у барной стойки, пока Эрика не сказала ему, что на них и так слишком долго смотрят, и что—то про ненависть беременной МакКолл. Он рассмеялся, искренне и негромко. Уиттмор был давно уверен, что Лидия смирилась и даже обжилась с мыслью о том, что Эрика будет присутствовать в его жизни. По крайней мере, если на его sms о том, что он променял Ежегодный бал Арджентов со всем цветом высшего общества, включая полезные связи, на Прагу с Эрикой и обручальным кольцом, не пришел моментальный агрессивный ответ с обвинением в сумасшествии, то Лидия была явно не против. Но купить коробку молочных конфет следовало — Мартин бывала той ещё сучкой.

— Не бери много вещей, — сказал ей напоследок Джексон и прошагал к широкой лестнице наверх.

Эрика осталась стоять внизу, кусая губы и игнорируя красноречивые взгляды персонала. Она вертела в руках телефон и абсолютно неосознанно набрала Айзека, но тот отчего—то не брал трубку. И Рейес оставалось лишь одно: залезть в Гугл, чтобы узнать, где находятся лучшие кондитерские Праги.

 

___

 

— Джексон, ты, конечно, чертов придурок, но я смогу с этим жить, — милостиво сообщила ему Лидия, когда Уиттмор все же набрался смелости набрать миссис МакКолл. — И вообще не заставляй меня ругаться, я же в скором времени собираюсь привести новую жизнь в этот мир!

— И ты снова впала в патетику, дорогая, — облегченно выдохнул Джексон, понимая, что выслушивать обвинения ему сейчас не придется.

— Не раздражай меня. Близится девятая неделя, я становлюсь эмоционально нестабильной, — отрезала Лидия и прошелестела конфетной оберткой в динамик.

— Только сейчас? — не подумав, ляпнул Джексон и мгновенно пожелал себе откусить язык, но на удивление Лидия промолчала, хотя и весьма красноречиво.

— Я связалась с О'Хара, диспетчер уже сделал запрос на посадку в Праге. Скорее всего, разрешение будет в центральном Пражском аэропорту имени Вацлава Гавела, — сухо отчиталась МакКолл и, добавив пару технических деталей, отключилась. Но все же Лидия была Лидией и не сумела удержаться от пары напутственных слов: — Если ты не купил кольцо, то выбирай классику. Никто ещё не придумал ничего лучше бриллиантов и белого золота. Но осторожнее с размерами камня, не дари ей булыжник. Люблю тебя.

Она положила трубку раньше, чем Джексон сумел ей что-то ответить. Уиттмор покосился на сенсор мобильника, который оповещал о завершенном звонке, и впервые подумал, что его отношения с Лидией очень напоминают связь Эрики и Айзека, может не столь крепкую, но определенно братско-сестринскую. И в какой-то мере это открытие позволило Джексону понять скептичность Лейхи по отношению к нему.

В конце концов, он же до последнего относился к Скотту, как к прислуге, стараясь выразить все презрение к нему во время разговоров с Лидией. Честно говоря, Уиттмор был многократно благодарен, что Скотт в свое время это перетерпел и не напоминал ему о его отнюдь не идеальном поведении. Потому что сколько бы Джексон не заявлял о своей нечувствительности, ему было отчасти было стыдно перед МакКолом. К счастью, и Лидия, и Скотт считали его в то время ребенком, и как бы это не коробило, это также и спасало его честь от убогих извинений.

Джексон постучал кредитной карточкой по столу и, вздохнув, принялся составлять списки дел своим ассистентам на время своего отсутствия: крупнейший строительный холдинг не мог остаться без управляющего на целых три дня, а сбросить это на Лидию, как раньше, не представлялось возможным


	24. 24 глава

Прага. 

Черт возьми, Прагу Джексон не любил никогда. Равно как и Чехию в целом. Уиттмору был по душе шумный, типично американский Чикаго. Но Эрику, такую же типично американскую, яркую, в какой-то степени шумную, хотелось отвезти именно в Чехию, именно в чертову Прагу. 

Джексон был в Праге ровно четыре раза, по поездке на каждый сезон года. Конечно, это были деловые командировки, но и Уиттмор не был таким уж заядлым трудоголиком. И не признать красоты чешского города в зимние праздники было невозможно, как бы Джексона не раздражали эти повсеместные полосатые леденцы, Санта Клаусы на каждом углу и слепящие гирлянды всех цветов радуги. Там были и сладости со снеговиками из взбитых сливок, и веточки омелы над дверью в каждый магазинчик, и даже малолетние хулиганы разрисовывали стены подворотен исключительно на рождественские сюжеты. 

В Праге на Рождество было все то, о чем говорила Эрика в тот памятный выходной. И Джексон почему-то не боялся, что за эти три дня сойдет с ума от всей этой красочной суеты. Джексону думалось, что с Эрикой там наверняка будет не так уж и плохо. В конце концов, когда она рассказывала о Рождестве, звучало просто отлично.

___

Наверное, Эрика никому никогда не признается в том, что, сидя в соседнем кресле самолета с Джексоном Уиттмором, который то и дело проверял ее состояние, ей было так спокойно, как не было никогда. И высота тысячи миль над землей не пугала, скорее окрыляла, но это прозвучало бы совсем пафосно. Эрика Рейес была просто и банально счастлива лететь рядом с любимым человеком в город, который, по словам вышеупомянутого, являлся средоточием всего Рождества в мире. 

Она успела немного поспать, запутавшись в пледе, и, когда очнулась, то не спешила выбираться из плотного кокона одеяла. Рейес, положив голову на свою руку, рассматривала сосредоточенного Джексона, печатающего на ноутбуке. Он полностью выключил свет, чтобы не мешать спать Эрике, и работал в полной темноте, исключая свет от монитора. Джексон пару раз потер уставшие глаза, будто мимоходом погладил коленку Эрики, торчащую из-под пледа, и запрокинул голову назад. 

— Отдохни хотя бы десять минут, потом продолжишь, — негромко произнесла Эрика, вытягиваясь из одеяльного плена. Она чуть сонно улыбнулась и уткнулась лицом в его шею, совсем отрезая Джексона от ноутбука. 

— Твоя взяла, — устало ухмыльнулся Уиттмор. 

Джексон прикрыл глаза и стал осторожно перебирать светлые прядки ее волос. В иллюминаторе отражался его профиль и отблеск монитора. Стюард уже с час не заходил в салон, чтобы справиться о состоянии своих пассажиров, и умиротворение Джексона могло, наверное, длиться вечно. Равно как и Эрики. У них с некоторых пор это было общим. 

— Джексон, — тихонько позвала его Эрика, нарушая эту прекрасную для слуха Уиттмора тишину. 

— М? 

— Ты отдал Айзеку приглашение на бал Арджентов только затем, чтобы занять его? — спросила она и закусила губу, подозрительно прищурившись. — Чтобы я не осталась на Рождество с ним и не отказала тебе, да? 

Уиттмор чуть отодвинулся, чтобы видеть скроенную Эрикой мордашку мультяшного сыщика, и, слегка надменно улыбнувшись, сказал: 

— Прости, что не страдаю таким альтруизмом, как ты. И к тому же все выиграли от этой сделки, так что я тебя умоляю... 

— Джексон, — Эрика перебила его и с недоуменным взглядом добавила: — Я и не осуждаю тебя. Мне просто было интересно, на самом ли деле ты сумеешь так далеко зайти ради какой-то поездки. Мне польстило... 

Рейес сложила губы коварную ухмылку и, сексуально облизнув кончиком языка верхнюю губу, мгновенно ввела Джексона в нужный настрой. 

— Маленькая, тщесла-авная... — с видимым удовольствием протянул Уиттмор, медленно надвигаясь на Эрику и уже сладко оглаживая ее бока. 

— Кто же? — Рейес закусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться от такого псевдо-опасного тона Джексона. 

— Моя. 

И следующие вопросы растворились в том поцелуе, коим Уиттмор посчитал нужным заткнуть Эрику. Впрочем, та особо не противилась и даже специально лягнула ногой подставку с ноутбуком, заставляя компьютер захлопнуться. Джексон рассмеялся на этот ее детский поступок, но Рейес только состроила ему рожицу и притянула за ворот футболки. 

Конечно, кресла, пусть и в частном самолете, не были идеальным местом для подобного рода занятий, но впивающийся в бок подлокотник можно было и потерпеть, хотя бы ради того, чтобы услышать путаное признание в любви между поцелуями.

___

На выходе из аэропорта их ждала машина. Лидия успела заказать ее в прокате, зная, как Джексон ненавидит водителей и таксистов в особенности. Уиттмор мысленно поблагодарил умницу МакКолл и с ребяческой улыбкой закинул два чемодана в багажник. 

— Хватит рисоваться, — хихикнула Эрика на этот шитый белыми нитками трюк, и Джексон притворно поморщился: 

— Не вредничай, Рейес. Дай хоть проявить себя! 

— Ты уже не раз себя проявлял, Уиттмор, — тихо сказала Эрика и положила подбородок на ладошки, лежащие на крыше машины. За гулом аэропорта было тяжело ее услышать, но Джексон сумел. И ничего не ответил. 

Они ехали в тишине, но не в той гнетущей, как буквально два дня назад, а в какой-то сказочной, почти родственной той, что была в самолете. Эрика пыталась сдерживать себя, но блеск в ее горящих глазах выдавал ее с головой. Она восторженно рассматривала сияющие вывески магазинчиков и мигающие ленты гирлянд на деревьях. Ее очаровывало буквально все. И Джексон, как бы не пытался следить за дорогой, не мог отказать себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за ее реакцией. 

— Хочешь? — односложно спросил ее Уиттмор, мягко тормозя и давая задний ход. 

Конечно, он заметил ее почти вышедший из легких вздох, когда они проезжали мимо магазина сладостей. И Джексон засмеялся, когда Эрика порозовела от его предложения. Надо же, женщина, которая не стеснялась его в постели, с легкостью говорила о своем брате, чувствах, деньгах, смущалась похода в магазин конфет. 

— Не смешно, — Эрика толкнула его кулачком в плечо и тут же завозилась с ремнем безопасности. — Пойдем уже. 

И надо отдать должное этому магазинчику — в нем было все. Эрика могла бы простоять там не меньше суток, и Джексон понимал почему. Даже не любящий сладости ни в каком проявлении Уиттмор был в некоторой степени заинтересован. Он с удовольствием ходил от полки к полке, от колонны к колонне, вместе с Эрикой, читал на этикетках историю создания конфет, разглядывал обертки, конфеты в разрезе, даже наблюдал за мастер-классом по приготовлению той самой полосатой рождественской карамели. Людей было достаточно, но и зал был большой, поэтому никто не толкался и не ругался, будто на вьетнамском рынке. 

— Здесь тепло, — произнес ей на ухо Джексон. 

И, черт побери, пражское отопление было здесь совсем не причем.

___

Джексон выложил полсотни евро за конфеты, просыпанные Эрикой в тот момент, когда она резко обернулась, чтобы вжаться носом в отворот его пальто. И не смотря на то, что Эрика мучительно долго краснела перед продавцом и молчала всю дорогу до отеля, Уиттмор думал, что тот момент этого стоил. 

— Все-таки амплуа любовницы Джексона Уиттмора слишком сложное для меня, — вполголоса проговорила Эрика, когда Джексон взял ключ от их номера у портье, который окинул Рейес весьма недвусмысленным взглядом. 

И вместо того чтобы ответить, Уиттмор поцеловал ее в висок. Но только он знал, что она ему от этого не стала верить больше. К счастью, портье этого не знал, и Джексон мог притвориться абсолютно счастливым перед ним. Правда, зачем он и сам не знал. 

Ещё Джексон никак не мог вспомнить, когда заходить в лифт за руку стало принципиально для него.

___  


— Вау, — тихонько выдохнула Эрика, подойдя к большому окну. Она даже не разулась и не сняла душащий тяжелый шарф. 

— Нравится? — чуточку горделиво спросил Джексон и также пренебрег обувью и верхней одеждой, чтобы подойти к ней. 

Эрика едва ли не вжималась носом в стекло, разглядывая чудесный вид на центральную площадь. Их номер был достаточно высоко, чтобы людской гомон не раздражал слух, но изредка доносился приглушенный смех. Все сияло, переливалось и искрилось, и для Эрики в один момент перестал существовать такой город, как Чикаго, будто его и не было никогда. 

— Потрясающе, — выдохнула Рейес, но не стала оборачиваться, завороженно разглядывая высокие фонари, обвитые гирляндами. 

Джексон расплылся в довольной улыбке — все-таки как бы ему неудобно было это признавать, но главной целью поездки был этот момент. Уиттмор аккуратно приобнял Эрику и, мазнув губами по виску, предложил поужинать в номере. Все-таки моменты он научился продлевать.

___

Джексон заказал ужин в номер и, повесив трубку, обернулся к Эрике, которая рассыпала на кровати мешок конфет и сейчас разглядывала их, будто невиданные драгоценности. Уиттмор подавил улыбку и подошел ближе, став рядом с кроватью и сложив руки на груди. 

— Ты похожа на девочку в песочнице, — по—доброму ухмыльнулся Джексон. 

Эрика фыркнула, кинув на него псевдо-презрительный взгляд, и молниеносно скользнув пальцами к его ремню, потянула за пряжку на себя. Джексону ничего не оставалось делать, как поддаться и упасть рядом с ней на кровать. Наверное, каждый мужчина был бы рад, если бы его женщина после этого страстно накинулась на него с поцелуями и объятиями, но, черт побери, то как Эрика, обняв его за шею, пропихнула ему в рот вишневый трюфель, заставляло Уиттмора радоваться куда больше. 

Звук мобильного Джексона не то чтобы прервал их единение, скорее просто был не к месту. Уиттмор раздраженно дернул губой, а Эрика улыбнулась этому, потянувшись за очередной конфетой. Стандартная полифония ещё пару раз проиграла свои полтора такта и замолкла. Звонила наверняка не Лидия, так как, если бы это была она, то сумела бы дозвониться даже на выключенный телефон. 

— Вдруг это что-то важное? — Эрика лизнула палец и вытерла шоколад с уголка губ Джексона. 

Уиттмор ухмыльнулся. 

— На самом деле хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя на рождественские выходные и пошел решать свои проблемы? — игриво протянул он, насмешливо сверкнув глазами. 

— Не особо, — после выдержанной паузы, будто после долгих раздумий, ответила Рейес, и Джексон хрипло рассмеялся над этим спектаклем. 

Он положил голову ей на живот и замолчал. Джексон чувствовал, как внутри нее колотится сердце, шумит кровь, и как он сам желал влиться во все это. И это можно было понимать по-разному, но Уиттмор отчетливо осознал момент, когда впервые захотел подменить ее противозачаточные на витамины. 

— Я схожу в душ, поужинаем и ляжем спать, окей? — слишком громко произнес Джексон, заставляя Эрику чуть отодвинуться. — Завтра Рождество. Погуляем по Праге... Мосты, замки, что там ещё? На вечер у нас столик в ресторане отеля. Кухня там вроде бы неплохая. 

— Ладно, — согласилась немного растерянная от такого внезапного напора Эрика. 

Джексон тяжело поднялся с постели и, размяв затекшие плечи, направился в душ. Эрика же осталась в комнате, тщетно пытаясь понять, что же только что так сильно изменилось.

___  


Эрика проснулась с прекрасным настроением. Рождественское утро было безвозвратно утеряно, но никто в их номере об этом не жалел. Джексон до последнего удерживал Рейес в постели, буквально не давая ей ступить на пол. 

— Там же хо-олодно и ме-ерзко... — наиграно недовольно тянул он, обнимая Эрику обеими руками. — Вот зачем тебе туда? 

— Джексон, между прочим, мне нужно умыться и почистить зубы, — выгнулась Эрика и звучно зевнула. — К тому же Рождество, Уиттмор! Наверное, Айзек уже все провода оборвал, пытаясь до меня дозвониться. И твой подарок из чемодана нужно достать. 

Джексон в интриге замер, облизнув пересохшие со сна губы. 

— И что же ты решила подарить человеку, у которого есть все? 

— О, прости, я не могу пойти и отдать тебе подарок. Там же так хо-олодно и ме-е-ерзко, — передразнила его Эрика, строя умилительную гримасу. 

— Туше, — признал Джексон, но рук убирать не стал. 

Вскоре им все же пришлось выбраться из постели. Эрика первым делом взяла в руки телефон и тут же расхохоталась, зачитав последние sms Айзека в ответ на вопросительно приподнятую бровь Уиттмора. Она решила поговорить с ним позже, присоединившись к Джексону в ванной. Почему-то ее умиротворял этот сплошь бытовой процесс, как чистка зубов перед одним зеркалом. Они не дурачились, как это могли бы делать Кора и Стайлз, просто разглядывали общее отражение. И Эрика не могла толком понять, почему же ей так нравилось там стоять. 

Приведя себя в порядок и глубоко вдохнув, будто бывалый пловец, Джексон набрал контакт Лидии в скайпе. Хихикающая Эрика честно пыталась держать марку, но стоило ей увидеть такого не официального МакКолла в рождественском колпаке и нарисованным тушью носом-сердечком, как ее мгновенно прорвало. Но Лидия милостиво рассмеялась вместе с ней (правда над похоронной серьезностью Уиттмора), поэтому казнь за излишнее озорство была перенесена. 

Лидия и Скотт, практически договаривая друг за друга фразы, поздравили их с Рождеством, и Эрику весь разговор не покидало чувство, будто они знают что—то, чего не знает она. Дерганность Джексона в каких-то весьма двусмысленных местах наводила на мысль, что не такой уж она и параноик, а он и правда что-то скрывает. Но тряхнув головой, Эрика решила отложить это на завтра, на следующий после Рождества день. Ведь что плохого может случиться за один день, который к тому же ещё и рождественский? Правильно! Абсолютно ничего. 

Айзек вместе с Лис выглядели весьма органично в одном кадре из рассыпающихся пикселей. Джексон предложил добавить контакт Лис или Айзека к себе, чтобы они набрали, и таким образом расширил личный круг в скайпе сразу на двоих, чего ранее не бывало в принципе. И Стилински, который позвонил сразу после Айзека и малышки Арджент, естественно не переминул случая съязвить над этим. 

Пока Стайлз нес какую-то околесицу, спрашивая у Эрики что-то насчет договора на аренду квартиры, позади него мелькала Хейл в полотенце, которая вскоре присоединилась к ним, подмигнув не накрашенным глазом. 

— Все будут на Зимнем балу Арджентов. Это будет шоу, — жизнерадостно вещала Кора, абсолютно не заботясь насчет своего не парадного внешнего вида. 

— Кто все? — из какого-то мимолетного порыва поинтересовался Джексон. 

— Все... Наши, — как—то недоуменно ответила Хейл, будто спрашивал он сущую ерунду, вроде «с какой буквы начинается алфавит». — Скотт с Лидией, мы со Стайлзом, Дерек с новой девушкой, она учительница, правда мило? Ещё Питер притащится, поскалиться перед камерами. Айзек с Эллисон. Ну, и конечно, Крис и Кейт. Воссоединение семьи Арджентов! Никто этого не пропустит, я тебе обещаю. И чего вас вообще в Прагу понесло?! 

Кора много болтала, едва ли не больше Стилински, и совсем не была похожа на ту девчонку с опиумными зрачками, которую Эрика подобрала на остановке два месяца назад. Ни Рейес, ни Уиттмор не мешали ей, не говорили, что им уже пора, сидели и почти молча улыбались тому вихрю энергии на экране. 

— Она такая... Живая, — после недолго молчания заметила Эрика, когда Стайлз наконец свернул разговор, длившийся дольше часа. 

— Ага. Будто ее Стилински покусал, — сыронизировал Джексон, но бросив мимолетный взгляд на Рейес, выпрямился. — Ты слышала ее. Кора словно считает нас всех своей семьей. 

— А ты не считаешь? — Эрика мгновенно сверкнула глазами в его сторону. 

Они сидели так несколько мгновений, не разрывая зрительной связи, и Джексон весьма четко осознал, что в сущности подписался под словами Коры, когда назвал эту разношерстную, сумасбродную толпу — «нас». 

— Вот видишь, — мягко улыбнулась Эрика, и Джексон не стал с ней спорить. 

Они ещё немного посидели в тишине, не то чтобы пристально разглядывая друг друга, но наслаждаясь обществом. Взгляд Джексона упал на часы: время приближалось к часу дня, а столик был заказан на шесть. Оставалось ещё совсем немного времени, чтобы передумать или напротив дополнить вечер лишней деталью. Уиттмор разрывался между двумя решениями, поэтому просто обернулся к Эрике и с натянутой улыбкой сказал: 

— Пойдем гулять? 

Рейес отозвалась довольной улыбкой и тут же поднялась с места, спросив про погоду. Она говорила практически так же много, как и Кора, но если Хейл создавала впечатление неудержимой, почти природной стихии, то Эрика своей болтовней успокаивала, настраивала на дружелюбный, семейный лад. Джексону доставляло удовольствие слушать ее, изредка перебивая короткими смешками, и смотреть на нее, пока перекладывала вещи из одного чемодана в другой. В такие моменты, как этот, Уиттмор ни капли не сомневался в решении связать с ней жизнь. Хотя бы просто потому, что ни одна другая женщина не будет его интересовать даже в момент выбора наряда на совместную прогулку. 

Первым делом Эрика потащила его в Собор Святого Вита, с интересом разглядывая мрачные витражи на старых окнах. Они бродили по собору вслед за экскурсоводом, но где-то через полчаса Рейес потянула Джексона за рукав, и тот, глянув на виноватое выражение лица Эрики, усмехнулся и развернулся к выходу. 

Уиттмор купил в кофейне один кофе на вынос и коробку с пончиками, которую теперь так удобно несла Эрика, изредка отпивая с его рук сладкий, — специально для нее, — кофе. 

— Прости, что я такая духовно бедная и некультурная натура, — фыркнула Эрика и слизнула с пончика сахарную пудру. 

— Да, но детей все равно нужно будет таскать по музеям, — отхлебнув из стаканчика, прошепелявил обжегший язык Джексон. — Вроде как обязательство перед культурным наследием, кхм. 

— Каких детей? — непонимающе переспросила Эрика, недоуменно прищурившись. 

— Твоих. Или моих. Будущих. Которые потом будут. У тебя с кем-то или у меня от кого-то... В общем, абстрактные дети, — сбивчиво ответил Уиттмор, розовея то ли от неловкости, то ли от мороза, и в итоге и-за такого непривычного чувства смущения раздраженно повысил голос: — Сама виновата! Запудрила мне мозг возрастом и всякой фигней, да ещё и Лидия с этой беременностью, боже. 

Рейес ничего не стала отвечать, а Джексон и вовсе не смотрел в ее сторону. Напряжение висело в воздухе с пару минут их молчания и звонко лопнуло, когда Эрика чуть насмешливо произнесла: 

— Расслабься уже, Джексон. Рождество все-таки, а не конец зимы. 

Это был настолько явный намек на их договор о серьезных отношениях до начала весны, что у Джексона даже перехватило дыхание, что он, конечно, попытался скрыть. Поэтому и молчал до того момента, как они ступили на Карлов мост. 

На мосту было много туристов, тут и там сверкали вспышки фотоаппаратов, которые в сгустившихся сумерках едва ли не ослепляли. Эрика поспешила увести Джексона к левому краю моста, где отчего-то было совсем мало сумасшедших людей в сувенирных футболках. Может, дело было в том, что по той стороне были более красивые виды, или в чем-то ещё, ни Уиттмор, ни Рейес этого не знали. 

Джексон стал за Эрикой и совсем не стал противиться, когда она робко взяла его за руку. Кофе и пончики давно закончились, оставив только приятный аромат корицы в волосах Рейес. Она прижималась к нему плечом, устилая его пальто светлыми не завитыми волосами. Все это отдавало каким-то старым, сыпуче-древним де-жавю, будто бы было даже не в этой жизни. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что я имел в виду наших общих детей, — спокойно произнес Джексон, как-то бездумно вглядываясь в потемневшие силуэты прибрежных домиков Влтавы. 

— Джексон, тебя слишком пугает этот разговор. Давай не будем. Хотя бы в Рождество, — немного печально вздохнула Эрика, пошевелив пальцами, зажатыми в его руке. — Я не собираюсь втайне беременеть, чтобы женить тебя на себе. 

— Жаль, — сухо усмехнулся Уиттмор. — Ты бы действительно помогла мне этим. 

Эрика тихо прыснула и подняла голову вверх, подвинувшись поближе. Джексон оторвался от созерцания непримечательного пейзажа и без улыбки посмотрел на нее в ответ. 

— Я серьезно, — Джексон сжал челюсти до выступивших желваков. — Мне сложно переступить себя, но я знаю, что это нужно сделать. 

— Ничего не нужно делать, если для этого необходимо переступить через себя, — протестующе сказала Эрика, отодвинувшись от него. 

Джексон не позволил ей отстраниться дальше, чем на пару сантиметров, грубо прижав обратно к своей груди. 

— Ты боишься, что я хочу брака и семьи лишь потому, что этого хочешь ты. Но дело в том, что меня не пугают дети или чертова моногамия. Проблема в том, что я никогда не жил так. Видел, конечно, как живут МакКоллы, мои родители, по телевизору тоже. Но сам никогда не был, не причислял себя к таким. А вот сейчас хочу. Это хорошо или плохо? 

Теперь он сам отодвинул Эрику, беспомощно заглядывая ей в глаза. Она смотрела почти также; не глядя на то, что Рейес желала этого всю жизнь, она была не готова к этому практически также, как и Джексон. Эрика хотела мужа, детей и счастливую старость за белым забором. Но не видела всего этого с той четкостью, с которой обычно загадывают исполнимые желания. 

— Ты что делаешь мне предложение? — Эрика попыталась разрядить обстановку, но слова, которые должны были прозвучать шуткой, почемуто были задавлены серой серьезностью. 

— А ты согласишься? Потому что, если «нет», то не делаю, — сглотнул Джексон, по—прежнему крепко сжимая ее плечи. 

Рейес открыла рот, чтобы возразить, и тут же закрыла, хлопнув им, как рыба без воды. Она закусила нижнюю губу, не в силах ответить ничего, даже простейшего мычания. 

— Ладно, — разочарованно выдохнул Джексон, уже не ожидая ответа, и в этот самый момент минутная немота наконец отпустила Эрику: 

— Мне же нужно подумать. 

— Ладно, — ещё раз повторил Джексон, не то чтобы особо радостнее, но руки убрал. И как только убрал, Эрика остро почувствовала нехватку тепла. Поэтому сама положила руки на лацканы его пальто, прижимаясь к нему по-крепче: 

— Я подумала. Я согласна.


	25. Эпилог

Они расстались, когда маленькой наследнице империи Уиттмора, Джемме, было всего пять. 

Не то чтобы это был чудовищный скандал, из-за которого бы бились тарелки и щеки краснели от взаимных пощечин. Нет, их развод обсасывали все таблоиды, но за неимением никаких комментариев ни с одной стороны все загасло буквально за пару недель. 

Инициатором была Эрика. Она не упрекала его в несуществующих изменах, не требовала денег, просто в очередной раз, когда Джексон прилетел из почти двухнедельной командировки, она вышла из кухни с полотенцем на плече и попросила разговора наедине. 

Уиттмор сразу понял, что это конец. 

Эрика мягко говорила о том, что она мечтала о семье, где все друг друга любили, и она ни словом не хотела обидеть его, но их брак все больше становился платоническим и призрачным. И если с дочерью это работало, то с женой — кажется, не особо. 

— Мне жаль, что ничего не вышло, — пожала плечами Эрика и поцеловала его в невесомо небритую щеку. 

Джексон по прошествии времени думал, что нужно было надавить на нее, сказать, что развода она не получит, пусти даже не мечтает, может затащить к психологу какому-нибудь семейному. Но в тот конкретный вечер он тупо кивнул, как животное на бойне, и отпустил ее. 

Он дал развод, позволил забрать дочь и принял предложение остаться друзьями. Лидия была слишком тактичной, чтобы это прокомментировать даже взглядом, но чертов Стилински казалось вовсе не знает значения слова вежливость. Джексон буквально видел выжигающие «придурок ты, Уиттмор» и «боги, кто-нибудь скажите уже ему» на лбу у Стайлза. Но была Кора, и была Лидия. Наверное, только поэтому ему ничего не сказали в их большой семье, которую Эрика умудрилась собрать вокруг них. Даже Питер Хейл не обмолвился ни словом о разводе Джексона. 

Эрика не ненавидела его, настоятельно желала, чтобы он виделся с дочерью, и каждый раз улыбалась ему при встрече самой искренней улыбкой. Будто бы все было отлично, как раньше, и Джексону порой хотелось закричать, какого же тогда черта она просила развода?! 

Джексон провел почти год в таком подвешенном состоянии, пытаясь забыть о том, что он больше не семейный человек, а вновь богатый и завидный жених. Определенно, лет восемь назад это был бы легчайший выбор, но не сейчас, нет. Познав, как можно жить с теми, кого любишь и кто любит тебя, невозможно было считать счастьем глупые светские рауты и удачные контракты. 

Все разрешилось на шестом дне рождении Джеммы. 

Джексон хотел снять отель или дом, но семейство МакКолов предложило праздновать у них. Раньше, когда у них был дом, — огромный, с винтовой лестницей, которую так хотела Эрика, — подобные мероприятия-сходки всегда проходили там. Уиттмор подарил Эрике тот дом буквально по прилету из Праги далекие семь лет назад. Рейес бросилась ему на шею, практически визжа от восторга. Стилински тогда пошутил про родовое гнездо.   
Эрика оставила дом после развода, переехав в менее большой по площади. 

— Для нас с Джеммой он слишком велик, — посетовала она и с милой улыбкой попросила водителя такси загрузить вещи в багажник машины. 

Джексону, как бы сопливо это не звучало, было тяжко жить в этом доме, поэтому он перебрался в старую квартиру, которую как-то слишком цинично сохранила за ним Лидия. Дом остался без дела, собирая пыль на покрытых тканью предметах мебели, но мысль о том, чтобы продать его, казалась Уиттмору кощунственной. 

Теперь же всеобщим местом семейного покоя стал дом МакКолов, что даже бесило Джексона время от времени, будто он потерял кубок первенства по лакроссу. Глупо, по-детски и абсолютно нелепо. Поэтому Джексон молчал. 

Он поздравил дочь с самого утра, застав обеих своих девочек заспанными, и Эрика улыбалась ничуть не менее светло, чем Джемма. Это в очередной раз спустило из его легких кислород, но в день рождения Джеммы Джексон не мог позволить себе перепадов настроения. Дочь осталась центром его Вселенной и той самой интимной точкой соприкосновения с Эрикой, которая заведомо давала ему шанс. Он просто не имел права портить праздник. 

Слава богам, что Лидия Мартин была прирожденным организатором. Она по жизни помогала Эрике устраивать детские праздники, которые чаще всего были совместные, — Коннор был старше Джеммы всего на год с небольшим. 

Праздник шел своим чередом, когда Эрика села рядом с ним на каменную скамье у фонтана. На ней было легкое кремовое платье за колено и лодочки с закрытым мыском. У нее в руках был бокал разбавленного Джим Бима, и она грустно улыбалась, глядя в сторону детской площадки. 

— Мы назвали ее Джеммой... — начала Эрика, и Джексон, сделав глоток из своего стакана с чистым бренди, закончил: 

— Потому что в переводе это «драгоценный камень». 

— Потому что она — наша главная драгоценность, — добавила Эрика на удивление твердым голосом. 

Она наконец обернулась лицом к Джексону. Рейес выражала собой полное беспокойство, что не могло не волновать Уиттмора. 

— Она подходила ко мне, — сказала Эрика, прежде чем Уиттмор успел что-либо спросить. — Она спросила, из-за нее ли мы разошлись. 

— Что?! — пораженно переспросил Джексон. Он ожидал чего угодно, кроме этих слов, наверное, поэтому не сумел проконтролировать громкость своего голоса. 

— Она сказала, что не осуждает нас за развод, но боится, что это случилось из-за нее. У ее одноклассника родители ругались, потому что папа изменял маме, и они скандалили до битых тарелок. 

— Это тут причем? — нахмурился Уиттмор, растерянно потрепав свои волосы. 

— А мы... — Эрика замялась. 

Но объяснений больше не требовалось — малышка Джемма не видела проблемы в лицевой стороне их отношений и винила во всем себя. 

— Мне поговорить с ней? — попробовал Джексон, скашивая взгляд на Эрику. 

— Я попыталась ей все объяснить, но думаю, что лучшим выходом из ситуации будет, если она увидит, что мы можем быть счастливы порознь, — вздохнула Эрика, залпом допивая свой бурбон. 

Она выглядела порядком расстроенной и уставшей, и Джексон не увидел ничего предосудительного в дружеских объятиях, когда прижал ее одной рукой к себе. 

— Нам давно пора отпустить эту ситуацию, — произнес он и легко поцеловал ее в висок. 

— Ты прав, — помолчав, отозвалась Эрика и чуть двинулась в объятиях Уиттмора, чтобы видеть его лицо. — Я на самом деле желаю тебе счастья. 

— Я тоже, — улыбнулся уголками губ Джексон и как-то фальшиво повторил. — Я тоже. 

И вот в тот момент наступил окончательный финал.

~

Впрочем, все это было большим преувеличением, если назвать их расставание — самой большой потерей в жизни Джексона. 

Знаете, за почти семь лет отсутствия в его прошлых кругах практически ничего не поменялось. Модели, конечно, были иные, но люди с деньгами, те, кто составлял основную когорту элиты, остались те же. Сменилась прислуга, охрана да эскорт. Уиттмору не составило труда вновь влиться в этот мир, который мгновенно принял его. 

Вскоре и сожаление по поводу семейного счастья утекло в небытие. Он пропускал встречи у МакКолов, а когда бывал там, то старался побыстрее исчезнуть. Чувство чужеродности, какой-то ненужности сопутствовало этим визитам. 

Джексон стал воскресным папой. Он забирал Джемму на выходные, чаще всего увозил к морю или просто в свою загородную виллу. Девушки, которые покорно ожидали его в машине, когда он забирал дочь у Эрики, сменялись также быстро, как и появлялись. Каждая поездка — новая девушка. Они были смазливы, молоды и не то чтобы особо умны. Джемма путала их всех и однажды призналась отцу, что мама научила называть их всех «милая», и Джексон громко рассмеялся, так искренне, как смеялся только в присутствии дочери. 

— Только мама могла такое придумать, Джемма, — ухмыльнулся он в то солнечное утро и глотнул кофе, которое на вкус оказалось, как кислота. Но скорее из-за старого фильтра кофемашины, чем из-за неуместного упоминания Эрики. 

Джемма, кажется, все понимала, так как тему про маму заводила очень редко и по крайней нужде. Наверное, тактичностью она пошла в мать, потому что сам Джексон давно бы уже пер напролом. 

К слову говоря, Лидия, какой бы она сама не обладала вежливостью, стала намекать ему о том, что этот полугодичный загул пора прекращать. Она не то чтобы требовала от него найти новую жену, скорее страшилась мысли, что он выберет какую-нибудь тупенькую актрису или модель, с которой она ни за что не сойдется характерами. Нет, Мартин настаивала на том, чтобы он хотя бы нашел себе постоянную любовницу, такую, с которой трахаются на постоянной основе, а в качестве благодарности таскают с собой на мероприятия и дарят браслеты от Тиффани за пропуск «свидания». 

Джексон следовал совету (читать: приказу); ему, откровенно говоря, было все равно с кем проводить время. То есть, конечно, основные критерии были. Что-то вроде подтянутого тела, умений в постели, не болтливая, без амбиций и венерических заболеваний, но вроде как иных он на подобных приемах и не встречал. Разве что про венерические стоило уточнять заранее. 

Кристина продержалась целых две недели, поэтому когда Эрика, — его Эрика, его бывшая Эрика, босая, в черном коротком платье, с потрясной прической и алыми губами, — передавала ему Джемму с рук на руки, предупреждая в тысячный раз, чтобы он не давал ей есть много сладкого, Джемма тыкнула пальцем и потрясенно сказала: 

— Милая дважды?! 

Джексон не удержал хохота, а Эрика, обняв дочь за плечи, заглянула ему за спину, пытаясь разглядеть «дважды милую». А потом она, конечно, сказала, что так нельзя называть взрослых тетей, поглядывая на Джексона. Мол, видишь, я — хорошая мать, плохому ребенка не научу. 

— Рада, что у тебя все стабилизируется, — прошептала Эрика, приблизившись к нему, когда передавала рюкзак с вещами Джеммы. 

— Спасибо, — несколько скованно поблагодарил Джексон и уже собирался уходить, как Эрика поймала его за рукав. 

— Слушай, — немного нервно произнесла она, заправляя выбившиеся волосы за ухо. — Ты не мог бы оставить Джемму у себя до понедельника? В смысле, на ночь с понедельника на воскресенье. Если у тебя есть планы, то забрось ее к МакКолам, я договорюсь, чтобы они отвезли ее в школу вместе с Коннором. 

— Я всегда с удовольствием проведу время с Джеммой. Конечно, я отвезу ее в школу в понедельник, не вопрос. — твердо отозвался Уиттмор, несколько задетый таким недоверием. — Но... 

Эрика потупила взгляд.

— Может, ничего и не будет. Но я все-таки ставлю на большее, как ты меня и учил. 

Она улыбнулась ему шальной улыбкой карточного игрока, и азарта в ней плескалось едва ли чем больше в целом покерном турнире. Джексону хотелось отвесить пощечину себе в прошлом, когда он говорил о ставках на большее. Придурок. 

Но Джексон — бывший муж, не полиция нравов, поэтому просто понимающе улыбнулся и, насвистывая, пошел к машине, чтобы сообщить Джемме радостную новость про лишнюю ночевку у папы.

~

— Слушай, Джемми, — ласково позвал ее Джексон где-то над небом Италии. 

— М? — дочка заинтересованно повернула к нему перепачканную мороженым мордашку. 

— А что у мамы кто-то появился? 

— А чего это тебя волнует? 

— А вдруг он будет плохо к тебе относится? 

— Неубедительный аргумент. Давай правду! 

— Ты вообще моя дочь или этого пройдохи Стилински?! — раздраженно воскликнул Джексон. 

— Пра-авду! — пропела Джемма, совершенно потеряв интерес к стаканчику с мороженым в руках. 

— Стоит запретить тебе с ним общаться, — отстраненно произнес он.

— Па-ап? 

— Ладно. Неважно. Плевать. 

— Ты что, ревнуешь? — хитро прищурилась Джемма. 

— Мы с твоей мамой давно не вместе, малышка, — мягко проговорил Джексон и нежно погладил ее по голове. 

— Одно другого не исключает, — фыркнула она, отправляя в рот ложку мороженого. 

— Маленькая бестия, — рассмеялся Уиттмор и чмокнул дочку в макушку. 

— Кстати, его зовут Дже-ереми, — Джемма насмешливо растянула имя и ткнула указательным пальцем в рот, имитируя рвоту. Джексон снова разошелся смехом. — Он там чем-то управляет где-то, но... Пап, ты лучше. А он лысеет. Фу. 

— Кто лысеет? — в салон самолета зашла Кристина, и Джемма, очевидно не выдержав двойного упоминания пассий родителей, скривилась и не очень умно отозвалась: 

— Ты лысеешь. 

— Я?! — испуганно отпрянула Кристина и стала ощупывать свои волосы на предмет выпадения. 

Джексон снова засмеялся, крепко обняв Джемму, и та смеялась вместе с ним. Ровно в такие моменты Уиттмор был счастлив. И он старался не думать, чем можно было улучшить это время.

~

Джексон столкнулся с Эрикой и Джереми совершенно случайно. То есть он буквально через пару дней после тех памятных выходных повел Кристину в ресторан, чтобы сказать об их несовместимости, и натолкнулся взглядом на улыбающуюся Эрику и чью-то блестящую лысину, напротив нее. У него был заказан столик VIP-зале, Эрика же со своим ухажером сидела в обыкновенном, на первом этаже. И пили они, кажется, одно из недорогих вин. 

Странное дело, но Джексона это задело. Его жену, — пусть и бывшую, — невозможно было оценить настолько низко! 

— Поменяй столик, — приказал Уиттмор мгновенно испугавшемуся официанту. 

— Что-то... 

— Все так, — отмахнулся Джексон. — Поменяй стол на нижний этаж. 

— Джексон, — капризно надула губки Кристина, но Уиттмор никак не среагировал на этом, потащив ее на буксире вниз по лестнице. 

Официант молнией помчался вниз, а Джексон буквально наступал ему на пятки. Паренек с космической скоростью нашел им стол, но Уиттмор даже не задержался рядом с ним. Он твердой поступью пошел вперед, к столу, за которым сидели Эрика и Джереми, если ему не лгала память. 

— Добрый вечер, миссис Уиттмор, — очаровательно улыбнулся Джексон, и Эрика прикрыла рот, когда поперхнулась вином. 

Да, это была их маленькая тайна. Эрика не стала менять документы, так как пришлось бы переоформлять массу бумаг, в том числе и на Джемму. Так что технически она все ещё носила его фамилию (что вне всяких сомнений льстило эго Джексона), хотя и представлялась девичьей, Рейес. 

— Давно уже не Уиттмор, — дергано улыбнулась Эрика, умоляя взглядом прекратить этот спектакль. — И даже не миссис. — А вот это уже был самый настоящий флирт. Флирт с лысеющим, мать его, Джереми! 

Что ж. Джексон ненавидел опускать такие ситуации. 

— Мы присоединимся? — спросил он ради приличия и тут же втолкнул Кристину на диванчик рядом с Эрикой. 

Во взгляде Эрики на мгновение промелькнула тень брезгливости, которую Джексон быстро разгадал. Но спорить об этом Уиттмор не стал — бывшая супруга была права: ему самому иногда хотелось отодвинуться от Кристины, как от пакета с мусором. 

— Мистер Уиттмор, — позвал его Джереми, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. 

Джексона это позабавило: ухажер его бывшей жены так явно прогибался перед ним. 

— Джереми, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Уиттмор и пожал протянутую для рукопожатия руку. 

Кажется, Джереми хотел возразить насчет имени, но ледяной взгляд Уиттмора его мгновенно остановил. 

— Как там Айзек со своей милашкой Элли? — чуть насмешливо завел разговор Джексон, с улыбкой и интересом глядя на Эрику. 

— В последний раз, когда я с ними говорила, они были в Москве. Договорились позвонить, когда будут в Лондоне, — сухо ответила Рейес, делая большой глоток вина. 

— Ещё пару месяцев и они, наконец, завершат свою кругосветку, — излишне радостно фыркнул Уиттмор и откинулся на спинку диванчика. 

Дело было в том, что Айзек и Эллисон, которые мирно жили несколько лет вместе, буквально два года назад объявили о своем желании совершить кругосветное путешествие. Крис Арджент проявил просто невероятную стойкость, когда не попытался оторвать Лейхи голову за то, что тот снова крал у него дочь. 

Впрочем, каждый в их компании знал, что у малышки Арджент кругосветное путешествие — это идея фикс, поэтому никто особо не удивился. Раньше ее держала лишь болезнь Айзека, которым бы Эллисон не стала рисковать даже за все сокровища этого мира. Но с тех пор, как у Лейхи наметила продолжительная ремиссия, они прожили в Чикаго ещё с год, так, на всякий случай, и отправились в Мексику, решив положить начало путешествию там. 

У них не было детей, не было зарегистрированного брака, но Джексон не мог сказать, какие чувства испытывал по этому поводу. Они всегда казались Уиттмору другими, иными, будто бы не созданными быть в браке, как он и Эрика или МакКоллы. И суть была в том, что это не являлось врожденной чертой холостяка, нет. Скорее они оба изначально были оторванными от этой реальности. Джексон искренне считал, что им обоим дико повезло встретить друг друга, поэтому пусть и мысленно, но желал успеть обогнуть земной шар до окончания ремиссии Айзека. Отчего-то Уиттмор понимал, что эта сказка без хорошего конца. 

А после Джексон кинул наугад какую-то тему для обсуждений и заказал двойной виски. Ему и так тяжело далось это напускное добродушие, скорее всего дело сыграл адреналин, поэтому Уиттмору требовалась перезагрузка. 

И пока он пил виски и молчал, то с удовольствием рассматривал ссутулившуюся Эрику. То есть, удовольствия в этом зрелище было так себе, но Джексон не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы порассматривать ее красоту вблизи, как и раньше. Сейчас для него такие моменты казались недостижимой роскошью. 

Эрика пыталась встрять в разговор, но каждый раз ее будто выбрасывало из общей лодки обсуждения. Джексон настолько увлекся разглядыванием своей бывшей жены, что очнулся только тогда, когда Эрика подняла на него обиженный взгляд. Она смотрела глаза в глаза, будто стараясь передать все то, что чувствовала сейчас. И Уиттмор «проснулся». 

Недоумок Джереми вовсю пялился на модельную обертку Кристины, практически облизывая ее похотливыми взглядами. Джексон не мог понять, каким образом Джереми дошел до этого, когда рядом с дурочкой Кристиной сидела восхитительная Эрика. Серьезно, сидя на одном диванчике, они создавали такой контраст хорошего и лучшего, что Уиттмор хотел шлепнуть себя по лицу, лишь бы не видеть этого. 

— Мне нужно выйти, — прошелестела Эрика и, взяв свою маленькую сумочку, ушла прямо по направлению к выходу ресторана. 

Джексон виновато вздохнул, глядя на ее удаляющуюся спину. 

— Придурок, — тихо, самому себе произнес Уиттмор и в ответ на глупый вопрос Кристины «что?» добавил: — Не хочу иметь ничего общего с тобой, мы не сошлись характерами, думай, что хочешь. За ужин я заплатил, приятного вечера. 

Он, конечно, не пошел за ней, чтобы успокоить, как обычно пишут в мыльных операх, но взглядом проследил ее такси до самого поворота. И стоило признать, что Джексону до зуда в костях хотелось убедиться, что с Эрикой все было в порядке.

~

В субботу утром, когда Джексон заехал за Джеммой, то столкнулся в дверях с потухшим взглядом Эрики. Его мгновенно начала грызть вина, но поделать он ничего с этим уже не мог. В принципе, и раньше он ничего не мог поделать, так как Джереми показал себя мудаком рано или поздно. 

Джемма была в своем любимом легком плащике с розовым рюкзаком за плечами, и Джексону, только бросив на нее один взгляд, сразу хотелось улыбаться. Ее светлые, чуть темнее, чем у матери волосы, вились сами, закручиваясь в идеальные, кукольные локоны, а глаза сияли маленькими сапфирами на круглом личике-сердечке. 

— Будь умницей, — как обычно, предупредила ее Эрика и легонько щелкнула по носу. А потом поднялась и, вздохнув, неуверенно спросила у Джексона: — Мы можем поговорить? 

Джексон помолчал, будто оценивая ситуацию, а потом широко улыбнулся Джемме: 

— Иди в машину, мы сейчас перебросимся с твоей мамой парой слов, и поедем. 

Джемма послушно кивнула и пошла к машине, отбивая какой-то достаточно четкий ритм твердыми подошвами своих ботиночек. 

Эрика прислонилась к дверному косяку, будто у нее не было сил даже стоять, и ещё раз вздохнула: 

— Джексон, ты специально это сделал? 

Уитмор нахмурился. 

— Что сделал? 

— Привел на мое свидание ту девчонку, которая младше меня на лет двадцать, худее меня килограмм на двадцать и симпатичнее меня где-то на двадцать пластических операций, — Эрика скрестила руки у себя на груди в оборонительном жесте. В ее взгляде не было укора, скорее непонимание, зачем он так поступил. 

Джексон молча переваривал информацию, пораженно уставившись на бывшую жену. Но, вероятно, его лицо было не слишком эмоциональным, раз Эрика абсолютно иначе все поняла. 

— Я понимаю, что тебе плевать. Или что тебе обидно, что мы так расстались. Знаешь, мне тоже. Но я хотела бы ещё шанс, хотела бы попробовать почувствовать себя любимой. Или полюбить кого-то, кроме тебя и Джеммы. И ты должен понимать, как мужчина должен понимать, что любые отношения начинаются с оболочки, с того, насколько ты красивая или фигуристая. А я... — Эрика опустила взгляд на половик с надписью «Welcom», переводя дыхание. — Я не идеальная. Мне почти сорок, у меня есть ребенок и бывший муж, которого боится пол-города, если не больше. А ещё лишние пять кило и второй размер груди после родов. И это не круто, Джексон! 

Эрика, вероятно, продолжала бы дальше свою плаксивую речь на тему того, как же плохо быть на ее месте, но Уиттмор просто раскинул руки и сделал шаг вперед, буквально накрывая ее своими объятиями. 

Эрика давно не чувствовала себя в такой тотальной безопасности. С ее невысоким ростом она полностью умещалась в объятия Джексона, будто укрывалась плотным, тяжелым одеялом. Рейес не могла сказать, что ей не хватало самого Уиттмора, хотя отчасти это было правдой, но открещиваться от того, что ей не хватало телесного контакта было глупо. 

— Прекрати истерить, — спокойным тоном произнес Джексон откуда-то сверху: Эрика просто утонула в вороте его рубашки и складок пиджака. — Ты — одна из самых прекрасных женщин, которых я только видел в своей жизни. А я судил пару десятков конкурсов красоты, я, черт тебя побери, ценитель! 

Эрика всхлипнула. То ли от смеха, то ли просто от переизбытка эмоций. 

— Ты — невероятная. Честное слово, тобою можно любоваться вечность. У тебя шикарные волосы и, когда ты улыбаешься своей потрясающей улыбкой, у тебя глаза буквально светятся, лучатся добротой, что ли. — Джексон сглотнул, прижимая ее к себе ещё крепче. — Может быть, я и не видел тебя голой пару месяцев, но я не думаю, что ты превратилась за это время в Урсулу из «Русалочки». 

Джексон не считал, сколько так они ещё простояли, но думалось ему, что всего пару секунд, так как он просто потерялся в счете ее вдохов и выдохов. Пока его не потянули за рукав, разумеется. 

— Пап, мам. 

Эрика быстро отвернулась, чтобы вытереть покрасневшие глаза, и вместе с Джексоном посмотрела на дочь. 

— Пап, а мы вдвоем? — с широко распахнутыми глазами спросила Джемма. В них буквально плясали чертенята, поэтому Джексон осторожно кивнул. — А давай тогда возьмем с собой маму, а? 

Джемма смотрела одновременно умоляюще и с едва сдерживаемым восторгом. Казалось, она вот-вот «забурлит», как исландский гейзер, и начнет подпрыгивать на месте. 

— Родная, — мягко улыбнулся Джексон, все ещё придерживая одной рукой Эрику за плечи. — Я, конечно, не против, но вдруг у мамы планы, мы не можем... 

— Мои планы остались в том ресторане пялиться на ноги твоей подружки, — перебила его Рейес. Она уже пришла в норму, ее выдавали только красные глаза и то, как она шмыгала носом. — Если ты в самом деле не против, то я бы поехала с вами. Все равно планировала сидеть перед телевизором и грызть себя. 

Джексон улыбнулся и порывисто поцеловал ее в лоб: 

— Договорились.

~

Выходные получились хорошими. Джексон даже сказал бы отличными. По крайней мере, пока они были в загородном доме. 

Эрика разрешила Джемме искупаться в бассейне и даже присоединилась сама, хотя погода стояла не лучшая. Они брызгались водой, смеялись и изредка пытались намочить читающего газету Уиттмора. Это выглядело так, словно Джексона выпихнули на съемочную площадку «Назад в будущее». Но он не собирался жаловаться. 

Вечером Эрика приготовила ужин, и они, сидя за одним столом, слушали эмоциональный рассказ Джеммы о Конноре, посмеиваясь незаметно для дочери. 

— Кажется, Коннор вполне сможет стать куда частым гостем в нашем доме, — прошептала Эрика, закрывая лицо волосами и бокалом вина. 

Джексон рассмеялся и тут же поднял руки вверх, когда наткнулся на сердитый взгляд Джеммы. 

После Джемма притащила откуда-то диск с комедиями с Линдси Лохан, и они уютно устроившись на диванчике съели почти четыре пинты мороженого на троих. Джексон пошутил, что они занимаются тем, чего так хотела Эрика, и получил подушкой по голове. Что это, если не семейная любовь?! 

Откровенно говоря, Уиттмор сожалел, когда они собирались уезжать. Ему во многом хотелось остаться в этом чертовом пригороде, лишь бы только все эти светлые моменты не заканчивались. 

— Да? — тихо ответила на телефонный звонок Эрика, продолжая гладить по голове уснувшую у нее на коленях Джемму. 

Джексон ни черта не слышал, но даже боковым зрением видел, как сереет лицо Рейес. 

— Госпиталь Святой Дарии, — произнесла она севшим голосом, и Уиттмор понял ее мгновенно, разворачивая машину на двойной сплошной.

~

Дальнейшее Джексон помнил слабо, яркими фрагментами. Как они ехали до госпиталя, который за последние восемь лет перетерпел тотальные изменения, благодаря бездонному счету Уиттмора в национальном банке. Как Эрика молчала всю дорогу, вцепившись одной рукой в другую. Она бессмысленно смотрела в окно, и пустота ее взгляда пугала Джексона. 

Не надо было быть гением, чтобы догадаться о случившемся. 

На крыльце их встретил Стилински. Потерянный, будто побитый, и с дрожащими руками. Он не стал провожать их, махнул рукой на крыло, в котором раньше лежал Айзек, и пообещал приглядеть за все ещё спящей Джеммой. 

Эрика шла медленно, едва переставляя ноги. Она бывало ускорялась, будто делала рывок, а потом снова брала свой почти неподвижный темп. 

У лифтов они встретили Кору, которая прошла мимо них так быстро, словно они были чумные. Она, вероятно, побежала к Стайлзу, но Джексон это сейчас не волновало. Он старался не сорваться на то, чтобы схватить Эрику и увезти куда подальше. Но он упрямо шел за ней, старахуя со спины. 

Музыка в лифте была просто потрясающе идиотской. Джексон заметил, что Эрику нехило трясет, так, что это было заметно невооруженным глазом. Он тронул ее за руку, но это ничего не исправило. Правда, стоило дверям лифта разойтись, как Рейес перестало колотить. Вероятно, дело было в нечеловеческом вое, который перемежался с рыданиями. 

Даже не выходя из лифта, Эрику повело. У нее будто отказали ноги, и она тотчас завалилась на Джексона, цепляясь за его рубашку пальцами. Уиттмор уверенно поймал ее и силой воли заставил себя выйти из лифта, а не нажать на кнопку первого этажа. 

В небольшом помещении холла отделения трое человек удерживало Эллисон Арджент. Она кричала, орала, проклинала, срывала голос. Ее сейчас навряд ли можно было назвать здоровым человеком — лицо напоминало рисовую бумагу, прозрачно белую, готовую в любой миг порваться, а глаза впавшие и красные, будто от многочасовых рыданий и тотального недосыпа. Губы Эллисон растрескались, и с каждым звуком, что вырывался из ее рта, с каждым хрипом из ее легких, с трещинок начинала сочиться кровь. 

Эллисон удерживали ее отец, Скотт и Дерек, которые окружив ее плотным кольцом пытались успокоить и заставить ее вести себя хотя бы чуточку более мирно. В углу Лидия разговаривала с врачом, по видимому убеждая, что они справятся без вмешательства транквилизаторов. Но по мнению Джексон, для Эллисон снотворное было бы сейчас лучшим вариантом. 

— Он умер! — просипела Эллисон, наткнувшись мутным взглядом на Эрику. — Он взял и сдох. 

Пока Джексон во все глаза смотрел на рвущуюся из чужих рук Эллисон, Эрика в его собственных руках осела тяжелым мешком. Он отволок ее к креслам, закрыл своей спиной обезумевшую Арджент и приложил ладони к ушам Эрики, чтобы она ничего не слышала. В его собственной голове бушевал шторм: Джексон не ожидал, что все будет настолько плохо, что Айзек при всей своей склонности умрет прямо в этот день. 

— Мне нужно... — отпихнула его руки Эрика и, пошатываясь, поднялась. — Где он... Мне нужно увидеть. 

— Эрика, — Джексон попытался усадить ее обратно, но она посмотрела на него взглядом, полным такой ярой ненависти и презрения, что любой бы отшатнулся на месте Уиттмора. 

— Ты уверена? — дернул бровью Джексон, собирая всего себя в эти слова. 

Эрика отрицательно покачала головой и пошла вперед. Джексон сжал руки в кулаки, но остался сидеть на месте. Он видел, как Рейес подошла к Эллисон и упала перед ней на колени. Скотт жестом показал Дереку и Крису расступиться, и Эллисон рухнула вниз, буквально вцепившись в Эрику. Они сидели на полу и плакали. 

Джексон не мог описать, что он чувствовал. Он просто видел, как Эрика и Эллисон по-настоящему скорбят. Их чувства не были притворны, и они не стеснялись ничего и никого сейчас. Эрика не обращала внимание на то, что Эллисон оставляла на ее одежде следы косметики и сукровицы с губ; Эрика гладила по спине Эллисон, и та уже не вырывалась. Все заключалось в том, что Эрика была единственной, кто мог в полной мере осознать горе Эллисон.

~

Джексон жил у них эти два дня до похорон. Джемме он аккуратно все рассказал, стараясь не напугать малышку. Джемма на удивление быстро все поняла и кивнула в знак согласия. 

Эрика не проронила больше ни слезинки после случая в больнице. Она спокойно прошла через все сложности организации похорон и бюрократии врачей, хотя по большей части этим занималась Лидия. Но и Лидия выглядела слишком бледной, не идеальной. И это показывало уровень ее привязанности. Каждый из их семьи был опечален смертью Айзека Лейхи. 

Питер Хейл лично пришел выразить соболезнования и принес венок цветов. Дерек пришел с Корой и Стайлзом, чета МакКоллов и все семейство Арджентов несли траур вместе с Эллисон. 

Эрика каждый вечер забиралась в постель к Джексону. Нет, это не были утешительные объятия, она рванно, грубо целовала его в шею, а после в губы, и требовательно стягивала боксеры. Уиттмор не был против, хотя бы по причине того, что Рейес запросто сошла бы с ума не вымещай она все в этом спонтанном сексе. 

Вообще Джексону казалось, что он обязан поддержать Эрику в происходящем. Джексон был уверен, что Айзек бы именно это и подразумевал, когда перед их свадьбой сказал о том, что бы он берег его сестру. 

С надгробия Айзек улыбался чуть криво; Джексон знал, что на камень перевели одну из последних фотографий Лейхи из Лондона — ее выбрала Эрика. 

— Ты был прав, — сказал Уиттмор, когда бросил горсть земли в могилу. 

Все слышали его слова, но никто не спрашивал, что они означают, — у каждого из них были свои слова. 

На похоронах Эрика разрывалась между своим горем и заботой о Джемме, и Джексон предложил пожить дочери с ним. Джемма отказалась, аргументируя тем, что не оставит маму без присмотра, и Уиттмор остался у них ещё на неделю. Эрика приходила в себя, хотя продолжала хранить траур и не снимала черной одежды. Она все также по вечерам залазила в постель Джексона и после секса прижималась ухом к груди, вслушиваясь в скачущее биение его сердца. 

Но всему приходит конец. Вскоре Джексону стало в необходимость вернуться к работе и вернуться в свою квартиру. Эрика ничего ему не сказала, как и Джемма. Только обняла его на прощание. В конце концов, это не было чем-то серьезным, простое утешение любимого человека, пусть уже и не настолько, чтобы жить в браке. 

И все же с момента, как Джексон вернулся к прежней жизни, вся та каша в его голове волшебным образом исчезла. Глупо было полагать, что все вернется. Но Уиттмор даже был отчасти благодарен произошедшему. Нет, конечно, он не желал смерти Лейхи, но это в конце концов расставило все точки над i. Джексон так старался сбежать от чувств к Эрике и сожаления о распавшемся браке, что только сейчас принял, что Эрика останется для него навсегда самой крупной любовной историей, и это уже никак не изменить. 

_Они друг для друга самые._

~

После смерти Айзека и принятия своей обреченной личной жизни Джексон стал чаще заглядывать к Лидии и Скотту. По выходным там теперь собирались все. Даже Питер и Крис, которые раньше приходили реже Уиттмора. Скорее всего, такие частые сборы посвящались впавшей в депрессию Эллисон. 

Спустя три недели с похорон в гостях у МакКоллов Джексон пошел в туалет, справить малую нужду. И через закрытую дверь услышал чей-то плач и тихое бормотание. Голос вещал о скорой встрече и страхе перед смертью. Уиттмор, откровенно говоря, не помнил, как выломал дверь и выдернул из рук Арджент лезвие. 

— Идиотка, — едва не плача, прошипел Джексон и, взяв ее за шею, засунул головой под ледяной струю воды в умывальнике. 

Эллисон билась в его руках, но Уиттмор не стал ее отпускать, зная, что Айзек бы не хотел такого финала. Джексону было до лопающихся сосудов жаль малышку Арджент. 

Он даже отвесил ей легкую пощечину, взял обещание никогда даже не думать об этом, а после — ее вырвало на прямо него. И лучший момент этой сцены: Эллисон отключилась у него на руках. 

Джексон набрал девять-один-один, вытер ей рот и сбросил смс-ку Эрике, чтобы та поднялась наверх. Он не стал никому говорить об инциденте с лезвием, только при Эрике убрал его куда-то под ванну, но Уиттмор был уверен, что Эрика не обмолвится и словом об увиденном. 

Когда приехала машина, Джексон старался не смотреть на Криса Арджента. Это было слишком тяжело видеть, как отец готов буквально умереть за дочь, но это ни сколько ей не поможет. Сейчас, когда у него есть Джемма, для Уиттмора вид Криса был настолько пугающим, что можно было тронуться, только представив себя на его месте. 

Эллисон очнулась прямо в машине помощи, ответила на вопросы врача, и тот с безучастной улыбкой сообщил ей о шестой неделе беременности. Или около того. 

— Тебе есть ради чего... Ради кого жить, — негромко сказал Джексон, когда ошарашенная Эллисон оглаживала свой пока ещё плоский живот. 

Уиттмор почему-то подумал, что Лейхи со своей вечной тинейджерской ухмылкой попросил бы его сейчас отбить пятерочку.

~

Мир закружился вокруг Эллисон Арджент с новой силой. 

Лидия и Эрика заставляли ее есть по тарелке фруктов ежедневно, Кора держала волосы во время утреннего токсикоза, Крис Арджент вовсю потакал ее слабостям вроде дизайнерских ползунков. Даже мужская часть Хейлов проявила себя с лучшей стороны: Дерек скупил почти весь отдел книжного по воспитанию детей, а Питер терпеливо чистил яблоки от кожуры для капризной Арджент. 

Стилински же отвел себе самую важную роль — крестного. Будучи лучшим другом Эллисон ещё до ее знакомства с Лейхи, он переживал за Арджент сильнее всех, исключая, конечно, Криса. 

Впрочем, Эллисон не отталкивала чужую помощь. Напротив, она, кажется, наконец стала приходить в себя после смерти Айзека. К тому времени, как ее животик уже начал округляться, Эллисон начала расцветать. И Джексон искренне был рад тому, что однажды сломал дверь в туалете МакКолов.

~

Джексон подписывал очередную смету с Дереком в «Авиоле», когда ему пришла смс-ка от Эрики. Она просила встречи в кофейне неподалеку, и Уиттмор, теряясь в догадках, спешно отказался пропустить пару стаканчиков с Хейлом и быстром темпе направился к той самой кофейне. 

— Прости, я надеюсь, ни от чего тебя не отвлекла, — виновато закусила губу Эрика, когда Джексон, тяжело дыша, практически вбежал в парадную дверь. 

— Что-то с Джеммой? — с места в карьер начал Уиттмор, и Эрика тут же быстро покачала головой, призывая его успокоиться. 

— Я просто хотела поговорить с тобой, — осторожно произнесла Рейес, крепче сжимая белую чашку с чаем, и на всякий случай добавила: — Не насчет Джеммы. 

Джексон кашлянул и сел напротив нее, щелчком пальцев подзывая официанта. 

— Чистый Чивас Ригал, льда поменьше. Эрика, тебе Джим Бим или вина? — легко поинтересовался Уиттмор, улыбнувшись Рейес. 

Эрику же отчего-то будто дернуло током, и она снова закусила губу. 

— Виски и обнови ей чай, — сделал заказ Джексон, небрежным жестом отгоняя официанта. — Все в порядке? 

Эрика глубоко вдохнула и на выдохе произнесла: 

— Вполне. — Она опасливо на него посмотрела и, будто решившись на прыжок в воду, сказала: — Просто мне необходимо тебе кое-что рассказать. 

— Внимательно, — проговорил Джексон, в действительности концентрируя все внимание на ней — Эрика не звала его посреди рабочего дня в кофейни уже много-много лет подряд. 

— Джексон, — позвала его Рейес. — Ты помнишь, когда умер Айзек... — она сглотнула, — мы... У нас был контакт. В смысле... 

— Мы переспали. Несколько раз, — подсказал ей Джексон. — Я помню, Эрика. 

Эрика продолжала смотреть в чашку с остывающим чаем своим невидящим взглядом, и, все так же не поднимая глаз, будто между прочим, сказала: 

— Я тогда не очень хорошо соображала и мало думала о контрацепции. 

— О контрацепции? — как дурак, переспросил Джексон. 

Эрика подняла на него взгляд. Господи, Уиттмор думал, что у него сердце остановится от этого взгляда! В ее глазах было намешано столько всего — и страх, и вина, и обида, и некая болезненная радость. 

— Я беременна. 

Уиттмор молчал. Он помнил, как радовался в тот раз, когда Эрика забеременела Джеммой. Более того они хотели этого вместе, и он изнывал под дверью ванной, крича куда-то в дверную щель: «Скажи мне, что мы беременны!». Уиттмор помнил это, как сейчас. 

— Я не стану делать аборт. Хотя бы потому, что мужа у меня все равно не будет. Пусть хотя бы исполнится мечта о детях. 

— Значит будет ребенок, — немного заторможено констатировал Джексон и махом выпил виски, который недавно принес официант. 

— Я не собираюсь принуждать тебя к этому ребенку или тянуть деньги. Хотя да, финансовая помощь мне бы не помешала, хотя бы в начале, — глядя мимо него, продолжала говорить Эрика. Одна ее рука лежала на животе, а второй — Рейес заправляла волосы за ухо. Когда-то Джексон полюбил ее за этот чертов жест. — И если ты не захочешь видеть ребенка... Я не... 

— Какой срок? — глухо, не узнавая от волнения собственного голоса, спросил Джексон. 

— Маленький. Третья-четвертая неделя. Но не точно. Нарушился менструальный цикл, сделали анализ крови. Сегодня в четыре УЗИ, — неуверенно улыбнулась Эрика, сминая в руках бумажную салфетку. — Я решила, что лучше сказать сразу. Иначе не хватило бы смелости, я себя знаю. 

Джексон щелкнул пальцами ещё раз, вновь подзывая официанта. 

— Кофе и жвачку мятную. Чем быстрее, тем больше твои чаевые, понял? 

Официант кивнул и буквально через минуту тридцать вернулся к их столику с жвачкой и кофе, который изначально явно предполагался кому-то другому. Джексон опрокинул чашку кофе, бросил в рот две подушечки жвачки и швырнул на стол сотню долларов, при виде которой у официанта засияли глаза. 

— Пойдем, — поднялся Уиттмор, протягивая руку Эрике. 

— Куда? — нахмурилась Рейес, но руку все-таки подала и позволила аккуратно поднять себя с кресла. 

— Я хочу увидеть своего будущего сына, — произнес Джексон, с наигранным недоумением глядя на Эрику, мол «куда ещё мы можем идти, глупая?». 

Уиттмор попытался потянуть ее за собой, но Эрика будто закаменела на месте. Она, затаив дыхание, смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, так как это частенько делала Джемма. Ее рот немного приоткрылся, то ли от накативших эмоций, то ли от удивления. Казалось, что в ней сейчас столько мыслей и чувств, что высказать даже невозможно. 

— Айзек когда-то сказал, что в свое время ты ко мне вернешься, — просто сказал Уиттмор, открыто глядя в ее лицо. — Что-то ты долго, родная. 

Эрика сама шагнула в его объятия, утыкаясь носом в шею. 

— Но я же не опоздала, да? 

— Никогда.


End file.
